


Rose Petals

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: G, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, You guys know I suck with tags omg, dubcon, ereri, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 106,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since recent evolution, at the ripe age of 16, males begin the laborous process of breeding. Unfortunately, the Jaeger family is probably the most infertile family in the world. But Eren's parents have an ace in the hole, a man named Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Boy

Eren wakes up to the loud chirping of birds. They always appear right outside of his window in the morning but never have they been so loud. There was an old letter shoot connected to the side of his window, vestigial it was until a bird made a nest in it. Maybe it's eggs had hatched.

He scoots to the edge of his bed squinting towards the sun of old spring and his mother enters his room.

There's an extra bounce to her step than there usually is. It leaves the impression that she came in here for something more than waking her son. "Give me a hug!" She says walking quickly towards him, her hands outstretched.

He takes a moment to think, what had he done to deserve a show of affection this early in the morning. Her hands wrap around him tightly and she presses her fingers into his back. A firm kiss is planted in the center of his forehead as she pulls away from him.

Then it hits him, tomorrow is his birthday. Not just any birthday, he's turning sixteen. Of course his mother hadn't forgotten but how did he? He's the type to sleep so heavily that he forgets what year it is.

"Tomorrow you're going to be sixteen!" She shouts in a complete overflow of elation. She's too exhilarated about this, more excited than she had ever been about anything really.

"I know." He says with a fake smile. He knows what turning sixteen means to the males of his family - breeding. Long, torturous breeding. His particular side of the family happened to be the most infertile. It took almost five months just to conceive Eren, and not only that but his father was so infertile that he had to rely on a woman to conceive Eren.

Pregnancy was a burden that up until recent evolution, only women had to see through. But now since the human population has went down so much, males and females are expected to reproduce.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" She yells. "We'll start by the end of the week."

"Mom, you know us Jaeger's have the weakest sperm in the world. How am I going to get a someone pregnant?" Eren groans. Tired fingers scratch at his scalp.

"Well Eren, your father-"

"Father tried for so long to get knocked up, he failed, he even had to depend on his wife to have his child." Eren complains. And yes, he knows this is his responsibility but no way is he going to miss this opportunity to complain a bit.

"Well Eren, I met your father early. Too bad for you, you're not married yet and you didn't pay the girls from your school any attention so you have to depend on a man. I know us Jaeger's have weak sperm and basically infertile eggs but as I was saying your father is working things out right now." Carla says. Her eyes drop to a squint as Eren rolls his eyes.

"How is he working things out?" Eren asks standing to his feet and stretching. His father working things out to him, meant doing the total opposite. Eren would end up just like his father.

"Well as a family with horrible reproductive organs, your dad is basically renting a man for you from across the world..." She says with a smile of optimism. This is their only plan for Eren. If this man refused them, what will Eren do?

Eren frowns as he tries to sort things out. Someone from across the world? She doesn't mean...

"I mean he's an Ackerman." She says nodding and rolling her eyes. She knows Eren won't like that, receiving help from the best and most arrogant. The Ackerman's are a family that contains the strongest sperm in the entire world. Kenny Ackerman has helped so many families with fertility problems in the last year but he's so old. He's too old.

"No, I'm not going to try to impregnate Ackerman." Eren barks.

"Ha, hahahaha! Eren calm down. I doubt you even have fertile sperm at all. Ackerman will be impregnating you." She says.

"UUGHH! Why them? Any family but them." Eren pleads. "Kirschtein's? Springer's?" He offers desperately. Who else lives close to them? His ears must have totally missed the fact that he was being impregnated.

"The Springer's are about as infertile as we are." Carla says. She sits down on Eren's bed, her head in a fog. Being pregnant takes so much willpower and energy, she knows that better than anyone. She knows Eren can handle it though. She wanted to tell him to be excited for this, but she would be going against what she knew in her heart. Being pregnant is not fun, but the reward at the end... The reward at the end, the baby, the next generation is worth it.

"How about the Kirschtein's?" Eren asks. "I used to see Jean walking around at school."

"Jean's already pregnant." His mother says. Carla's heart breaks. She knows Kenny is inconveniently old, even for her. She doesn't want to force Eren into it, but it's the only option. The strongest sperm in the world... Guaranteed pregnancy.

"Please mom, he's so old." Eren begs. He's so disgusted. He won't lay with someone who has had so many partners already. Breeding is very emotional and intimate and he does not want to go through that with a man like Kenny.

"They accepted!" Eren's dad says rushing into Eren's room. Eren and Carla both jump with fright at the sudden intrusion. He struggles to catch his breath for a moment. "The Ackerman's accepted." He elaborates. Carla leaps in excitement and Grisha joins her. Eren simply watches the two.

"Really?" Carla asks. She knows he wouldn't lie about something this huge, but she had to ask.

"Yes! They only accept like two a year. They chose us! With the strength of their sperm, Eren will be pregnant in a week!" Eren's father says. His son can have what he couldn't, the opportunity to carry the next generation to delivery. It's all Grisha ever wanted. He doesn't want to think of how somberly he stared at his wife as she rubbed her swollen stomach. He doesn't want to think of the times he'd sit in envy as Carla talked to Eren through her stomach. It's all he ever wanted.

"Wait, I don't want to be pregnant." Eren objects. Grisha's heart turns to immediate shambles.

"It's not that bad Eren." His father says turning to look at him without affection.

"How would you know? You couldn't even get pregnant." Eren says. "No offense." He adds at the end although he intended for that to be as offensive as possible. Grisha swallows his hurt and pain and gives Eren a smile of pity.

"Well I didn't want to have sex with half of the guys my father set me up with, so we used artificial insemination. The odds of that sort of thing working is less than maybe twenty percent. Luckily for me I had a wife who was willing." He says looking at his wife with loving affection. She returns the look.

"But dad you were like twenty when mother got pregnant." Eren says. He desperately did not want to have sex with someone older than his father.

"That's because I was trying for four years. We didn't have the technology to contact families like the Ackerman's that we do nowadays." Grisha says matter-of-factly.

"Kenny is quite old for Eren." Eren's mother finally cuts in. She sympathizes with him, but there is no getting around the fact that this is the only option.

"Yeah and he's sickly. Oh! I forgot. He said his son would take care of us and everyone else for the next half-decade while he recovers. He had hip surgery and something else. His body's falling apart, it must be the old age." Grisha explains. He feels winded. How could he forget to say such an important detail. Maybe he is a heavy sleeper like his son and is not fully awake or perhaps he is becoming an old man too.

"A son?" Eren asks in confusion. He didn't know there was more than one male Ackerman, nonetheless one capable of breeding.

"Yeah, or a nephew or something. Levi's his name. He's flying over tomorrow. He'll be at your big birthday party tomorrow." He says. "Don't screw this up." His father says.

"Yes Eren, don't be rude. Thank god it isn't Kenny." Eren's mother says.

"Well if it isn't Kenny, then I probably won't have a problem with him." Eren says. "Probably..." He adds. If it's an Ackerman, chances are he'll have that Ackerman attitude.

"You'll be his first I think." Grisha says. "Anyways, I have to hurry and check on all the orders for your party." His father says rushing out.

"I should go help." Carla says. "Eren don't worry. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing. You'll probably get frustrated the first few times after you take the test and realize you're not pregnant but eventually you'll get there. This is an Ackerman after all. Oh I should also tell you, you'll be at a hotel with this Levi man for a few weeks until you become pregnant. Remember to keep an open mind. You might feel disgusting after the sex, but if you shower and you aren't careful... You know, the sex will be for nothing." She says fighting through the awkwardness. She was fearing the day she'd have to give her son the homopregnancy talk.

"Y-yeah, I know mom." He says nodding his head.

"So you know what to do right? You have to take a bath now and again at night. Put the herbs in the water and the olive oil and remember to relax. Eat healthy no more junk food." She says on her way out. She smiles lovingly at her son, looking back from the doorway. "And remember, stress is like poison for a growing fetus."

"Mom, what's it like? Being pregnant I mean." He says before she has the chance to leave completely.

"Well, at first, you won't like it. Then, once you feel the kick for the first time you realize that you're carrying another human. You'll grow an attachment to it even though the discomfort is constant, you'll endure it with a smile on your face." She says walking out of the room. That was her personal experience carrying Eren. She put a hand against her stomach and could almost feel Eren's kicks again. Ah, she was so young back then. A small smile spreads across her cheeks as she joins Grisha in the kitchen.

Back in the bedroom, Eren sits back down on his bed completely exhausted. In about 26 hours he'll have to meet the man who will impregnate him. He always wondered why he had to be born with weak sperm. It's so unfair. There are more people like him like the Kirschtein's and the Springer's. They're a group of families that will always have to look for an impregnator instead of going out and being the impregnator. They will always be the pregnant ones.

All day the people in town and on the Jaeger estate pamper Eren. They're so proud that his family are going to have a Jaeger-Ackerman child. In other words the child should actually be fertile, probably the most fertile in the whole Jaeger family.

When it's time for him to take his final bath he soaks in the oily, herbal water. He feels so at peace and comfortable... Of course he falls asleep in there. After an hour, the warm glow of the candles that surround the bathtub fade as they burn out. That ultimately wakes Eren.

He snuggles into his bed. He accepts the fact that he'll become pregnant sometime soon, so he might as well sleep easy while he can.

Some three thousand people are everywhere at the estate in the morning. Eren finishes his morning bath in a hurry. He woke up late of course.

"Eren?! What are you doing? Levi's been waiting for you for ten minutes." His mom shrieks on the other side of the bathroom door. She's always jumpy about punctuality. "All the guests are too. Come on aren't you trying to make a good first impression?" She barks.

"Okay, sorry." Eren says making haste to get out of the tub. He dries himself off so quickly that the towel steals a layer of skin from him.

"Come on Eren, just hurry. Your outfit is on your bed. Hurry hurry. Can't believe you're all grown up." She says as a tear of joy leaks from her eyes. She rushes back down the stairs to greet more incoming guests.

She's very tired, but she can't let anyone know that. She did most of the cooking and cleaning and setting up and she is so proud of the result. Eren's party looks so good, and that is what matters the most. Today is Eren's day. The party almost resembles a wedding. The theme is white and Levi, the man to be Eren's partner, he recieved the memo. He looks stunning in his white tuxedo. Black would probably suit him best, but he still looks great.

"Is Eren ready yet?" Levi asks in irritation as Carla makes her way down the long staircase. He was intimidated by how tall she is, but most people are taller than him. Eren will surely tower over him if his mother is this tall.

"He's throwing on his clothes now. Wow, you're so good looking." She says. Eren is so blessed to receive a man as good looking as Levi.

"Unlike my uncle." He says bringing his wine glass to his lips.

"Hahahahaha!" Carla laughs. It's not genuine. "How is he?" She asks.

"He's taking it a day at a time." Levi says nodding. He doesn't want to get into details here. He's just waiting to see the first teenager he'll have to impregnate.

"Mm. I hope he gets better soon." Carla says. The Ackerman attitude that she and Eren had both been expecting has arrived.

"You know how the Ackerman business works. I'll have to stay here for at least ten months. I can't leave until I see that the baby comes out of your son alive and well." Levi says. That's what Kenny told him.

"Oh, so you mean you only accept one a year?" Carla asks.

"Yes." Levi answers.

"This is your first, correct?" Carla asks.

"Yes but don't question my capability. You'll know that he's pregnant by the end of the week." He says confidently. He believes he actually can. The wine is slowly brought to his lips by white gloved hands and he swallows a sip. It's different from the wines he drinks back at home.

"I should warn you, we are the most infertile family probably in the whole world." She says with a charming smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can do it." He says reassuringly. He turns away from the woman, no longer interested in the conversation.

Eren finally comes down the stairs in a rush. Carla and guests all cheer as he slows down. Levi doesn't cheer but he stares in awe. So this is the guy, he thinks.

Eren is definitely taller than him, the skin tone, the hair, the eyes, the strong facial features, he is so exotic. He's beautiful. Levi would have the honor of mating with someone as attractive as Eren. Levi looks away because he's been staring far too long.

"He's so late." Levi mutters to himself. Eren looks and feels good in his black button-down shirt, grey pants, and black dress shoes.

"Ah, he's stunning." The guests say.

"Thank you." Carla says with tears in her eyes. She carried the person walking down the stairs in her womb for almost nine months. She tended to every cut bruise and runny nose and now he's a man. Every parent waits for this. Eren's coming of age party begins now.

Grisha rushes over to the stairs with a camera. Old man fights back his tears.

Eren feels special as most people take out their cameras and film him walking down the stairs. He smiles and waves and his mother is so proud. Levi looks back up at Eren. The atmosphere is that of the typical wedding. The groom, Levi waiting down the aisle for his bride, Eren, as he confidently walks towards him. The crowd gawks at the bride as he makes his way down- 

Levi dismisses the thoughts, but the nostalgic atmosphere is still there, the unwavering nostalgia cannot be silenced.

The band starts playing their music and people finally start to get food as the boy joins his mother and Levi.

"Eren, this is Levi." His mother says over the "happy birthdays" and "thank yous" of Eren and the guests.

"The one I'm breeding with?" Eren asks. He finds himself too nervous to look the man in the eye.

Levi stands staring at Eren's face, waiting for him to meet his gaze. The longer he waits the more pissed he gets.

"Don't be rude Eren." His mother whispers. "I'm off to tend to the guests." She says nudging Eren's shoulder. She pushes past them and her absence makes Eren all the more nervous. He let's little things catch his attention, the chandelier, the food tables, the overwhelming overflow of white. White is literally everything, Eren notices as he takes the time to look around; the floor, the table sheets, the walls, everyone's outfits. Everyone is dressed so purely except Eren, but that is the point isn't it?

"Hello Eren." Levi says sticking his gloved hand out. Eren lowers his head, not stopping at Levi, but he lowers it all the way down so his eyes stare uncomfortably at the man's white dress shoes.

"U-um hello Levi." Eren says shaking the gloved hand. He tries to calm himself down. The man in front of him is no doubt older than him, Eren is slightly taller but he finds no comfort in that at all. He briefly looks up into the cold, grey eyes, lowering them with haste as the intimidation burns like acid.

"Are you insecure?" Levi asks staring at the averted eyes of the birthday boy.

"N-no. No. Not at all." Eren says seriously. He harbors plenty of confidence.

"Then are you scared?" Levi asks. He decides it would be best to hide his annoyance. Besides, he has to sleep with this boy soon and he would rather not have there be awkwardness or the need to force Eren down. The more comfortable he can make Eren with him, the better these ten months will be.

"No, sir." Eren lies. Is he really scared? He's deeply intimidated which could probably mean he's scared. He doesn't want to disrespect this man in anyway but he feels like he's walking on eggshells.

Levi nods but he doesn't actually believe Eren. There is no way this kid isn't scared. Levi wonders if Kenny has to go through this every time he has to donate sperm. Kenny was more of the artificial insemination type, he hardly ever touched anyone. That's what Levi wanted to do. He shouldn't have had to fly all the way out here to sleep with this person. He should've sent the sperm then came once there was confirmation of a pregnancy. That's how Kenny did it.

"That's good then. Happy birthday." He says spinning the liquid inside his glass in spirals.

"Thank you." Eren says. He looks up into Levi's eyes finally... Levi lifts his eyebrows questioningly and Eren lowers his eyes once again.

Damn it. "So Eren," Levi says clearing his throat. He needs Eren to get comfortable. Why is this so difficult? "Looks like you're a man now, huh?" He says. He's completely aware of how odd that sounded.

"Ha, yeah I guess. I don't feel any different." Eren says scratching his scalp.

"Oh well technically you aren't really sixteen." Levi says sipping his wine again.

Eren looks into his eyes with a frown. "What do you mean?" He asks.

It's working, Levi thinks to himself. The conversation is starting to work. "Well you know how you're born and it takes twelve months for you to turn one?" He asks. Eren nods as Levi's eyes burn holes into his. "Well the same thing happens when you supposedly turn ten. You're not really ten years old, you're actually nine on your tenth birthday. Then it takes twelve months for you to turn ten years old. So when you 'turned sixteen today' you're not actually sixteen. You're entering your sixteenth year of life." Levi says. He feels honored to see how interested Eren seems to be in what he's saying. He actually doesn't know what the hell he's talking about himself.

"Wow, I never actually thought about that. I'm not sixteen I'm just barely entering my sixteenth year of life. So technically I've only lived for fifteen years and a day?" He asks.

"Yep." Levi answers.

"That's really interesting. Thank you for telling me." Eren says with a small smile.

"Yeah." Levi answers. He takes a second to scan the room. People are watching them, waiting to talk to him or the birthday boy.

There's a cold five minutes of silence. They just stand by each other and look around. 

Levi wonders if he should tell Eren to greet some of his other guests or not and Eren is thinking of something else to say to Levi. They just had a conversation and it was so nice.

Eren thought about asking some things about the Ackerman's but the only questions he can think of are sperm related. That's not completely appropriate for a party.

"Sir." Eren calls. Levi turns to face him and the eye contact burns but Eren decides to withstand it. "We are conceived and we grow... We are fetuses for nine months. Technically wouldn't that mean we are whatever age we are now, minus one year, plus nine months?" Eren asks.

Levi thinks for a moment. "Well what I was saying was more like a clock. Age is like a clock. As soon as the clock hits 3:47, has it really been 47 mins since 3 o'clock? No it hasn't. The clock is telling you that you are beginning the 47th minute. When it hits 48 then it's been 47 minutes and you're beginning your 48th." Levi says sipping the rest of his wine. "So technically if we were to consider what you said to the clock thing, that would be like adding 45 seconds to 3:47. Either way it technically has not been 47 minutes since 3..... I forgot what we were even talking about. I don't know if anything I'm saying actually makes sense." Levi says with a smile as he shakes his head.

"No, no. I get it. You're really smart. Wow..." Eren says with a closed-mouthed chuckle. He really is fascinated. His lips stretch into a smile and his eyes twinkle. Now what else could he say to Levi to keep the conversation going?

Levi frowns. Eren's eyes remind him of emeralds. Eren's eyes are the fresh leaves of plants in the spring. Eren's eyes are the basin of youth, a young growing flower...

"Hello Levi. Welcome to our estate." Grisha says shaking Levi's hand quickly. If it weren't for Levi's fast reflexes he would've broken the glass in his other hand.

"Thank you Mr. Jaeger."

"No, thank you. It's time for the new generation." He replies with a hopeful smile.

"Well, this is the first Jaeger-Ackerman so you two must be excited. You and your wife I mean." Levi says.

"Oh yes, very, Mr. Arrogant." Grisha says with a laugh.

Levi snorts. "I don't deny it." He says. He doesn't really mean that.

"I hope you're ready to spend some time with my son." Grisha says.

"Ahh..." Levi says with lack of better to say.

Eren feels slightly embarrassed.

"Dad..."

"It's going to be about ten months. I think we're going to be okay." Levi says.

Eren and Grisha both frown. "Ten months?" Grisha asks.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry we couldn't talk about this over the phone. It's my courtesy to stay until the baby is born... So I can help Eren around while he's pregnant. I don't want him to accidentally fall and hurt our- ehem, hurt the child." Levi says clearing his throat.

"Oh of course. That's wonderful." Grisha says. "Then Carla and I will leave all responsibility that pertains to Eren, to you." Grisha says. He and Levi nod at each other.

"Having a baby is pretty stressful so I apologize in advance for the nagging I'm probably going to put you through." Levi says turning his attention back to Eren.

Eren blushes. "I apologize in advance for any trouble I may cause you." He says. "People who know me think I have a quick temper, that I'm hot headed and I don't think before acting." Eren adds. Why had he just said all of that? He's trying to be friends with Levi. Stupidity and shame spreads through him. Those are things you let people figure out about you, those aren't good qualities to have. You don't tell that to someone you're trying to impress.

"You sound like a troublemaker." Levi says with a hint of amusement in his voice. He is amused. He could handle a little trouble. Everyone thought so highly of the Ackermans, even now the party guests are gossiping about how lucky Eren is to get an Ackerman. The most infertile family matched together with the most fertile. How long will it take for Eren to become pregnant? If it takes too long Levi will lose all of his self confidence. But come on, his sperm is so strong it would probably be a one or two on the pH scale of acids and bases. There is no way this was going to take more than a week. Levi is going to make sure of that.

"Oh I promise I'm not. Really, I don't know why I said all of that." Eren says desperately. "I'm actually a pretty good kid. I have good grades and-"

"Can I talk to you later?" Levi asks interrupting the adolescent.

"Oh... W-well sure." Eren answers as Levi's already walking away from him. He stands in the middle of the dance floor under the exspensive 72 inch chandelier. Ladies and men instantly flood around him once they notice he's free. The same happens with the birthday boy.

Eren is so disappointed. That probably ruined any chances of a friendship. Now Levi probably thinks so much less of him. If Eren could just take those comments back he would. The conversations were so nice.

He jumps a little as Levi looks back at him. Eren looks over the people talking to him and watches in awe as the small smile forms on Levi's lips. He returns the smile and he's so relieved that his nerves are settled.


	2. Call my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Levi isn't like fertile at all  
> That would be funny.

"Ready for your first glass of wine?" Grisha asks making his way to his boy. He carefully ushers the glass to Eren and the small circle around them roars in cheer.

Levi makes his way into the circle, following the noise. He looks up as Eren grabs the glass from his father and laughs on the inside when the boy's nose scrunches up at the scent. He's surprised that he's actually interested to see what sort of a face Eren will make. Wine does not taste good at all, but you see grown men like Levi drinking it all the time like it's the best tasting drink on the market.

Eren slowly brings the glass to his lips. "Don't choke!" His father cuts in as he's about to swallow. Eren's smile is a tight line against the cup as he tries to swallow the unpleasant drink without coughing or choking.

Success! Eren smiles proudly at his father. He's a man.

The crowd cheers again. Levi nods, impressed that he didn't even make a face.

"How was it?" Grisha asks Eren.

"It wasn't bad actually. It tastes sort of like saltwater soda." Eren answers wiping the moisture from his lips.

"It was sparkling water!" His father says with a thunderous laugh. Everyone laughs along with him. It was a prank. Levi nods in understanding as a smirk appears on his lips.

A woman with a tray comes by and picks up Eren's glass. The birthday boy's eyes follow her as she picks up Levi's empty glass.

Should he say something to him? Their eyes meet. He hesitantly parts his lips slightly to say something but he backs down. He doesn't want to seem annoying. They aren't exactly friends. They are basically being forced to mate together, it's not like they chose each other or are in love. 

After ten long minutes, Eren's father slings a drunken hand around his shoulder. "Hey birthday boy." He slurs.

"You're drunk dad." Eren laughs.

"They told me I couldn't hold more than four glasses of wine... And they were right." Grisha says poking a finger into Eren's chest and laughing in his face. Eren joins him in laughter. "Eren you really need to thank... Your party guests." He manages. "They're... I mean they are awesome. Honestly, your gift room was full the first ten minutes. O-out in the hallway, outside that door is a heap of gifts." He taps repeatedly in Eren's chest.

"Okay dad, I'll make a toast. You should sit down somewhere." Eren says chuckling. His dad only got drunk like this at parties. Every other rich person's party he'd go to, he'd be falling all over the floor. That's about twenty-four times a year.

Eren helps his dad to a seat and pours himself a glass of wine. He grabs a spoon off of one of the tables and stands on one of the chairs.

"Everybody," He says softly tapping the glass with the spoon. It makes this high-pitched clink. "Excuse me, everybody?" He calls. All the chatter and mingling slows to a stop. His lips turn into an upside down smirk as he notices every eye in the room is on him. "Ehem, right. So, today is my sixteenth birthday..." He says scanning the room. He finds those distinct grey eyes in the crowd.

Levi. He's holding a freshly poured glass of wine too and he sips it without breaking the eye contact between he and Eren.

"Although it's my sixteenth birthday I recently found out that I wasn't exactly sixteen years old." Eren says winking at Levi. The guests are confused. "But anyway," Eren says changing the subject. "I genuinely would like to thank you all for coming and for the gifts and support and everything. When I'm pregnant don't be afraid to come check up on me whenever." He says. "Ah, and I'd like to thank Levi Ackerman for coming all the way out here and for being my partner in this." Eren says looking at Levi again. He raises his glass at Eren with a thankful nod. "Ooh, that's good. Let's have a toast. To the Jaeger-Ackerman baby!" Eren yells lifting his glass in the air.

Everyone cheers and lifts their glasses to Eren. "To the Jaeger-Ackerman baby." They all say with drunken laughter.

The guests all get up and dance to the music and laugh, eat, and basically just enjoy the rest of the party. 

"Ackerman-Jaeger." Levi breathes on the back of Eren's neck as he climbs down the chair.

Eren jumps back in surprise and turns to face Levi. "Ah- hi." He says.

Levi slides a finger into one of Eren's belt loops, the loop on Eren's hip. "Did you hear me?" He asks.

"Y-yes. What did you mean?" He asks smiling as Levi's hand unintentionally tickles his hip. He feels the fabric of Eren's pants for a moment before returning his hand to his side.

"I meant that baby of ours will be named Ackerman-Jaeger. My name first." Levi says.

"Ooooh! Okay." Eren says with a laugh. He shrugs. "Whatever you want."

"Nah, I'm just joking. Name it whatever you want." Levi says trying to ease a tension that's not even there.

"Well back how it used to be, the mother and father would name the baby together." Eren says scratching his chin in thought. He finds it hard to look into Levi's eyes so he averts them upwards.

"Well times have changed." Levi says nodding. "And we're fathers... Well I'm not really a father, I don't think... Because I'm leaving in ten months. The father would be someone who takes care of the child. You're the only father." Levi says nodding again.

The truth stuns Eren into silence. He's always known that but hearing it hurt just a little. "Ha, you're right." Eren says scratching his scalp nervously and in embarrassment. "Excuse me a moment." He says turning from Levi.

"See you tonight at the hotel." Levi says turning the other way himself.

"Y-yeah." Eren says. He's so disappointed but he can't figure out why.

Levi's head is slightly unsettled. He sits down in a seat and thinks back on the conversation. Did he say something insensitive? No...

He spoke only the truth.

Eren steps out of the ballroom for air. He looks down the hall and it's as his father said, there's a heap of presents down by the gift room. He should be happy about that but his attention is focused elsewhere. Tonight he'll be underneath Levi and he isn't even sure if they are friends or not.

At the end of the party, the guests leave and Carla, Levi, and Grisha all help Eren pack.

"Make me proud Eren." Carla says. "I don't care how long it takes, but make sure I'm the first to know once you get pregnant." She says pulling Eren into a hug.

"Okay mom." Eren says. He watches as bag after bag of his belongings go inside of Levi's car.

"One week Mr. Ackerman." His father says throwing his last bags into Levi's trunk.

"One week." Levi confirms. "Come on Eren, let's go." He says opening the door on the passengers side. His car is so spotlessly clean. That's how Levi likes all of his things.

"Sure. Bye mom, bye dad. I'll be back when I'm fertilized." Eren says scrunching up his nose at his odd wording.

"In one week." Grisha says looking at Levi.

"One week." Levi nods as Eren waves his parents goodbye and ducks into the car.

"Sir," Eren whispers as they drive towards their five star hotel. One week with just Levi and just sex.

"What's on your mind?" He asks briefly looking at Eren.

"Um... I don't really know... How to have sex exactly." Eren says. He had to. He didn't want to disappoint him while they were in bed.

"It's okay. You can just lie there like a stuffed animal or something." Levi says.

Eren frowns as he turns to face the front. He couldn't tell if Levi had just snapped on him or... What. He had this way of speaking that could be interpreted in many ways. Anyway, awkward silence is not a good thing.

"U-um Levi- I mean sir." Eren says turning back towards him.

"Yes." Levi answers. He's annoyed and he doesn't feel like talking but he doesn't want to make Eren uncomfortable.

"What sort of things do you like? What kinds of music do you listen to? Have you read any good books recently? What were they?" Eren asks with expectant dog-like eyes. He'd be happy if Levi just answered any one of those questions.

"Uh..." Levi is overwhelmed with the sudden clutter of words. Eren lost Levi's attention after the first three words. "What did you say?" He asks. He tries to control his voice so it doesn't sound as dry and bored as he actually is.

Eren blinks a few times at Levi in disbelief. "Nevermind." He says in a flat tone. He turns back to the front and doesn't mind the silence.

 

"We're almost there." Levi mumbles. "Hey? Are you awake?" He asks looking over at Eren. Eren's head is resting on the headrest and it's tilted sideward. His mouth is slightly open, slowly allowing air in and out. Levi knew it was really quiet in the car, but he didn't think Eren was asleep. Levi couldn't even tell when Eren had gone to sleep. He pulls into the hotel's lot and parks near the door. "Eren?" Levi calls lightly slapping his cheek.

His eyes slowly crack open. Small at first then large as he takes in his surroundings. "Oh sorry, I fell asleep." He says stretching.

"No that's fine. Just go on in and I'll bring the bags inside." Levi says.

"Mm? Oh, okay." Eren says.

He waddles out if the car and into the hotel. The lady at the front desk delivers Eren the key and he rushes to the room. He just sits in the middle of the bed and waits for Levi. That car ride got extremely awkward before Eren fell asleep. That was the most awkward situation he had ever been in.

A small plank of wood props the door open as Levi brings in four bags at a time, making four trips before he's done.

Levi sits down on the foot of the bed and turns his head to face Eren. "You ready?" He asks.

Eren raises his eyebrows when he notices that he's being addressed. "Huh?"

"I said... Are you ready?" He repeats removing both of his gloves.

"For what?" Eren asks. Levi's face drops in unamusement. "Oh." Eren says once he realizes. It's time to start breeding. "Don't you want to unpack some of the bags first?" Eren asks. He isn't really worried about the bags but he isn't entirely sure that he's stalling either.

"That can wait, can't it Eren?" Levi asks. He takes his tuxedo jacket off and hangs it on a chair nearby.

"B-but what about the door?" Eren asks scooting back in the bed a little.

"What about it?" Levi asks as he unbuttons his white vest, laying it on top of the jacket.

"It's open. Can you close it?" Eren asks. Levi sighs as he walks over and pulls the brick from under the door, allowing it to swing shut. "Thank you. B-but," Eren says as Levi starts to unbutton his shirt. "The window, it's open too. It's night time now so it's kind of cold. Can you close that too?" Eren asks.

What is he doing? He's blatantly stalling. Eren thinks to himself that he needs to stop. Levi slowly makes his way over to the window and shuts it. Is Eren making this situation more work than it should be?

Levi lays his shirt on the chair on top of all of his other garments and Eren stares in awe at the rippling hard muscles of his chest, stomach, and arms. He takes off his belt and unbuttons his pants as he climbs into the bed towards Eren. 

"W-wait. Levi, one more thing." Eren stutters.

"Okay Eren, I understand. I get that you're nervous. I get that you are scared. The thing about this situation is you need to get pregnant and right now I'm your best bet. You probably don't like me that much and I don't blame you, but the fact of the matter is that we need to do this." Levi says staring at Eren with genuine eyes of understanding.

What could Eren say? He was stalling, but it wasn't because he didn't like Levi. He does like Levi and he would find it very convenient if they became good friends. He is just nervous. "Levi," Eren says quietly. Here was the most fertile man on the earth descending from his high life across the world to help this less fortunate family. Eren had just offended him. He should be ashamed. Eren hangs his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. We can start now." He says unbuttoning his shirt.

Levi quietly mumbles to himself while Eren continues to undress. "I hope these pants don't get dirty." Levi says. His white pants were his pride and joy.

Eren sits naked in the far middle of the bed, his legs almost completely horizontal, knees pressed together tightly. He wraps his arms uncomfortably around his stomach, his palms sweaty, and a blush spreads across his entire body.

"Do you want me to turn out the lights." Levi asks. He feels bad for Eren. He couldn't imagine being in this sort of situation. Eren might feel more comfortable if the lights are out because he'd probably think Levi couldn't see well in the dark even though he can. He keeps his eyes on Eren's, not even thinking about looking down.

"Yes please." Eren says.

Levi takes his time turning off the light and returning to the bed. "Lay down." He says and Eren inches his backside down, to lay flat on the bed. "Okay, open your legs." Levi says softly and Eren slowly parts them. He doesn't want to scare Eren so he takes a small pause, just looking into the embarrassed eyes of the birthday boy. "Alright. I'm going to touch you now." Levi says using his knees to scoot closer in between Eren's legs. He reaches his hand out slowly, staring at the target of Eren's hole.

When his fingers comes into contact with Eren, all warm and strong, Eren jumps back. Levi was expecting that.

"Okay, we'll do this." Levi says climbing off of the bed. He turns the t.v on before returning. This time he quickly places his fingers on Eren's hole and rubs it gently.

"Nnn- mm- ugh!" Eren moans very softly.

"If you really can't stand it try to focus on the t.v or something else. I promise this won't last long." Levi says. He quickens his rubbing until a clear liquid secretes from Eren.

If Eren could speak right now he would tell Levi that he could stand this. He could stand this for a lot longer actually. His face scrunches up as atleast two fingers are slid inside of him. "A-ahh!" He moans loudly in pain. These noises naturally leaking from his mouth, he doesn't want to make them. It's embarrassing.

As Levi pulls his fingers out of Eren he stares in disgust at the strands of lubrication that connect his fingers to the hole. "Okay everything should be fine now. Ready?" Levi asks looking down over at Eren. He nods. "Do you want to lay on your stomach or do you want to lay facing me?" Levi asks.

"Um.... How do you want me to lay?" Eren asks.

"It's up to you." Levi answers. He's growing very tired and impatient but he knew for Eren he'll have to be slow about this.

"Well then I'll lay like this." Eren says staying on his back.

"Okay." Levi slides his hands inside of his pants and looks up at Eren as he pulls his penis out. Eren breaks his wide-eyed stare and averts his eyes. His mouth parts in worry.

His dick is so big...

Levi places his heat against Eren's hole and he shivers in response. "I'm going to push in." Levi warns a second before he actually does. He has a hard time getting even the top of the tip inside. His eyes tighten and his eyebrows draw in as he tries to get it in. It's painfully tight. Eren gasps and holds his breath, his eyes also closed tightly and his eyebrows meeting in the middle of his forehead. He grits his teeth in pain as he feels his muscles slowly giving in. This is the worst thing Eren's ever felt in all of his life. His insides are actually on fire.

"Relax Eren." Levi says grabbing his quivering hips. "Relax." He repeats.  
He can't relax. Every time Levi inserts more, Eren gasps and holds the breath. At long last, after all the pushing and stretching Eren feels the fabric of Levi's pants against him. "There, it's all the way in." Levi says. His grip on Eren's hips loosen as he looks down at him. Eren returns the eye contact with one eye squinted open. Levi looks over Eren's body. His stomach is quivering and is completely caved in, his penis is erect and his entire body is a shade of dark pink. "How are you feeling?" Levi asks with concern. Eren can't answer. His stomach is so full, something is full. Something is so full that he cannot even think. "Hey, are you okay? Breathe." Levi says. "Breathe." He says again. Eren lets go of all the air he'd been collecting and he pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. "You don't have to hold you breath. Make whatever sounds you want to make." Levi encourages.

"Uugh! A-aahh, Levi. It... It hurts." Eren admits. His eyebrows reach towards his hairline. 

"Really? Then, I'm sorry." Levi says. He slowly pulls himself halfway out of Eren.

"Wait!" Eren shouts. "Let's do this. Everyone's counting on us. And you told them you'd get me pregnant in a week." Eren reasons.

"Don't worry about them. What do you feel like doing? Can you bear the pain for a while or do you want to stop? It's up to you." Levi says. He's always been big on letting people in his life choose.

"I feel like we should do this. We should do this for us... Well for me. I-I think I want this baby now. It's impossible to not think about the others because they want this baby too. So are you with me?" Eren asks breathing heavily.

"I'm with you." Levi says in surprise. How mature. He closes his eyes and he plunges back into Eren.

Eren throws his head back and moans and is rewarded seven more similar thrusts. The soft considerate thrusts aren't getting Levi anywhere. The whole point of this is that he needs to cum. This shitty brat is incapable of turning Levi on in anyway and is next to worthless in bed. That's sort of his fault isn't it? He encouraged Eren to lay like a stuffed animal.

"Say my name Eren." Levi says. "Say it." Eren is unsure of what he's hearing. "Call me, desperately like you need me." He says as he thrusts into Eren a few more times. "Call me, Eren." Levi grunts. "Say my name."

"Levi." Eren says. He thrusts into him hard in encouragement. "Levi!" Eren moans. This is the push Levi needs. "Levi! Ugh! Le..vi. Hnn! Ah! Levi!" Eren calls as Levi rocks his entire body. He jerks forward at least three inches with every thrust, almost hitting his head on the headboard.

At the same exact moment Levi and Eren both ejaculate. Eren's shoots straight up his stomach and Levi's shoots deep within Eren. Levi quickly pulls out of him. He grabs a pillow off of the bed. "Here, lift your legs." Levi says. "Hurry it's spilling." He says referring to the precious sperm leaking from Eren. These are potential children he's wasting.

Eren lifts his legs and Levi slides a pillow under his lower back. "Close your legs and stay like that." Levi says.

He curses to himself. "My pants are dirty." Levi says going to the bathroom to get a towel. He throws it on Eren's stomach. "Wipe up all your mess, but leave mine." Levi says and when Eren's done he returns the towel.

Levi slides off his pants and collapses on the bed next to Eren. "You don't mind if I lay next to you, do you?" Levi mumbles.

Eren looks over at Levi's face down body, his back strong and rising and falling as he takes exhausted breaths. He looks down at his legs and the strong calves. "Not at all." Eren says.

"Okay. I'm probably going to fall asleep. Wake me up if you need something." Levi says.

"O-okay. Sure." Eren says. Levi's being so nice.

He sits for about an hour with a throbbing pain deep inside of him, a small thrumming in his lower stomach. His upper thighs are uncomfortably wet, like everything in between his legs. He sits with his bottom elevated, watching a strange romance show on t.v.

If only Levi had fallen asleep facing Eren, he could admire him. He is going to be pregnant with Levi's baby. Eren wants the baby's other father to be in it's life but things didn't work out like that anymore. Most children born from males only have the mother-father in their lives.

What if Eren had felt certain inconvenient feelings while they were having sex. That would make Levi leaving after ten months absolutely unbearable.

He's glad he and Levi are somewhat friends. Eren would do anything to protect that friendship. His biggest fear is to have this man that he'll have to endure ten months with hate him.

Levi sleeps very lightly. So lightly, that he can hear most words from the t.v playing in the hotel. When is Eren going to call him for help? Any minute now...

Levi usually sleeps in this twenty-five percent conscious state. Eren?

"I .." Levi hears. What is that? Is that the t.v? "Yes?" It's the t.v.

He hopes he's managed to make Eren as comfortable as possible with him. These aren't the best circumstances.

"L-Levi." He hears in his head. That's definitely not the t.v. Is he dreaming? Is it a memory? Maybe Eren is actually calling him. "Technically..." He hears. "Technically I'm 15." Eren's voice says. Eren's never said that directly. Altered memories. His brain is projecting altered versions of actual events. "Haha! Levi you're so clever!" It's Eren's voice again. Back at the party Eren had said Levi was smart, not clever. "Levi." Eren moans and Levi twitches in his sleep.

"I love you."

No, no Eren. That's completely inconvenient.


	3. A Job

Eren and Levi sit together at a restaurant around the corner from the hotel. Eren avoids looking into Levi's eyes and when he talks to him he looks at his lips. The whole situation is awkward.

"Have you had enough to eat?" Levi asks looking at Eren's face, he waits in vain for some eye contact.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Eren answers looking down at Levi's coffee cup. "Aren't you going to eat something?" He asks.

"I don't really eat in the morning." He answers.

Eren nods his head and continues to eat his breakfast. "Can I ask you a question?" He asks looking up into Levi's eyes for a moment.

"Okay." Levi answers.

"Why are we eating out? We could have just gotten food from the hotel." Eren says in confusion.

"I'm picky about my coffee." Levi says. Eren had said something very untimely last night. When he thought Levi was asleep he said that he loves him. Levi heard it. He can't unhear it. "I'm picky about a lot of things actually. There aren't a lot of things I like." He says. "That goes for people too."

"Are you picky about food too?" Eren asks.

"Hey Eren, are you okay from last night?" Levi asks leaning forward as the volume of his speech lowers.

"Yes. I'm fine." Eren says. He shakes off the memory of his shower with the scrubbing away of dry blood and old sperm. He grabs his cup and takes a huge gulp of water. He flutters his eyes a little before meeting Levi's gaze.

"Good. Tonight I'll let you do what you want." Levi says nodding.

"You mean instead of doing it we can watch T.v?" Eren asks, his lips falling open in a wide smile. It's not that he hated having sex with Levi because honestly it was kind of fun, but he wanted to do other things with Levi too.

"No, I mean you can be on top if you want to be." Levi says. He knew that was a vulgar thing to say to a teenager at a breakfast restaurant and he felt bad about it. Eren frowns in confusion at his wording. "On top?' He says. "I mean you... On top of me in that uncomfortable bed in the hotel." Levi whispers.

"Oh, no. No thanks." Eren says with a chuckle.

"You all done?" Levi asks standing up as Eren drinks the rest of his water.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Eren says standing. Levi leaves an a hundred dollar bill on the table which pays for the meal about five and a half times and Eren follows Levi out of the building. "Sir?" Eren asks.

"Sir?" Levi asks. He opens the passenger's door for Eren then walks around to the driver's side. Is Eren that uncomfortable with him, or is he trying to show him respect?

"What are we going to do at the hotel for however long until I get pregnant? I mean while we aren't having sex." Eren says when Levi sits in the car next to him.

"You mean for a week?" Levi says. That's right it would only take an Ackerman a week for guaranteed pregnancy.

"Yeah sure." Eren replies rolling his eyes.

"We'll... Do normal things I guess." Levi answers. He pulls off and heads back to the hotel.

"Normal things? Like what?" Eren asks. "You mean like talking and watching movies?" Eren asks. He and Levi could sit together in the cramped hotel room and watch a good movie then talk about it afterwards. That sounds fun.

"Sure. You're going to be alone for a few hours today though. I'll be back in the afternoon." Levi says looking at Eren to see his reaction.

"Be back? What? You're dropping me off?" Eren asks in disbelief.

Levi doesn't have anywhere to go but he doesn't want to be trapped in a small room with Eren all day. He doesn't want Eren's crush or love or whatever he wanted to call it to get any worse.

Levi's leaving in ten months and he doesn't need Eren to feel sad or lonely.

"Yeah. I've got some errands to run. I'll be back at four or five." Levi says.

At the hotel Eren gets out of the car and watches as Levi drives off in a hurry. He'll just watch T.v by himself all day.

Levi drives around near the hotel. He doesn't want to go too far.

On the end of the road around the corner from the hotel there's a large bar. How had he missed this before? He parks and walks in. What is he doing in here? He knows he doesn't feel the effects of alcohol.

What the hell. If nothing else this is a good way to kill time.

Shit, he thinks as soon as he walks in. The place is packed. There are only two seats open at the bar; one next to an old man and the other next to a tall, buff, blond man. If he sits by the blond man he'll probably get hit on or annoyed but if he sits by that old guy... He probably smells.

He starts towards the blond man and quickly slides into the seat. Despite Levi's wishes the man immediately turns his attention to him.

The man is Erwin Smith, another renowned fertile man. He takes a slight interest in Levi because what is this foreigner doing in this country? But then again, Erwin is a foreigner too.

"Hi, I'm Erwin." He says as Levi orders his drink.

He looks up at Erwin. "Levi." He says.

"Great. So I must ask... What is a man like you doing in this country?" Erwin asks with a smile. Although it seems so, he is not flirting with Levi in anyway. He hopes he's not sending the wrong message.

"I could ask you the same." Levi replies sipping his drink.

"I'm pretty sure we're here for the same thing." Erwin says taking a swig of his own drink.

"Fertilizing a brat?" Levi asks turning to face Erwin.

"Yep." Erwin says. "Mine is already pregnant. It's been a week and a half." Erwin adds. He smiles in arrogance completely ignorant to who Levi is, an Ackerman.

"Mine... We're getting there." Levi says. He turns away from Erwin.

"Hm?" Erwin says. He tries to read Levi's new facial expression, something he's great at doing. "Yeah... It's hard when they're young. It's like they barely understand that what we're doing is a job. They get all connected to you." He says shaking his head.

"Yours too, huh?" Levi asks. He finds it horrible. Erwin knows exactly what he is currently going through.

"It's a shame because us Smiths only spend two months with them then we're off to the next." Erwin says.

"Two months? That's crazy." Levi says shaking his head in disbelief. You couldn't get someone pregnant, then only spend two months with them.

"How long do you stay with yours?" Erwin asks a little bit offended.

"Ten months. Starting yesterday." Levi says.

"Wow, that's long. How do you make your money then? By that time you'll be free in January." Erwin asks.

"Well-"

"Wait are you an Ackerman?" Erwin asks with hardly contained excitement.

"Yeah." Levi answers.

"Stop lying. No you aren't." The blond man says with eyes squinted in suspicion.

"I am." Levi says in annoyance.

"Ackerman? Most fertile in the world?" Erwin asks in amazement.

"Lower your voice." Levi says as a few people raise their heads and look around the bar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Erwin Smith, third most fertile in the world." Erwin says grabbing Levi's hand and shaking it furiously.

"Okay." Levi says snatching his hand back. The idiot introduced himself twice. Levi rolls his eyes.

"So who has the honor of mating with an Ackerman in this small town?" Erwin asks.

Levi sips his drink again then decides to chug it. "The Jaegers." He says and he's expecting Erwin's look of surprise.

"The Jaegers? Why did you agree to that. You cannot get those people pregnant. It is impossible." Erwin says seriously.

"No it isn't. I'll get their son pregnant in one week." Levi says confidently. He can do it.

"One week? It took me a week and a half to get the Kirschtein's boy pregnant and he's ten times more fertile than those animals." Erwin laughs.

"They're not animals. You big shit." Levi says shaking his head. He stands to his feet as he pulls out his wallet. "They're not animals." He says again slamming the hundred dollar bill on the counter. "You're a fail at life. Just look at you. You're downing Bacardi shots quicker than I can flip a dime off of my thumb and it's not even two p.m." 

He storms out and sits in the car mad as hell for about thirty minutes before he pulls off. Why is he so mad? He knows Erwin was somewhat joking and trying to keep the mood but you don't call a family animals because of their flaws. Humans are flawed beings afterall. Infertility is something many people have to live with.

Eren is no animal.

"You're back?" Eren asks as Levi walks into the hotel room. He turns down the t.v.

"Yeah, I'm back." Levi says. He unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt before sitting on the bed to take off his shoes.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour." Eren says. He had been so bored this entire time and he is so glad that Levi is back.

"I can leave." Levi barks then he instantly regrets it. Eren frowns in confusion. Levi sighs deeply as he places his shoes together on the floor beside the bed. "I'm sorry... Do you want to do this now or later on tonight?" He asks.

"Let's do it now. Might as well get it over with." Eren barks. Levi's attitude gave him one.

"No we should wait." Levi says. The tension between them is too strained at the moment.

Eren feels bad. He doesn't want their friendship to fade or anything but how can he fix this? He doesn't even know what the problem is. "Levi? Are you okay?" He asks.

Levi looks over at him and for once the eye contact is comfortable. "I'm fine. Sorry I lashed out at you." He says.

"I-it's fine." Eren says. Levi rubs the back of his neck while hissing in pain. After he loses his temper he always gets sore around his neck and upper back.

"Are you okay?" It's Eren's turn to ask again. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah it's my neck. It's a little-"

"Tense?" Eren interrupts.

"Yeah." Levi says looking back up into Eren's eyes.

Eren was hoping Levi would say that because he just so happened to be great at giving massages. "Well, I could rub your neck." He says.

Levi frowns at Eren's completely strange wording and Eren laughs in embarrassment. "You mean like a massage?" Levi asks continuing to rub his aching neck.

"Yes." Eren says crawling towards the edge of the bed where Levi's sitting. He crawls up close to the man's backside and Levi stares at him from the corner of his eye.

"M-my hands... They're a little cold." Eren says as he pulls Levi's hand off of his neck and replaces it with his own. He can feel Levi's muscles instantly tense at the touch of another person and he hesitates for just a moment.

"Yeah, your hands are cold." Levi says to mask his discomfort.

Eren gently but firmly digs his thumbs into the back of Levi's neck and he feels the normal small pops of the joints.

"Ha-ahh~" Levi moans softly. He shuts his eyes as Eren increases the pressure of his thumbs. "Hah, hah," he pants. "It's so good." He trembles, lost in pleasure.

Eren smiles as his hands go under Levi's shirt to touch the warm skin of his shoulders. He softly moves his fingers into the tight muscles, slowly loosening them. "My uh... Mother, she used to have neck and back problems. Heh, she always said it was because of me. She said her stomach was so big while she was pregnant with me, and it put such a strain on her neck, so she always made me give her massages. I got good at it." Eren says.

Levi hangs his head back with his lips parted in blissful relief. No one has ever touched him like this. No one has ever made him feel so good. He barely hears Eren. "You should do this more often." Levi says.

Eren drops his hands down over Levi's strong pectorals, trailing his fingers through the newly formed beads of sweat. He retreats safely back up to Levi's shoulders and he looks over at Levi's face. His eyes are shut in total relaxation and his lips are still parted. Eren removes his hands from Levi's shoulders and his eyes slit open.

"Don't stop." He says softly.

"I'm not." Eren assures, reaching around Levi to unbutton the rest of his shirt. He peels open the fabric and Levi pulls it off of his arms. Eren's hands slowly slide from Levi's hips, up each firm square of muscle, to rest on his chest. He spreads his fingers out avoiding Levi's nipples. The feeling of his skin is magnificent.

Eren decides to look at Levi's face and he jumps slightly, noticing the man is already looking at him questioningly. He slides his hands around Levi and pushes them up the muscles of his back curling his fingers around his shoulders, then continuing the massage.

Levi shudders under Eren's touch. He doesn't actually care where Eren touches him, so long as he keeps doing it. The contact of skin on skin is hot and gross but Levi can make an exception.

"Lay down." Eren whispers and Levi opens his eyes for a moment.

"On my back or-"

"Lay on your stomach." Eren says cutting Levi off.

"Okay." Levi says. He crawls to the middle of the bed and lays his head down on the pillow as Eren starts in on him.

Eren sits open-legged on Levi's butt, something he wouldn't do to his mother, but feels comfortable enough to do it with Levi. He drags his hands up and down Levi's back on either side of his spine a few times and Levi moans softly again.

"I want to hear your voice more." Eren says. He knows he shouldn't have said that but he wanted to be honest.

"What do you want me to say?" Levi mumbles. Eren was expecting a different reaction.

Eren pauses his actions on Levi's back as he thinks for a moment. "I want you to talk to me." He says. He makes his hands into small fists and he digs them into the muscles of Levi's back.

"About what?" Levi asks.

"...About you." Eren says.

"I met this guy today at a bar." Levi says. Eren rolls his eyes. That's not what he wants, he wants Levi to talk about his personal life, not his day.

"Oh yeah?" Eren asks.

"Yeah. His name was uh... Erwin. Erwin Smith." Levi says. He gasps as Eren pops a few of his joints in his lower back.

"Hey! I know him. He's the second or third most fertile in the world. I can never remember which." Eren says. "So what about him? What happened?" Eren asks and Levi can feel himself getting mad all over again just thinking about what happened. Thinking about what that man had said.

He sighs deeply. "Nothing. Are you ready to have sex now?" 

"N-now?" Eren asks. He slows his rubbing on Levi's back.

"Right now." Levi confirms.

"Okay, sure." Eren says in slight confusion. Levi's so quick to jump from one thing to another.

"If you don't want to do it right now it can wait." Levi says as Eren climbs off of him.

"No. We should do it now." Eren says nodding as Levi sits up and faces him.

"Oh, I forgot you want to just get it over with." Levi says looking him in the eye.

Eren's lids drop in shameful sadness. "I didn't mean that like that." He says.

"No. Don't fear honesty. Honesty is good. I feel the same way. This is a job afterall." Levi says. He focuses on Eren's entire body to see how he reacts to his last comment and he's taken aback when he realizes it visibly makes Eren sadder than Levi's ever seen him before. He makes note to never say that again.

"Yeah, you're right." Eren says in a low tone. He can't be sad right now. He knew all along that this was a job. He and Levi aren't friends and they aren't mates. Well they are mating together but it's arranged. In ten months Levi will be out of Eren's life and spending ten more with someone else. Maybe he'll get lucky and his next partner will be as great as Eren. Eren smiles to himself as he takes off his pants and underwear. He leaves his shirt on simply because he wants to.

"You were hard all this time?" Levi asks looking down at Eren's erect penis. Eren hadn't even noticed himself that he was hard.

"Oh..." Eren says, blood rushing up to his cheeks. He looks at Levi who's focusing on Eren's erection and blushes even harder. "Why are you looking at it like that?" He asks.

"Lay down." Levi says as he takes each of Eren's inner thighs into his hands and spreads them. Eren slowly lowers his back in confusion. What is Levi doing? Eren is so confused at first then a few ideas pop into his head. Levi runs his finger down the legnth of Eren's penis and he gasps. "What are you-"

"Be quiet." Levi says. "You helped me, so I'm helping you." His back feels great. His neck feels great. All of these body parts that have been tense for the past 15 years of his life, feel like new and it's thanks to Eren.

Eren lifts his head to squint down at Levi and he sees his head quickly moving towards the middle of his legs. "Hic-" Eren holds his breath as he feels his member enclosed in the wet warmth of Levi's mouth. The texture of his tongue is so strange.

Erwin was right. It's hard when they're young. It's Levi's first customer and he can't even think about leaving him. However, this is only a job. He hurt Eren's feelings earlier but that's what happens. He told Eren the truth. This is only a job and in ten months Levi won't even be around. He will never forget Eren, but he will have to leave.

He moves his lips up and down on Eren's dick apologetically and he winces when the first drops of Eren's discharge drip into his mouth. It's way saltier than he expected from someone who probably couldn't even impregnate a woman. The first and last spurts come with loud moans from Eren and Levi swallows it all, much to his own disgust.

"Did you like that?" He asks wiping moisture from his lips.

Eren pants and looks up at Levi hovering over him. "What was that for?" He asks. They haven't even kissed. The first place Levi's lips touched on Eren's body is his dick? That's horrible.

"My neck... And back feel great. Thank you for that massage. Did that feel good?" Levi asks unzipping his pants. Levi thinks long and hard to himself and comes to the conclusion that maybe his one drink of alcohol has gotten to him. His head is a little but fuzzy and this time he is actually looking forward to sleeping with Eren. Maybe looking forward to it too much.

"It felt great." Eren says.

"That's good." Levi says releasing his manhood from his pants.

Eren averts his eyes, turning his head to the side. 

"No look at it." Levi says grabbing Eren's chin and turning it so he gets a nice long look at his dick. He strokes it a few times as Eren watches. "You're not afraid of it anymore are you?" He asks, one hand on Eren's chin, the other continuing to stroke his penis.

"No, sir." Eren says honestly.

"Why'd you look away from it like that then?" Levi asks staring deep into Eren's eyes, not allowing him to lie.

"... My answer is embarrassing." Eren says averting his eyes again.

"Look at me." Levi says gently shaking Eren's chin. He looks back up at Levi and his cheeks can't get any redder. "Why is it embarrassing? What is your answer?"

"... Because-" Eren starts but before he can finish Levi sticks a finger, then two inside of him with a hand that quickly leaves his penis. "Nn!"

"Huh?" Levi asks.

"Because it's big." Eren says. "It's..." His eyebrows turn upside down and his mouth falls open as Levi squeezes a third finger inside of Eren's soreness.

"It doesn't look like it can fit?" Levi asks removing his fingers. "Well last time it fit just fine." He says. "Open your eyes. I want to look into your eyes this time." Levi says as he gently places his penis against Eren's entrance. Eren grabs the undersides of his knees, pulling his legs close to his stomach and he squints up at Levi. Eren gently bites his lip, that gentle bite becoming a blood drawing bite as Levi moves in. It's hard but he's able to keep his eyes open.

Levi wonders how it feels. How would it feel to have seven and a half hot inches of something up your ass? Who would volunteer for something like that?

"I'm already about to cum." Levi admits more to himself than Eren. When he's all the way inside of him, Eren's hands grab a hold of Levi's butt.

"Move slowly." Eren says. Levi allows him to look away at last and Eren's grateful that he doesn't have to stare into his eyes as Levi pushes himself inside of him forcefully. Eren squeezes Levi's bottom then flattens his palms on Levi's lower back.

"Okay." Levi says. He pulls out, then pushes back in and is caught off guard by a loud moan that comes from Eren. "Shit." He says as he gets closer to orgasm. "Eren, can you say my name?" Levi begs. "Say it."

"Levi." Eren moans.

"Say it." Levi grunts as Eren's hands travel further up his back.

"L-Levi!" Eren shouts. He digs his fingers into Levi's back, his nails breaking the skin and drawing blood. He's about to lose it too.

Who will be first?

Levi hisses in pain and he grabs Eren's arms and pins his wrists down on the bed near his head as he makes his final thrusts count. Eren whimpers beneath Levi unable to use his arms, unable to open his eyes. All he can do is whimper and moan as Levi masters his body. His hands turn into fists and his eyes shut so tightly, he can see the stars.

"Nn! Hah!" Eren gasps loudly as Levi thrusts rigidly inside of him. "Levi!" He moans and he finally begins to cum.

"Eren!" Levi grunts and he cums as well.

Then it's the same routine as the last time. Levi gets up and throws a pillow under Eren and helps him out of his soiled shirt.

Levi plops down on the bed next to Eren and let's the soothing sounds of the T.v carry him to sleep. He lays on his stomach since his back is scratched up, ready for sleep but before he can drift off Eren calls him.

"What?" Levi asks not even bothering to look at him.

"Can you hold my hand?" He asks. A tear rolls from Eren's eye to his ear. Ten months is a long time, but still, Levi's leaving him. He told himself he wouldn't get himself upset over it but he couldn't help it. The few hours he spent at the hotel by himself was hell enough.

Levi groans and blindly rubs his hand around the sheets in search for Eren's hand. He lifts his hand, then drops it. It lands on Eren's lower thigh so he slides it up further and Eren's hand meets his halfway. They interlock fingers and Eren let's Levi's warmth settle him.

"Eren." Levi mumbles, half asleep.

"Y-yes?" Eren answers. He clears his swelling throat. His body is welling up with tears that he is not willing to spill.

"Last night did you say that you love me?" Levi asks quietly.

Eren frowns. He never said that. It makes him wonder if Levi had had a dream about them or something. "No." Eren replies softly.

Levi smiles against the sheets. "Good then. That would have been bad." He says. He's so relieved. He's so relieved that Eren does not in fact have feelings for him. That stupid show made him think Eren had said it, it made him worry about a problem that didn't even exist. Levi thinks...

Of course Eren knows a job is a job and nothing more but he can't help the "what ifs" that run through his mind. The fondness he holds for Levi is more than platonic, he doesn't just want to be friends. They're having a baby. No matter how you look at it, this baby is going to be Levi's too. Those strong "what ifs" are what makes Eren the saddest.

"Levi?" Eren calls just as he starts snoring. Good. Because Eren can't hold back anymore. He takes a deep breath and all the emotions he's been holding in are released. They come pouring out of him like the waterfall of absolute heartbreak. He is going to be a single parent.

He won't say he loves Levi, but he looks at him romantically. He can't be blamed for it. The way Levi touches him intimately and just regularly... It just feels different from the touch of anyone else.

Eren reminds himself to cry quietly.

Maybe it would have been better if they had not talked at his party. It would've been better if they ignored each other from the beginning.

All Eren's life he's read books about girls falling in love with guys in one day and guys falling in love in an hour but he thought that sort of thing was impossible. He came down those stairs in his dark clothes to stand beside a godlike man in a white tuxedo. Since that first stupid conversation they had... What was it even about? Age? A clock? Time? Since that first conversation he looked at Levi differently than he looked at everyone else.

Eren's sweaty hand that is joined with Levi's twitches.

Say it's too soon, say it's not real but it is. It is real. Eren can feel it. It's an undeniable, dangerous fondness that is growing too deep. It needs to be ended, surpressed.

Eren shakes Levi's hand off of his and wipes away all of his tears.

This is over.

Eren can't like Levi. He has to protect his own emotions. Eren's only option is to hate Levi.


	4. Not Just a Job

The next morning Eren avoids talking to Levi, even looking at him.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast again?" Levi asks coming out of the bathroom naked. He uses his towel to dry his hair and he looks over at Eren with a frown. He doesn't even turn to look at him.

Eren pretends to be invested into the t.v show even though it's horrible like most morning shows. "Not today." He answers.

"Aren't you hungry?" Levi asks in confusion. He stands by the bathroom staring at Eren, waiting for an answer or some god damned eye contact but receives neither. "Hey." He says walking over and standing in front of the t.v. Eren looks at him with a not very amused expression and Levi frowns. "What's wrong with you?" He asks.

"Nothing!" Eren says, the annoyance in his voice is transparent.

"Are you hungry?" Levi asks again.

Eren tries to ignore the godlike nude body of the man standing in front of him. "No." He answers with a sigh.

"... Guess you aren't pregnant yet." Levi says. It's kind of meant as a joke but the amount of amusement in the room is zero for both Levi and Eren. He walks to his dresser and quickly gets dressed. "I'll be back in a bit." Levi says looking at Eren. He waits for a goodbye or anything, even just a glance his way but it never comes. He isn't stupid. Eren is obviously mad, but why? Did he do something wrong? "Bye." Levi says opening and slamming their hotel room door behind himself.

Levi thinks long and hard on his way to the breakfast restaurant. He was wrong for slamming that door... But what made Eren so mad? Maybe it was because after they did it each time Levi would fall asleep. Maybe he did something or said something insensitive. He can't think of anything. Maybe that's because he was a little tipsy last night.

Fuck.

What did he do? He'll fix it. He'll fix it no matter what it takes. He's the one who made Eren effeminate so he'll take full responsibility for cheering him up. That is also the promise he made Eren's parents. For ten months he'd tend to every physical, mental, and emotional need of Eren's.

Levi sits at the table he sat at yesterday. He orders his coffee and all the food Eren ate yesterday too.

Now it's time to brainstorm. The problem is most likely the fact that he falls out as soon as they're done having sex. Maybe Eren is sensitive about that sort of thing. It's as Erwin said, since he's young he feels a sort of connection to Levi.

So tonight when they do it, he'll stay up afterwards and he'll have a conversation with him. He'll ask him questions and answer some. Another reason he could be mad is because Levi made him look at his manhood. Maybe he didn't like that. He sort of did that again this morning by standing in front of T.v in the nude. That's something he won't do again. Eren will be back to his normal happy self in no time. Levi sips his coffee in bliss with the thought that he had everything figured out.

Meanwhile at the hotel Eren sits in frustration. He really didn't want to act rude towards Levi but it was the only way he could suppress his romantic feelings towards him.

He lied to Levi earlier. He is starving. Luckily for him there is breakfast at the hotel. He stands to his feet and instantly gets a painful cramp in his calf.

He limps to the elevator and rides down to the lobby. Then he limps over to the breakfast line. He sighs in relief when he sits down at a small table. The food isn't bad at all. The biscuit and gravy is good, the eggs are okay although they are very salty, the bacon ... Bacon is always good. The eggs are not good actually. Actually they are pretty bad, Eren notices as he swallows them. They're horrible but Eren wants more of them. He starts to eat faster, just the eggs.

Being nasty with Levi really started up his appetite. Before he knows it, his eggs are gone. The salt doesn't leave his tongue though. The next saltiest thing is the bacon. Eren eats the bacon like a savage in seconds. Then he goes back to the creamy, rich gravy on the biscuit. Food has never tasted like this before.

Maybe it was working. Him being nasty to Levi. Even his food tastes better when Levi isn't around. Or he is just making things up and the hotel's chefs are amazing.

Eren doesn't expect it when he instinctively goes back up for more food as soon as the last person in line sits. He is still starving.

By the time Eren gets up stairs he is tired and completely full. Why did he just over eat like that? That was at least four servings. He ate an entire days worth of food in one sitting.

Stress eating most likely.

Being mean to Levi was kind of immature. His struggle with his feelings should be internal. Besides Levi hasn't done anything wrong. He has to leave. It's his job. Now that he thinks about it, when Levi leaves he won't be alone. He has a mother and father and a whole host of friends that will be with him.

He plops down on the bed and uses the remote to switch the T.v on. As soon as he gets comfortable his stomach does a backflip and he's breaking for the toilet. Twenty minutes later Eren is back on the bed watching T.v. He feels kind of better, but not completely.

He's able to watch about forty minutes of some movie about sharks before Levi walks in. He's holding a large take-out box of food.

"I got the food you like." Levi says. He feels like he's walking on eggshells. He doesn't know what might set Eren off.

"Oh, I already ate." Eren says. The attitude that flows through his sentence is unintentional.

"But.. I thought- nevermind." Levi says with his eyes rolling in mental exhaustion.

To both of their surprise, Eren's stomach grumbles. He ate so much like an hour ago how could he possibly be hungry again?

"It doesn't sound like you've eaten already." Levi says walking towards Eren.

"I have, I swear." Eren says holding his stomach with a frown.

"Well here. Eat some more." Levi says handing him the food. Even with the lid closed Eren can smell the salt seasoning of the food. He opens it and immediately eats all of the meat. Sausage, bacon, gone. Ham, gone. "Slow down." Levi warns. It offends Eren so much.

He stops eating completely. His recent "Exercise" with Levi really was increasing his appetite. He never worked out at home or anything so he never needed this much food for energy.

"Hey Eren," Levi calls.

"What?" Eren asks. He rolls his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere." Levi says. He needs to stall and not make Eren even madder than he already is. Tonight he would not fall asleep.

"Where?" Eren asks looking up at Levi.

"Do you want to meet Erwin?" He asks.

Eren's eyes widen. "You know where to find him? He recently switched mates." He says in wonder and surprise.

"I might know where he is right now." Levi says.

"Then can we go!" Eren asks in excitement.

"Yes." Levi says. His eyes widen in astonished confusion. Eren is quite excited to see some other guy, but whatever. "Put some clothes on though." Levi mutters.

Eren changes out of his pajamas into an outfit that sort of resembles Levi's. Button down shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. The only difference is that Levi's shirt is black and so are his pants, and Eren's shirt is grey and his pants are black.

Eren adjusts the front of his pants. They feel a little uncomfortable, kind of too tight.

Levi looks over Eren's outfit. Not bad. It's like his coming of age outfit but in reverse. He swears he's imagining it but Eren's waistline looks a little bigger.

"What?" Eren asks as he notices Levi's stare.

"Nothing, come on." Levi says.

 

"So how did you know it was Erwin?" Eren asks to break the silence in the car.

"The place is right around the corner you don't have to force the small talk." Levi says rolling his eyes. Eren stares in offense at the side of Levi's unamused face.

He turns to face forward, crossing his arms and rolling his own eyes.

"You don't act like your sixteen. You know for someone your age you should be a little more mature. You're so childish and bratty-"

"You said I wasn't actually sixteen, this is my sixteenth year of life remember." Eren snaps.

"Well you don't even act fifteen." Levi says as they pull up to the huge bar.

"Okay Levi, whatever." Eren says throwing the car door open. He slams it behind himself and just stares at the building. "What kind of place is this?" He asks when Levi joins his side.

Levi smirks and puts a hand on Eren's back, pushing him inside of the bar.

"A pub?" Eren asks.

"Yep." Levi answers.

He places his hand firmly on Eren's shoulder as they approach the buff blond man, sitting in the seat he was in previously. The same two seats are open near him, only, the ones around them are filled with two different people.

"Smith." Levi calls.

Erwin jumps in surprise, then slowly turns to face the voice. He smiles when he recognizes Levi. "Hey!" He says. "This must be Eren."

"Yeah, the animal." Levi says. Erwin looks up at Levi apologetically as Eren's mouth drops to the floor.

He misunderstood. He couldn't believe Levi had just called him an animal. "I'm Eren." Eren says rolling his eyes at Levi and taking a seat next to Erwin.

"So did you two try to match this afternoon?" He asks looking over at both of their outfits.

"Pshhh as if." Eren says immediately. Levi shrugs.

"I'm going to go lock the car." Levi says searching for Eren's eyes. They're fixated on Erwin's. "Hey-"

"I heard you." Eren says flashing Levi a dirty look.

"Shit." Levi mutters under his breath. He's going to fix this tonight. He'll stay up as long as possible. He'll engage Eren in conversation until he falls asleep.

On his way back inside, Levi notices Eren and Erwin laughing together. Eren has his hand on Erwin's back and he's nudging him as he laughs hard.

Levi slowly approaches them. He stands at a close distance with his arms crossed over his chest, and elbow in each hand and he uncomfortably rubs the chill out of his arms.

He doesn't like Eren's touch on Erwin. It doesn't look right and it makes his stomach tighter than indigestion.

"Come on you know the second most fertile in the world is the Reiss family. Hahahaha I wish I was the second most fertile." Erwin says through jolly laughter.

"Sorry. Hahaha I guess I forgot about them. You're third." Eren says sliding his hand off of Erwin a little too slowly in Levi's opinion. It's because he's the type to hold grudges. It's because Erwin recently bad mouthed Eren and now he's talking to him like he never said anything. How unsettling.

"Next time I come here I'll bring-" Erwin starts.

"Eren." Levi calls.

"What?" Eren asks. Levi's relieved. Eren's attitude has gone down a lot.

Eren feels at ease because Erwin is so easy to talk to. He feels as if he's made a new friend and Erwin feels the same.

"Let's go. It's getting late." Levi says reaching for Eren's hand.

"Do we have to?" Eren whines. Levi winces. He hasn't heard a voice in that tone in a long time.

"Yes." He says sternly, flicking his wrist waiting for Eren's hand.

Eren gives him his wrist and Levi drags him out of the pub, barely allowing him to wave goodbye to Erwin.

"What were you doing in there?" Levi asks in the silence of the car ride.

"We're right around the corner. You don't have to force the small talk." Eren says copying Levi's words from before.

"Shut the fuck up Eren, oh my god." Levi says taking a deep breath. Really, Eren's attitude is getting annoying. How much can a person take?

"Okay." Eren says turning to face the window.

"I don't understand why you think that you don't have to respect me because we share a bed every night. We're in this together. We're in the same fucking boat." Levi says calmly, shaking his head.

"We're in this together?" Eren asks. He doesn't say what he wants to say. He didn't have the confidence to say "says the guy leaving me in ten months" but his question should convey that.

"Yes. Now I trust you, and I need you to trust me. This little attitude you have, it's not cute and it's not making this easier." Levi says.

"I don't care about your stupid job. I'm a person and I have feelings." Eren says angrily turning towards Levi.

"So am I and so do I. I don't like your attitude. That's what this argument is about. Stop bringing in all your other random issues." Levi says. He's acting irrationally. He needs to stop. He's playing a teenagers game. Why is an adult arguing with a teenager?

"Random?!" Eren yells.

"Yes random. You think I bring all my issues into arguments? I stay to the point. I could mention something like you rubbing Erwin's greasy back like a cheap..." Levi stops himself right on time.

"... If that made you mad-"

"I wasn't mad. I was uncomfortable." Levi corrects.

"Well how would I know? How would I know something like that would make you mad, when every ten minutes you refer to me as your job?" Eren says.

"I said I wasn't mad." Levi groans.

They reach the hotel too soon and Eren speeds out of the car and into the room.

Levi follows five minutes later and sits as far from Eren as possible.

What was that entire argument? What was it about? He actually felt kind of angry and he has no idea why. What got him so mad?

"Eren." He shouts from across the room. Eren looks over at him from the bed. "I-in the car... all that..." He sighs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said some of that." He says.

"Okay." Eren says turning his head back towards the T.v. He thinks for a moment, and feels kind of bad... Sort of guilty. "I'm sorry too." He mumbles looking over at Levi.

Levi slowly squats down and sits with his back to the door. "It's okay." He says.

"I don't want to fight like that anymore." Eren says scratching his scalp nervously.

"Neither do I." Levi says.

They leave each other alone for a while and Levi dozes off with his head resting in his hands and his elbows supporting it with the aid of his knees. Eren finds himself periodically looking over at him. He feels bad for the way he's been acting lately. It's not Levi's fault that this is his job. Eren has to remind himself so many times. This Levi crush will go away eventually.

At nine p.m Levi wakes up and stretches. He goes to the bathroom and freshens himself up somewhat.

"Are you ready?" He asks. For some reason, at those words Eren feels sort of nauseous.

"Not really. Can we skip it tonight?" Eren asks.

"Heh, I wish but no. Do you need a couple minutes?" Levi asks. This time Levi is determined to stay awake.

Eren groans loudly. "No let's just do it." He says. It takes he and Levi both a moment to get undressed then Levi joins Eren on the bed.

The atmosphere in the room is still kind of awkward from that fight...

"How do you want to lay?" Levi asks looking at the boy. Eren's never been able to handle that stare.

"I'll lay on my stomach this time." Eren says.

"Are you sure?" Levi asks with a frown. That would be kind of weird. Doing it with somebody and not being able to see their face. That's how animals have sex, not humans.

"Yeah." Eren says with a nod as he flips his body over. He's on his hands and knees and he feels odd because Levi's right behind him.

"Okay." He says. Levi kneels behind Eren and sucks three of his fingers before slowly inserting them into Eren.

"Easy." Eren pants as Levi thrusts them in and out. This is so unnatural for Levi, he can hear his voice but he can't see Eren's face.

"Eren I don't like this." He says pulling out his fingers, now dripping wet. Eren ignores Levi and hangs his head as he waits in anticipation for what is to come.

Levi guides his penis to Eren's hole. "Slowly." Eren grunts. Levi takes a moment to think. If he can't see Eren's face then all he has is Eren's voice. He slides in to the hilt quickly and roughly and Eren moans loudly in agonizing pleasure.

"Levi?!" He screeches. He downgrades from supporting his weight with his hands, to his elbows, then finally his upper body falls flat. "Softer." He says.

Levi softens and slows his thrusts. He just wants to see Eren's face. That's all. He doesn't care for his voice much, he just wants to see his face. His thrusts turn hard and quick as his annoyance grows.

He settles his hands on Eren's shoulders and gives him a beating of ten hard thrusts, dicking him senselessly.

"A-A-A-AAah!" Eren yelps. His hand goes behind him to rest on Levi's lower waist, stopping his movements. "Levi." He moans desperately.

Levi lifts Eren's upper body by his shoulders so his warm back rests against Levi's chest.

Eren lays his head back against Levi's shoulder, his eyes half-lidded and breathes in his face open-mouthed. Levi looks into Eren's eyes and he's aware of how close their lips are.

The boy wonders if he just leans his head forward about an inch and kissed Levi, what would happen.

"We aren't going to have sex like this... No that wasn't even sex. That was fucking. I'm not here to fuck you Eren, we're here to conceive a child. You don't make a child that way." Levi says pulling out of Eren.

"U-Uugh-" Eren moans at the loss. He feels so empty.

Levi turns around and sits at the edge of the bed. "Come here Eren." He says resting his elbows on his knees. Eren crawls up behind Levi and puts a sweaty hand on his shoulder. "No, come around here." He says.

Eren climbs off of the bed, stands to his feet, and walks around the bed to face Levi. The man's eyes hover over Eren's body and linger in the wrong places. Levi moves his hands behind himself, to support his back and his penis stands threateningly in between his open legs.

"Sit down." Levi says. He looks up into Eren's eyes.

"Where?" Eren asks. It's so hard to avoid looking at Levi's meat but somehow he manages.

"Right here." Levi says pointing at his dick.

Eren hesitates for a moment before taking a step toward Levi. He puts a hand on Levi's thigh as he tries to sit on it and Levi pulls Eren's hips back to the center of his lap. He pulls down so he's impaling him with his manhood, and slowly, he slides inside of Eren to the hilt.

Eren's eyes are tight slits and his mouth hangs open in pain? Pleasure? Maybe both. He lays his head back to rest on Levi's shoulder.

"This is better." Levi says. He's not sure if he's referring to the fact that Eren doesn't seem to be mad at him anymore or the fact that he can actually see Eren's face. He slides both of his hands to the undersides of Eren's knees, lifting his legs up almost to his shoulders. His feet dangle in the air as Levi's hands cut off the circulation, making his legs numb. He slowly maneuvers Eren's body until he's softly whimpering on Levi's skin. This is how Levi likes it. Feeling Eren's heavy breathing on his neck not only sends chills down his spine, but it also comforts him.

He turns to face Eren and their noses graze past each other. Their lips are so close once again. Should Levi?

Should Eren? He can barely think. His legs are cold and sore from this odd position but this feels so good. Something is very different about the way Levi's touching him. Their lips are so close.

Levi let's one of Eren's legs fall behind his own and Eren is very thankful.

It's all because Levi noticed the stiff in between Eren's legs. He wraps his fingers around it gently and lightly caresses the skin. He wants to feel Eren as he softly moans against his neck. He wants to touch him everywhere. Eren touched Erwin. Levi hates thinking about it. He tells himself that it didn't even happen but denial isn't always satisfactory. It was just a stroke on the back, but Eren's hands... he feels as though they belong to him. The way Eren rubbed his skin, the way he gave him a massage, he couldn't picture Eren touching another person like that. Eren was right, not only did the touch make him uncomfortable, but it also made him mad. Levi has always been a selfish person... 

Eren's upper thighs twitch and his moans reach a new intensity. Levi knows what's coming.. It's coming.

Instead of shooting, Eren's cum dribbles out, spilling over Levi's hand. He pretends not to care and keeps the limp meat in his grip. His own stomach is in a flurry and he knows his penis will resemble Eren's in a matter of seconds. 

He gets about five more thrusts in before he shoots deep inside of Eren and the sudden warmth makes him moan softly.

Then there's the usual routine. Levi cleans his hand and Eren props himself up on a pillow. He pants heavily as he tries to catch his breath. His attention is directed towards the T.v.

When Levi comes out of the bathroom the first thing he does, even before putting on his pajamas, is turn the T.v off.

"Thanks. I'm feeling a little tired." Eren says. His eyelids get heavier by the second.

"Wait." Levi says rushing to the bed. He climbs up next to Eren and scoots close.

Eren turns towards the sudden heat with a frown. "Huh?"

"Want to talk about something?" Levi asks. He looks up into Eren's eyes and the eye contact is comfortable but Eren is visibly tired.

"What? Talk about some- This late?" Eren asks wearily.

"Anything you want." Levi offers.

Eren looks at Levi with surprise. This is the first time Levi has done this. He wonders what the occasion is. "O-okay. W-what... Do you think about babies?" He asks. His eyelids fall closed and he's surprised when they open up again slightly.

"Babies...?" Levi asks. "They're fine when they're quiet." He answers.

"Oh. That's... That's how I feel." Eren says with a laugh. "I can't wait to have this baby with you Levi. Maybe..." Eren says and the poor kid just can't keep his eyes open anymore. "Maybe you can come visit us on the baby's first birthday." He says with a loud, manly yawn.

"Maybe..." Levi says. He feels a slight heaviness in his chest. He feels genuinely bad. This is just a job. It's a job where leaving in less than ten months is changeless. It's just a job.

... However, job or not, it's still technically his child too.

Visiting his child on it's first birthday just sounded awful.

No it's not just a job. It hasn't been just a job since he touched Eren for the very first time.


	5. Doc Ral

In the morning Eren wakes up extremely sore. His head feels completely empty and a tight, painful, thrumming fills it as he sits up straight. Nausea washes over him and he feels as if he'll throw up. A dry heave shakes his entire body and he takes that as his sign to break for the bathroom. He sits in front of the toilet coughing and waiting for something to happen. Throw-up? Mucus? He burps a few times and the taste is awful.

Indigestion.

Nothing comes up and he doesn't have to use the bathroom. Maybe he should try.

He stands to his feet and aims himself at the toilet so he can pee. Letting it out instantly relieves Eren, not as much as he needs, but somewhat.

"What are you doing?" Levi asks.

Eren is shocked to see Levi standing at the doorway, so shocked that he pees a little on the toilet seat.

"I feel really bad." Eren answers.

Levi looks at Eren's red face and puffy eyes. "Bad, how?" He asks coming towards him. He flattens his palm against Eren's burning forehead. "Are you pregnant?" He asks.

"I don't think so." Eren says as Levi's hand slides from his face.

"Ah, I think I know what it is." Levi says. "You ate too much yesterday." He says. "We'll get you a test today anyway." He adds.

Eren nods in understanding because he ate so much yesterday impulsively. Even thinking about the amount of food he ate makes him feel worse.

Levi is surprised that Eren isn't embarrassed, naked in front of him, holding his penis. "I peed a little on the seat." Eren says sorrily.

"It's okay, I'll get it." Levi says.

 

Minutes later they are both dressed and on their way to that breakfast restaurant.

"Remember what you asked me last night?" Levi asks. He finishes the last drop of his coffee. He hopes he isn't starting a conversation about Eren's talk about babies but he wants to make sure the boy was in his right mind and it wasn't just sleep talking.

"Yes." Eren says. He finishes the last bite of his food. He decides to give his stomach a little break and cut out most of the food he usually eats.

"If you weren't stubborn, and you just came to eat with me yesterday, maybe your stomach wouldn't be so messed up." Levi says. He looks up at Eren in shock. Man, he did not mean for that to start a fight.

"Maybe you're right." Eren says nodding. It was his idea to try being mean to Levi. He is offended but he can't deny that Levi has a point.

"... Okay. Go to the car. We'll go to the hospital after I pay the bill." Levi says. Eren nods, getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

He sits in the hot car and rolls all the windows down as he waits for Levi.

"For some reason I forgot to bring my wallet." Levi tells the waiter.

"It's okay. Don't you come here everyday?" The waiter asks.

"Yeah." Levi says. He wonders what the waiter is going to do. Challenge him to a fight...

"Ah, well it's okay. You can come back and pay it tomorrow." He says with a smile.

"Okay thanks." Levi says, turning to leave.

"Wait, I must ask. Are you an Ackerman?" The waiter asks reaching out for him.

"... Do I look like one?" He asks in confusion.

"Yes actually. There are rumors that that old Ackerman's nephew is out breeding with a Jaeger. You kind of look like uh... Kenny." The waiter says.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but that's not me." Levi says walking away from the man.

"Sorry." He yells at Levi's back as he's leaving. It was kind of weird because that man looked an awful lot like a woman who came here the other day. She was an Ackerman.

Levi's relieved that no problems arose. How on earth did he forget his wallet though?

In the car Eren stares in wide-eyed horror at a lump growing in his pants. His stomach feels odd and the lump is extremely sore. He opens the front of his pants and his penis comes to life, standing straight out. He wasn't even thinking of anything dirty, why is it like this? He didn't touch it either.

He pokes the tip of it and moans softly as a tingle spreads through his lower stomach. Levi can't see him like this. But who knows how long he'll actually be in the restaurant. He could be leaving right now, Eren thinks.

He wraps his hand around his erection and slowly slides it up and down the shaft. It feels good. It feels heavenly. He lays his head back as his penis swells even more. The skin is extremely tender.

Levi quickly walks to the car. It's kind of hot and he left Eren all alone. That kid... He probably has all of the windows up, just sweating, unintentionally killing himself.

When he walks around the car to the drivers seat he frowns. What is that weird wet gripping noise, he wonders. And Eren, Eren is making noises. The noises aren't just any noises, they are very familiar. Moans, Eren is moaning.

"Eren?" Levi asks opening his car door. He stares at him with unpretentious awe. Eren bites his bottom lip in pain, his eyes glassy as he pulls and tugs on his member.

"What?" He whines, not even looking up at Levi.

Eren's hand is soaking wet. "What are you doing? Well... I know what you're doing, but why? Why here? Why now?" Levi asks taking a seat in his car. He raises all the windows and turns on the air conditioning.

"No matter how much I cum, it doesn't get soft." Eren whines desperately as he speeds his efforts.

"First of all you need to calm down." Levi says grabbing Eren's lower forearm. "Eren? Eren, calm down. Right now." He says searching for Eren's eyes. Eren looks up at him and stops his arm's motions.

"Sorry. It's just that... This is really frustrating." Eren says. He looks down at his wet, webby hand.

"Yeah, I can understand." Levi says. He looks down at the hard penis in shock. There's a lot of cum on Eren's hand but his member is still standing tall and proud. "Try again." Levi says.

"O-okay." Eren says wrapping his hand back around himself. This wasn't a time to feel embarrassed, he needed this to get soft before he lost his sanity.

"Start at the very end then slowly come back up to the tip. Hold it tighter." Levi instructs. He looks down at Eren's hand as it follows his specific instructions poorly. "No, grab it harder. And end at the tip." Levi says. "Okay move. I'll help." He says grabbing the soreness excessively hard.

"I-I can do it myself." Eren whines. A shot of cum bubbles out of him immediately and he moans, throwing his head back against the headrest. "See it's dripping again. You need pressure." 

"A-ahh, Levi it kind of hurts. Nn!" Eren says writhing around in the chair.

"Sorry." Levi says sliding his fingers along the side of Eren's shaft. He digs his index finger into the small hole at the top and rubs the bell with his other fingers. In no time Eren comes again. "You alright?" Levi asks as Eren pants and grunts in pain. He looks down in confusion at the angry hot, member in between Eren's legs. It's still semi-hard. "Shit. It's still hard." The man says. "It's stubborn." He says with a chuckle. "Like you."

"W-what?" Eren groans.

"Yeah." Levi says looking at the slickness all over his hand. "Wait." Levi says. He pushes up Eren's and his own armrests and he bends his face down towards Eren's lap. He'll do this for him again.

"N-no, it's fine. You don't have to." Eren moans.

"I know I don't have to. For ten months you're my only responsibility and I want to take care of your needs, every last one of them." Levi says lowering his warm mouth, enveloping Eren. He starts slow, then takes on some speed. Eren's moans reach a peak and Levi takes a small break. "It's really sensitive, huh?" He asks and Eren nods.

After about two minutes of Levi's second, and busiest blowjob he has ever given, Eren is finally soft.

Levi wipes the moisture off of his lips and Eren watches, breathing deeply. Levi can't believe this unlucky ass situation. He just gave a kid a blowjob in a car parked outside of a breakfast restaurant.

"Thank you." Eren says. There's a small stream of cum seeping out of the corner of Levi's mouth and Eren is debating whether or not to tell him.

"You're welcome. Tell me when you're having this problem again and I'll help you any time. I wonder why it happe-" Levi stops talking as Eren's thumb comes across his lips. "What are you doing?" He asks softly.

"When you wiped your lip earlier you missed some..." He says.

"Oh," Levi says turning to face the street as he gets the car on the road. "Thanks."

There's an awkward silence and neither Levi or Eren know how to break it. 

"Levi?" Eren asks finally.

"What."

"Are we going to get my test today?" Eren asks.

"Yes. That's where we're going right now." Levi answers.

It's fairly quiet in the car all the way to the hospital. Levi opens the car door for Eren, holds doors open, it leaves Eren kind of confused. Unless Levi is convinced he is pregnant...

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Ackerman. I'm Miss Ral." The doctor says shaking their hands. She assumed they were married because they were sitting so close together and Levi's hand was lazed comfortingly on the back of Eren's chair.

Levi uncrosses his legs. "Mr. Ackerman." He says pointing at himself. "Mr. Jaeger." He says pointing at Eren.

Miss Ral smiles in awkwardness. "What can I help you guys with?" She asks.

"She isn't my doctor." Eren whispers to Levi.

"Where is Eren's doctor?" Levi asks her rudely.

"Ah, Eren's doctor is no longer his doctor. After adolescence a new doctor is appointed to you. I'm Petra Ral, I'm your new doctor..." She looks down at Eren's file. "Eren Jaeger... Fertility issues, heart disease, high blood pressure, some pretty bad stuff runs through your family. So we'll start with a few questions. First, are you sexually active?" She asks, blinking up from the paperwork.

Eren looks at Levi awkwardly. "Um yes." He says nodding.

"Okay. How long have you been sexually active?" She asks scribbling on a page held down to her clipboard.

"Since three nights ago." Eren says scratching his scalp.

"So you're active every night?" She asks.

"Why do I have to answer these?" Eren whispers to Levi. He shrugs in response. "Yes." Eren says masking a groan.

"Okay, so is this your sexual partner?" She asks looking up at Levi for a moment.

"Yes." Eren says. His annoyance is slowly breaking through his facade.

"And this question may seem odd but is he the only one you've been with?" She asks. This time Levi looks at Eren. She looks at them both looking at each other. "Mr. Ackerman could you step out for a moment?" She asks. Levi nods and starts to stand.

"No. He can stay." Eren says and Levi shrugs again and sits back down. "Levi is the only one I've been with." Eren says.

"Okay." Petra says scribbling on the page again. "I assume you two are breeding." She says.

"Yes." Eren and Levi say at the same time. They look at each other and Levi averts his eyes. That's the first time he's done that.

"Nice. So Eren I looked over your records and you're really healthy despite all the health concerns from your father's side of the family. High blood pressure, low fertility... I guess your Reiss blood saved you." She says and Eren nods. "I'm concerned about the heart disease part but that's more of a lifestyle disease and you seem pretty fit."

Levi frowns. Eren having Reiss blood is news to him.

"We're here to see if Eren is pregnant. Should he pee in a cup or something?" Levi asks.

"Well signs to look for are weight gain, fatigue, nausea, fever, throwing up, loss or increase in appetite. And of course there are mood swings." She says giving Levi a wink.

"What about random erections?" Levi asks and Eren's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Levi places a consoling hand on Eren's lower thigh.

"That could just be his body and mind. Now that he's... Eren now that you're having sex you'll learn how to control these things. Can you lift your shirt?" She asks.

Eren frowns and lifts his shirt. Levi and Petra both look at his stomach. Levi pokes it first, and Petra follows. "His stomach wasn't like this before." Levi says referring to the skin not being as tight as it used to be.

"How has your diet been?" She asks Eren. He does seem to be sort of uncomfortably bloated.

He lowers his shirt. "Not good actually. I've been over eating recently."  He replies.

"Mm, I see. Since it's only been three days a peeing test wouldn't really help. It would turn up negative. Come back maybe in two days. Throwing up is one of the most-"

"So if he throws up he's pregnant?" Levi asks.

"It's highly possible. That's if he isn't sick or coming down with a cold." She answers. Levi's hand leaves Eren's thigh for a moment to touch his forehead.

"His body is really hot, like everywhere." Levi says.

"Maybe he's getting a cold. Sleep with some clothes on. At least a shirt." She says. "Try to eat reasonably."

"Oh, okay." Eren says nodding. "So am I pregnant or not?" He asks.

"You could be but at this point, it's too early to know for sure." She says standing and shaking both Eren's and Levi's hand. She is pretty sure Eren isn't pregnant. His increase of food intake is probably due to the fact that he's getting late night workouts. Being about 10% Reiss doesn't really make him a part of the second most fertile family in the world. He's catching a cold. "Let's be friends guys, afterall I'll be in the room when you deliver Eren." She says walking out of the room.

On the way to the hotel Levi and Eren are quiet. The usual silent car rides, they are always more awkward than the last.

"Levi." Eren says softly.

"Hm?"

"Uh, I'm sorry. I know you only have these four last nights to get me pregnant and I'm really trying to get pregnant." Eren says looking at Levi.

"Eren," Levi says parking in a spot near the hotel's front door. He grabs The sides of Eren's face. "You don't need to stress over this. If I can't get you pregnant by the end of the week it's my fault. You're doing everything you can." He says sliding his hands off of Eren's cheeks.

"But I'm so infertile." Eren says. "So it's my fault."

"Most sperm doesn't contain information so I could be shooting blanks Eren." Levi lies. "We'll try really hard from now on. We have until Wednesday night. I'm the one who said I could get you pregnant in a week. I was being arrogant so please, don't stress over this at all." Levi says opening the car door. He opens Eren's side.

As soon as they get into the room Levi collapses on the bed and almost instantly falls asleep. He feels good, staying up with Eren last night seems to have affected the boy's mood. He was like himself all day. However he didn't like the fact that he blames himself for not becoming pregnant although his infertility is a huge problem.

Eren crawls in bed next to Levi and watches a show until he falls asleep.

At 7:45 p.m Eren wakes up. It's about time to try to conceive again. He taps Levi's shoulder lightly. "Levi." He says softly. He slaps him twice on the face. "Levi wake up. Come on. We have to make this baby so you won't be made a fool of." Levi groans and turns the other way. "Levi! What did you promise my dad? You promised him one week. Wake up lazy!" Eren yells. He turns Levi's body around and sits on his lap. "Can't believe you're going to make me do this." He says. He slides Levi's shirt up and scoots down to unbutton his pants.

"What're you doing?" Levi asks squinting up at Eren.

"It's time." He replies.

"I'm too tired. Let's wait for the morning or something." Levi grunts. He stayed up to ask Eren about two questions, but his body misses the sleep.

"No." Eren says dragging Levi's pants down to about mid-thigh. "Weren't you the one who said we'll try hard from now on?" He raises his voice.

"Do what you want then." Levi says wincing at the pitch of Eren's voice.

"Okay." Eren replies, removing his own pants and underwear. He sits beside Levi as he frees his completely soft penis. Eren can't do anything with it. "Levi?" He calls. Okay, he really is going to have to do all of this by himself. He bends his face towards Levi's manhood, holds the soft thing in his hand and hesitates before slowly sliding his tongue along the legnth.

"Nn! Eren what are you- God!" Levi says, interrupted by the warmth that encloses his penis. "Let's... Do this... In the morning... I can't... Help right now." Levi says, his speech breaking every time Eren's lips got close to the tip of his dick.

Once it gets hard enough Eren stops. "Just lay there like a stuffed animal then." He says mocking Levi's words.

"When did you become me?" Levi asks with a laugh. Eren joins in the laughter as he kneels above Levi's lap with a knee on either side of his strong body. He holds Levi's member straight up as his bottom hovers over it. "Now, lower your hips." Levi instructs.

"O-okay." Eren says. With a blush as he lowers his bottom. The head slowly enters him and he starts to pant as he flattens his palms against Levi's rock hard muscles

Levi holds Eren's hands against him by the wrist as he thrusts his hips upwards, pushing all the way inside of Eren.

"Aghh-" Eren moans in surprise and discomfort.

"Go ahead Eren. Do it. Make me cum." Levi says looking up at Eren.

"How do I do it?" Eren asks.

"I'm getting impatient." Levi says jokingly. "Look at you." He says flicking Eren's hard penis. He moans as moisture drips onto Levi's stomach.

Eren has an idea of what to do, but the lazy one is actually him. He doesn't want to do anything. He slides his hands up Levi's stomach slowly aiming for his nipples.

"Don't do it." Levi says. He knows what Eren's aiming for. As soon as Eren's finger settles on one of them he flips Eren over so he's on the bottom. "Who do you think you are?" Levi asks with a smile. He pushes Eren's knees further away from each other and he slams into him very quickly about 23 times. Drool and tears mix on Eren's face as he moans loudly after each crackling thrust. His hands grab a hold onto Levi's moist shoulders. His body is so sensitive, so delicate. It can be ruined by the softest caress.

Levi has the strongest urge to kiss Eren. It's so strong but he doesn't know how Eren would feel about something like that. The sweaty pink face, the wet lips parted open to capture oxygen, he could kiss him... He wants to.

He pulls out of him and lays down. "W-what?" Eren pants. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Did you cum already?" He asks but he didn't feel him cum.

Levi turns to lay on his side facing Eren. "Come here." He says. Eren scoots close to Levi looking into his eyes with undisguised trust. "Turn around." Levi says and Eren complies. As Eren's butt settles against Levi's groin, he throws one of Eren's legs behind him and repenatrates him, literally fucking him sideways. He flattens a hand against Eren's hip to help guide him back and his other hand turns Eren's face to his own, his fingers pressing into his cheek as his palm rests on his neck. They stare at each other, breathing heavily and semi-exhausted.

Eren waits for Levi to make the move. One kiss. That's all Eren wants. But maybe Levi wasn't into that. They aren't making love or anything, they are just trying to conceive a child.

Levi waits for Eren to show a sign that it is okay to kiss him. He looks into Eren's eyes, his own eyes dropping to the boy's lips multiple times. He's trying to make it as obvious as possible. Can I kiss you? He says it with every part of his body. His fingers slowly migrate from Eren's cheek and his index finger presses down on Eren's lip, exposing his bottom row of teeth.

Eren moves his neck forward slightly.

"Ask anything of me Eren." Levi whispers. Eren can feel his breath right on his lips. Levi moves his face closer to his. "Ask me any favor, I'll do it for you. Whatever it is." Levi says. His hand turns into a claw on Eren's hip as he finds himself almost ready to cum. He wants Eren to ask for a kiss. Ask!

As Eren moves in for the kiss, Levi's stomach draws up and he bites down hard on Eren's shoulder. He leaves a weird kiss on Levi's eyebrow.

Levi thrusts while he spills his seed inside of Eren despite his hiss of pain. If he wasn't pregnant already, he is now. He releases the meat of Eren's shoulder from his mouth and a small line of blood-laced saliva connects his incisors to the deep bite mark on his skin. He plants a soft kiss on it.

He gently strokes Eren's skin, it's smoothness is interrupted by a rise of goosebumps.

"Eren I... Your skin is so... I want to lay like this with you forever." Levi says stoking Eren's thigh. He nuzzles his nose into Eren's neck quietly sniffing.

He reaches his hand around to Eren's lower stomach and feels the hard head on his fingertips. "You didn't come yet?" He asks wrapping his hand around Eren's erection. He's extremely sensitive and he shudders back against Levi's strong wall of a body. "Eren?" Levi asks squeezing firmly on the head of Eren's dick. He whimpers as his eyes water. "I'm serious. I want to do something for you." Levi says. He loosens his grip as Eren shoots with a loud moan.

By odd instinct Levi runs his tongue up Eren's neck from the base, almost to his ear. He chooses the most sensitive spot to bite down and suck, leaving his mark on Eren. Marking his territory. He likes the way it looks. He makes three more while he waits for Eren to be able to speak.

"That hurts." Eren says. He turns to look in Levi's eyes.

"One more." Levi says. He settles a wet hand on Eren's forehead as he gives Eren one last hickey, front and center on his neck.

Eren clenches his eyes shut tightly. "I-I've thought about it... And I want to eat dinner with you tomorrow... A-at a restaurant." He says. His foggy eyes settle back onto Levi's.

"And that's all you want, Eren? Because I'll do anything." Levi says gliding his hands along Eren's skin, smoothing the goosebumps out of it.

He was going to ask for less than that. All he wanted was a kiss in reality but a dinner would set the mood for that.

"That's all." Eren says. He ignores the fluids that are seeping out of his bottom, down in between his thighs.

"I can do that for you. Eren, I don't know what it is that you do, but you make me so... At ease. That's weird though, isn't it?" Levi says. His eyelids feel heavy.

"No that's not weird. I think it's nice. We're getting closer... A-as friends of course." Eren says nervously. "Levi?" He asks last minute.

"Shhh... I'm tired now." Levi says letting his eyes close.

"This is a quick request though." Eren says.

"I'm not getting up for any reason." Levi says. He's already drifting off to sleep.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I just wanted to know if you could hold my hand." Eren says.

Levi reaches his hand down, trying to move as little as possible. He grabs the sheets and covers himself and Eren. He has to make sure Eren doesn't catch a cold even though his shirt is still on. "I'll do something like that." He says.

Eren wiggles his fingers in anticipation as he waits for Levi's fingers to lock with his. When they do he smiles quietly to himself.

"Can we do this every night?" Eren asks. He feels as if he's asking too much but he had to ask. He had too, this is so nice. And besides, this is their fourth night together. Eventually Eren is going to get pregnant and sleeping with Levi will no longer be necessary, it will no longer happen.

"I'll do this any time you want me to." Levi says. Eren snuggles up against Levi's hard chest and slowly drifts off to sleep, while Levi stays awake. Ironic. He stares at the many marks he's made on Eren from the five or so hickeys, to the bite on his shoulder. What is he doing? Eren isn't his to mark up like this. He's technically comparable to a rental. In less than ten months he has to return him to his parents. Why was it so fulfilling to bite, suck, and lick Eren's skin? Why did it make Levi feel like more of a man?

He stares at the brown hairs on the back of Eren's head. His nose buries into them softly sniffing. Eren. That's what it smells like.

The clammy sweat of their joined hands is the last thing on Levi's mind.

 

Eren wakes up feeling absolutely horrible despite having a great night. His arms are sore, he notices as he moves his free hand up to his forehead. Is he going to wake up like this every morning from now on? His temples are throbbing like never before. He peels his hand free of Levi's gently, wincing at how sore his fingers are from Levi's hard knuckles.

A small feathery tickle starts low in his throat and he knows he has to get to the bathroom quickly. He throws the sheet from his body as he makes an attempt to leave the bed. He feels something move inside of him.

He frowns in disgusted confusion. He didn't know that he had slept with Levi's manhood buried deep inside of him. But he just found out. Considerate of Levi's sleep and careful not to wake him, Eren slowly scoots further away from the man, his penis slowly sliding from Eren's depths. Slowly. A bunch of potential children leak from his insides.

Levi's eyes clench uncomfortably in his light sleep. His balls draw up and he can't imagine why... Ah, he remembers. He never pulled out of Eren last night. His eye peels open and he softly grabs a hold of Eren's hip.

"Huh?" Eren jumps in surprise.

"Where are you trying to run off to?" He asks pushing back all the way inside of Eren.

"Mm-hah... Levi? I don't feel good." Eren says. He flattens his palms against the surface of the bed as Levi turns him over to lay on his stomach. He pulls out then pushes back inside of Eren hard. "What are you doing?" Eren asks, his eyes closed and his teeth clenched tightly. That one thrust was very painful.

"It's no use. I'm all soft and everything is dry. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up." Levi says. He just stays over Eren, his hands supporting his body weight right next to Eren's that are uncurling and releasing the sheets.

Eren waits for a moment for Levi to pull out but he doesn't. After sitting in confusion he crawls out from under Levi, shuddering at the feeling of his meat sliding out of him.

There's an odd knot in his belly as his lower regions close up for the first time in hours. He makes his way to the bathroom, his head too light and his legs too heavy. Stomping to the tub to take a shower. He blushes to himself as he cleans himself out.

"Hurry up in there." Levi yells from the bedroom after about fifteen minutes. "We're going to see your parents today." He adds.

Eren gasps. That's right. It's been four nights. It's time to share details with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters of like sex until we get into the good stuff 
> 
> I can't wait


	6. Face Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy

"So," Eren's mother says sitting in the Jaeger living room's sofa across from he and Levi. Grisha sets refreshments on the small coffee table in front of them. "How are you both?" She asks with a wide grin.

A weird feeling twigs inside of Eren's throat. Everything feels and looks different. The last time he was here looking at these white walls he was an untouched careless virgin. He's grown so much mentally in the last four days. Even the way he sits is different, straight up, knees locked together, and his hands folded nicely on his lap.

Levi looks at Eren for a moment. "We're okay." He says and Eren returns the stare. Levi is sitting completely comfortably, his back hunched, arm over the couch behind Eren, and his legs crossed one on top of the other.

Grisha sits down next to Carla and stares at Levi. After a moment he notices and frowns back up at the older man. "It's almost been a week." He says.

"Okay." Levi says.

"You said you'd have him pregnant by the end of the week." Grisha says. Carla frowns at him. She's confused. Is he trying to pick a fight?

"Okay, and we went to the doctor yesterday." Levi says.

"Oh, exciting. What did they say?" Carla asks looking at Eren.

"Oh um... Well I have a new doctor, Miss Ral. She basically told me I'm probably sick. My colds are similar to the symptoms but there's a weird almost constant stir in my stomach." Eren says twiddling his fingers nervously.

Carla and Grisha smile at each other. They both agree without speaking that that's just Eren's body telling him that he's aroused. Normal teenage reaction to sex.

"So Levi, he's just sick?" Grisha asks.

"If he was just sick at first, after last night I can assure you it's more than your common cold if he throws up or takes a big runny shit in the near future." Levi says. He's visibly annoyed and all six of the Jaeger's eyes are wide open.

Eren hesitates before putting a hardly consoling hand on Levi's knee. Although he says nothing, the gesture is appreciated.

Carla clears her throat in the silence. "So Eren, how are you?" She asks.

"Oh I'm doing good. I'm trying to enjoy my days as a non-pregnant infeminate guy and I'm living them to the fullest." Eren says. He looks over at Levi, waiting for him to cool down. "And um Levi he takes me out and stuff for breakfast."

"Wow, that's good. Is he nice to you?" Carla asks, she blinks Levi's way once or twice.

"He's right here." Eren says. It's kind of rude to talk about someone as if they aren't sitting right in front of you.

"I know but I'm asking you." She says with a neutral face. She isn't trying to be rude at all. This entire conversation has become tense, hostile, and uncomfortable.

"Well of course he's nice to me. We don't understand each other all the time but we figure it out every time." Eren says. He nods, pretending he's older and more mature than he actually is.

"You're putting in a lot of good words for him. Don't tell me you're getting a crush on him." Carla says with a wink.

"Oh no that would be bad." Grisha says with a chuckle.

Levi looks over at Eren and just stares at his face as a sweat breaks over it.

"I was just joking." Carla says with a chuckle. "So Eren is he easy with you, in bed I mean?" She asks.

"Aaah- didn't you leave something in the oven? I'll go check." Grisha says rushing from the room. He does not want to hear a story about the breaching of his only son's masculinity.

"Why do you assume I can't handle myself?" Eren says with annoyance.

"That old friend of yours.. The one that used to get bullied really bad, you'd try to help him but you'd get beat up too. And you kept going back for more." Carla says. She covers her mouth as she begins to laugh.

Levi smiles and Eren's eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead.

"He got beat up and he still went back for more?" Levi asks.

"Yes, every time, he got beat up. That's just his spirit though. I don't know where he gets this strong drive to never give up, but it isn't from me, and it definately isn't from his father." She says. Her shoulders jump a little with evey giggle.

"This, and fighting three different kids who were all taller than me... All at once... They are two entirely different things. I can handle Levi in bed." Eren barks in his defense.

"Oh really?" Levi asks, an eyebrow raising in doubt.

"Really." Eren says angrily.

"What is he like in bed?" Carla asks leaning closer to Levi.

"He's really shy, actually he isn't anymore but he used to be. The first time I had to turn out the lights, close my eyes, and put the t.v on just to get him comfortable." Levi says.

"You're exaggerating. I didn't make you close your eyes!" Eren yells.

"Well you thought that turning out the lights would alter my eyesight but in reality it did not. I see as clearly in the dark as I do in the light. I saw everything that first night. The way you bite your lip-"

"Oh so he's a lip biter? Just like his mother." Carla says nodding her head with a smile. He drops his head down almost to his knees.

"Mom, please!" Eren says covering his ears.

"Tell me more." She says.

"Well," Levi says. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "He's actually more sensitive than I expected." He says.

"Wait, physically?" She asks.

"-And mentally. I use to fall asleep as soon as we were finished and it makes him so angry. He had this weird attitude with me for an entire day." Levi says.

"I can't hear you. La la la." Eren says with his hands still over his ears. Levi grabs Eren's wrist tightly and pulls one of his hands away from his ear.

"Is he any trouble? Does he disobey you?" Carla asks.

"He tries to be troublesome. I can control him though. He tried telling me what to do once while we were going at it." Levi says releasing Eren's arm. Levi is somewhat comfortable around Carla, but he can't stand Grisha.

"You can't control me!" Eren says. His cheeks are glowing red.

"Ah, I just noticed your collar is all mess up." Carla says. She just noticed the fact that his collar instead of laying flat along his collar bone, stood straight up in a weird way.

"Oh, I know. It's like this purposely." Eren says nervously.

"Fix it." She says.

"He likes the way it looks like that." Levi says. His eyebrows drop in disinterest and he averts his eyes.

"No, no. You've never worn your collar like that before. And I won't have it like that in my house." She says.

"She's going to see them eventually. She knows we're having sex. Just fix the collar." Levi says. He cringes as he remembers the exact words of Eren's lecture from earlier this morning. When he went to the bathroom and saw the discolored, bruise-like, patches on his neck he went off on Levi. He gave him a six minute speech about how Levi shouldn't mark him in places others are bound to see.

Eren slowly bends his collar down and and fixes it and his eyes squint in shame as his mother's widen. "Levi?!" She yells. "What on earth?"

"Well sometimes when people have sex they get lost in lust and things like this happen." Levi says nodding. That's not what happened to him though. He's proud of the marks he left on Eren's skin and he's looking forward to making many more so long as they're having sex.

"Eren why did you let him do that? Do you know how long those take to heal?" She asks.

"Why are you so mad? It's not like he broke my neck or something. I didn't even know he was doing it at first." Eren snaps at his mother.

"God, you have a lunch scheduled with Jean Tuesday. Three days is not long enough to get rid of four hickeys." Carla groans shaking her head. "I hated when your father gave me those."

"Five." Levi corrects, lifting his head for a split second. Carla shoots Levi a death stare.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll buy a turtle neck if they aren't gone by Tuesday." Eren says.

"Eren can we go?" Levi asks. He rests his head on his hands and his elbows rest on his knees.

"No." Eren says. He glares at Levi as the side of his knee forcefully knocks into his.

"I'm so annoyed Eren. My back hurts, my neck hurts, and I have a cramp in my leg." He groans. He no longer wants to speak with Carla. She's like the female version of Eren, but he doesn't neccesarily have to be involved with her at all.

Eren abruptly stands to his feet and Levi sits up straight, his eyes following Eren as he walks behind the couch. His hands roughly come down on Levi's shoulders and he yanks on him until his back is flat against the couch. He slides his fingers underneath the fabric of Levi's shirt and leaves featherlight tickles on the skin of his shoulder.

Levi sighs in appreciation and his eyelids shut. Eren's warm fingers spread  magic over Levi's tense skin just like the first time he messaged him. He bites his lip in pleasure.

"Oh, Eren I was going to ask you to massage my feet. Isn't he great? I don't know who he gets that from either. Definately not his father." Carla says with a giggle.

Levi's mouth parts slightly as Eren's thumbs dig into the base of his neck. "A-ahh. Right there, right there." He moans softly as his breathing deepens. Eren's hands melt Levi into the couch like warm butter. "Mm! Hah! Eren?" Levi gasps as Eren's slender fingers pop his vertebrae in several places. His upper neck is completely loose and it feels so good. Levi's feet leave the floor for a moment as the warm angelic fingers dig into his nape. His legs cross tightly as he moans again, forbidding arousal to flow to his groin.

Eren blushes but he continues to rub into the tense muscles of Levi's lower neck and back.

"I'll massage your legs later if we stay for at least another half hour." Eren says softly.

"Okay." Levi whispers, trying to regain his composure.

Eren's hands return to Levi's shoulders. "How is it?" Eren asks.

"It's really- mmph!" He says as Eren accidentally grabs both of Levi's pressure points.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Eren says. He really is sorry, but he's smiling on the inside because now he knows that he has a way to control Levi.

"Okay, get off me. I'm not in the mood anymore." Levi says, his legs straightening and his feet both meeting the floor once again.

"So how is your hotel?" Carla asks Eren as he returns to his seat. Grisha also returns.

"It's nice. Their breakfast is great." Eren says. "I want to try room service maybe today."

"Eren. Let's. Go." Levi says. He can't stand being here any longer.

"Okay." Eren sasses. "Well mom, dad? This has been nice and also awkward and very embarrassing. I think everyone was offended here at least once and now that leads us here. It's time for Levi and I to go." He says. He gets up and hugs his mother and father. "Trust Levi and I, I doubt I'm pregnant already, but I will be by the end of the week." He smiles.

"Three days." Grisha yells after them.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this. I should've just sent the sperm." Levi mumbles to himself as he drives away.

Eren is highly offended.

"Do you want to go see Erwin?" Levi asks. "I feel like I need a drink anyway."

"Aren't we going out for dinner?" Eren asks.

"It's only like six though. We have like two hours to kill." Levi says.

"Okay then." Eren says in excitement. He really does enjoy talking to Erwin.

His excitement is a little bit too much for Levi to dismiss. He seems really happy to be talking to another man Levi's age. That doesn't make Levi too happy.

"What you said to my parents was very... I don't know. Disrespectful? Disgusting?" Eren says as it crosses his mind.

"Maybe both." Levi says nodding his head. "Well Eren it's already happened now so what do you want me to do about it?" Levi asks loudly.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know it made me upset. My parents didn't deserve that, that's all." Eren says calmly.

"I guess it's good for you that we aren't a couple or anything. Maybe if we're lucky these ten months will go by quickly." Levi says.

"What?" Eren asks softly. That was absolutely random and uncalled for.

"Yeah we clearly don't like each other right?" Levi says. Oh no. He's doing this again. What is he even doing? Is he mad that Eren is taking his parents side over his own. He is. That is why he is mad but that doesn't even make sense. Why is it that Eren always brings out this irrationality in him? He's aware that he's acting stupidly but he can't stop for some reason. Eren doesn't deserve this.

"I like you Levi. I spent these first four or five days trying to be your friend. Why do you keep doing this, it's always in the car too." Eren says shaking his head.

Levi faces the front in shame, not daring to say anything. Why is this always the outcome? Why is he behaving like he's Eren's age? What is he trying to cover up by acting so bitter towards him. He knows he and Eren are friends and that they like each other so what feelings are he trying to convey? What is it about Eren? What the fuck? He's never had so many questions about anything or anyone before.

"Levi," Eren says looking at the side of his face as he places his hand on Levi's thigh. "You don't have to leave in ten months if you don't want to. You keep bringing it up so I know that's what is bothering you. You can stay at my estate if you want to." Eren says.

"..." Is that it? Is that the problem? That can't be. "Even if I wanted to stay I couldn't. My job is a donor. If I was as infertile as you maybe I would be able to choose to do what I want. I was born as one of the few humans who can pull humanity out of this shitty situation." Levi replies.

"So you'll choose your job over something you want?" Eren asks.

"I never said I wanted to stay!" Levi yells. He turns to look at Eren as he removes his hand from his thigh.

"Okay..." Eren says, confused as to why Levi's so angry.

"You just automatically assume that what you want is what I want. We are not the same people. We are not a couple!" Levi shouts. Fucking stop! He can't stop acting so defensive.

"Okay! I never said we were! As if!" Eren shouts right back. He turns around to face the window. Why does Levi direct his anger towards him?

As if.

Eren wants to cry in anger. His eye twitches. If he cries Levi might think he hurt his feelings, which he did but Eren isn't going to have that. He won't let him know he has that kind of effect on his emotions. What's wrong with Levi tonight? He didn't want to go out for dinner with Levi like this and he's hoping Levi feels the same way.

Levi doesn't know why he's so angry. What the hell is making him act this way? He's asked himself a thousand times and he always comes up with a new answer. Maybe these answers weren't the actual answer. Maybe his answers build up to an even bigger answer.

'As if'

The words rang in Levi's ear.

'As if' 

What does Eren mean by that? He turns to look at Eren and can only see his ear, cheek, and the back of his head. Those hickeys on his neck put there by Levi himself stand out like a small constellation against his skin.

Eren wouldn't be in a couple with Levi?

Levi doesn't know what to think about that. It makes him kind of sad, a hint of disappointment. He is the one who said they aren't a couple, but he never said they couldn't be.

Minutes of dead silence pass as they make their way to the bar. The silence is so uncomfortable that both men are sweating heavily.

As the car slows to a stop in front of the pub, Eren hops out of it and slams his door. Levi sighs.

What did he just do? That argument was completely unnecessary. How could Levi set things right again?

When Levi finally enters the building he walks toward the back and sees Erwin stroke his hand down Eren's cheek. Levi's brows meet together.

Eren's cheeks redden and as Erwin's hand comes down to rest on his upper thigh, Levi's had enough. He clears his throat as he stops in front of the two. Eren turns around, his cheeks still flushed from the compliments delivered by Erwin and the soft caresses.

"Oh Levi! Hey!" Erwin says cheerfully. "You have one funny mate. Honestly you're so lucky to be breeding with him. He's so refreshing to be around..." Erwin says. He then turns to look Eren in the eye. ".. And he's very attractive."

Eren smiles and a blush spreads across his face and chest. "Stop flattering me." He says in a voice he's never used on Levi.

Even Levi recognizes that Eren's never used this tone of voice with him. The tone of flirtation.

"You may think me rude or a little too drunk but let me just say if I wasn't paired with Jean already, I'd actually choose to mate with you." Erwin says. Eren's eyes light up like the Fourth of July. "I'm not joking Eren. In a week and a half my contract with Jean is over, then I'm a free man." Erwin grabs a hold of Eren's hands and he holds them between his own. "I could return to my country or stay if I had a reason to."

It's now that Eren looks up at Levi's face and notices the thick aura of anger and jealousy. Unfair anger and unfair jealousy. 

He slides his hands from Erwin's with a smile and Levi sits down on the other side of Erwin.

"Whiskey." Levi barks at the bartender and he brings it out shortly. He downs the glass in less than ten seconds.

Bitterly, he sits behind a more than flirtatious conversation and he rubs his temples in frustration.

After a few hours of Eren's laughter, Erwin's laughter, his rare addressing of Levi, his constant touching of Eren, and Levi's annoyance, it's clearly time to leave. Then Erwin asks about the "bruises" on Eren's neck.

"Come on Eren let's go." Levi says thrusting his money on the counter. He slides his six glasses towards the bartender and grabs Eren's arm.

"Bye Erwin! See you later." Eren waves excitedly.

"Bye." Erwin waves turning back towards the cabinet of drinks behind the counter. Eren's mood was at a six percent when he arrived and now as he's leaving it's at about eighty.

In the car Levi is silent. "... It was so funny. It's only been like a week since he found out Jean was pregnant. So he looked at him one morning after and wondered why he was so fat! Hahahaha!" Eren laughs. "You think that'll happen to us? You'll wonder why I'm fat one day then remember that I'm pregnant?" He asks.

"Uh," Eren turns to face Levi. "Maybe." He says. Why did Eren already forgive him? It's because of Erwin. That bastard.

"Are you still mad?" Eren asks hopefully. Levi couldn't be. Eren was the one who was attacked, he should be mad. But Erwin lifted his spirits so much he couldn't help but drop all negativity.

"Mad? No. I'm furious." Levi says facing the road. He wasn't furious, he was exaggerating. He was more irritated than anything.

"What did I do this time?" Eren asks rolling his eyes.

"You don't just let people feel you up like that." Levi says shaking his head.

"I let you feel me up every night." Eren mumbles.

"What was that?" Levi asks stopping the car on instinct. He's so shocked to hear that. Eren stays quiet in slight fear and he begins to break a sweat. Levi presses his foot on the accelerator once again and sighs deeply. "I supposedly feel you up every night because I have to. That's my job. Helping infertile bastards like you." Levi says. Of course he would pull out the job insult.

"Whatever." Eren says. "Nothing I do makes you happy so I don't know why I even try." He faces the window once again.

It's the same routine. Eren quickly leaves the car as soon as they get to the hotel. He isn't looking forward to the awkward night ahead of him. At least their dinner is postponed, he can't bare facing Levi for hours eating and chatting right now.

Why this? This is the second time he'd have to sleep with Eren completely angry and slightly intoxicated.

"It's time." Levi says shutting off the T.v.

"I was watching that!" Eren yells looking up at Levi with wide eyes.

"Too bad." He replies. In less than a minute he's wearing nothing but his boxers and he climbs up next to Eren on the bed.

Levi just stares into Eren's eyes for a moment waiting for him to undress. He reaches his hands forward and undoes the buttons of Eren's shirt, sliding the clothing down each of his arms and their eyes burn into each other's.

Eren slowly lies down and Levi climbs on top of him and unbuckles his pants, pulling them down his legs along with his underwear. As Levi throws the pants on the floor, Eren flips over to lay on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Levi asks. He can't have sex with Eren if he can't see his face, or rather he didn't want to. Seeing Eren's pink sweaty face, eyes closed tightly, mouth hanging open, that was his favorite part of doing things like this. He probably wouldn't be able to get off if he didn't see his face.

"Laying down." Eren mumbles against his arm.

Levi stares at Eren's nude backside for a moment, the already quivering thighs, the puckered hole in between them. It didn't look like that before Levi had been inside of him, it's more pouty and pink and according to Eren it's more tender to the touch. But that isn't what Levi needs to focus on right now. He wants to see Eren's face. He grabs his upper hip and tries to flip him back over. "Lay the other way." He says.

"No." Eren says sassily. He knows what he's doing. He's being rebellious. Levi needs to fix his jealous attitude. He won't face him this time.

"Remember what I told you last time. If you aren't facing me then it isn't sex to conceive a child. If you don't face me then I'm going to fuck you." Levi says. "Hard." He adds after a moment.

"You're going to fuck me?" Eren asks.

Levi winces. Eren said such a bad word. "Harder than you think is possible." He answers.

"Just because I won't face you?" The boy asks.

"That is correct." Levi replies.

Eren takes a moment to think. "Okay." He says stubbornly. He continues to lay on his stomach.

"Eren," Levi says parting Eren's thighs and lifting his hips so his knees support his lower body. Levi leans his face in close to Eren's bottom.

"What?" He answers and he shudders when a long stroke of Levi's tongue runs over his hole. "What are you doing!" Eren shrieks, his entire body warm and shaking. Then Levi's hand squeezes the tip of Eren's penis, making sure it's hard.

"Nothing, let's start." Levi says. He gets a good grip on Eren's shoulders. He is going to enter him as roughly as possible. He won't go back on his word. This will be Eren's first time being fucked. Now, Levi's not evil. He's not going to fuck him up until he's ruined, his baby still has to come through Eren's hole. He'll just show him there are better ways to have sex than what he's going to receive right now.

Eren raises his upper body level with the lower, now supporting his weight on his hands and knees. And Levi was right. He feels like an animal.

He positions his cock at Eren's hole readying himself and his free hand softly slides up his neck, into his hair. He softly strokes the boys hair for a minute, then grabs tightly and pulls his head up. He without warning, quickly shoves all of his meat to the hilt inside of Eren, finding satisfaction in the squeal of surprise, pain, and pleasure. He watches his face go from tense to relaxed, a moan of relief escaping his lips, then Levi releases his head.

He fastens both hands on Eren's shoulders and focuses on thrusting into him as hard and deep as possible. At the end of each thrust he holds tightly to Eren's shoulders, digging his pelvis into his butt for the deepest possible penetration.

"Levi!" Eren gasps after every thrusts followed by a loud moan. Levi let's his hands smooth down the valley of Eren's back.

"What?" Levi says quickening his thrusts. "Do you like this?" He slows his thrusts back down and returns his attention to going deeper. His hands grip Eren's hips tightly.

"It's too deep. A-Ahh!" Eren whines. He bites his lip to hold in much louder sounds.

"It's too deep?" Levi asks, he doesn't let up one bit. This slow, hard pace was perfect for him because like this, he could fuck Eren all night long and he wouldn't cum too quickly.

"Yes." Eren breathes letting his head hang between his shoulders. The crown of his head rests on the surface of the bed. Levi pushes Eren's back so his stomach lays flat on the bed and he holds Eren's upper arm down to the bed.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Levi says slamming into Eren, earning uncontrollable shrieks. "I thought you wanted to be held down and fucked. Isn't this what you asked for? Don't you like being ruined by a man older than you? It feels like the very first time every time doesn't it? You prefer it this way don't you?" Levi asks pounding into Eren.

He shudders into the bed.

Levi grabs Eren's penis and finds it sopping wet. He already came. "I didn't say you could cum. Heh, so you like this afterall?" Levi says pausing his actions.

Eren turns his upper body to look up at Levi through clouded, watery eyes. He wants him to stop but he doesn't want it to end. He feels important when Levi touches him like this.

Levi looks down into Eren's eyes and he smirks. He reaches his hands forward and grabs the headboard which results in his manhood pushing even deeper into Eren.

Eren gasps, unable to do anything else. He flattens his body back against the bed and grabs the sheets tightly. His teeth and eyelids are shut together tightly.

Levi's keeping his promise. With the leverage of the bed he's able to reach the deepest areas of Eren. He can't help the fact that he's going to cum soon, really soon.

"Hic- Ah! Hah! Le-Levi! Ugh!" Eren whines jerking forward with every thrust. A stream of saliva just drips from his open mouth.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me to stop." Levi says. The use of the headboard really helps him to bottom Eren out. A clear runny fluid expels from Eren's hole and drips down his thighs as he moans as loud as he wants.

"N-no." Eren says.

"Then I'm going to pound you to a dust. Tell me if you need help walking tomorrow." Levi says. The headboard creaks loudly as Levi's grip tightens on it, so close, so close to coming. His hand leaves the headboard for a moment to lightly tap on the right cheek of Eren's ass. One, two, three moderately hard slaps and Eren cums again. "Say my name Eren. Call it. It's harder for me to cum when I can't see you."

"N-no! Never again!" Eren yells. His eyebrows turn towards his scalp as he bites the skin from his bottom lip.

Levi pauses briefly and when he resumes, his index and middle finger delve into Eren's mouth.

"Mmm! Mm!" Eren mumbles in protest.

"You and this mouth... What am I going to do about it? You're always saying things as if they don't effect other people around you. You said as if at the idea of dating me. Why?" Levi asks pulling his digits from Eren's mouth. A trail of saliva settles on his chin.

"You, it's your fault! You're always insensitive and saying-"

"My fault?" Levi asks. He can't deny that Eren's right. "Okay, I understand." He grabs the headboard again and ravishes Eren, his body jerking forward, his head almost hitting the wood of the headboard with every thrust.

"Levi!" Eren moans. He places his hands on Levi's hips, trying to slow him down even a little.

The bed creaks, the headboard crackles and then they hear a snap. The headboard, Levi unintentionally ripped it off of the bed. The bed immediately dips on a slant and Eren slowly slides down, face first towards the narrow space between wall and bed.

"Oh shit. This isn't good." Levi says looking at the slanted bed and the discarded wooden board. His stomach tightens and his penis is twitching. "Eren." Levi says parting Eren's legs quickly. He's too late for the first load and it shoots on Eren's upper thigh. He hastily pushes back in.

 

"Don't look at me." Eren says as Levi sits crossed-legged next to him. His eyes pierce into Eren's.

"It's going to spill out if you don't close your legs." Levi says. "Look at your stomach." He says flattening his hand on Eren's belly. There's access skin. He's definitely gaining weight.

"Don't touch me either." He says turning to lay on his side.

"Hey! Do you want to waste it all?" Levi asks in annoyance. He worked too fucking hard for Eren to just let everything seep into the sheets. His head begins to throb.

He sits up on the edge of the bed and buries his face in his hands. Levi groans as his white glory slowly dribbles out of Eren beneath his soft penis. The man walks over to him and pulls his hands away from his face. He expected to find him crying but he wasn't, his face was just pinker than usual. "I don't feel good." Eren groans, snatching his hands out of Levi's grip and covering his face again.

He feels a stir in his groin, a horrible stir like the one he got in the car outside of the breakfast restaurant. He can't handle another thirty minute hard on. He can honestly say that was the most stressful and frustrating thing that's ever happened to him. He can't handle something like that again. 

"You don't feel good? How? What do you mean?" Levi asks squatting in front of Eren to try to see his face, but all he really achieves is coming face to face with his crotch. He places his hands on each of his knees. "What's wrong? Tell me. I can help you."

"I don't know how to explain it. It feels really hot down there." Eren says.

Levi feels a little guilty. He did give it to him a little hard. Too hard. No more drinking for him. Drinking always ends in regret. "Hot like how?" Levi says. He places the tip of his fingers on Eren's soft member, feeling even more bad when Eren winces, and it is hot. Not just for a sexual organ either, it's really hot.

He stands to his feet and flattens his palm on Eren's back. It's hot too. "On the inside it feels like a fire is spreading." Eren whines. He drops his hands and looks into Levi's eyes.

"Can I touch your forehead?" He asks and Eren nods. "I think your coming down with a fever." He says. Eren's forehead is hot too. Levi frowns in pity.

"Levi, I'm hot. I'm so hot!" Eren whines. His eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead.

"I know, I know." Levi says crossing his arms over his nude chest and looking at the pitiful, sitting, equally nude boy.

"Please help me!" Eren says standing to his feet a couple of inches away from Levi. Eren looks down at him as he's looking up at him.

"I could get you a cold towel or something." Levi says backing a step away from the walking sauna.

"I don't want a cold towel." Eren whines.

"Stop talking like that." Levi says. He frowns once again as Eren closes the space in between them. He leans his head back in confusion. "What-"

"Levi." Eren whines.

"What's wrong with you?" Levi asks. He's so confused especially when Eren's arms snake around his back and pull him into his heat. He groans softly as Eren digs his chin into his pressure point. He nuzzles his warm cheek against Levi's, and settles his lips on the sensitive spot where the neck turns into shoulder. Their naked bodies press together in a nonsexual way. Sure Levi and Eren have had sex five times, but this was a new level of intimacy Levi wasn't used to.

Eren pulls Levi to him and he groans when the boy's chin presses into his pressure point. His hands come to rest on Eren's slender waist. "If your hot... If your warm, you should take a cold bath." Levi suggests in a soft voice as Eren's arms wrap around him tighter. His body is so hot, it's on fire. His skin melts into Levi's, a sweat forming between both of their torsos. Why is Eren hugging him? Didn't he just ravage him really hard? Aren't they fighting right now? Levi's not used to this at all. Is this a mood swing?

Eren presses his cheek against Levi's and buries his lips and nose into his neck, inhaling his scent. "Hm- don't tell me you need some more dick." Levi says. He let's his fingers travel down to Eren's upper thigh, slipping in the slick mess. "Maybe we need to do it again since you wasted all of it, huh?" Levi says grabbing the back of Eren's neck. He thinks about it, and it's about time they kissed. This is the perfect opportunity, while Eren is overcome by some heat. He's probably sick but Levi can settle for a nice peck as their first kiss.

Suddenly Levi feels a heavy splash hit the floor, and shoot up his legs. It was lead by an unattractive hurl sound made by Eren and Levi felt his entire body convulse.

The room takes on a completely horrible smell. "What the fuck?" Levi barks. He quickly sits Eren down on the bed and he looks down at the puddle on the floor. There's a huge puddle of white chunky throw up and it's scarcely scattered on Levi's calves.

Eren puts a hand up to his forehead and looks up at Levi as he turns back to face him. Levi looks at him with absolute disgust. The room smells so bad, he threw up, there's throw up on Levi and it isn't even his, he-

Levi's eyebrows soften as a sudden realization sweeps through his conscience.

"I'm so sorry." Eren says wiping his mouth on the side of his hand.

"No, no you're fine." Levi says in a loud voice. Is he excited? He grabs Eren's clean hand and pulls him to his feet. Before Eren knows it, he's yanked back into a hug. Levi kisses his shoulder multiple times before finally whispering to the confused and miserable Eren.. "We're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter during finals week and I still managed to get two A's and a B. Now that I'm done I can finally like learn a bunch of math for my next final tomorrow
> 
>  
> 
> Btw this chapter felt so long


	7. Lunch with Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been edited oops I got lazy/excited to post  
> I'll edit it sometime tomorrow

"Can I get in?" Eren asks as he finishes brushing his teeth and Levi finishes scrubbing his legs. He looks up at Eren.

"I ran a lot of water anyway so yeah, just get in. It's kind of warm. Are you still hot?" He asks.

"Yeah." Eren says stepping into the tub. Levi moves his legs back and opens them and Eren sits in between them. "Can I stay like this? Or do I have to face you?" Eren says glancing over his back at Levi.

He sighs deeply and slings his arm around Eren, to rest on his chest. He pulls him until his back is flat against his hard stomach.

"What are you doing?" Eren asks in curiosity.

"Eren, the first time you've ever hugged me was only today. Did it feel nice to you?" Levi asks looking down into Eren's eyes.

His cheek slides across Levi's hard chest as he returns the eyecontact. "I didn't really pay attention to it. My body really was very hot." He says.

"Mm." Levi sounds. He breaks the eyecontact.

"B-but it felt nice when you hugged me. It surprised me." Eren says.

"Eren I'm sorry I got really forceful with you. I can't stand not being able to see you while making you feel pain and pleasure. It doesn't feel right. I agreed to conceiving a child with you and I never want to have sex like that again." Levi says with a sigh.

"Me either." Eren agrees. "Hey I have an idea. Throwing up means that I'm most likely pregnant, it's not certain. When I sat up everything spilled out of me. Therefore if the throwing up was nothing, since all of everything spilled out of me shouldn't we do it again just to be sure?" Eren asks turning his head up a little to look at Levi's jaw.

He lowers his eyes to settle on Eren's. He frowns at his logic. "Eren, seriously, you know you're pregnant. You've had like all the symptoms." Levi says.

"Shh," Eren says placing his wet index finger on Levi's dry lips. He turns around to face Levi, resting on his knees. "You're not a doctor. We don't know for sure." He says.

Levi smirks. "What game is this?" He asks. "What show, or adult movie did you watch a scene like this on?" He asks.

"It's nothing like that but shouldn't we be thorough? Afterall, the week is almost up." Eren says. He looks down in the water, in between Levi's thighs and sees his mass floating upwards. Slowly, while looking into Levi's eyes he grabs the soft member and begins to stroke it.

Eren's young eyes burn into Levi's squinted eyes. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm trying to get you hard." Eren says without shame. "I'd like to move out of this hotel as soon as possible and we can only do that when the doctor confirms that I'm actually pregnant." He says. He remembers Levi's comment about how to actually jack off a penis. Hold it tightly. Eren bites his lip as his grip tightens on Levi.

"Nn!" Levi growls. His manhood slowly comes back to it's full potential as Eren works it. Large green eyes just watch as Levi's face contorts in different expressions. Maybe Eren should kiss him. Just once he should try it... No he shouldn't. He threw up, there could be any number of bacteria on his lips. Brushing teeth isn't that effective when it comes to things like that.

Levi scoots up a little to make room for Eren's legs as he straddles him. He attempts to hold his penis up but Eren smacks his hand away and does it himself. "Now, ease on down there so you don't hurt yourself." Levi instructs.

"Why would I hurt myself?" Eren asks holding his hole open in the water with his other hand. He slowly sinks down and he moans when Levi's meat makes contact with his hole. Eren lowers himself a tiny bit but since they're in water everything is slippery and the entire head sinks into him. This causes Eren to shriek and Levi to moan loudly, tightening his eyes shut.

He opens his eyes to look at Eren's. This position seems to make his tunnel much tighter than usual, probably because all of his weight is upright so there's more meat to push aside while entering.

They both know to savor this. This is the last time they'll be having sex with each other. Eren is pregnant, and they both already know. This is the last time.

"Fix your hips or something. Ah! It's tight Eren, all the blood is draining from my dick." Levi says.

Eren ignores him and continues to sink down. His knees hurt, pushing on the floor of the tub. "Is it all the way in?" Eren asks. "Because I can't take anymore."

"A little more. You've never had this problem before." Levi says. He knows it's because of the position. The water does little for lubrication. "Huuugh! Eren it hurts, get up for a moment. Let me pull out." Levi says, his eyes are tight wrinkly slits.

Eren smiles and pushes Levi's shoulders back against the tub's rear. "Just relax." He says. He takes a deep breath and as he exhales he sinks down the rest of Levi's dick.

Levi's teeth grind and his upper lip moves upward in pain. He can't open his eyes. It feels as if Eren's hole is slowly working like an esophagus, trying to swallow first his penis, then the rest of him. The skin around Levi's penis is tight as if someone is tugging on it. He feels his penis melting, becoming one with Eren as it disappeared into the void suction of his hole.

"E-Eren, you really are too warm on the inside." Levi grunts. "I feel like I can't breathe."

"Try to enjoy this. I'm trying my hardest to get you off. I want to make you feel good." Eren replies. By instinct he buries his face in Levi's neck, rocking his hips forward and backwards as water splashes over and out of the tub. How did Levi leave marks on him? He sinks his teeth into his skin.

Levi grunts as he places his hands on Eren's shoulders to try and push his face away. "Stop asshole. That's not even how you do it." Levi sits up straight and is successful in removing the vampire off of his throat.

"I'm about to cum. Sorry I couldn't get you off." Eren whispers in pleasure. "Sorry I bit you."

"Don't apologize for that... When I bit you six times." Levi says placing a hand on the circular scab on Eren's shoulder. "I'm sorry for starting arguments with you... Daily. Nn!" Levi grunts as Eren reaches back and softly strokes his balls. He immediately feels the need to cum. He grabs Eren's waist tightly as the bubbling transfers from low in his stomach, to his balls.

"Don't apologize for that." Eren moans. "I know it's because you don't want to leave in ten months." He says. The match is lit on the end of dynamite and Eren stops moving as he waits for it to explode. He rests his forehead on Levi's shoulder. "Together." He says and in unison they both have their release.

Eren lays down on the bed with his head and upper body slanting down to keep the sperm inside of himself. The slant is so emphasized that he doesn't even need a pillow under his butt to keep everything from spilling out. Levi sleeps with his head on the foot of the bed. He can't sleep with the constant feeling that he's falling head first unlike Eren who's perfectly fine with his position on the bed. Levi's only complaint is that he has to sleep with Eren's feet.

 

"It's about time to get ready to go to the hospital." Levi says. "And don't I owe you a dinner from the other night?" He asks.

"Yeah. Can we get breakfast before we go to the hospital?" Eren asks.

"Yeah. Shit look at this room, I cleaned that shit of yours on my hands and knees and the carpet still looks messed up." Levi says.

"Look at what you've done to bed trying to teach me a lesson." Eren laughs.

"Yeah this is going to cost a lot." Levi says scratching his scalp. "I liked when we matched clothes." He says looking down at the floor.

Eren props himself up on his elbows to look up at Levi. What a random comment. "M-me too. Want to match again today?" Eren asks.

"Yeah." Levi says sitting on the bed.

 

At the breakfast restaurant Eren decides he wants to know everything about Levi so he begins the day with a small interrogation.

"So you've always lived with your dad?" He asks.

"No, no. Kenny is not my dad." Levi says seriously. "But he is seen as the dad of the Ackerman's."

"Because he's the oldest right?" Eren asks with a nod.

"Exactly. So what about your father?" Levi asks leaning his elbows into the table as he gives Eren a little eyecontact.

"My father? There's not much about him. He's just one of the most infertile men on the planet when it comes to eggs. His sperm is somewhat fertile obviously because if not I wouldn't be here. I wonder if my dad ever contacted Kenny for help when he was trying to get pregnant." Eren says with a frown.

"Probably. But Kenny refuses people who are certain distances away. He might have sent sperm to your dad but that never works because you can't get it deep enough on your own. That's just a waste of time." Levi says.

"Why'd you accept our request?" The boy asks. What is he expecting as an answer?

"... Since I was new to this, taking up for Kenny since he's sick now, I wanted to start off as hard as I possibly could by having a Jaeger first. After a challenge like you, I figured anyone else I had to mate with would be a walk in the park." He says with a nod.

Eren frowns for a second. "So you think I'm a challenge?" He asks with a smile.

"No, to be honest I'm probably more of a problem to you than you are to me." Levi says thinking back to the argument he started.

Eren takes a moment to finish his food. "You know Levi, I've said this a few times, but... Here I'll say it differently. I don't want you to leave in ten months and I don't think you want to leave either. Is that right?" He asks wrapping his finger around his cold, almost empty glass of water.

"Eren I'm pretty sure I told you this. What you want isn't always what I want-"

"But you do want to stay. You've never answered the question directly and that's how I know you do." Eren interrupts.

"You can keep telling yourself that but the unwavering fact is that even if I wanted to stay I could not. A week or so after you give birth, I have to accept someone else's request. I'll be flying to another country or state while you're recovering." Levi says matter-of-factly.

"Ah, I see." Eren says. "You still never answered my question." He mumbles before lifting the cup up to his lips and pouring the remains of the water down his throat.

"You ready to go to the hospital?" Levi asks opening his wallet and pulling out one bill, no doubt an a hundred dollar bill. He places it on the table.

"Yeah." Eren says cleaning his mess a little.

"Are you excited?" Levi asks. He stands to his feet and pushes in his chair.

"I don't really want to be fat, but I want the baby. Can I just fast forward through this whole pregnancy thing and have the baby already?" Eren asks with a cheeky smile.

"Fast forward? That would mean you don't get to listen to me nagging all the time. I know that's your favorite part of everyday." Levi says lightly tapping Eren's cheek. He holds the door open for him and follows him out.

"Your nagging isn't that bad. It's like I told my parents, I can handle you Levi." Eren says looking over at Levi as they walk to the car.

"You can handle me?" Levi asks doubtfully. He roughly grabs Eren's ear and yanks it down lower and lower.

"Ah- stop!" Eren whines.

Levi releases his ear to open the door for Eren. "Don't look at me like that." Levi says, his lips spreading into a smile. He's referring to a squinted green-eyed glare coming from Eren as ducks into the car.

 

Levi waits outside of the hospital room as Petra does things to Eren. He hears a few grunts of discomfort and has the urge to peek inside the room.

He shouldn't.

He slowly looks over to the small glass on the door and his face feels hot as he tries to configure the image laying before him. Eren lays with his back flat against the bed as his legs hang up and wide open in stir-ups. His legs are completely bare and Petra is staring right in between them and is she touching him?

Eren lays the backside of his hand on his forehead and his chest rises and falls quickly. Levi knows this face and gesture of Eren's so well.

Levi's eyes widen as Eren's slowly flutter open and lock with the man's. He stares in shock at Eren's pink face, his sparkling skin, eyebrows bent upwards, mouth parted open slightly, and curious eyes fixated on Levi.

He shamefully looks away and flattens his back against the wall. What the hell is going on in there? From out here it looks like Petra is touching Eren sexually and arousing him, and isn't that only okay when Levi did that himself?

After three long minutes of Levi trying to make sense of the scene, the door opens and Petra's head pokes out. "Ah, Levi. We're all done." She says.

He sits next to the flustered and lightly sweaty Eren and he frowns at Petra in confusion. "So why did I have to leave the room again?" He asks.

"I had to give Eren and internal check up." She says.

"Okay, you said that before you told me to leave and I still don't know what it means." Levi says in a little grouchy attitude. He makes note of Eren's uneven, heavy breathing.

Petra clears her throat. "Well you see when someone is pregnant and it's not that far in the pregnancy, certain examinations have to be made to be sure. See that speculum over there? I used that to convenience me while I swabbed him on the inside to test his fluids. I have to do that even though I already know he's pregnant." Petra says with a smile.

"Did it hurt? How far down did that thing go?" Levi asks Eren.

"It hurt a little." Eren understates. It was the most uncomfortable thing he ever felt and not just because it was done by a woman he hardly knows.

"Don't worry Mr. Ackerman, it wasn't farther than you like going." Petra says. Levi is quite thrown off. She usually sounds overly happy but now she seems a little mad.

"What." Levi says.

"His skin is so tender. Going in wouldn't have been so difficult if he wasn't swollen down there from you pounding him like an animal. Maybe you should be a little more considerate. You may not care but he has a rough nine months ahead of him and he could do without extra pain and unnecessary discomfort." Petra barks. She could've gone a whole lot deeper on Levi but she decided against it. She had to give him at least a little piece of her mind.

Levi feels kind of bad and put on the spot. He can feel Eren's eyes on the side of his face and he doesn't want his own eyes to meet them.

"Levi?" Eren says softly as he puts his hand on the man's upper thigh.

"You said you already know he is pregnant." Levi says. She was right and he had nothing to say for himself so the subject change was the only way out. He broke the god damned bed. What the hell was he thinking?

Petra clears her throat again, accepting the fact that she won. "Yes."

"It's because of my diarrhea a few days ago and the throwing up." Eren says.

"I thought you had diarrhea because you ate too much." Levi says.

"And the reason why he ate so much is because...." Petra says waiting for one of them to finish her sentence.

"I'm pregnant." Eren says.

"Exactly. And it's quite weird. Since all these symptoms are showing up so early, it's not hard to figure out that Eren became pregnant after that first night five days ago." Petra says with a smile. "By now the embryo should be formed and then your body will flush out. After that it gets real fun. The baby starts growing, heart, lungs, eyes, fingers. I can't wait to endure this pregnancy with you." Petra says glaring at Levi for a moment. "Now we have to start preparing, your life choices affect the baby. No drinking, no smoking, no sex, you don't want to give the baby someone's chlamydia. Have a nice diet and it is okay to eat for two but keep in mind that this is a baby you're eating for not another teen-aged boy." She says with a laugh.

Eren laughs and rests his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi isn't bothered by it, nor does he think much about it at all. "I can't have sex at all?" Eren asks and Levi looks down at him in confusion. Who would he want to have sex with in this condition? Erwin?

"Sorry if I asked this already, but are you two partners or is this a temporary mating?" Petra asks.

Eren and Levi are both uncomfortably silent for a moment. "To be completely honest I don't really know. I'm not allowed to basically touch or flirt with other people-" Eren begins.

"I think it's a compromise between the two." Levi says with a nod as Eren lifts his head from his shoulder.

"I'd say as of right now, yes you can still have sex. Since you were a virgin when you first started having sex with Levi, I'd advise you to have him fulfill your needs before anyone else because your body is accustomed to him. But that's not the go ahead for rough, reverse cowgirl, two-hour sex sessions. A moderate amount of sexual activity on a weekly basis seems appropriate." She says.

"So I can't have sex with anyone else?" Eren asks giggling.

"Who are you trying to fuck so bad?" Levi groans.

"I honestly advise against it. Seriously, you don't want to pass someone's nasty something to your baby or even yourself." Petra says.

"You're right, you're right. Thank you. " Eren says standing to his feet. Levi copies him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you a bit of depressing news." She says. "You might want to sit back down."

Eren and Levi both sit, staring at her in anxious wonder.

"So, if you are as infertile as your father, which the Pap test I performed on you will tell us in about two weeks, miscarriage is a very high possibility. Your fathers egg count was so low... I'd say if your tests come out like his, this baby won't last more than a few months." She says softly.

"What do you mean by last?" Levi asks. "You mean after he gives birth to it, it'll only live for three months?"

"No. I mean the pregnancy might not even pass the first trimester." She says. "But I think that it would be impossible for you to be as infertile as your father. That's because you became pregnant most likely on the first day. There is a possibility that that was only by chance too though.... Okay that's enough about that. I'm confident that this pregnancy will be great. I promise I won't let you have a miscarriage. I'll be here with you every step of the way." Petra says.

"M-miscarriage?" Eren asks. His face turns pale. Levi places his hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Why would you tell him that?" Levi says in confused disgust.

"I think he should know, so he can be really careful and take this pregnancy seriously." Petra says nodding in understanding. She had to let Eren know the reality of his situation so he wouldn't make careless choices.

"I'll take this seriously, I promise." Eren says, his eyes wide in seriousness. He means it. He'll do everything in his power to get this baby past the first trimester, past the second, and into this world. He will be successful. Levi went through all the trouble of getting him pregnant, the least Eren can do is have the baby. And if he does miscarriage, Levi will leave him in sooner than ten months. Isn't that how it worked?

"Okay Eren. I know you will. Call and ask me any question. Come meet me here at the hospital every week, or every two weeks." Petra says grabbing Eren's hands and shaking them.

Eren and Levi stand once again. They all walk out of the room and Petra begins to speed walk down the hall. "Eren!" She yells. "Think of cute baby names." She says.

 

"You have to go to that lunch thing today... With uh Jean." Levi says.

"Oh yeah!" Eren says loudly, but not really with excitement.

"Don't worry about what she said in there. Besides if you do, which I highly doubt, but if you do happen to lose the baby and if it's real early we can try again." Levi sighs.

"Thank you Levi. This is really scary." Eren says taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, it is. I don't know why she told you that. Won't that give you more stress and make losing the baby more likely? You shouldn't even have to think about something like this." Levi says. "You're supposed to be stupid and happy like every other kid."

"I'm not a kid. I think it's fine that she told me. Now I can be careful and unselfish with my actions." Eren says nodding so he can convince himself.

"No one wants to live carefully." Levi says.

 

When they arrive at the Jaeger estate Levi is instantly displeased to see Erwin standing by some kid, waving at he and Eren. He waves back sarcastically and Eren does the opposite.

Carla and Grisha walk out of the house with large smiles. "Hey!" Carla yells to Eren.

"Hey mom." Eren says approaching his parents. They hug and his mother makes sure to check his neck for any new hickeys. She smiles when she sees only the old ones slowly healing.

"Be brief guys," Carla says to both Eren and Levi. Erwin and Jean make their way to the group. "What's new?" She asks.

"Levi," Grisha says. "You have one day lef-"

"Actually, father, mother, we haven't gotten official paperwork but..." Eren trails off.

"But?" Carla asks.

"But what?" Erwin asks.

"Oh hey Erwin, Jean." Eren says with a smile. His smile widens as he notices Jean's small baby bump. In a couple of weeks, Eren will have one too. Jean waves returning the smile.

"Tell us!" Grisha yells grabbing and yanking on Eren's wrists.

"Well...." He says.

"The doc says we're pregnant." Levi says.

There's a moment of silence as everyone just stares at Eren. Then at a crack, everyone yells in excitement and cheers.

"I can't wait, I can't wait!" Carla screams. "Ew," her tone gets a little less excited. "I'm going to be a grandmother." She says in disgust.

"I guess you're a man of your word Levi." Grisha says with a wide happy smile. His son was able to do something he was never able to do. He's so happy, so proud. He pats Levi a few times on the shoulder. It took Levi less than a week to get his son pregnant. Honestly, Grisha could cry right now.

"It's time to let Eren and Jean go in, have lunch, and bond about man stuff." Carla says.

"I'm going to stay out here for a bit." Levi says as Eren and Jean are led inside by Grisha and Carla.

"Can I keep you company?" Erwin asks.

"What time is it? Shouldn't you be somewhere drinking?" Levi snaps. He can't forgive Erwin for wanting Eren. That's the only thing that made him feel uneasy about leaving. Once he's gone, Erwin will no doubt charm Eren and raise Levi's child with the boy.

"Hahahaha. That was pretty rude." Erwin says.

"Look man, I think it's pretty clear that I'm not interested in a friendship or any kind of social relationship with you." Levi says.

"I hadn't noticed you disdained me so much." Erwin says with a smile. "I thought we were getting along fine."

"Well sorry to burst your whatever, but I don't associate with men who lust over people I have to be intimate with." Levi says.

"Lust?" Erwin asks.

"Yeah, because that's what it is isn't it? You can't wait to rub your hands all over his soft tan thighs as soon as I'm out of the country." Levi barks.

"I assure you my feelings for Eren aren't lust although all that does sound nice. I make him laugh and I comfort him, he's excited to see me. What about you? Can you say the same? Don't talk about lust when all you do is fuck him every night. I want to do so much more than fuck him. I want to make sweet love to him. When we finish I want to watch him and see what face he makes before he drifts off to sleep. These are my true sincere feelings for Eren. I want to be the closest to him and compared to you I think I'm winning." Erwin says.

"Tch, are you kidding me? Eren and I have slept-"

"Slept together? He had to get pregnant and now that he is, there is nothing left of your relationship. You no longer have a purpose. You can fly back to your country, the Jaeger's will send you a card but you won't be missed. I can take care of Eren and not just sexually like you do, but emotionally too." Erwin barks. His face starts turning red. He's actually serious. "I remember every detail from our conversations. Do you even know what his favorite color is?"

Levi stays silent in anger.

Meanwhile in the lunch room Eren and Jean are having a lovely chat.

"I don't feel any kicking yet but it's nice to know that he's there." Jean says with a nod.

"Oh I see. I got pregnant six days ago and I can swear I feel kicking already." Eren says. Both of them laugh a long, hearty laugh.

"That's impossible, yours doesn't even have like legs yet." Jean says. "Probably doesn't even have the amino acid sequence for legs yet." They laugh again.

"So, I'm sorry to ask, but how do you feel knowing that Erwin is leaving the end of next week?" Eren asks.

Jean takes a bite of his sandwich and thinks for a moment. He never actually thought about how that made him feel. "Well, I mean I don't think I care." Jean says with a shrug. "Because I'm going to receive help from my family to raise him or her just like you. I guess it doesn't really matter if he's around or not." He says.

"B-but, I don't understand. You two had sex." Eren says.

"Multiple times." Jean adds.

"Doesn't that mean you have a connection? Didn't you develop feelings for him?" Eren asks loudly.

"No that doesn't even make sense. Some sex... Is just sex." Jean says.

"But that doesn't make sense. It wasn't just sex, it was sex to conceive a child." Eren argues. That's what Levi always told him. There's a difference between fucking and sex to conceive a child.

"Well even so we didn't just spring into passion and have sex. It was sex with a purpose. Not because we like each other." Jean explains.

"I think I get it." Eren says.

Jean doesn't like Erwin romantically and Erwin doesn't like him romantically. Erwin is such a flirt though.

"Is Levi staying with you?" Jean asks.

"Yeah until the baby is a month old." Eren says.

"That's good. Does that make you happy?" Jean asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I feel like I have a school girl crush on him but then I realize that there are no benefits to it and I stop." Eren says.

"Well did you tell him you like him?" Jean asks.

"No." Eren says. "It seems like we have a really bad argument everyday though." He says.

"Hahahaha every relationship is like that if you really care about each other. Every good relationship has 'arguments' which are really just heated assertive comments passed back and forth. That's healthy. Good even." Jean says.

"Thanks for your wishful thinking." Eren says.

"No. You know me, I don't wishful think. I'm able to accept the truth and reality and I accept nothing else." He says.

Eren giggles. "You're right." He says.

"I know. Can I ask you a personal question now?" Jean asks.

"Yes." Eren says.

"Were you a virgin before Levi had you?" Jean asks.

"Yeah." Eren answers nonchalantly.

"That's why our views on this subject are so different. I was a virgin a year ago. During sex Erwin is so considerate, he's into some pretty kinky stuff but I don't let him try any of that shit. But Erwin is the best I've had in bed before. He touches me softly and he's gentle when he wants to be, even though his body is rock hard. Too bad for him there's a girl that I like and too bad for me there's a guy that he likes." Jean says the last bit sarcastically.

"Well Levi grabs me harshly. He digs his fingers into my hips so hard I have bruises in the morning. One time he plowed into me so hard the bed snapped beneath us. All these bruises he left on my neck are from his teeth sinking into me yet for some reason I can't get enough of him." Eren says. "When I can't take it anymore he continues and when he's thrusting too hard I want him to thrust harder. When he swears and curses it makes my groin tighten and stir." Eren says. He isn't the slightest bit embarrassed either.

"So you prefer that kind of sex?" Jean asks.

"I think so." Eren answers.

"That's because you haven't experienced the other kind." Jean says. "Have sex with Erwin and you'll know what you're missing out on."

"Don't get me wrong, there are times when Levi is soft with me, but it's not the same. It's an interesting difference though. I don't think I prefer either way, maybe it's just because it's Levi." Eren says.

"Would he have a problem with you trying other guys?" Jean asks.

"Yeah, him and my doctor both." Eren says.

At the end of lunch Eren says goodbye to his mother and father and he walks out of the house with Jean.

"Where's Erwin?" Eren asks.

"He left a while ago." Levi answers. They both look at Jean.

"Oh, I came here in my own car I'm fine." He says.

"Oh okay. Lunch was nice." Eren says waving as Jean walks toward his car.

"It was. Let's do it again soon." He says.

Levi and Eren both watch his car illegally U-turn and speed down the street. "So," Levi says. "What do you want to do for about four hours before we go to dinner?" He asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bats  
> I love you guys  
> So like  
> Wow  
> This chapter was like supposed to be filler (which I rarely do) but boy it wasn't  
> Levi's a little bat sometimes but meh, gotta love him  
> Oh yeah Thanks for the like "good luck on your finals." Stuff bc I got three A's and two B's


	8. Fire that Never Burns Out

"Four hours of relaxation." Eren says sitting down heavily on the foot of the slanted bed. He smiles and lays flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yep. After tonight we can finally leave this cramped ass room." Levi sighs as he sits down next to Eren. "I'm going to have to pay up my first born for this bed and fucking carpet-" Levi stops himself mid-sentence. His first born will be Eren's child.

"Sorry for the carpet." Eren says closing his eyes.

"Sorry for the bed." Levi says. He looks down at Eren's face, trying to look into his eyes but they're closed.

"Don't worry about it." Eren yawns.

"Don't tell me you're tired. It's like a quarter to five." Levi says. It's weird talking to someone who's eyes are closed. It's like even if they respond, they aren't listening.

"Well what else is there to do besides sleeping? Four hours until dinner right?" Eren asks.

"I would ask you if you wanted to get tonight's sex over with but we're pregnant already." Levi says with a humble, satisfied smile.

"I guess this means no more sex." Eren says as the realization sets in once again. He's kind of sad. He'll definately miss it.

"Yeah." Levi says. It would be weird now that the biggest part of their nights was cancelled. 

"Know what Jean told me?" Eren says sitting up.

"During your lunch?" Levi asks looking at Eren.

"Yeah. He said that he didn't mind that Erwin was leaving next week. He said that the sex between them meant nothing because it was just sex to conceive a child." Eren says. "What we do is the same as sex to conceive a child... But I'm going to feel sad when you leave."

"When I leave." Levi repeats with a nod. He would've rather Eren said 'if' instead of 'when.' "What's your point?" He asks softly.

"The last time we had sex, was that really only sex to conceive a child?" Eren asks.

"Did it feel different to you?" Levi asks.

"I-I don't know. But I don't think I savored it. I didn't cherish it as much as I should have." Eren says and his cheeks become pink.

Levi stays silent. He just stares back into Eren's eyes, those basins of youth. He doesn't know what to say.

A thick sweat slowly makes it's way down Eren's body as he sits in the awkward, nervous silence. 

"Me too." Levi says suddenly. Eren's eyes widen, just staring into Levi's. He isn't expecting the cute sincere smile that spreads across Levi's lips. "Since it's our last night here together, I'd ask you to have sex with me-"

"And I'd say yes." Eren interrupts.

The two just stare at each other for a moment. Eren slowly lifts his hand and softens it on Levi's collar, then gently tugs on it as he lays down. Levi climbs on top of Eren looking down into those eyes.

"What are we doing?" Levi asks softly.

"I want you to have sex with me." Eren says.

"But you're already pregnant." Levi says. Eren slowly unbuttons Levi's shirt.

"Can it be sex just because we want to this time? Sex for no reason at all?" Eren asks.

"Uh..." Levi hesitates as Eren finishes with his shirt.

"Or would you rather it be sex because I like you?" Eren says. "I don't mean as a friend... I mean I like you in a way that is problematic because you're leaving." Eren says.

Levi's eyes fly wide open. Eren... Likes him romantically? Deep down, not even deep down, he's always known it. He brushed it off as unreal feelings. Just because Levi was his first time. But could Eren actually feel so deeply for him? And then how does Levi feel about him?

Levi doesn't even waste time with Eren's buttons he snatches his shirt open. The buttons scatter on the floor and are followed by Eren and Levi's matching shirts. Levi's eyes narrow as they slowly sweep from Eren's quivering stomach to his eyes. The once loose skin of his stomach is tightened in a hardly noticeable bulge.

Eren's hand comes to rest on Levi's cheek, his thumb stroking the skin. He lowers his face down to Eren's and stops when he's a heartbeat away from the boy's parted lips. They look so wet and soft, they'd probably feel really good. How would he feel about a kiss? Just one. If Eren hates it he'll never do it again but he's going for it this time.

He gently places his lips on Eren's, his breath shakily escaping from his parted lips. As Levi thought, Eren's lips feel wonderful and instantly give moisture to his dry lips. Embarrassing. He should've licked them first. He passed this opportunity up so many times though, but now, now he's going for it.

Levi brushes his lips lightly side to side across his lips and Eren's other hand softens against Levi's face. He gently pulls him lower so their lips smash against each other's and Levi finally begins. He takes his time kissing Eren's lips, alternating between kissing Eren's bottom lip and letting him kiss his.

One of Eren's hands drop down to Levi's neck as the kiss gets more urgent. Eren boldly slides his tongue in Levi's mouth for less than a second and his eyes open in surprise.

Levi's cheeks turn pink as he slowly breaks the kiss. He and Eren both pant with their eyes closed, then slowly they look at each other.

"How do you feel about me?" Eren asks. "Tell me honestly. I'll have sex with you either way because I like you. I like you a lot." Eren adds.

"How do I feel?" Levi asks and Eren nods.

"About me." He says. He grows anxious as he waits for the answer.

"Honestly I... I don't want to leave in ten months." Levi admits. He's known this since like the third night. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave Eren.

"That doesn't exactly tell me how you feel..." Eren says. He needs something better than that.

"Can you just read between the lines? Just this once? I don't have everything sorted out right now and I don't know how to transfer my feelings into words." Levi says averting his eyes from Eren's.

"...Then show me." Eren says smoothing his other hand down to rest softly on the back of Levi's neck. Then Eren places both of his palms on his strong shoulders.

Levi's hand slides down Eren's stomach and Eren moans when his fingers brush over the tight, tender, collection of nerves along his waistline, under his belly button. He detaches Eren's belt and swiftly slides it from the belt loops. The belt hits the floor then Levi does the same with his own.

He unbuttons both of their pants and they both shake out of them. Levi bends Eren's knees up near his shoulders and Eren holds them there.

"Don't let this be the last time we have sex. Don't let this be the last time we embrace each other like this." Levi says. He slides two fingers inside of Eren while he frees his own erection from his underwear. A low moan escapes Eren's lips as he clutches the backs of his knees.

"Mm- n-none of that Levi. Please, please take me already." Eren begs.

"I'm going to take my time this time Eren. Because this time it's different. This is our last night together in this shitty hotel. Remember these hands." Levi says rubbing his palm, the one that doesn't have fingers up Eren's butt, up his belly and lightly over his ribs. "When we go back to your house make sure you remember these hands, the ones from tonight, the hands that are touching you without an agenda. I'm not touching you with a plan, I want to remember this feeling." He says. "So please relax, and open your body to me completely."

Eren softens his head against the hotel pillow and his arms start shaking as Levi thrusts his fingers inside him slowly and thoughtfully. He softly caresses the skin of Eren's penis with the intent of making him cum. It doesn't take very long.

"Such a small amount." Levi says licking Eren's small mess off of his thumb and pointer finger, savoring that salty taste. Eren let's his feet lay flat on the bed as Levi lays over him, in between his legs. His tan hands soften against pale cheeks and he pulls Levi's lips against his own. He's finally able to kiss him. After so long he's finally able to kiss him. It feels the same every time. A small fire that sparks at his lips but ignites all over his body. 

The unbearable thirst to join lips, it seems as though every time they kiss it feels more and more right. Their lips were specifically designed to perfectly match the others. How could they keep their lips off of each other? The first time was a surprise, and surprises are nice but this second kiss... There's something better about it. They seem to have the same agenda, invading the others mouth, and so their tongues bump into each other. There's a second of hesitation before Levi takes the reigns, letting his tongue dance around Eren's like a tango expert. Eren pushes Levi's tongue back into his mouth using his own tongue, then he surveys the man's mouth. This must be history's most sloppiest kiss, with a hell's worth of saliva collecting in Eren's mouth since he's beneath Levi. Once the mixture of spit dribbling out of Eren's mouth turns into a stream Levi is forced to end the kiss. Eren's lips hold tightly to Levi's, not allowing it to end. Levi seperates their lips with his finger with a loud suction and an equally loud smack once they're both free.

"Mm Eren, your lips are sweet." Levi says looking down at his pouty, red lips.

"Yours feel good." Eren pants. Levi's lips look similar to his own. Red on, above, and beneath them, poutier than usual. "Levi, I can't wait anymore." Eren says looking up into his eyes.

"Okay." Levi says. Wow, he really is going to miss this. He lifts Eren's legs back up near his shoulders. With one hand he holds one of Eren's legs there and with the other he grabs the head of his dick, aiming it at the hole. A clear liquid seeps out of Eren's rectum and Levi rubs the head of his dick through it, smearing it back and forth and coating his penis in it. Eren moans softly.

"What are you- auh-!" Eren moans loudly as Levi accidentally slides his head inside of him. Levi quickly pulls out and continues to rub his head over and around Eren's hole. "No!" Eren complains. "Why are you playing with me like this? This is cruel." He whines.

"What do you mean?" Levi asks. He stops moving his dick for a second as he waits for Eren to reply.

"Stop it!" Eren says. "Please, can we- ... Already?" He says clenching his eyes shut tightly. His penis is so hard he feels like it could burst. He needs to be filled by Levi to unravel the unsettled nerves in his stomach. Orgasm is right there but not quite within reach.

"Can we what already?" Levi asks, pretending like he doesn't know. He can't help play this game with Eren, because of how cute his face looks when he's frustrated.

"... It's just cruel." Eren cries.

Levi looks down at Eren's pitiful face. Saliva stains coming from his mouth, clear nose drippings, tear stains leaking from his eyes. He presses the head against Eren's sphincter and pushes through to the hilt. Eren throws his head back and moans loudly then a quiver starts in his upper thighs. "Are you about to cum?" Levi asks pulling his penis out of Eren.

He's unable to answer but his mouth stays open in a silent scream. A low bubbling that started in his stomach is now urgent and the walls that contain it are knocked down. A rush of fluid seeps out of his hole and Levi frowns down at it. He dips his finger in the white substance and it feels just like normal cum. "So you're leaking from two places now?" Levi asks, shoving three of his fingers into the sensitive mess. "I'll stop playing with you, I can see how badly you need it now." He says replacing his fingers with his penis. His eyes roll to the back of his head as the folds of skin hold onto him. It's never been so moist in here before. Now that the baby's forming, Eren's secreting excessive juices and can even cum heavily from here just like he did a second ago.

As soon as Eren gets his head upright, Levi pulls out to the tip of his dick, then pushes all the way back in slowly. Eren throws his head back again. "Levi." He moans. "Oh~"

He locks his feet around Levi's waist, pulling him in deeper and he's already close again. Levi is getting enough stimulation but he needs more to cum. He needs something else. He flattens his stomach against Eren's and rolls his lower stomach to continue the soft thrusts. They're face to face now, looking each other in the eye. And of course Eren can't handle the eye contact so he looks away. The motion exposes Levi's favorite side of Eren's throat. The skin looks so fresh, so smooth, tantalizingly so. "Isn't it nice? Being so close like this?" Levi asks before sinking his teeth into the most sensitive part of Eren's neck. A hickey was already healing there but Levi put a fresh one on top of it.

Eren's hands push gently on Levi's chest and he grounds into him too deeply for three thrusts. Eren's palms soften against the hard muscle. "Look at me, or I'll have to cover your entire body with my marks." Levi says.

Eren bites his lip in pained discomfort as Levi finishes his third hickey on the smooth skin of his neck. He turns to look at him to save that side of his neck from any further markings. "Do it." Eren whispers.

Levi responds with a smile and he drops his lips on top of Eren's. He awards him several soft thrusts that earns him several soft moans, as he looks Eren in the eye. Eren, how could he still be shy? He lays under Levi looking up into his eyes as he gently brings him to another orgasm.

 

In the morning Levi wakes up on top of Eren and ugh! Inside of him. He slowly pulls out, careful not to wake Eren and a mixture of Eren's white glory and his own follows his dick out. Eren moans in his sleep.

"L-Levi." He says softly.

"Hm?" Levi replies. He knows Eren's asleep for the most part but what would his subconscious reveal?

"Nope." Eren says with a small smile. His eyelids twitch. That was random. He must be dreaming.

"Nope? What do you mean nope Eren?" Levi says softly.

"Nope to Erwin." He says and Levi smiles. He lowers his head and kisses Eren's soft sleepy lips. Levi is happy that even in his sleep Eren kisses back, it's lazy and slow, but he's still kissing back.

"That's right. Nope to Erwin." Levi says. He lays beside Eren and stares at his completely relaxed facial expressions. When Eren frowns with his eyes closed Levi realizes that he's now awake.

Eren cracks his eye, shockingly finding Levi staring in his face. What could he want? He probably thinks he's asleep so Eren tries to see if he can trick Levi. "Levi?" Eren asks in a fake tired voice.

"What?" Levi asks playing along. He saw Eren's eye crack open. He's not stupid.

Eren takes a moment to think. "Well, I wanted to know if..." He pretends to yawn. "You had any realizations last night? Whatever kinds." He says.

"Actually," Levi says placing a hand on Eren's lower stomach. "I did. I realized that you've come to crave this sort of thing." He says sliding his hand down swiftly and inserting two of his fingers inside Eren. "Isn't that right? You like a man filling you up every night. You've become accustomed to it." 

Eren's hand becomes iron around Levi's wrist. "Okay, I'm up." Eren says assisting Levi in the retraction of his fingers.

"Agh! Shit." Levi says sitting up. He looks at the clock.

"What?" Eren says sitting up as well.

"We missed dinner again." Levi says.

"Oh wow. You're right." Eren says with a smile. "I don't care though, I was still with you all night."

"Tonight. You have to remind me if I forget. No I won't forget today." Levi says and he means it.

"If we don't have sex tonight maybe you can keep a clear head." Eren says with a devilish smile. He knows Levi can't resist him.

"We can't tonight anyway. We're moving out of here and into your house. Remember?" Levi says. "Won't it be kind of... I mean we've had sex every single night we've known each other, not skipping one. And we've done it multiple times a day." Levi says.

"If I had to estimate I'd say we've done it about ten times." Eren says. He rolls out of bed and walks towards the bathroom.

"Maybe nine. My cum probably runs through your veins." Levi says. He stands and stretches.

"Hahaha! It's like a drug, like heroine. I start getting cranky when I don't have it. Getting high when I do have it." Eren giggles. He steps into the shower.

"That's actually kind of true. I can't wait to see how frustrated you're going to be every night... Because I was serious when I said that your body has gotten used to being filled up by a man every night." Levi says. He jumps into the shower next to Eren and he frowns down at him.

"Are you still going to be that man filling me up?" Eren says wiggling his shoulders provocatively and taking a step closer to Levi.

"You can stop swaying your shoulders like that because I'm not in here to fuck you for the twentieth time. We have to hurry up and get out of here so I can fucking pay for the bed and the carpet." Levi says. He snatches the bar of soap out of Eren's hands and turns the water on to wet it.

"I can pay for it." Eren says. "Well my parents-"

"Fuck you too Eren. Don't do that shit to me. I'm obviously responsible for you. I'm paying. Besides it's not like either of those things were your fault." Levi says as he rubs soap all over his body. He looks at Eren's eyes and notices that they're fixated on his soft penis. "What?" He says. Eren quickly averts his eyes. "You can look at it. I'm not against that. Besides you've seen it before, you've had it in your mouth...." Levi trails off.

"It's just that... Why aren't you putting soap on it?" Eren asks as Levi hands him the slippery, wet bar of soap.

"Do you want to do it for me?" Levi asks. He grabs Eren's wrist and places his fingers on his penis. The boy snatches his hand back in disgust and glares at Levi. Eren's frown unwrinkles as Levi begins to laugh.

He's so cute.

"I'm not going to jack off in front of you. I'm not going to spread soap all over my dick while you watch." Levi says.

"You're shy?" Eren asks wiping soap all over himself and turning the water on.

He doesn't answer. Of course he wasn't shy but... That was still kind of weird. "Fuck!" Levi yells. The water is extremely cold.

"What?" Eren asks as the soap is rinsed from his own and Levi's body, down into the drain.

"You take showers at the fucking freezing point? Are you a lizard?" Levi says with a small, unnoticeable shiver.

"Cold showers... It's better for your skin. My mother told me that." Eren says. He turns the knob so the water warms just a bit. When did Levi get such dirty language? It gets worse everyday.

"Your skin?" Levi asks. Eren's skin is ripe as always. Levi walks up behind Eren and smooths his cheek against the soft tan skin of the boy's shoulder. He shudders at the sudden contact, the sudden heat coming in from behind him.  Levi's arms snake around Eren's stomach and hug snuggly over his small baby bump. A small blush creeps up on Eren's cheeks.

"Eren, you like me right?" Levi's lips mumble against the soft skin of Eren's shoulder. The water didn't feel so cold anymore, not when Levi was making contact with Eren.

"I already said this a few times." Eren groans.

"Well, I want you to know that I like you too... The same way you like me." Levi says.

"R-really?" Eren asks softly. His hand raises to rest on his heart, to keep it from jumping from his chest.

"Don't make a big deal about it." Levi groans. He lightly inhales the scent of Eren's neck before releasing him.

"I-I'm not. I just..." Eren trails off as his lips stretch into a wide Cheshire smile.

 

Twenty minutes later Eren sits in the car, waiting for Levi to finish talking with the checkout lady.

"Fuck. I ended up paying for an entire new carpet and new bed rails." Levi says ducking into the car.

"I feel bad..." Eren says.

"Don't worry about it. I can afford something like this afterall. They said the only problem they saw with the carpet was it was completely worn in the spot that you threw up. In other words I had to pay for it because I cleaned it too hard." Levi says pulling off.

Eren smiles at once and is then overtaken by laughter that moves his entire upper body. Levi turns to Eren in surprise with a small blush on his cheeks. "Oh come on Levi." He giggles. "Don't forget that we're going to dinner today." Eren says. He notices the bar approaching in the window. "Levi! Levi, can we stop to see if Erwin is there?"

"Ugh. Why?" Levi asks.

"I just want to stop in and say hi." Eren says in a panicked tone as Levi speeds the vehicle. His eyes widen as they're right at the place but the car doesn't stop.

"Fuck, fine." Levi says jamming his foot on the breaks. He and Eren both jerk forward.

"C-calm down..." Eren says. "Thanks." He says opening the car door and walking a few feet to the bar's front door.

Levi rolls his eyes as he parks and enters the pub. He's surprised to find Eren waiting by the door. "What, he isn't here?" He asks placing his hands on hips. Eren's eyes lower to Levi's slim waist and he swallows a mound of spit. "What are you looking at?" Levi asks dipping his head in front of Eren's face to find his eyes. Even though there's a shirt on his torso Eren's memories can fill in the blanks.

"I-I don't know if he's here. I was waiting for you." Eren says.

"Alright let's hurry this up." Levi says in annoyance.

Eren follows him through crowds gathered around tables, all the way to the back and the blond-haired man is sitting in his usual spot.

"Erwin!" Eren shouts.

He snaps his head around quickly and smiles widely. "Eren!" He says. Erwin is so happy to see Eren, but he wonders why he comes to see him. He's confessed his feelings so many times and Eren never said they were mutual so why? Why does he come see him with that dumb happy look if he doesn't like him back? It made him wonder if Levi had told him what he had said the other day. But that was unlikely.

"Levi's here too." Eren says giving Erwin a look.

"Hello." Erwin says blinking courteously at Levi. The shorter man responds with a wave and sarcastic smile.

"How's it been Eren? Any changes? How is it being pregnant?" Erwin asks. He's very much interested. There's a twinge in his throat and he can't help but feel bad for some reason. Why?

Ah, that's right. He never asked any of these questions to Jean. He didn't care at all. Jean was a nice kid and all, Erwin just didn't care for him whatsoever. But with Eren.. with Eren he felt like a boy in middle school again. Eren just makes him feel good. He likes him so much and he can't figure out why. He doesn't care why either. The boy was his ideal type.

"I'm relieved. All this time I thought I wasn't going to get pregnant like my father and I'd have to meet a girl." Eren says with a laugh.

"Eren I have a phone call I'll be right back." Levi says touching Eren's shoulder. Erwin and Eren both look at Levi's hand as it slides from the boy's sleeve.

"This might be kind of personal but are you and Levi still having sex?" Erwin asks. His cheeks heat up with anger and jealousy.

"W-well, we are." Eren says scratching his scalp.

Levi holds the phone up to his ear but he doesn't leave Eren's side like he had planned to. "Why? You're already pregnant so why are you still having sex? It's not neccesary." Erwin asks. It can't be that Eren had actually fallen for Levi. He's young, he doesn't know the difference between love and lust. That's what must be happening. He's so used to Levi molesting him nightly, so he knows no other pastime when he's with him.

"Well that was the schedule... For so long... And so.." Eren stutters.

"And so Eren's become a complete whore. He likes dick... So much. He'd probably fuck you if you asked." Levi says. He chooses then to take his leave. He was mad at Eren. Again. This time what was it? It was simply because Erwin is so interested in him. But that's not Eren's fault. So why? Why does he always do this? It's never Eren's fault. He has to make this right right now but Eren's doctor is on the phone. It appears she has the test results ready.

Meanwhile Erwin is talking Eren down from his anger. "You don't deserve that." Erwin says. He has to admit that his spirits rose just a bit when Levi said Eren would fuck him.

"I know, he gets mad like this every other day. It's always for no reason at all. Did I do anything just now?" Eren yells.

"No, absolutely nothing." Erwin says shaking his head. "Those Ackerman's. I have to deal with him for what, ten more months before I can have you?" Erwin asks looking into Eren's eyes.

"W-what do you mean, have me?" Eren asks. His cheeks are filled with blood.

"Come on, don't be that way." Erwin says cupping Eren's cheek. He strokes beneath his eye with his thumb. "How many times do I have to tell you that I like you? It's super cute when you act oblivious to everything. I want you to know..." Erwin says. Eren notices the twinkle in his light, blue eyes as a second hand is placed gently against his face. "I'd never treat you as badly as Levi does. I'd never insult you. And when he leaves in ten months I promise I'll be right there with you and the baby." With every word he pulls Eren's face closer and closer to his. Eren barely notices until his lips are about two inches away from his.

"B-but-" Eren starts as Erwin scoots closer to him, sitting on the edge of his stool.

"No buts." Erwin says. He suddenly lifts his chin, pushing his lips onto Eren's softly. "And no excuses." He mumbles against the boy's soft lips. They are just as soft as they look. Erwin's heart is racing, he's older, he's more mature but he still feels like he's in middle school. This kiss is making his head empty and he can see lanterns floating in the room. Lanterns, a starry night, he's floating.

Eren's face wrinkles in confusion. This kiss isn't like Levi's, it's different. The feeling behind it feels the same, but the texture is different, the taste. Levi's lips are usually dry but kissable in their own way, but Erwin's, his lips are like two fluffy moist pillows. It's like kissing a sweet marshmallow. It's just a peck, but the sweetness is seeping into Eren's mouth anyway.

Eren breaks the kiss to catch his breath. Erwin stares at his parted, reddening lips and considers this the perfect opportunity. He softly grabs the back of Eren's head, pulling it towards his own and when he gets close enough he tilts his head to the side and slides his tongue into his mouth.

The slick, wet member leaves snail trails against Eren's tongue. There's so much saliva. Erwin's tongue is so sweet. The kiss is good... To good. Eren pushes against Erwin's shoulders, breaking the kiss. He had to fight to seperate their lips.

He couldn't be around Erwin anymore. He wouldn't. It's never been said specifically but isn't he already in a relationship? Even if it was just for ten months, it's still something. Isn't it? Erwin is trying hard. Eren can see that now. He's actually interested in pursuing a relationship with him. It's not fair to him though, to let him love him while he's fucking Levi every night. He can't have both of their love.

But does he even have Levi's?

"I'm sorry." Erwin says. "I shouldn't have sprung that on you." Erwin says turning around with a smile. His smile fades as he slumps his elbows onto the bar counter and thinks about his actions. He takes full responsibility for what he had just done. He's probably causing Eren so much more stress, and that is not good for Eren's baby. He can tell his chances are slim because Levi is obviously in his heart. If he really cared about Eren he'd leave him alone for Eren's, and for his baby's health. He'll let his love die out just until Levi leaves. But as soon as he leaves he'll blow oxygen on the fire that is his feelings for Eren, and he'll watch it burn forever.

"Eren." Levi calls approaching from the side. Eren jumps and his blush comes back.

"Y-yes sir- I mean Levi?" He answers nervously. Did he see anything? Is he still mad? if he saw something then is he even madder?

He frowns at Eren briefly, then his face softens. "So that was the doctor on the phone." Levi says. Eren nods. "She has some news for us. The test results are in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit any gross typos later


	9. What Would Levi Choose?

"You are pregnant. You are." Levi says with a nod. Eren winces then slowly his lips curl into a smile.

"Like positively? I am? There's no mistake?" Eren asks.

"Yes. The tests came back." Levi says with a smirk.

Erwin sits in his stool with his back turned towards the two men. He wants to say something to Eren but he knows it isn't for the best. He wants to tell him not to have sex with Levi anymore.

Eren jumps up and down in excitement and Levi begins to laugh softly. "Okay, okay." He says grabbing Eren's arms.

He jumps up and kisses Levi on the lips firmly. That calms him down really quick. It felt really weird. Eren places his fingers on his lips for a second thinking back to the kiss he shared with Erwin. Yuck. Could he just forget about that?

"That kiss was a surprise." Levi says licking his lips.

Erwin angrily sits in his seat. But he's decided already. He won't interfere. He'll quietly watch over Eren and when Levi's gone he'll be there for him.

"Can we leave now?" Levi asks.

Eren's face relaxes as he notices that Levi is more relaxed. He looks over his shoulder at Erwin's tense figure on the stool. Levi notices this. "Yeah let's go." Eren says with a fake, reassuring smile.

 

The car ride back to Eren's house is long and mostly silent.

"Why do you do that?" Levi asks after twenty minutes of silence.

Eren peels his face off of the glass window to look at Levi. "Do what?" He asks.

"Whenever something is troubling you, you turn to the window.... As if you can somehow escape a problem that way." Levi says tightening his hands on the wheel.

"Oh." Eren says. There's nothing better to say. He had shared a very intimate kiss with Erwin. It was so personal and so very hard to forget. He cannot push it out of his head. Even when he isn't thinking about it, he is. "There's nothing on my mind. I'm just tired." Eren says. He knows that's the shittiest excuse he could have ever given.

"Ha, just tired. My ass. You don't have to tell me." Levi says looking straight forward. After two minutes of silence they accidentally make eye contact. "Did Erwin do something?" Levi asks turning away from Eren.

"I thought I didn't have to tell you." Eren says rolling his eyes. He's tired of this conversation.

"I'll fuck him up for you." Levi says. He means it as a joke, but slowly he begins to actually consider it. "What did he do? Did he grab your ass? I'd punch him in his bony ass face. Did he say somethi-"

"No!" Eren yells cutting Levi off. "Don't f- don't beat him up. It was nothing. I'll tell you about it later." Eren says. "It was actually nothing like it's so mediocre." He assures.

"Okay, I believe you." Levi says. He doesn't believe a word Eren's saying. If they were still living in the hotel, he'd shove his dick down his throat for lying to him. That thought makes him laugh on the inside but also makes him feel a sense of longing. No more sex. He had to be abstinent for a bit less than ten months.

Eren feels the awkward tension between the two of them so he just turns back towards the window. Damn it. He can still feel the kiss.

"Eren, would you mind if I had sex with someone else?" Levi asks.

It's so sudden. Eren slowly turns his head to face Levi. "Who?" Eren asks.

"No, would you mind?" Levi asks.

"Who would you even have sex with other than me?" Eren asks. He's so confused. Why would Levi bring this up? He must have seen them kiss... Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. Maybe he had found someone he liked more than Eren.

"Hypothetically." Levi says turning to briefly look Eren in the eye.

"I-I y-yeah I... Erwin kissed me. I'm sorry. I didn't want him to. It was so sudden. I didn't even like it." Eren says frantically.

"It's okay Eren, sexually you can experiment with whoever you want. I don't want you to feel bound to me just because I was your first time, or because we're having this baby." Levi lies. He knows even the way Eren looks at Erwin makes him uneasy.

Eren blushes. Levi used to always say "you, you, you" when referring to Eren and the child but he notices that he's been using "we and us" recently. "But I don't want to experiment with him. You're the only person I want to touch me. That's why I don't want you to touch anyone else the way you touch me." Eren admits.

"It's not like we're dating, you have certain freedoms." Levi says just pushing Eren a bit to completely see where he is emotionally.

"I want to." Eren mumbles to himself.

"What?" Levi says. He heard him but he's in slight shock.

"...Don't forget to make a right at this stop sign." Eren grumbles. He twiddles his thumbs as he quietly runs scenarios through his head. Sex with Erwin... He can't picture that. No matter how hard he tries. Gross. Who'd want to picture something like that. Sure Erwin was as built as Levi and he was taller too but Eren just isn't attracted to him.

Levi smirks to himself. The boy is still interested in him. All he has to offer is dick and emotional neglect. Money and his popularity. Erwin's monologue to Levi led on that he has way more to offer Eren emotionally than he does, but Eren is undoubtedly Levi's. He claimed him physically first and emotionally after and maybe... Maybe Eren had claimed him both physically and emotionally as well.

"Hey Levi." Eren says pressing his thumbs together.

"Hm?" Levi glances over at Eren and frowns at his red cheeks. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I was just curious... How good am I in bed?" He blurts out. He instantly regrets it. "I-I mean you don't have to answer that."

"Well honestly the first time we did it was my worst sexual experience ever. It was understandable but annoying." Levi says. He looks over at Eren's face, starting to droop in gloom. "But every time after that you were phenomenal." He says turning back to the road.

Eren looks up at the side of Levi's face. "No! You're just saying that." He says.

"Why? Why would I be 'just saying that'? You're naturally great at sex. You have a really nice body, smooth skin, you always smell good, and I cum every time." Levi says.

Eren blushes once again with a smile. "Thank you." He says.

"Am I any good to you?" Levi asks. He knows he's quite talented in bed and most of it isn't even what he does with his dick. He knows what to say to Eren to drive him crazy. He has to be kind of bossy, maybe an insult or two, then he has to make Eren think he knows everything about him. 'I know what you're thinking right now. I know you're kind all to well, this is what you need isn't it?' He also teases Eren, asking him questions when he knows he can't speak. It all drives him nuts.

"Yeah. You're good." Eren says.

"How am I good?" Levi asks trying to make it seem like he didn't think that he was, just so Eren would go into detail proving that he was.

"Well I like the way your skin feels against mine. And your eyes, when you look me in the eye during sex, even when we aren't having sex your eyes have an effect on me. I know it's weird... But sometimes I like it when you're mean to me in bed." Eren says. He does well keeping his blush down through all of that. There was a time or two where Levi tapped him in the face and on the butt and Eren didn't want to admit how much he liked that.

"You like that?" Levi asks. He's kind of surprised. He likes the eye contact but he assumed it was an annoying task to Eren. 

"Yeah." Eren says crossing his arms over his hardening nipples. Of course this conversation would throw off his unsteady hormones. "You order me around, call me dirty names, say filthy things in my ear. You bite me. And it's always while your looking into my eyes." Eren's says rubbing his itching thighs together at the thought.

"You like being bitten?" Levi asks with a frown. He notices Eren's uncomfortable fidgeting so he places his strong hand on his thigh, seperating his knees with his thumb. The warmth shoots straight from his thigh to his groin and a soft moan escapes his lips. His fidgeting slows down a bit but he's still excited.

Levi looks over at Eren's face and gasps as he notices the groggy look in his eye, the color tinted a dark emerald. "Not usually." He says. He slides down in his seat making Levi's hand slide up to his upper inner thigh. "But when you bite me it hurts in a good way." Eren says.

"What the hell?" Levi asks looking back down at Eren's smiling face.

"It turns me on." He breathes.

"... I think we've been fucking too much. You need a break." Levi says swallowing a lump in his throat.

"But I feel so..." Eren pauses as he runs his palm down Levi's cheek and chest. He returns his hand to his lap. "Warm down here." He says grabbing Levi's strong hand. He places it on top of his soft bulge and slowly rubs up and down, sighing in pleasure.

"Why are you acting like this? You usually don't even talk to me in the car." Levi says grunting as a heat spreads to his own groin.

"You brought up sex... You're the adult." Eren says speeding up his use of Levi's hand. He can feel the boy's penis getting hard.

"You're right." He says snatching his hand away. "You're pregnant which means when you get turned on most of your juices come from your asshole. I don't need a puddle in my car seat." Levi says.

He's expecting Eren to be disappointed but instead he falls out in laughter. "You're flushed." He giggles.

Levi rolls his eyes but takes the time to look at his pink cheeks in rearview mirror. Eren's a little bitch sometimes.

"My dick hurts." Eren mumbles to himself.

"Why do you keep speaking so softly as if I can't constantly hear the disturbing shit that's leaking from that disgusting hole in your face?" Levi sighs.

"... You've made out with this disgusting hole in my face like twenty times. You stuck your tongue inside of this disgusting hole." Eren says glaring at Levi. He leans his face closer to Levi's with ever word of his counter arguement.

"Okay," Levi says leaning towards his window as Eren gets closer. "Don't touch me." He says as Eren puts a hand on his neck. "Get your cold-" Eren pulls Levi's lips to his for a brief second before he snatches away. "Trying to make me crash? Are you nuts?" Levi asks. He can't believe the nerve of this kid.

"Your lips have kissed this disgusting hole like twenty-one times..." Eren trails off as Levi rolls his eyes. He thinks back to the unwanted invasive kiss Erwin forced on him. He also has Erwin number and address. It's all so disgusting. He came on way too strong.

 

When they arrive at the Jaeger estate Carla's waiting for them outside. "Levi! Eren!" She calls. She stands on her toes as she waves at them driving into the long driveway.

"Hey, baby." She says kissing Eren on the cheek and hugging him tight. "Hey, grandchild." She says rubbing the small lump on his stomach.  
"Hey mom." Eren says, trudging into the house.

Carla clears her throat as she looks down at Levi. "Levi." She says holding her hand out towards him. Levi stares at the hand for a moment before hesitantly reaching his out to her. She suddenly grabs his wrist and pulls him against her. She brusquely flattens her palms against the hard muscle defined even through the thickest of his shirts. Levi smirks as he gently presses a hand against her back.

"So I'll show you to your room Levi." Grisha says as they all settle on the couch. A heap of Levi's and Eren's bags are at the door. They're completely mixed up. He really just wants some alone time with his son. He can't help the rising feeling of jealousy and nostalgia. He'll be the one to carry the next generation. That's something Grisha couldn't do at all. His son is pregnant. He's so thankful that his son has this opportunity and It's all he ever wanted.

Despite the growing nostalgic feelings, Eren's face falls flat. No more sleeping with Levi. No more being in the same bed.

Levi nods in acceptance. Maybe he would miss sleeping with the brat. He had to admit to himself that he liked hearing the breathing of someone else, feeling their body heat while he slept.

They both look at each other deep in thought.

"Wait. I have a few rules. Eren I understand how you may be feeling right now. You've grown accustomed to sleeping in the same room with Levi but of course there has to be rules. Levi's a grown man and this is just a job." Carla says. Levi and Eren look at each other again. "He could have someone he likes so to avoid any awkwardness you'll be seperated." Carla says.

"I wouldn't mind rooming with Eren again. Besides it would be easier for us to continue having sex." Levi says. He's not one to bite his tongue. There's something on his mind, and he says it.

Carla and Eren both look at Levi in shock then at each other. It's then that Carla notices the old and new marks on her son's neck. "Wait so you two have continued to have sex even after you found out he was pregnant?" Carla asks.

"I'm going to the kitchen." Grisha says hastily leaving the room.

"Well we like it... And it passes the time so yeah we've continued to have sex." Levi says challenging Carla's stare with his own. She sweats uncomfortably, not sure what to say to her guest.

"Okay well now that you're here in my house, there are rules. No more sex. Be in by ten p.m. Oh and we have dinner every night with each other. So Levi you're in room 201, I'll get someone to get your stuff, take those stairs right there."

Eren is happy that Levi's in the biggest, most luxurious guest room but why is his room three away from his? Why is he so far away? He's almost on the opposite end of the hall. If only Levi hadn't been so explicit with his mother they could have probably been closer.

Levi nonchalantly heads to his room and a worker is sent behind him with his bags.  Carla turns to Eren with a less than happy expression. "Why are you still having sex with him?" She asks with a dense tone.

"I-I don't-" he starts.

"There's a difference between having sex to make a baby and just doing it for fun. Doing it for fun... Do you know what that makes you? I don't even want to say it. Is he telling you to have sex with him?" She asks loudly.

"Well-" Eren tries again.

"You have to be in a relationship, you have to get to know the other person for a while before sex is even acceptable." Carla barks. Eren is overwhelmed. She keeps asking him questions then she won't let him answer them. He's having so much trouble keeping up with the conversation.

He and Levi like each other... But Eren knows even if Levi hadn't confessed, if he has asked Eren for sex he would've happily obliged. He did enjoy sex. There was no way around that fact. But it's not like he'd have sex with anyone but Levi.

"Levi and I like each other." Eren says softly.

Carla chuckles. "Really? He told you he likes you? Even if he did say that he probably didn't mean he was in love with you. I'm so sorry you fell in love with such an elite. I used to have a thing for guys who looked down on me to so your situation is understandable." Carla admits. She doesn't like Levi anymore. He's the worst. He's the devil. Making her innocent son crave sex, making her innocent son fall for him. He's satan.

"Levi doesn't look down on me. He looks after me and he's a gentleman. He considers my feelings-"

"For something in return. You keep working that three-pronged lovestick of his so of course he treats you like a prince." Carla says bitterly.

Eren shakes his head in disgust. No. She's wrong about Levi. He backs away from her, then turns to run up the stairs.

"Ere-" she attempts but he's gone.

A few hours later she decides to come up and speak with him. On her way up the stairs she passes Levi. His keys are jingling in his hand. "Ehem," she clears her throat. "And um, where are you off to?" She asks as politely as her anger towards him would allow.

"I'm going to pick up some things for Eren." Levi says quickly, rushing past her.

"What? He sent you out to get him something? What could he possibly need?" She asks.

"He didn't ask for it. I'm trying to be considerate." Levi says without even turning around. He gently closes the door behind himself then hops into his car and pulls off. Where can he spend his day because he did not want to spend it with Mrs. And Mr. Jaeger. They destroyed any kind of relaxed atmosphere that could have been possible. Hopefully Eren won't miss him too much or have an emergency.

"Eren sweetie, can I come in?" Carla asks with a hand against his room door. His room that's three down from Levi's.

Eren sits quietly on his bed. His mother woke him from this bed a week ago on his sixteenth birthday. So much has happened since then. "Okay." He whispers. He and Levi like each other. He doesn't just return Eren's feelings because they're having sex. That doesn't even sound like something someone would do.

She walks in and hesitates before sitting next to him on his bed.

"You're wrong about Levi." Eren mumbles. He twiddles his thumbs in awkwardness.

"I'm sorry I said what I said. I'm just looking out for you... Because I'm your mother and I love you so much... I don't want to see you get hurt." She says placing her hand on top of Eren's.

"Well it's just... That was rude to say. And I've spent all the time with Levi so before you interpreted his character from the brief moments you spent with him, you should've thought about the fact that I've been around him for a week straight. I've spent every moment of the past seven days with him and I know him much more than you. He's a good guy. He actually likes me and I actually like him." Eren says looking at his mother.

"Okay even if all of that is true... You're still going to get hurt in the end. Afterall, he was burdened with the task of revivng what's left of humanity. Slowly our population is crawling back up and it's because of men like him. He can't stay bound to one man, Eren. And you know that. In less than ten months he'll be with the next sixteen year old with eyes as bright as yours, the passion the same... And I'm not trying to say he'll forget all about you but there's that what if. The only certainty is that in ten months he'll be breeding with someone else and in ten more, another person. That is why it is troublesome to fall in love with people like that. And for him to fall for you is even more so. Now he's burdened with a choice. Humanity, or you." Carla says seriously. "Which do you think he'll choose?" Carla asks.

Eren's eyes are wide in realization. He had never thought of most of what Carla said. If Levi were only his humanity would suffer. If Levi weren't only his then he'd suffer. Either way Levi is still his because he has this fetus growing inside of him and the words of Levi's confession ring fresh in his ears. But Eren can't share. He's not capable of that. He's Levi's first mate to breed with which means this is Levi's only baby. He doesn't want their to be anymore Levi babies unless they are pushed from Eren's own body.

What would Levi choose?

Levi is selfish isn't he? He seems like the selfish kind. So he'd definately choose himself over humanity, which means he'd choose Eren. Right?

"He'd choose whatever he wanted to. That's his attitude. He only does what he wants. He'd consider my feelings but ultimately he'd end up doing what he wants to do." Eren says dryly. That is the truth. Levi does what he wants, other's opinions may or may not sway his choices, but in the end Levi always does what Levi wants.

That scares Eren the most. Why would his mother say these things? She always opened his eyes to reality. Even when he didn't want to face reality.

"I see." Carla says. She realizes that she made him gloomy. This is his first day back, it's supposed to be happy and emotional in a good way. Her baby boy is back home. "So," she says clearing her throat. "Now that you're pregnant have you noticed a change in your eating patterns?" She asks with a large smile.

Eren returns the smile. "You sound like my doctor." He says. "Yeah I eat a whole lot. I'm getting fatter too. Like not even just my stomach either." He says happily. There's a life growing inside of him and his body is growing in preparation for it's deliverance. Beautiful, the human body is.

"Ah well, your first week of pregnancy is over. Next Wednesday will be your second. You need to start a healthy diet. Fruits, vegetables, supplements. No more chips and candy okay?" Carla says.

"I'll try mom..." Eren says.

"Okay. So does your chest hurt at all?" Carla asks.

"What? Why would it?" Eren asks looking down at his pecs. It looks like an extra layer of muscle has been added to them since the last time he saw them but it's probably just fat.

"Because everything's going to expand. Ah did that icky thing happen yet?" Carla asks with a strange frown.

"What?" Eren asks in confusion.

"You know... That flush from your uh... Butt." She clarifies.

Eren's cheeks heat up. Is she talking about... Couldn't be. She could not be referring to him ejaculating from his butt. How would she even know something like that is possible? Unless his father... Ah gross!

"Yes! Yes! That happened." Eren says quickly, a thick sweat forming on his forehead.

"I looked in the toilet one day when I was about one week pregnant and I was like oh my god. Guess that's kind of weird since women have to deal with periods rushing from their vaginas every month but I still freaked out. Did you freak out?" She asks.

Eren averts his eyes from her gaze. "It was weird.. But I didn't freak out. Can we please change the subject?" Eren says.

"Sure." Carla says but she isn't sure of what else to talk about. "So Levi stepped out. I saw him on my way up here leaving the house. Any idea where he's going?" She asks casually.

"No." Eren says honestly. It doesn't matter where he's going. Because Eren trusts him. "Speaking of Levi, we're going to dinner tonight." Eren says. He's been waiting for this for a while but now that it's tonight, this day is going to drag on forever.


	10. The Actual Last Time

Eren unfortunately remembers his conversation with Jean. What was he talking about? Sex with Erwin.

"Erwin is so considerate." He said.

"He's into some pretty kinky stuff..." He said.

Eren let's his mind wonder. What kind of kinky stuff? Jean had said Erwin touches him softly and gently which is the opposite of what Levi does to him. Even Levi's "gentle sex." is kind of rough. How would it feel if Levi touched Eren absolutely gently.

Erwin. Why is he thinking of him right now? That foul man who kissed him. He slid his tongue into his mouth didn't he? Ugh! So disgusting, so repulsive, so... So gentle. 

He should be thinking about Levi when he's alone. He shudders into his bed.

Disgusting.

 

Levi stands behind the blond figure at the bar, looking down with repulse. He contemplates whether to punch him in the back of his head and break his skull or not. Do it. He tells himself. Do it.

He reaches around and grips Erwin's collar. Much to the taller man's surprise he's snatched out of his seat and he's flipped around so his back is pressed painfully against the counter.

"Hey man!" Erwin shrieks in confusion. His eyes are wide, blue orbs staring down at the squinted, dark, grey ones. Killer's eyes. Erwin is actually wondering if he'd actually punch him in front of all these people... Or kill him. They all stare in curiosity. Is there going to be a fight. "Be cool." Erwin says calmly. He puts his hands up in surrender as Levi's lips curl into a dangerous snarl.

"Don't tell me to be cool. You sad fuck. Keep your shitty mouth to yourself. Don't go around kissing people who don't want to be kissed." It's so personal for Levi. He waited so long to kiss Eren. It was one of the best, most tender kisses he had ever shared. Eren's lips are truely marvelous. To have this huge blond man just simply walk up to Eren and snatch him into a kiss, it is disgusting. "Did you like that shit? Forcing your tongue into his mouth?" Levi asks, his fist tightening on Erwin's collar. "Did you taste me in there?"

The bartender watches on with amusement. He'd never seen action like this at this bar. The people were usually classy.

"I didn't force my tongue into his mouth. H-he was willing. Be cool Levi. Don't do anything stupid." Erwin says. He looks around for someone to intervene.

"You're telling me that? Don't put your disgusting hands on Eren again." Levi says. He makes note of Erwin's wince of pain as his back digs into the counter. Mercy comes over him and he releases Erwin's shirt. He straightens up his stance and Erwin does too.

They just stare at each other for a moment. "Let this be your warning. I don't care how much you love Eren. I love him too and I won't let anyone touch him in a way I don't approve of." Levi barks.

"I wouldn't. He's the one who keeps coming here to see me." Erwin says in his defense.

Levi thinks for a moment. "Don't try to make your perverted intentions his fault. You stay away and you keep your hands... And tongue off of him. He's mine." Levi says angrily.

"See that's what's wrong with you. Eren isn't your possession. He's his own. When you leave he'll need someone there for him." Erwin says.

"Your business in this country is done. You go back to your own country now." Levi commands.

"No." Erwin replies simply. This answer makes Levi want to bash the man's face in but Eren told him not to didn't he?

"If you touch him again you'll regret it." Levi says. That's a good place to leave it. An interpretable threat. Levi turns around and quickly exits the bar. He sits angrily in his car trying to calm himself down. He almost lost it in there. If he hadn't remembered what Eren had said he would've actually beaten Erwin to a pulp. He's always talking about how Eren isn't his and how he's so in love with him. It's all bullshit. All of it.

Erwin breathes heavily as he slowly shudders down into his seat. That was scary. He didn't expect so much stregnth from that small body. Levi had said he loved Eren. If that's the truth then he won't leave in ten months, and if he doesn't then Erwin doesn't have a chance with Eren. 

All eyes are still on Erwin even after ten minutes. He gave Eren his number and address, will he ever visit? Will he ever call?

 

When it's time Levi heads back to the Jaeger house. At seven p.m, it's dinner time.

"What are you doing?" Levi asks standing at Eren's doorway, looking at the boy laying in bed on top of all of his blankets.

"Hm? Levi?" Eren says turning to face him. He can't even hide the excitement in his voice. He looks at the bag in Levi's hands and sits up in the bed. "Where have you been all day?" He asks. "And what's that?"

"I got this for you. You like weird shit like matching clothes with me right?" Levi asks sitting the bag down next to Eren.

"Are you okay?" Eren asks looking up in Levi's eyes. He looks down at the boy's lips. Those were his lips and Levi is not one to share. Of course Eren didn't like that kiss, hell no. He only likes Levi's kisses.

"It's been a long day. Hurry up and get dressed. Let's get that dinner we've had planned for like three days already." Levi says exiting the room.

He goes to his room and changes into, what is in his opinion, his best outfit. Why is he doing this? That's right, he admitted to Erwin that he loves Eren. He puts on his long sleeved white shirt, black tie, grey vest over that, he slides on his grey slacks, black shoes, then grabs his grey jacket. He walks out of his room and down the hall he sees Eren dressed the exact same way. They both look up at each other at the same time and Eren blatantly blushes. Levi's blush isn't that obvious but Eren's eyes make him feel some way.

Those green eyes, a growing young plant, the basin of youth...

 

The car ride is awkwardly quiet. They take turns staring at the side of each other's face though.

"Levi." Eren's soft voice carries through the car.

"Eren?" Levi answers. He clears his throat. He feels kind of weird. Nervous? No.. Why is it so quiet. He's sweating for no reason.

"I've had a full year of driving practice from my father. I think I want a car like yours. I'm going to look at some in a couple of weeks. I can't wait to get on the road." Eren says with a smile. He watches in bliss as trees go from small to big through the windshield window.

"... I don't want you on the road." Levi says after a moment. "Too much shit on the road, you know what I mean?"

Eren snorts. "What? I've wanted a car for so long." He says.

Levi knows not to say anything. He refuses to let an arguement start here. Not right before dinner. He doesn't want his pregnant mate on the road with other wild drunk people. Driving is a serious thing and there's too many ways and chances to get hurt. He'll bite his tongue this once.

"Are we almost at the restaurant?" Eren asks. He crosses a leg over the other as he looks at Levi.

Levi feels hot again, the gross sweat that starts under his arms spreads to his back. He wished Eren would stop looking at him. He makes the mistake of meeting his gaze and Eren looks so grown up. He looks so much more mature than usual. His legs crossed, hand under his chin, eyes fixated on Levi.

"Almost." He chokes.

"I can't wait! I'm so hungry! I want breadsticks! Salt! Salt! Salt! I need some salt too!" Eren laughs.

"You don't need so much salt." Levi says with a frown. Fucking mood swings. He just went from serious and normal, to overly happy and excited. "Besides aren't you on a diet? Petra said you needed to eat a lot but healthy. And I said you were my responsibility so I'll make sure you get the vitamins and shit that you need." He says. He places a hand on Eren's lower thigh and pats a few times.

The boy giggles. "I like when you do that."

 

Levi unconsciously acts as the perfect gentleman. He holds the door open and pulls out Eren's chair for him, pushes it in after he sits in it.

"Breadsticks! Breadsticks!" Eren chants.

"Okay I hear you." Levi says in slight aggravation. After he orders all of their food including Eren's breadsticks he decides to try to speak to Eren seriously. "It's been bothering me Eren, I've been pushing it away but it keeps coming back." Levi says.

"Hm? What has?" Eren asks. He stuffs his mouth with the last piece of his breadstick. He's so happy. He loves breadsticks! His baby is probably happy too.

"I'll only ask this once. Do you like me?" Levi asks.

Eren gazes at Levi questioningly. He takes a hard swallow before opening his mouth. "Of course I do." He says.

"Do you like Erwin?" Levi asks.

"No. Not even as a friend anymore." Eren says seriously. Ugh. Levi bringing Erwin up makes him remember Jean's details about sex with him, and that gross kiss.

"That's good." Levi says. "Eren I feel like I won't say this to you more than a few times. I don't find it hard to say it though. I accidentally said it earlier, then I realized it is true." 

"What? Say what?" Eren says leaning closer to Levi's face.

"I love you Eren." Levi says nonchalantly. It's actually a bigger deal saying this to Eren than he's letting on. It's weird.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you just said that." Eren says. His cheeks feel really hot and he suddenly feels really put on the spot.

"Well... I did." Levi says expectantly. "How do you feel about me?" He asks.

"Well, there's no doubt that I like you and sometimes in my head I'll randomly think 'I love Levi' but honestly I don't think I know what love is. I don't want you to leave me in ten months... Or ever really-" Eren says before he's cut off by Levi.

"That's what love is I think. You want to be around the person forever. You care about them a lot. You start doing shit you wouldn't normally do for their sake. Everyone has their own definition of love. What is yours?"

"Definition?" He says unsurely. "I think love is more or less what you said. Wanting that person to stay with you forever and doing things for them. But also love is something that's unconditional. If you really love me you'll love me now, tomorrow, after I somehow fuck something up, and when I'm old and ugly." Eren says.

"Do you feel that for me then?" Levi asks.

Eren thinks for a moment. He doesn't want to lie so he carefully thinks of all of what he's said and applies it to Levi. He does. "I do." He says. He does love Levi. "No matter how bad you fuck up I'll love you. Like when you broke the bed and even if you leave me in ten months. I don't want you to go though but even if you do after crying for a while I'll forgive you. I don't think you could ever get ugly no matter how old you got but even if you did I'd still love you. Unconditional feelings. I like you and I love you. I want you to be my friend, I want to cry on your shoulder, and I want you to be my lover. I want you to cry on my shoulder when you need to too." Eren says.

"Wow... I guess I should say something like that too. No matter how bad you fuck up like kissing Erwin even though that wasn't your fault, I'll forgive you. I want you to feel comfortable when you cry on my shoulder. I guess sex goes without saying... I want you to tell me when something's bothering you no matter how inconvienient the problem is. No matter how bad you fuck up you have to tell me about it. I'll try not to fuck up and I want you to try your hardest too. If my uncle gets well then I'll be able to stay with you so bet everything you have on that possibility. I want to stay here with you even though I'm not used to experiencing all four seasons, even though summer is too damn hot for me, I'll stay here with you as long as I can... Because of my feelings towards you." Levi says.

Eren smiles largely.

"What?" Levi asks.

"I promise to consider all of your feelings." Eren says, his smile growing larger yet.

"I promise to consider yours too." Levi says.

"Come here." Eren says leaning forward. He stretches his hands out towards Levi's face.

"Why?" Levi says leaning his face towards Eren's face and hands.

Levi pushes his lips towards Eren's puckered ones. "Mmmmmmm" Eren hums while smushing their lips together. "Mwa!" He says breaking the kiss. Levi smirks.

"I take back what I said a while ago. You're not free to experiment sexually with who ever you want. I don't even want you to kiss someone else." Levi says licking his lips.

"Then the same goes for you." Eren says.

"Okay." Levi agrees.

"So all of these rules... Are we dating?" Eren asks.

"If that's what you want." Levi says. Eren nods. "Okay then."

"We're officially dating!" Eren yells.

"Quiet." Levi chuckles.

"If we weren't in public I'd hop over this table and kiss your entire face." Eren says.

"I don't doubt that." Levi says with a smile. "I'm expecting a call from Kenny sooner or later. When he calls I'll tell him I plan to stay here with you past the ten months." Levi says.

Eren's smile stretches from his left ear to his right. He's so happy. "Can I kiss you again?" He asks.

"Don't ask. Tell me you're going to kiss me and just do it." Levi says leaning over the table again.

Eren copies him and kisses him softly on the lips. Since Eren's lips are always moist and soft and Levi's are always on the dry side, the skin of Levi's lips sticks to Eren's like they usually do.

Levi is slightly disappointed with that short, impersonal kiss. "Tch, that's all you're going to give me? Kiss me again... Like you mean it this time." He says. Eren pushes his face back towards Levi's and Levi uses his thumb to pull Eren's bottom lip down as he brings his face towards his. He slowly slides his tongue into the boy's mouth. He moves it across the tip of Eren's shy tongue until Eren joins into the kiss. Eren's tongue dips into Levi's mouth for a second then as Levi brings his tongue back towards Eren's mouth, the boy breaks the kiss. They both have the same stupid smile.

"That's better." Levi says licking his lips again and Eren blushes.

They take time to eat a little more. This dinner was definately worth the wait. Both Eren and Levi feel the same about that.

"So tell me about Kenny." Eren says. "And your family."

"... Kenny's sick. Uh if he doesn't get better I'm going to have to take his place. Head of the Ackermans. Ha my mom's dead. Don't say you're sorry because you didn't kill her. You weren't even alive. I have a sister. She's with another infertile family. She ended up falling in love with a boy from school soon right before she had to go to an infertile family near my country." Levi says. "My life in a nutshell."

"So where is she, your sister?" Eren asks.

"She's in this country. She came here six months ago so she's probably five or six months pregnant by now." Levi says.

"In this country? Who did she fall in love with?" Eren asks just in case he knows this person.

"Some guy. Do you know the Springer's? Their son." Levi says with a nod.

"What the heck? That's so weird! He's one of my friends. His house is like right behind my block." Eren says louder than he intends. "That's so weird. There's been an Ackerman here all this time."

"Ah, maybe I should visit her or something." Levi says.

"Connie is as infertile as I am so she might have some trouble getting pregnant." Eren says as it crosses his mind. He freezes as he realizes how rude that sounded. "I-I mean it might have taken longer than you think. She's probably two or three months pregnant. That's what I meant by that." Eren says.

"Well I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in like ten months." Levi says. "Now, tell me about Carla and Grisha. I used to like Carla..."

"Oh them. They met in middle school. Apparently they fell in love there. They said there were only seven kids in their class. The plague hit my country the hardest. My mother is a Reiss so as her family went around helping others they had to leave her in this dump after helping some of the families around here conceive. She was placed in a class with my father, a class of seven and they apparently fell in love easily. But my mom was afraid to tell her family that she was in love with a Jaeger. So when my father turned sixteen he started trying to conceive but it just wasn't working out. His father thought he was worthless and he treated him so. So on his twentieth birthday his lover, my mother, declared that she would help the Jaeger family stay afloat. She would use her own body as a vessel for my life, she'd march straight up to her family and tell them too. And that's why I'm here today." Eren says proudly. He feels a weird twinge in his stomach.

"Oh I see. Back then someone as infertile as you couldn't really marry someone as fertile as I am." Levi says with a nod.

"Yeah that's why my mom didn't want to tell her family." Eren says. "Being a part the second most fertile family in the world she couldn't really be in love with the most infertile in the wor-" Eren stops speaking when his pants become drenched with his own fluids so suddenly.

"Hm?" Levi hums.

Eren is in shock. Did he really just piss himself? How embarrassing. "Nothing. I'm so full." He says.

"You're tired?" Levi asks. It's like almost nine. That's quite early actually. That's when old people go to sleep. Levi knows Eren stays up until like one in the morning. That's what he did in the hotel. He stayed up until really early in the morning watching shows.

"I'm tired. Can we leave? Can we leave like now?" He asks frantically. Shit. Levi just bought him these clothes and he soiled them.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Levi frowns.

"I am. I'm just tired." Eren lies.

"Must be a pregnant thing." Levi says with a shrug.

Levi's probably right. He was referring to Eren's sudden mood swing but him pissing on himself is probably a pregnant person thing.

As the two of them stand up Eren shoves more food into his mouth. "Eren what's wrong? You're not even done eating." Levi says.

"Nothing." Eren says, mashed food particles fall out of his mouth.

"Didn't we agree to tell each other when something is bothering us?" Levi asks.

"Yeah, yeah." Eren whispers. "I'll tell you in the car." He says.

"Okay." Levi agrees. He puts an a hundred dollar bill on the table and opens the door for Eren.

When they get on the road as soon as Levi thinks to ask Eren what happened, the kid is asleep.

Levi debates carrying Eren into the house once they get there. "Eren?" He calls. 

"Huh?" Eren snaps awake. He opens the door and heads into the house. He leaves Levi wondering what's wrong with him.

He must be horny. Why else would he be acting so jumpy? Why else would he not want to be alone with him? Too bad they can't have sex anymore. Eren is going to be miserable tonight. How will Levi be? This will be his first night without sex too.

He hurries into the house. He takes a shower in the bathroom that's inside of his room. His penis is rising right on schedule. Too bad the poor thing just doesn't get it. Levi tries to push his dick down but it doesn't work. He'll have to make himself cum tonight. What if Eren's going to do that too? A shudder overtakes Levi's body at the thought and his dick gets even harder. How would Eren make himself cum? He'd probably stick two fingers up his ass and stroke his dick. Wow. What kind of face would he make while masturbating.

The warm water of the shower slows then stops as Levi turns the knob. He dries off and pulls on his tight cotton boxers. His erection is nestled in the warmth but is still uncomfortably hard.

When he walks out of his bathroom he's surprised to see Eren standing right by his door. His dick throbs painfully. They both lock eyes with each other. He needs exactly what Levi needs. That's why he came in here.

Without breaking the eye contact Levi sits on the edge of his bed and Eren slowly approaches him. He does notice Levi's hard rod, the tip poking out of the waistline of his boxers.

They just stare at each other for another long moment. "Um Levi, in the restaur-" Eren can't finish his thought because Levi yanks down on his arm, pulling him towards the bed. Before Eren has the opportunity to fall onto his lap, he flips Eren under him and settles himself on top of the boy.

Levi rubs his clothed penis against Eren's pants. "Why'd you come in here?" He moans. "Want to fuck?" He asks. 

Eren wasn't planning on it, but now that Levi is offering sex, he kinda wants it. "N-no." He says just cause. 

Levi sits up on Eren's lap, straddling him. "You came in here to fuck even when your parents told you not to. Mm-" Levi smacks his lips. "What does that make you?" He asks rhetorically as he begins to unbutton Eren's shirt. "A whore right? That's okay though. As soon as you walked in here my dick got hard almost instantly. I guess I'm your whore too." He says discarding Eren's shirt. Eren's groin tightens because Levi called himself his whore. No one's ever said something like that to him before. Levi moves to kneel in between Eren's legs.

Is this really okay? They aren't supposed to be having sex anymore. His mother forbids it.

Levi flattens his hands on Eren's chest and slides them down Eren's warm belly towards his dick. "Wait." Eren says frantically. "I wanted to leave dinner in a hurry because I peed on myself a little. It was like I couldn't control it." He admits.

Levi looks at him with an unamused expression like Eren's giving him a lame excuse then his hand continues down his body. "Ah- w-wait." Eren says as Levi's hand leaves a trail of fire over his hardening penis. His hand continues on to his hole and he stops once his fingers slide into wetness. He pulls his hand out of the boy's wet underwear and drags his pants off.

"If you peed on yourself the moisture would be here" Levi says grabbing the hard penis through Eren's underwear and he moans loudly. Levi pushes Eren's thigh away from the other with his free hand. "This isn't pee, the scent is stronger." He says peeling Eren's underwear off. The boy bends his knees and flattens his feet on the bed.

Levi looks down at Eren's private parts. His hard penis rests on his belly and his hole is kind of swollen. He gently places two fingers against it and they both feel an intense heat. Eren closes his eyes tightly as a moan escapes his lips. "You're super turned on right now, aren't you?" Levi says rubbing the engorged hole until more fluid seeps out of him.

"Don't touch it." Eren gasps as Levi's fingers threaten to enter him. Levi gently wiggles his fingers against Eren's pinkest flesh until it slowly opens up for him with a soft, sticky sound. Then, he dips his two fingers inside of Eren down to the last knuckle. "Nn!" Eren protests as his eyes begin to water. Levi pulls out a little and Eren begins to sigh in relief, holding his breath when Levi wriggles in a third finger. They're not supposed to have sex anymore... But how could they just stop?

"Yeah it's starving Eren." Levi says. He slowly removes his fingers. The bulging pink of Eren's entrance remains open, just waiting for Levi's next move. The man scoots over to the edge of the bed and sits with his feet flat against the floor. "Eren come here." He says.

Eren looks over at Levi and sighs. He remembers this position and how sore his legs get after. He crawls off of the bed and sits sideways on Levi's lap. "Do you want to put it in?" Levi asks looking up at Eren.

"No." He says. "You do it."

He spreads Eren's legs and lifts his bottom up over his manhood. As Levi holds his penis up Eren slowly descends on top of it. Levi's penis comes into contact with Eren's swollen sphincter and both of them shudder. "I'm going to go in now." Levi warns because they both know entrance won't be so pretty this time. Squeezing past Eren's tight enterance muscles usually isn't easy but while it's engorged like this it's almost impossible. Even so, Levi continues to push. Eren holds his breath and finally let's out a heavy moan of pain when Levi's penis slowly but sternly forces his sphincter's muscles apart. "Uh-Ahhhh!" He moans loudly as Levi's thick head pushes his flaming rectum open further and further. It honestly feels like the first time... If not worse.

"You're alright, you're alright." Levi says rubbing Eren's thigh gently with his free hand. Now that the head is in, the rest of Levi's member slides in easily. They moan in unison. "I'm going to make you feel real good right now." Levi says as he picks up Eren's legs and holds them up by the bottoms of his knees much to Eren's displeasure.

"Why this position again?" The boy asks as he grinds too and bottom row of teeth together.

"So I can see my dick going in and out while it's swollen like this." Levi answers honestly. And he does just that. He watches closely pushing in makes the hole look like it usually does, just pinker than usual, but when he pulls out it's plump, wet, and obviously a little swollen.

Eren turns his head to the side, his lips pressing against Levi's ear. He moans directly into it which causes Levi to start moaning too.

"L-Levi, this... Hah! This is the... Ahah- last time." He breathes. "No more." He says. He can't disobey his mother.

"But we're... Nn! Dating now aren't we?" Levi grunts as he continues to thrust his hips upwards.

"She- she won't care." Eren squeals. He means to lick his lips but he accidentally licks Levi's earlobe.

"Ah fuck." He grunts urgently. If Eren didn't lick his ear he probably could have went for atleast ten more minutes, but now he has the need to cum. He let's Eren's legs back down to floor softly in exchange for a killer grip on his waist. "Why would you do that?" Levi asks. He licks along the part of Eren's back where his ribs poke through then digs his teeth in a meaty part.

Eren's hands ball into fist as he moans as loud as he can and he begins to cum. Not from his hard penis, but his white glory seeps down over Levi's penis from his hole.

"I felt that. Did you just cum?" Levi asks pulling his penis from Eren's depths. He lays Eren down on the bed and lays over him to kiss him gently. 

"Levi, my body feels so sensitive." Eren says quietly. He shivers as he looks down at Levi's eyes. They are focus on the white fluid seeping out of the pouty mouth between Eren's legs. It looks as if his hole is breathing as it spits up Eren's white fluids, slowly opening and closing by itself, missing the thickness of Levi's manhood.

"That's normal. It's because you're pregnant." Levi explains. "Why do you cum heavier from there than you do from your dick? Look it's still hard. Is it bothersome?" Levi asks. Eren shrugs and then nods. "Okay I'll take care of it."

"W-what about yours?" Eren asks looking at Levi's hard on. "Let me take care of yours too." He whines.

Levi climbs over Eren and stays over him on his hands and knees, his dick hanging over Eren's mouth. "Can I suck it?" Eren asks. His eyes squeeze shut as Levi harshly grips his penis.

"Go ahead." He says swallowing Eren's entire penis.

"A-ah!" He yells. He softly grasps Levi's huge member and gets ready to put it into his mouth.

Levi releases Eren's penis from his mouth. "You're so hot Eren." He says pushing the skin of Eren's penis up towards the head.

"H-hot?" Eren says uncertainly. "Well then I think you're hotter." Eren lifts his head and envelopes the head of Levi's penis.

"You need to take it deeper than that." Levi says swallowing Eren's dick again. As the precum seeps out Levi uses it and his saliva to sound as sloppy as possible. He sucks the meat loudly and obnoxiously on purpose.

Eren gives up on Levi's penis. He can't even think. His brain can't control his body movements. All his brain can do is allow him to hear his own juices being slurped up, down, and around his dick into and out of Levi's mouth. There was also the increasing amount of Levi's saliva. It sounds so dirty. Eren can't handle it. He's going to cum any second now.

"Lay still." Levi barks. Eren instantly halts but it's hard because Levi digs his finger into the little hole on the tip of his dick. "Does this hurt?" He asks. Eren silently nods, his eyebrows meeting in the middle of his forehead. "Aren't you still trying to make me cum?" Levi asks.

Eren lifts his head once again to take in most of Levi's dick. "There yah go." He says. "You stay still now." Levi says lowering his mouth back down to Eren's member. It's about ready to burst. He then rakes his nails against the boy's quivering testicles. Eren simply can't handle it. He curls his toes, he holds his breath, again he's forced to stop sucking Levi.

"Stay still!" Levi barks louder this time. He completes it by roughly grabbing Eren's thigh.

"A-aahn!" Eren moans. He's so turned on. He's seconds away from release.

"Isn't this what you need?" Levi whispers against Eren's wet penis. "Hm? To make all of your juices spurt out?" Levi asks loudly. His breath on the cold saliva coating Eren's penis really is just too much.

"Y-yeah." Eren moans quietly.

"You see, there's no problem with your hole. It starts spurting as soon as I touch it." Levi says and he suddenly twists three fingers into Eren's tight swollen ring. Eren gasps in shock and pleasure. "But I think I've said this before, your dick is just as stubborn as you are. Dont worrry though, I'll make sure I break down your walls and the walls of this littler you." Levi says and he swallows Eren's dick and leaves it at the back of his throat. He really means what he says. He wants all of Eren, he wants Eren as his possession. He knows Eren is finished. He can't handle more than this. Two small spurts of cum shoot from Eren's member before it falls completely limp. Levi holds the limp thing up and attaches his moan to the head. Eren's body is way too sensitive but Levi supposes he can handle it. He aligns his mouth with the small hole on the tip of Eren's penis and sucks strongly, milking the boy of everything he has.

"No!" Eren yells throwing his head back. He places his shaky fingers into Levi's scalp. It's too much. Levi's efforts earn him another swallow of cum and he finally let's the soft thing fall comfortably on Eren's thigh.

"How are you feeling?" He asks smiling down at the exhausted body beneath him. Levi turns his upper body just a bit so he can see Eren's face. "That was a little intense... But if it's our last time I want it to be something we can both get off to from just memories." He says just looking at Eren's limpness.

When Eren catches his breath he takes the time to slowly bring Levi to his own orgasm. Exhausted, they both fall asleep. Eren sleeps on his back and Levi on his side, his nose nuzzled into Eren's hip. They even fall asleep in the 69 position.

The actual last time Levi and Eren will have sex.

Eren wakes up in the morning sore as usual but also feeling very refreshed. His bottom doesn't feel swollen anymore. His mother, depending on what time it is will probably come to his room to check on him so he's best off leaving as quickly as possible. He rests his hands really high up on his hips and cringes when his thumb comes into contact with the teeth bruises left from Levi's bite.

Eren quickly slides out of the bed and walks into the bathroom. He stands in front of the mirror and for some reason, despite his unruly hair, he looks really good. His skin is like glowing. He is distracted by the soft drips of a liquid falling onto tile. His mother always told him about leaving the sink or shower running, not turning the knob all the way apparently makes water continue to drip and that apparently adds to the water bill. Eren's thigh suddenly begins to itch and he scratches it gently. He looks at the sinks drain and nothing at all is coming out. Levi did take a shower in here yesterday. Eren slides the curtain to a side and is surprised to see that the water isn't dripping here either. He takes a step back towards the sink again and frowns in disgust as he realizes he's stepped in a puddle.

He did not pee on himself again. He looks down at the mess. Oh fuck, he didn't pee on himself again. And it's not discharge or cum either. There are dime sized splatters of blood on the floor and a small puddle in front of the sink. There's so many drops though. Eren looks down at his fingers as his thigh begins to itch again and is mortified to see blood on his fingers and in his fingernails and slowly sliding down his thighs.

Tell Levi. That's the first thing that comes to his mind. He quickly walks back into the bedroom and he screams once he sees the bed. Where his butt had been laying there is a pool of deep dark red blood.

Levi snaps awake at the sound of Eren's voice. He sits up quickly. "What?" He asks in a serious but sleepy tone. The side of his face that was laying on the bed is covered in Eren's blood. The boy can't help but scream again. He falls to his knees and starts to tremble. "Stop that. What's wrong with you? And what smells like shit?" Levi asks he places his hand down randomly on the bed and his eyes widen when his senses recognize the feeling as wet.

"... The hell?" He says looking down at first his hand, then the puddle on the bed. His eyes grow even wider. "No." He whispers under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me assure you I'm not a heartless bitch. Come back for the next chapter
> 
> And also it might not be the last sex scene. If it fits into the plot or if I'm in the mood there might be another I'm just goin with the flow


	11. Disobedience

"So first at the restaurant there was a heavy flow of discharge and it felt as if you peed on yourself?" Petra asks.

"Yes." Eren says. Levi sits extremely close to Eren, almost hip to hip and he lays his arm comfortingly on the back of the boy's chair.

Petra takes on a more serious expression. "And when you woke up this morning-"

"There was blood everywhere." Levi says putting heavy emphasis on the 'everywhere.' "I can still taste it. It was all over my face. There was so much." Levi describes in disgust.

Petra nods in understanding. "There was like a small like three tablespoons worth of blood kind of puddle in the bed right?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. In my memory it seems so much bigger because how much I was freaking out. It could've been though." Eren says in worry. He bounces his foot up and down nervously and his entire legs shakes.

"Maybe it was more though because it was all over my face." Levi says.

"I don't understand. How did it end up on your face?" Petra asks with a frown.

Levi cringes at how odd this answer is going to sound. "I was sleeping with my head near his butt." He says bluntly.

Petra raises her eyebrows in confusion but nods in a pretense of understanding. "Well Eren you have nothing to worry about." Petra says with a smile.

"But what about the blood?" Eren asks loudly. "That has to mean something."

"It does. Were you swollen last night down in your groin?" She asks.

"Yeah he was." Levi says.

Petra frowns again. Eren showed him? Well that's probably a natural reaction. "Well yes. It means that your anus is becoming more like a vagina. Consider that your first and only period. Your uterus that hasn't been used up to now pushed out all the gunk that's been collecting in there and that's why males bleed after the first or second week of pregnancy. Although it should not be too much blood. What all happened last night?" Petra asks.

Eren and Levi look at each other and that's all the answer Petra needs. "We had sex." Eren says. "Sorry." He adds.

"Don't apologize but why would you have sex while you're uncomfortable and swollen? Besides if you were swollen how did he even penetrate you?" Petra asks with a cringe of pain at the thought.

"I don't know. He just did. It hurt for a second... For a couple of seconds, it hurt a lot." Eren admits.

"Well that's probably why there was so much blood." Petra says.

"Wait. Can we get back to that. What were you saying about vaginas?" Eren asks.

"I was saying that your body is experiencing changes to make the pregnancy possible and more comfortable. Could you imagine giving birth through your asshole?" Eren and Levi both cringe. "Your testosterone levels are going to drop massively so say goodbye to your manly figure. Your appetite is going to increase-"

"But I'll be back to normal when the pregnancy is over right?" Eren asks in a rush.

"Of course, of course. And now that you've bled, your stomach is going to start getting bigger, well not your stomach but the fetus which will cause your stomach to increase in size." She says clicking her pen. "Ah now," she says standing to her feet. She casually walks towards the glove box and grabs two of the thin things. Her fingers stretch the plastic until they are comfortably snug on both of her hands. "We need to have a Pap test just to make sure nothing's wrong." Petra says sitting back in her chair. "Levi will you excuse us?"

Levi clears his throat and stands to his feet. "Uh actually!" Eren says urgently. "Can he stay in here?" Levi and Petra both frown down at him. "It's just that, this is also his baby and I think he should hear your commentary during the pap." Eren says scratching his head nervously. Honestly he just didn't want to be in the room naked without Levi in here. That first Pap test was really weird and uncomfortable for him.

"Okay." Petra says unsurely. She doesn't care really. She only put Levi out for Eren's own comfort.

"If it's a bad idea-"

"No, no Eren. You're right. I might forget to tell Levi something after the Pap smear so he might as well stay in her during it." She says with a smile.

Eren goes to the bathroom to change into the patient robe and when he comes back the bed is prepared. He feels odd walking in front of Levi in the dress mostly because the entire back of it is open. As he walks past him he's sure Levi takes a look at his bare hind and back.

He climbs onto the bed clumsily, suddenly cautious and aware of Levi's presence. She seperates Eren's legs and lowers the bed so his back falls just a little.

After preparing her hands, Petra looks over at Levi who's standing by Eren's head, then she looks down at Eren. "I'm about to get started." She says. She reaches forward with one hand and when the cold moist digit touches Eren he jumps. "Ah, you did that last time." She says.

"Take a minute to compose yourself." Levi says calmly.

"Sorry." Eren says with an embarrassed smile.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." Levi rolling his eyes.

Petra adjusts a large lamp on wheels and points the light towards Eren's genitals. She looks in confusion for a moment. "So the outside looks good, kind of inflamed, kind of swollen but overall it's good. It uh... It looks pink." She says her frown growing heavier.

"Isn't it supposed to be pink?" Levi asks.

"Well, heh, yeah. What I'm saying is it looks like bright pink. Like irritated... I guess that's kind of normal especially if you're so active in bed Eren." She says.

"I'm not that active." Eren says in a low embarrassed voice. "Levi's the active one."

"She means... Nevermind." Levi starts. "Dumbass." He says under his breath.

"Okay so now I'm going to loosen you up a little before I start touching the stuff on the inside." Petra says. She slowly twists in two fingers with much complaining and whining from Eren.

"Hnn! U-ugh... Nn-" Eren's head moves to the side and his eyes shut tightly.

The sounds Eren is producing makes Levi flustered. His cheeks begin to heat up as Eren's start to redden. "Eren enough. Stop it. It's not like it's your first time." Levi says. Eren slides the side of his pointer finger into his mouth to stifle all sounds but it doesn't work that well.

"Ah give the kid a break. He's pregnant, there's gotta be a million more nerve endings in his groin. Doing great Eren." Petra says. She looks up at Levi. "Flexibility is great, sensitivity, awesome. So has his penis lost any... Function lately?"

"I meant to ask about that." Eren whines as Petra briefly removes her gloved fingers.

"It has." Levi says.

"Don't be alarmed. You're body sent most of the... You know 'reaction causing' nerves to your anus. It's completely temporary. Don't worry. Your penis will get back to normal. Worst thing that can happen at a time like this is you getting turned on and your penis getting hard."

Levi and Eren both stare at each other. They remember what happened in the car outside of the bar.

"And the reason that is, is because your penis is probably kind of numb right now right? Well if you try to ejaculate it's going to take a lot of effort because you can't feel much." She says with a chuckle. "Doesn't that sound like a horror film, being hard and not being able to relieve it." Levi frowns down at Petra. What a strange woman. "So now," she says picking up a large metal mechanism, a few swabs, and a plastic bag. "Ready for the hard part?" She asks.

Eren nods with his eyes closed and eyebrows tense, just waiting for the cold splitting pain.

"I think now is a good time for me to leave." Levi says leaving the room.

 

When the pap is over and Levi joins Eren again he notices he's having some trouble sitting down.

"Mmm Levi..." Petra says looking at him accusingly.

"What?" He asks.

"Naughty naughty. You see Eren's really sore right now..." She says.

"That's not my fault. He was fine when we got here. You shoved that thing up his ass. I bet it was freezing too." Levi rants.

"Well either way, I can't support the two of you having sex anymore." Petra says. "Not even softly, if you even know what that is, Mr. Ackerman." She adds.

Levi looks over at Eren who's forcing himself to look away from Levi.

"It's not like I'm going to rape you. Don't have her tell me, if you want to stop tell me yourself." Levi says staring at the side of Eren's face. "Look at me." He says.

Eren turns to look at him. "It's not like that. I would want to keep having sex with you but she's right it makes me really sore afterwards." He says.

"You've never said anything about being sore before."

"I didn't think you cared." Eren says in his defense.

"And I should add that I personally want the two of you to stop, just as a precaution." Petra says. "Because there's going to be blood. And Levi swollen soreness doesn't stop you so you might end up tearing him or hurting him badly one of the days." Petra says.

"He's like not even two weeks pregnant." Levi says. "I mean it doesn't matter this much to me, but when I'm in the mood for sex I naturally turn to Eren for it." He says.

Petra sighs as she looks down at Levi's hands. Manly. Very manly hands. "If you need a little action two fingers should be okay but no more penises on the inside. Judging by the flexibility past the sphincter and the way Eren reacts down there, even when being touched nonsexually he's having way too much sex. I can also tell by his insides that you're penis, Levi is bigger than average I'd say about seven inches-"

"Eight." Levi corrects.

Eren looks over at him with a frown. He's been measuring? That's weird to think about.

"And it's pretty thick too." Petra says. This time Levi and Eren both frown at her. "Judging by his aggressive personify I can tell he's aggressive in bed. So Eren if you need some action to get you through the day I'd say two of Levi's fingers should be fine. You're also really sensitive down there, pregnancy does that so it really doesn't take that much to... You know.... And I have a feeling that in bed Levi doesn't rely on stimulation alone to get you there." Petra says with a wink.

There's a gross silence in the room that all three people are drowning in. Levi and Eren were too caught up by how explicit she was to really hear any of her advice.

"Thanks doc. We'll come back if there are more problems." Levi says standing to his feet. He yanks Eren the hell out.

In the car they waste no time talking about how creepy Petra was.

"She's just a boring doctor and this is all the fun she gets in her life. That's all there is to it." Levi says.

"While she was putting that metal thing in me she mumbled some weird stuff to herself... Or to me but it was really softly spoken." Eren says referring to a moment where Petra had said "Levi's probably big so why isn't this hole more stretched. I can barely squeeze this in."

"Just let her have her fun. It's not affecting us that much." Levi says with a shrug.

"You weren't disturbed when she was talking about your... Size?" Eren asks in disbelief.

"Kind of. But we're stuck with her for nine months so... Doesn't matter that much." Levi says. "Let me ask you one thing. Why did you want me to stay in that room with you while she was sliding shit into you?" He asks. It crossed his mind so he thought he might as well ask.

"I thought I would be less embarrassed." Eren says innocently.

Levi feels a bit perverted. His thinking was way off. "Were you?" He asks.

"No. In fact I was more embarrassed." Eren chuckles.

 

 

When it's dinner time Grisha and Carla take turns staring at Levi and Eren.

"So," Carla finally says. She puts her fork down as she finishes her meal. "Have fun last night by yourself Eren?" She asks.

Eren's heart stops beating. He can't tell if his mother is really asking or if she knows he hadn't spent the night alone. His body is in panic mode.

"I went to your room this morning and you weren't there." Grisha adds.

A thick heavy sweat starts down Eren's forehead. If he comes clean now-

"I took Eren to the hospital." Levi says. "He was uh.. He told me he was bleeding so I took him.... Early... In the morning. That's why you didn't see him in his room." Levi says.

Carla and Grisha both release a whirlwind of breath from their chests. Eren and Levi both turn to look at each other.

"The bleeding was apparently normal." Eren adds.

"Honey, didn't you tell me you already bled? Didn't we talk about this yesterday?" Carla asks.

Eren frowns as he scans through his unsexual memories of yesterday. That's right! His mother did talk to him about flushing from his bottom. He assumed she was talking about him ejaculating from his anus and he didn't really want to talk about it. He could've saved himself so much worrying and a sore throat if he had just listened to her and continued that conversation.

Eren smiles to himself. "I was mistaken." He says simply.

"I can't wait to meet my grandchild!" Carla says as she stands up and walks away. She calls someone to clean the table and Grisha follows her out of the room.

"Eren." Levi says standing to his feet. "Tonight, come to my room." He says. Eren's eyes and mouth widen. "Come in your underwear." He adds.

"But..." Is all Eren says.

 

After two nervous hours Eren finally makes his way to Levi's room. Just as he instructed, Eren's only wearing his briefs. He pads along down the hall stopping at Levi's door and knocking quietly.

"Um Levi," he says quietly. "I don't know what you're planning," he lies. "But whatever it is has to be quick because you know my parents will look for me in the morning." He whispers.

"Come in." Levi says.

Just hearing Levi's voice this late gets Eren itchy between his thighs. He sounds sort of tired. Eren opens the door, walks in the room, then quickly shuts it the door behind himself.

He blushes when he finds Levi sitting on the bed with his legs wide open, dressed similarly to Eren. "Get up here." Levi says and Eren slowly gets on the bed. His knees scoot him along towards the middle of the bed. He sits back on his heels pressing his thighs together, in front of Levi.

"Levi, my parents, my doctor, they all don't-"

"Don't jump to conclusions Eren." Levi says, drawing his legs closer together. Eren's eyes quickly survey the muscular body before him, then return to the man's eyes. "I just wanted a massage." Levi says turning to lay on his back.

Eren wonders why he had to come in his underwear if this is all Levi wanted. He can't help but feel kind of disappointed.

Well since he's not getting sex tonight he figures he might as well make the most of this. He gets to touch Levi's body for a few minutes. Now that he thinks about it, it's better he's in his underwear. Eren's skin can lightly brush against Levi's.

"Do you want some oil or something?" Eren asks as he places two hands on Levi's back enabling him to climb on top of it. He straddles his back, sitting on his butt, his thighs and the sides of his knees along Levi's ribs.

The immense heat coming from Eren's legs and groin expels a low groan from Levi.

"Am I too heavy?" Eren asks fidgeting around to make Levi more comfortable.

"No eh-" Levi holds his breath as he feels the softness and warmth of Eren's penis and balls on his back. "Did you take off your underwear?" He asks in disbelief.

"No?" Eren says in confusion. He even looks down to make sure he hasn't.

Levi knows he can't have sex with Eren anymore but all he thinks about at night is Eren and has everything to do with sex. Now his body is hypersensitive and he can see different parts of Eren's body just by his sense of touch like Eren's soft upper thighs that are melting against his lower back.

Eren softens his palms against Levi's back. It's tense, all of the muscles are so tense. "Haha I can see why you're always cranky Levi." Eren says as he presses his fingers inside the muscles, opening them up. Levi grunts in pleasure. Eren digs his thumbs into a really tight muscles in Levi's upper back and he recieves a soft moan that catches both men by surprise. "Don't stop." Levi says in the same tone as his moan.

Eren feels an intense heat in his underwear as he continues to loosen Levi's muscles. He works his way up to the shoulders and isn't surprised that they are as tense as the back. While he's working on his body he also looks for the bite mark he left on it previously but gives up the hunt. He must not have bit Levi as hard as Levi bit him. He looks to his own shoulder and of course the scar is there. The longer Eren sits on top of Levi, the more sweat forms in between his thighs and the man's back.

"That's enough Eren." Levi says after a while and Eren slowly crawls off of him, letting his hand slowly slide from Levi's sweaty back.

"You're sweating." Eren says softly. He doesn't want to stop touching Levi. He puts a hand on the man's lower back as he sits up on the bed.

"Why are you touching me?" Levi asks looking into Eren's eyes.

They've had sex every night since the day they met...

"I-I... I..." Eren stutters. Levi places as finger on his lip.

"If you can't speak then do something else with your mouth." He says cupping Eren's chin in his hand and bringing the boy's face to his. He softly plants his lips on Eren's. He licks the boy's young lips and takes the bottom one into his mouth, sucking it gently. As Eren tries to softly pull away Levi bites down on his lip, not hard but firm enough so he can't get away. Then when he's ready he releases his lip.

"It's sweet every time." Levi says licking his lips.

"Levi we can't tonight." Eren says seriously.

"Look at your nipples." He says and Eren looks down. They were firming up. Levi brings his hands up to Eren's chest and pinches them a few times. "Look, the buds are coming out." He says rolling them both.

Eren squints his eyes shut as he places his hands on Levi's wrists. He let's him continue the nipple play until he feels a spurt from his bottom. He makes a small noise and hopes Levi doesn't notice. However as soon as the noise is made Levi's fingers stop in the midst of pulling and strecthing Eren's nipples from his chest. He watches them fall back down and they remain hard.

Levi flattens his palm against Eren's stomach and pushes him down into the bed. "I know that noise Eren. I know that noise so well." He says. He digs under the hem of Eren's underwear and pulls them down midthigh before Eren catches them with his fingers.

"They said no Levi." Eren says.

Levi pries Eren's finger from his underwear and he places them in his own mouth. "I'm not going to fuck you Eren." He mumbles around the digits in his mouth.

"Th-then what are y-"

"Just relax, okay? Trust me." Levi mumbles again sliding Eren's underwear off completely. He bends Eren's legs and parts his thighs. "I'll start with two fingers..." He says readying them at the wet opening. "Ready?" He asks seconds before inserting them. Eren moans loudly and he grabs a tight hold on the blankets beneath him.

"Oooh." Levi says. "Yeah that's it, that's the way to do it Eren. Take the whole legnth." He says. "The doc was right, it's a little hard to get past this ring of muscle but once you are, it's smooth sailing. You're getting more and more flexible in here too. I have more room to move around." Levi says opening and shutting his fingers like scissors. He gives Eren a few soft finger thrusts and the boy starts whimpering.

Levi relaxes a hand on Eren's thigh as he pulls his fingers out of him."Your dick is trying so hard to get firm. Want me to help out your dick or your opening that's already dripping?" Levi asks.

Eren doesn't answer. Levi waits patiently for about a minute before firmly grabbing the his penis. Eren whines. "If you get it hard what happens if you can't make me cum?" He asks with real concern.

Levi smiles as he feels he's been greatly offended. "Don't insult me." He says digging the tip of his pointer finger into the small hole on top of Eren's penis. It instantly hardens completely.

"Uuah!" Eren moans in distress. "I hate when you do that. It hurts." He whimpers. Tears spill from his closed eyes and saliva leaks from his parted lips.

"I know." Levi says.

"It's cruel." Eren cries. "It's just cruel."  

Levi removes his finger from the hole and instead strokes Eren's foreskin. "My dick is getting hard Eren."

"No, Levi really. Dont." He whines in pleasure.

"I'm not." Levi says. He adjusts himself on top of Eren so his penis hangs nestled in between Eren's butt cheeks. Levi puts a hand on top of Eren's mouth as he slides his penis across Eren's puckered hole repeatedly. 

Eren softly bites Levi's hand a couple of times before Levi removes it. "Petra said-" Eren starts.

"Petra said no penises on the inside. This penis is on the outside." Levi says. He continues to rub himself up and down against Eren's hole. It's slippery and slick with juices.

Levi halts his movements for a moment to bend his head and kiss Eren all over his face. While he's kissing him, without guiding Levi's penis finds it's way to Eren's opening. The hole opens and takes in the head by itself. Both men moan.

"Levi no. We can't any more." Eren says hysterically, ripping his lips away and pushing at Levi's chest.

"I didn't do that. As we're talking my hips are still but it's your body that's swallowing me." Levi says honestly. Eren's hole takes Levi in deeper.

"But-" Eren moans.

"Don't worry I'll do it softly this time." Levi says grabbing a hold of Eren's hand. He intwines his fingers with the boy's as he softly rolls his hips into his. Levi rests his forehead on Eren's as he thrusts into him as softly as possible. He has to keep his baby and Eren safe. He can prove that the sex isn't bad for Eren at all.

He puts a hand on Levi's lower back. "A-aah, more Levi. More. Do it harder." Eren says finally giving in to the pleasure. "M-more!" He shouts.

"No more." Levi says continuing to roll his hips softly against Eren's. He grabs his hand off of his back and holds it above his head.

"You c-can't do that." Eren whines.

"Yes I can." Levi says. "The texture of your insides is changing. I'm already close." Levi grunts. "It is becoming more like a vagina isn't it?"

"I need more." Eren whimpers pitifully.

Levi gives in only once and gives him a real thrust that makes Eren squeal in pleasure and it makes him cum from both his penis and hole.

"Oh shit." Levi says. "Hot." He says pushing his hips forward so he's as deep into Eren as possible. He finds his own release.

"Get off." Eren whispers.

"Hm?" Levi hums.

"Get off of me. I'm going to bleed." Eren says. No. He didn't want to bleed again.

Levi quickly gets off of Eren. "I think... I don't know. I'm obsessed with you." Levi says sitting up.

"Obsessed?" Eren says as he struggles to sit up. He stands on his shaky legs and makes his way to the door slowly.

"Yeah. Eren, do you still like me?" Levi asks staring at Eren's figure across the room.

"Yeah I still like you. Do you still like me?" Eren says, his hand finding the doorknob.

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry about tonight..." Levi says. "I'm starting to lack self control."

"I've noticed.... I should get back to my room." Eren says. He finally leaves the room and climbs into his bed.

He curls up underneath his blanket and thinks. This cannot end well. This can be the end. The doctor warned him, his parents warned him. What did he and Levi turn into? Sex crazed beasts.

Disobedience.

Eren will pay for this. He's risking the life of his baby just for pleasure. And Levi's no better. This is his baby too.

 

Eren wakes up in a tizzy... Then shock hits him. What he did last night...

He slowly peels away the blankets and stares in between his legs expecting blood to be everywhere. There's nothing.

There's nothing.

Eren smiles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any typos or weird shit I didn't proofread or anything


	12. Lunch with Grisha

"You spent the first night with Levi." Carla says. She sits at the breakfast table with her legs crossed. It's clear that what she's saying isn't a question... It's more of a challenge.

Eren and Levi both stop eating. "The first night?" Eren says in confusion. Fake confusion.

"You know what I mean. Did you do it last night too?" She asks.

"Carla I'm tired of this. If they're still having sex then let them. You can't tell them both to stop. It's not like Levi's your son." Grisha says rolling his eyes. He really is tired of this.

"But Eren is my son." She says frowning. No way is she going to let a man use Eren for his body no matter what lies he tells him.

"Look, this is really awkward." Levi says.

"Eren, why? Just tell me why. Why are you still sleeping with him?" She asks loudly.

"Stop yelling!" Eren shouts. "And I don't... Freaking know. We... We like each other." He says shakily.

"Oh really? Is that how you feel too Levi? Because I remember you saying it was just a way to pass the time." Carla says.

"I don't remember saying that." Levi says. "But honestly I do like Eren. I like him a lot. I love him." Levi says seriously.

Grisha and Carla both look at each other. "You love him?" Grisha asks in astonishment.

"I do. He doesn't like saying it but he loves me too." Levi says.

Eren shoots his mother a small smile.

"Well I think that's great for you guys but I mean it when I say no more fucking sex!" Carla yells. Eren, Grisha, and Levi all look at each other. She doesn't believe Levi. How could she? She doesn't neccesarily think highly of Levi or lowly of her son but she has to admit they are in different leagues. Without a person like Levi or even a good charming man like Erwin her boy would be lost. Infertile. Someone who brought nothing to humanity, just someone who lived. Maybe she should have told Grisha to opt for Erwin instead, then this whole ordeal wouldn't have even had room to start.

Eren's mother rarely ever cursed. She must be serious.

"Mrs. Jaeger as the one responsible for Eren I take full responsibility. No more fucking sex. I promise." Levi says and he means it. Eren makes his head kind of cloudy but no. No more. Even though the kid makes his dick throb. He may not like this woman that much but he will no longer disrespect her in her own house.

 

When breakfast is over and Eren and Levi are left alone at the table a silence fills the air. 

"Were you serious about the... No more sex thing? Because by now I just take that statement as a joke." Eren says with a giggle.

"I'm serious. It's disrespectful." Levi says. If not sex, how on earth is he and Eren going to bond? By talking? Levi will not look forward to that.

"But last this morning, I woke up and there was no blood. I'm not even that sore. That means we can keep-"

"Eren I'm sorry. No more this time. We'll do something else together, I promise." Levi says.

"But-"

"Why do you always add buts? Last night was a mistake. The night before that was also a mistake. We have to start listening to your parents and that weird doctor. It's a bad thing that I wake up and sometimes I forget you're pregnant, but that's because you're not careful enough. This is our shot, Eren. No more sex. Protect the first Ackerman-Jaeger baby." Levi says. He offers his fist to Eren and the boy bumps it with his own fist with a frown on his face.

Eren is kind of scared. Without sex won't his and Levi's relationship be kind of dull? Levi will stop spending time with him. What will be left of them?

"Yeah... P-protect the baby." Eren says as Levi walks past him.

As Levi heads up the stairs his eyes fall down back to Eren's gloomy figure with his head held down but he doesn't feel sorry. This is neccesary and besides they have been crossing certain lines.

Not listening to his parents... Not listening to the doctor... Not listening to anyone. No matter how in love they claim to be, there is a certain order to things.

As the adult Levi accepts the blame. As the one who's coerced Eren into sex multiple times after he was confirmed pregnant, Levi accepts the blame.

No more.

 

Downstairs Carla sits in confusion. She knows her son is obviously more than willing to sleep with Levi.. But why?

Is Eren really in love? How could this even happen? Why would he fall in love with someone who's leaving in less than a year? Even Carla knew all she could do was idolize the Smith family. At times she believed she loved Erwin, who's a few years younger than her, but she quickly passed it as mere idolization. She met with him once at a party but it was evident that he wasn't as into females as he was into males so she had to give up her so-called love and move on. It hurt so bad, but it had to be done.

Now, now Eren has to go through this same process. It's such a mess. Humans always tend to make themselves suffer when it comes to things like love. They always like the ones that they can't have and it's such a tragedy.

 

"Carla, I know what he's going through. I had to mate with several guys and the few that I mated with physically... I couldn't help but get a little crush on them. It's normal. You can't punish him for being human." Grisha explains as he makes his way over to his wife.

"That's a crush. He says he's in love." Carla says in a slump.

"Did he say that? I heard Levi say that." Grisha says.

Carla frowns to herself for a moment. Could the two of them really...

"You're the only one who can understand where he's coming from honey, take him out for lunch and come to an understanding." Carla pleads.

Meanwhile upstairs Eren knocks gently on Levi's door. He was going to take a shower but there is no soap in his bathroom. He decided to come here and ask Levi for some even though he could have went to any of the spare rooms for soap or ask one of the maids for some.

"Um.. Levi?" Eren asks. He knocks gently twice more.

"What? Hurry up and talk, I'm about to get in the shower." Levi says.

His voice is such a direct hit to Eren's groin that he barely focused on the words he had just said. "What are you doing?" He asks placing his forehead on the door. His body is getting warm.

"... Getting into the shower. What do you want?" Levi asks opening the door.

Eren jerks forward a little bit, then straightens himself out. "Ah do you have some extra soap?" He asks looking over Levi's body. He carefully looks over the muscle of Levi's arms and torso that he knows so well and he's disappointed to find the bottom half covered with a white towel.

"Most likely." Levi says. "Hold on a second." Levi says walking off.

Eren takes the fact that Levi didn't close the door as an invitation inside of the room. He comes in and sits down on Levi's bed.

Levi comes out of his bathroom with a frown. Why did Eren come inside. "Here." He says handing Eren the soap.

"Look Levi if I needed soap that badly I would've went to the empty rooms and took some from there." Eren says.

"So you wanted to talk to me? You just wanted my attention?" Levi asks with an unimpressed emotion.

Eren stands to his feet and drops the soap. "Sort of." He says placing a hand on the back of Levi's neck and placing the other on his cheek. At first the surprise kiss is an innocent and pleasant one for Levi, then it becomes too deep and sloppy. In an instant Levi is gargling desperate saliva that isn't his own.

He puts a hand on Eren's shoulder which ends the kiss. He swallows the thick mixture of spit with a shudder of disgust. "What the hell are you-" Levi starts calmly, cut off but a second attempt from Eren.

His taller frame knocks Levi off of balance which gives Eren the opportunity to quickly spin him around and sit him on the bed. Levi breaks the kiss again, forcefully pulling his bottom lip from the grip of Eren's teeth.

"Eren what are you trying to do? And this early?" Levi says in a breathy tone.

"I'm warm and my thighs itch. I need you." Eren explains. He quickly unties Levi's towel and snatches it from the tops of his thighs. He takes a moment to stare at Levi's limp but threatening soft penis then he straddles Levi's lap.

"Woa Eren. You know we can't. I'm not even hard. Nor will I allow myself to become hard, so you just go back to your room and be horny. This is my fault. I've been giving you so much dick that you're spoiled. Your body wants it too much now." Levi says looking up into Eren's eyes.

"You want me to just sit in my room by myself and suffer? You said just now that it's your fault. Since it's your fault you have to do something about it. That sounds fair." Eren says pushing Levi's back down to the bed.

Levi is stunned by the amount of stregnth Eren just used. He's not going to let any sex happen but he is enjoying this. When Eren gets hot like this it's a good time.

Eren settles his wet lips on top of Levi's and slowly slides his tongue against his. Levi accepts the kiss. "Don't insult me." Eren whispers against Levi's lips, suddenly breaking the kiss. "You can't just pick and choose when you get a hard on... As if I have no sex appeal at all." Eren says.

In all honesty Levi is completely aware of Eren's obvious sex appeal.

"I can get you hard. I've done it before. You think just because I'm pregnant I can't do things? There's a lot that I can do." Eren says digging his forehead into Levi's.

"That hurts, idiot." Levi says. Eren's talking crazy. He's really desperate.

Eren adjusts his hips and feels Levi burning member rub across his clothed penis. He moans directly in Levi's ear purposely and smiling to himself as Levi shudders.

"Looks like some feeling is returning to my penis. Let's rub them together Levi." Eren says unzipping his pants. He recaptures Levi's lips for another kiss. He just moves his soft lips over, in between, and around Levi's.

Eren let's his soft penis fall out of his open pants onto Levi's and both of them moan. The boy grabs their penis and begins to move his hips forward and backward. His eyes roll to the back of his head at the feeling of his sensitive foreskin rubbing past Levi's own hot sensitive foreskin.

"That's enough Eren." Levi grunts as the boy slowly slides his hand over his chest, nipple, and down over the muscle of his abdomen. His fingers spread a fire over Levi's skin.

Eren breathes heavily as he grabs a hold of both penises, one in each hand. "Okay, let's just try this really quick." He says. He places the bell of his dick against the bell of Levi's and rubs the most sensitive part of their dicks together.

"Are you... Really nn- Are you willing to let your penis get hard?" Levi struggles to say.

It feels so good. Both of them are in so much pleasure.

"Eren?" They both hear Grisha's voice boom from the hallway.

Eren snaps up off of Levi immediately a rush of panic flows down his chest as he straightens his clothes back out.

Levi does the same, standing and he barely gets to retying the towel around his waist when Grisha knocks on the door then walks in.

"Eren? Why are you in here?" Grisha asks. "You weren't in your room. I knew you'd be here."

"He came to confess his undying love to me again because he doesn't do it enough." Levi manages to say with a straight face. Eren's cheeks light up. "I'm just kidding he needs soap." Levi says returning to the bathroom.

"Eren you just made an excuse to come see him right?" He says nudging Eren with his elbow and winking.

"N-no." Eren lies. He can't help the smile that comes stretches his lips. Then out of nowhere a laugh cracks open the walls of his chest and Grisha looks at him with amusement.

"You really like him don't you?" Grisha asks giggling a little himself.

"Dad don't try to get in my business." Eren laughs as he taps his father on the shoulder.

"Actually I'm going to get all in your business today so get your soap, take your shower, and get ready to leave." Grisha says exiting the room.

Levi walks from the bathroom and lightly slaps Eren on the cheek a few times. "Get back into reality. No more of that shit atleast until your doctor clears you." Levi says. "Promise me you won't do that again." Levi says seriously.

"I can't promise you something like that... Because I'm only a teenager and I act on my instinct." Eren says deep in thought.

"Maybe if you didn't see me so much your instinct to fuck would go away. What do you think?" Levi asks.

"That would make me sad. I'm used to spending a lot of time with you." Eren says. "And since I'm pregnant I might get a harmonal imbalance. So according to all doctor research you have to do what I say to keep my harmones balanced." Eren says looking Levi in the eye and smiling.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to let a sixteen year old brat boss me around because of some so called research made by smelly Americans with white coats, glasses, and curly hair." Levi says.

"You gotta listen to the doctors, Levi." Eren says with a smirk.

"You're starting to talk too much. Give me a kiss and get the hell out my face." Levi says grabbing Eren's cheeks and pulling his face down to his. He doesn't let Eren deepen the kiss, he just keeps their lips smashed together for a couple of seconds before releasing his face.

"You're starting to get too obsessed with me." Eren says turning away from Levi.

He smacks Eren's butt hard before he reaches the door. "Yeah right." Levi says. "I wouldn't let myself become too involved with someone as annoying as you." Levi says. "Aye." He calls bending over and picking up the soap.

Eren turns around just as Levi's throwing the soap towards him and manages to catch it.

"You spoiled shit." Levi says watching Eren until he leaves his room.

"It's too late to act like that towards me... Towards someone who you've told  you love them multiple times. And not to mention the fact that you told my parents too. That means you must be pretty serious." Eren says through the door.

"You haven't really said it back either, dumbass." Levi mumbles to himself. He scratches his scalp for a moment before finally heading to the bathroom to take his shower.

 

After Eren takes his own shower he and his father head out.

When they get their food they finally stop the small talk.

"So you're going to be a dad huh?" Grisha asks.

"Yep." Eren nods. He cuts his sandwhich in half.

"Ah what kind of sandwhich is that?" Grisha asks.

"It's healthy. The uh salmon and lettuce." Eren says.

Grisha gently places his hand on Eren's. "I guess I've really been working up to say this. I'm so glad for you, Eren. I'm so glad that Levi was kind enough to come all the way here to get you pregnant. You're having this baby, keeping the Jaeger family name alive. Well now there's a new family Jaeger-Ackerman. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of my son. You've made your father so happy." Grisha says. Involuntary tears slide down his cheeks.

Eren grabs a hold of Grisha's hand and he feels very sentimental.

"I was never able to conceive. I wasn't able to do any of that. I didn't- I couldn't even bring you into this world. My parents were so disappointed. I should've been the one, I shouldn't have put your mother through that." Grisha says. His tears fall freely.

"Dad." Eren says grabbing his father's hand with both of his. "Dad. I want you to know that mom and I have never been disappointed in you. Never. You've got to believe that. Don't doubt that for a second. If you had gotten pregnant your son or daughter would be me now would it? If things didn't happen the way they did I wouldn't be alive today and I am so thankful to you for that. You did bring me into this world. It was the efforts of you and mother that brought me into this world. It's your parents fault that you couldn't conceive because they're the ones that give you your genes. Or your grandparents. But what I'm trying to say is you aren't at fault for not being able to conceive. I love you. Thank you so much for bringing me into this world." Eren says rubbing his father's hands.

Grisha giggles to himself. He takes his fingers and wipes the tears away from his face. 

They take their time eating for a while and when they finish, they continue talking.

"One of the guys I had to sleep with fell in love with me. I felt so bad because Iove Carla. I always have. I would ignore his calls and he would come to visit and I wouldn't open the door." Grisha says shaking his head.

"I think I have a problem like that." Eren agrees.

"It was Carla who told me to stop ignoring him and just be upfront with him. He came to my house and I was like look, I don't like you the way you like me. If you're interested in being friends that's something I can do. He was upset and never talked to me again." Grisha says.

"Wow! I wonder if that would work on someone I know." Eren mumbles.

"Hm?" 

"Oh it's nothing." Eren says. "Can we go somewhere?" He asks.

 

They pull up to the front of the old bar Erwin frequents.

He's been waiting for Eren. Just in case he might've showed up Erwin's been waiting here for almost four hours. He misses Eren. He really does even though he isn't supposed to.

He shouldn't have kissed him but he can't stop thinking about it. 

But Eren really is something. His skin tone, his eyes, everything about him is exotic. His personality is desirable and adorable. His laugh and smile. He is perfect.

Someone as dull and antisocial as Levi doesn't deserve Eren. They're like opposites. But Erwin and Eren, they are the same. 

They'd be great together.

 

 In any case, Erwin can't just sit here forever. He pays his bill and proceeds to get out of his seat. When he turns around he swears it's his imagination.

 

Eren is right there.

"E-Eren?" Erwin says.

"Hi Erwin. Don't worry Levi's not with me." Eren says with a smile.

Erwin smiles too. Eren's here for him... Finally. He came to offer his heart to him at last.

"Erwin it's so nice to see you again." Eren says but he keeps a little distance between them. He doesn't want another surprise kiss.

"You too!" Erwin says with excitement. He's so glad Levi isn't here. But why? Why would Eren come here without Levi? Is he offering him his body? "I imagine you're not here to drink..." Erwin starts.

"Oh no-" Eren starts before he is cut off.

"But I'm glad you came to see me. I'm also glad you got rid of that short scary bastard. Hahahaha! So wanna head out somewhere? Or we could go back to my place." Erwin says with an innocent smile. His thoughts aren't as innocent.

He found himself frequently thinking of how Levi probably plows into Eren like an animal. He probably stretches Eren open mercilessly and puts his own pleasure above his. That's not the way to do it. Erwin would make Eren enjoy sex from the beginning to end making his pleasure the priority.

"Erwin, please don't misunderstand. I'm not here for anything like that." Eren says. He sighs deeply. "I know I'm young and I'm just now getting into the game of dating- well it's not really a game. If it is I don't want to play it. I'm happy. I'm happy with Levi even though some of his qualities may be undesirable to others, it works for our relationship." Eren says. He takes a pause before proceeding to continue.

"He tries to control you. He came here and threatened me after I kissed you. He threatened my life." Erwin says with a frown on his face. Why would some one choose a dark little man like Levi over him?

"How would you feel if you and I were dating and some other man kissed me?" Eren asks. "Anyway. I'm just here to let you know that I'm not interested in a sexual or... Any kind of intimate relationship with you. You're a cool person and you're personality is great so I'd like to continue being your friend if that's okay." Eren says matter-of-factly.

"I think you are so much better than this Eren. Why limit yourself to him? You can be so much more with probably anyone else on the planet. He has you under lock and key." Erwin says seriously. "You deserve so much more."

"Your opinion is kind of irrelevant. I know what I want. Regardless of your insults and everything else you're talking about. I know you're probably speaking out of disappointment. I'm sorry I'm not the guy for you. But I'm still offering my true, sincere friendship." Eren says.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. But you're young." Erwin realizes that Eren is young. He'll eventually realize Levi isn't his best option and Erwin will be right there when that moment comes. He digs in his pocket and hands Eren a card. "This card has my number and address. If you ever need anything and I'm not here, come over or call." He says.

Eren accepts with a smile on his face even though he's sure he's been given Erwin's contact info already and he's sure he won't need it. "Thank you."

"I'll be your friend as long as you need me to." Erwin says. And when Levi breaks his heart, Erwin will be right there with open arms ready to mend it. He'll quietly be there for him. Afterall he only had to wait about nine months. In nine months, it's kind of selfish, but Erwin is looking forward to Eren's ultimate heartbreak.

 

"Who did you have to meet with?" Grisha asks when Eren gets into the car.

"Erwin. Erwin Smith." Eren says.

Grisha makes a surprised expression and Eren frowns. "Ah.. I don't know the details but Erwin Smith and your mother used to be friends." Grisha says.

"That makes me kind of uneasy." Eren says with a laugh.

"Hahaha me too! I don't know what happened but they don't speak to each other. When he came to the house for your lunch date with Jean it was so awkward. I'm thinking they used to date or something because he seemed sort of surprised that your mom and I are married. He was looking down on me the whole time." Grisha says nonchalantly.

"Isn't mom a few years older than him?" Eren asks.

"Four." Grisha says. "I don't like the bastard." He adds.

"So, how do you feel about Levi?" Eren asks nervously. Why did he just ask?

"... You really like him don't you?" Grisha asks shaking his head with a small smile on his lips. "Here's some advice, don't care about what other people think about your relationship or partner. Do what you want. It's your love life. Ask your mother about that. She doesn't care what people think of me, she never did. She's so brave. She went out in public while she was pregnant with you. They looked at her oddly like wow your man wasn't capable of carrying your child? She also went against her parents to date me. And they really gave her hell about being pregnant. Ask your mom about this. Personally I think Levi's a great man and I know and trust that he'll take care of you but then again you shouldn't give a hell about what I think." Grisha says tapping Eren's shoulder.

"That makes me happy. Even though I shouldn't care, the fact that you like him makes me really happy. Thanks dad." Eren says.

"Ah your welcome. I know you probably think you can relate more to me, but your mother knows a lot more than I do. You should open up to her more. Afterall she's the one who was pregnant." Grisha says.

"I'm only a couple of weeks pregnant. When something interesting happens of course I'll speak with her about it." Eren reassures his father.

 

Eren gets home and takes an immediate nap. He sleeps all the way until dinner time. 

 

"I haven't heard from you all day Eren. How was lunch with your father?" Carla asks.

"It was good. We talked a lot. What have you been doing while we were gone?" Eren asks briefly looking at Levi, letting him know the question was open to both him and Carla.

"Well Levi and I spent a good hour together. He's so intelligent. More than I thought. The rest of the day I've been learning a new song to play on the piano." Carla says.

"Carla. You'll never guess who Eren talked to today." Grisha starts. Eren immediately kicks him on the leg. "Ow!" Grisha whispers.

"Who?" Levi asks looking deep into Grisha's eyes.

"... Me, his father." Grisha says with a fake chuckle.

Levi rolls his eyes and looks at Eren who immediately averts his eyes.

"Well sweetie. You cooked dinner tonight right?" Grisha asks quickly changing the subject.

"Yes for the first time in two years." Carla says with excitement. "I got tired of the maids doing everything. I wanted to do something today. So how was it?" She asks.

"Mom, it was great." Eren says standing up.

"Good job honey." Grisha says.

"Thank you for the food." Levi says bowing his head and standing from the table.

"You're welcome guys! Grisha was it really that good?" Carla asks.

"Yes. I miss this kind of food." Grisha says honestly.

"Wow! I'm in such a great mood. Grisha, sweetie, come to my room tonight." She says the last part in a low tone, but not low enough. Eren groans all the way out of the kitchen.

"Disgusting." He says. Levi suddenly walks up behind Eren. "Hm? Levi?" He asks. "Hello." He says with a wide smile.

"Hey. Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodnight?" Levi asks.

Ah, that's right! No more sex. Eren lowers his head in disappointment. "Yeah."

"Hey," Levi says lifting Eren's chin with his hand. "Cheer up. I'll be sweating on top of you how you like it soon enough. I'll make you feel really good when that time comes." Levi says. He softens his lips against Eren's, pulls away for a moment to smile at him, then kisses him more firmly.

"Levi I love you." Eren says.

Levi feels a rush of warm heat in his chest. "That's nice to know." He laughs.

"I heard you mumbling this morning and you're right. I don't tell you enough." Eren says.

"Idiot don't eavesdrop on people." Levi says pulling on Eren's neck. Eren wraps his arms around Levi's upper back as another firey kiss ensues. 

He moans into Levi's mouth. "Come to my room." He gasps before taking another dip inside Levi's mouth.

"No.." Levi says breaking the kiss for only a split second. "Your lips are so sweet." Levi breathes. "Maybe you should come to my room."

"All the doctor said..." Eren says locking his lips with Levi's. He's surprised that his lips are warm and actually soft and hydrated. No, not just soft, his lips are silky. "...Was no penises."

"Get off of me. You're too horny... All the time." Levi breathes after breaking the kiss. He slides a hand down Eren's stomach and slowly into his pants while looking into the fresh green orbs.

"Do it." Eren says. "Go ahead." Levi's fingertips slowly come into contact with the head. Eren squints his eyes and moans softly.

Levi's digits slip in moisture. "Why is it wet?" He asks pulling his hand from the boy's pants. He looks down at the translucency and rubs the tips of his fingers together through the slickness.

"I'm pregnant. I can't control the things that leak out of me. Please let me come to your room." Eren begs. He let's his thighs slowly slide against Levi's repetitively. It excites both of them. "If there's no dicks then everybody wins. My parents, because without penetration it's not sex, the doctor because no dicks, and us because we need to touch each other. Touch me Levi." Eren whines.

 

"Ah~ touch me Grisha!" Carla moans from the kitchen.

Eren and Levi immediately seperate in disgust.

"Let's continue this upstairs." Grisha says in a voice of amusement.

"No. The boys are upstairs. Finish the foreplay." Carla says desperately.

Eren covers his ears and runs up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucks doesn't it  
> Another chapter that hasn't been proofread.  
> I've been really lazy lately  
> I'll proofread tomorrow.  
> And also how would you all feel about a gangsta Worick x Nicolas fanfic? Because I wrote one on the spot. The plot is kinda weird and like not complex and there's obviously smut bc hehe it me


	13. Kenny's Doctor

Eren sits in his bed in disgust. Gross. His parents still have sex? That's so disgusting.

Will he and Levi be like that? Ah but Levi's leaving isn't he?

Eren lays down in his dark room and looks at the ceiling. What the hell. He hasn't slept this early in a while. He's usually being split apart by Levi at this time.

He'd rather be molested all night by Levi than force himself to sleep.

He can still remember the first night they had sex. It wasn't romantic. It was really awkward actually. And Eren was pretty bratty and needy. He made Levi turn off the lights, he made him turn the t.v on, and who knows what else.

Levi's always been strong. He's always been the dominant one, his strong arms a cage beside Eren's head as he laid on top of him. Ah but there was one time where Levi was tired. He was too tired to have sex one night and Eren was allowed to take over.

Eren blushes as he remembers what he did to prepare Levi's dick.

A sharp pain runs across Eren's stomach. No, usually when this happens his penis becomes erect soon after.

He has to stop thinking about this.

It's so hard to just stop. It's night time. The time specifically set for Eren and Levi to caress each other. It's been that way ever since he turned sixteen. Every night until now.

How many times has Eren sucked Levi's dick? Twice? Eren's lost count of how many times Levi's sucked his.

He can no longer control the rise of his penis and he watches it rise until it's an uncomfortable lump resting on his lower stomach.

A loud groan escapes his lips as he sits up on his bed. He pulls his underwear down just enough to let his penis breathe. Oh god, it's hard... Extremely hard. It's just like the time he was in the car but this time he's on his own.

Remembering Levi's advice, he grabs it firmly and just moves his skin up and down. The movements are appreciated and Eren can feel pleasure. He's not numb and that's a good thing.

He bites his lip as his hand gets faster. Several soft moans escape anyhow. His hand becomes moist with precum and Eren just keeps up his pumping... But after a while he realizes it's not working. It's not getting him anywhere.

What the hell? It's so frustrating and Eren's body is covered in sweat. His hand gets faster and faster and although it feels good, even though he's moaning, his penis will only let precum out. He needs the orgasm. He needs it now.

What's wrong with his penis, he wonders as he cries out in frustrated pleasure.

"It's stubborn, like you." Eren hears in his head. Levi's voice...

Blood rushes from low in Eren's stomach, to his testicals, and finally he cums. It's one decent squirt but.... His penis is still hard.

Eren looks at his wet, sticky hand, seperating and closing his fingers to see webs of his own ejaculation form and break in between them. He's still hard.

No way.

He pulls his underwear back up over his erection and unsteadily stands to his feet. He waddles out of his room then takes a long look in the right and left direction. His parents should be together tonight. And if it's sex they're having, they should wake up late too.

Eren nervously tiptoes to Levi's room. One foot after the other until he reaches the large white door.

He knocks three times, softly and slowly. "Um... Levi." He whispers. He clears his throat and knocks twice more. "Levi, can you hear me?" Eren asks.

"Yeah, Eren what is it?" Levi replies through the door.

"C-can I come in?" Eren asks.

Levi's eyes squint in suspicion. "What for?" He asks. It's that time of night... It's definitely that time of night. Levi can feel it in his groin. As soon as he heard Eren's voice this late, a rush of heat and blood went straight to his penis. It's down there in his boxers salivating, hungry for Eren. But not tonight. No more.

"I-I have a problem." Eren says leaning his head against the door.

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Levi asks.

"The kind that I have to be in your room to tell you about." Eren says.

"Tch, the problem is you're horny, huh?" Levi says. "I know what time it is Eren, but-"

"... No it's not that... It's a bit worse." Eren says.

There's a silence for about two minutes. Levi just stands right next to his door waiting for something... Waiting.

"Can I come in?" Eren asks again.

"No." Levi says simply. He starts to walk away from the door.

"Please!" Eren cries. It stops Levi dead in his tracks. "I can't take it anymore." He says. A tear of frustration slides down his cheek as he slides down the door, kneeling with his forehead pressed against it.

"Eren we can't. No more sex. I know you're used to it but it just isn't safe anymore." Levi says. He truly feels bad for the kid. Poor thing.

"It's my penis. Levi it's still hard. I did everything I could but it won't go down." Eren whines swallowing his salty tears. He sits outside of Levi's door shaking as he let his emotions flow freely.

Three minutes later, Levi's bedroom door slowly opens.

 

"So, what are you waiting for?" Levi asks. He drops the underwear he just pulled from Eren's sweaty legs onto the floor. "Open your legs." He says standing at the foot of the bed watching Eren very closely.

His eyes look like storm clouds.

"It's only my penis. Can you rub it?" Eren asks squishing his thighs together tighter. He's getting wet down there now. Levi's eyes, just having his eyes on him this late at night does something to him.

"Let me see your hole." Levi says. He slowly climbs on the bed and sits right in front of Eren's legs.

"I thought we weren't going to have sex anymore. I just need something done about my- my penis." Eren says shakily.

"That's why I'm not even going to take my boxers off." Levi says. He nods at Eren to assure him that he's being sincere.

Eren can't lie to himself. He's very disappointed. Maybe he's the one who's become too obsessed with Levi. But on top of disappointed, he's frustrated so he brings his legs in and his knees up while having them locked together, the bottoms of his feet flat against the bed supporting his legs. He then slowly seperates his knees and Levi moves closer to the pot of gold.

He stares deeply in between Eren's legs for a moment, making his cheeks glow deep red.

"Just as I thought." He says placing a warm finger against the flesh of Eren's entrance. "When your penis is hard like this you swell up down here." He adds twisting his finger inside the boy.

"A-ah." Eren says, followed by a loud gasp as his plump pink flesh is being burrowed into. Levi grips his dick tightly then shoves in another finger. "Nn! Levi." He attempts. His breath is taken away.

Levi slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of Eren until he is whimpering and shivering into the bed. He returns some attention to the boy's penis.

The soft, slow movements in contrast to the rough, rushed stroking of Eren's penis leaves him unable to think.

Eren's almost there. Orgasm is within reach. Then suddenly half of the sensation is gone.

"It's numb." Eren whispers with his eyelids still shut tightly. Why does his body do this to him?

"Leave it to me." Levi whispers. He pulls his fingers from Eren's anus and holds them in front of the boy's lips. "Here." He says.

Eren's eyes cross to get a glimpse of the transparent, slick-looking moisture on Levi's fingers. Eren blushes as the strong, recongizable scent reaches his nose. Levi wants him to lick his own fluids off of his finger.

"No." Eren says simply.

Levi puts his fingers in his own mouth, sucking the fluids off and he crawls closer in between Eren's legs, and lowers his face to the one beneath his.

That was the sexiest thing Eren has ever seen in his live. He can almost feel his dick throb.

His lips brush gently against Eren's until they both instinctively open their mouth to each other.

As their tongues massage each other, Eren frowns at the unfamiliar taste of his own juices.

Once he's satisfied, Levi breaks the kiss and lick down the middle of Eren's chest. "Everything is really sensitive isn't it? Your nipples are standing from your chest." Levi flicks the tip of his tongue over the bud of Eren's nipple and it sends an urgent chill down his spine and reawakens the nerves in his dick.

Eren's moan is loud and his back arches from the bed.

"You really liked that didn't you? Why didn't you tell me you liked having your nipples messed with?" Levi chuckles. He lightly pinches them and tugs on them for a moment. It drives Eren wild. He lays on the bed with his head turned to the side, eyes clenched, mouth salivating and his toes and fingers painfully curled.

Levi then picks up where he left off licking down Eren's body. His skin is delicious. Absolutely delicious. He's not only doing this for Eren's pleasure, he's getting a kick out of this as well. The soft skin is just incomparable to anyone else's.

He slowly makes his way between Eren's ribs, then over his quivering stomach. He arches his back and sucks his stomach in when Levi's tongue finds it's way inside of his naval.

Eren knows that this technically isn't sex. It's just foreplay but it feels so good. Levi's tongue feels so good.

After Eren's belly button is successfully molested, he isn't given time to recover. Levi immediately sinks his mouth over Eren's dick. His body already covered in goosebumps, already on fire, becomes a rumbling volcano.

Levi's head goes up slowly then down in a hurry, up slowly then down quickly. Eren's knuckles turn white from how long and tightly they've been gripping at Levi's blankets.

"Can you feel any of this?" Levi asks taking a break. His eyes cross, looking at the hard penis in front of him. It's just waiting to burst.

"Yes! Keep going!" He yells. His hands fly to Levi's head and pushes it back down to his dick. "Okay, okay." Levi chuckles.

He makes his lips a right ring as he slowly allows the boy's member into his mouth. As soon as there's no more penis to swallow, Eren moans loudly and his penis shoots deep into Levi's throat. This time it's three heavy spurts and the final is kind of painful. His penis instantly falls limp.

Eren breathes heavily for a while and Levi just watches those green eyes become heavy until they stop opening.

Levi crawls up besides Eren and moves sweaty follicles from his face.

"What the hell are we doing? Honestly? We're going to be fucking when you're eight months pregnant? That would be ridiculous. Haha, thanks Eren." Levi whispers. He knows Eren can't here him in his sleep but he still wanted to say something.

His phone suddenly starts ringing. Levi frowns and climbs out of the bed to his cell phone. Strange, a call from out of the country at this time? What's even stranger; it's a call from his country. Everyone in his country knows he's busy for the next nine months.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hello Mr. Ackerman, this is Kenny's Doctor. Your uncle has been taken off of life support." A woman says.

"What the hell? Life support? He was on life support? Why has he been taken off? He didn't.... Did he?" Levi didn't dare say the word die.

"Oh yes, Mr. Ackerman don't misunderstand. His condition is much better now, he's been taken off of life support. He's breathing on his own again. He should be out of the hospital and back to work in about three days." The woman says.

Levi is in a state of disbelief. On one hand, he didn't notice his uncle was so sick, on another hand, he's surprised his uncle won't be bedridden anymore. This is the best possible news. "Back to work? You mean he can perform sexually?" Levi asks.

"Yes he should be able to." She says.

"Thanks for the news. And thanks for all your hard work." Levi says.

If his uncle is better, his chances of staying here with Eren are much higher. He looks down at Eren's sleeping figure and smiles.

Staying with Eren... Seems like a dream.

"You're welcome Mr. Ackerman. Ah, sir? How do I reach your sister to tell her the news?" The doctor asks.

"I'll tell her." Levi says. He was planning to meet with her one day soon. Maybe tomorrow.

 

In the morning Eren wakes up in his own bed under the covers. He doesn't usually do that but maybe he got cold last night.

He sits up and his head is throbbing. His thighs also sore and shaking.

Did he and Levi do it last night? No, because his bottom would be sore. It's only his thighs. Oh, Levi had mostly only gave him a blow job. He also licked the legnth of his torso and fingered him.

Then there was that kiss and Eren tasted his own juices.

He jumps out of bed and furiously brushes his teeth.

"Good morning, Eren." His mother says when he gets down stairs. Breakfast looks awful.

"Morning, mom. Did you cook?" Eren asks. He looks at his father's smiling face with a frown.

"Yes I cooked again. Looks delicious doesn't it? Dig in." She cheers. She claps her hands before taking her seat.

"You seem to be in a good mood. What did you-" Eren's eyes widen. He covers his mouth with his hand. His parents went at it last night.

"Isn't it a little hot in that turtle neck, Mrs. Jaeger?" Levi says walking into the dining room right behind Eren.

Eren gasps and turns to face him.

"Good morning Eren." Levi says. He lowers his lips to Eren's and as they come into contact the boy's eyes find his mother's.

"Good morning." Eren says quietly. His cheeks instantly turn red.

Carla glares at Grisha. Last night Grisha did the thing his wife hates the most. He gave her triplet hickeys on the side of her neck. There's another one on her chest that she doesn't know about yet.

"So you guys are really in love?" Grisha asks looking between the young faces of Eren and Levi.

"Yes." Eren says. "And when he leaves in ten months-"

"I'm not leaving." Levi says quietly. He gives Eren a soft look of compassion.

".. I think I'll be fine because I know that he loves... What did you say?" Eren trails on and on until he realizes Levi said something to him.

"I said I'm not leaving." Levi repeats.

Eren's eyes widen. "Stop lying. This isn't funny." He says seriously.

"No really." Levi says. "I'm not going anywhere." He adds. He can't help the smile that forms across his lips. The dumb look on Eren's face is just too cute.

"B-but how? Your uncle-"

"He's all better Eren, he's leaving the hospital in three days." Levi says.

He's expecting the excessive force as Eren throws his body at him and hugs him tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much." Eren says against the man's ear.

"I love you too. Now get off of me, you're crushing me." Levi says.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy!" Eren says with a large smile. "No Levi, really." He says. His voice loses the overexcited tone and becomes something more serious. It makes Levi frown. His smile isn't of just happiness, now it's also of pure sincerity. "I'm so happy you're going to stay with me." Eren says looking into Levi's cloudy eyes.

Levi looks into Eren's eyes with curiousity. How had he fallen in love with the owner of these eyes.

Those green eyes. The basin of youth... A young growing plant. He could stare into them forever.

How had this all happened so quickly? It's only been about two weeks.

"Eren do you want to come with me today? I'm going to meet with my sister and this Connie person today. Come." Levi says.

"I will." Eren nods eagerly.

"... Are you guys going to sit and eat?" Carla asks.

Levi hesitates before sitting down, lookig at the food on the table with a nasty snarl. It doesn't look any good but it looks edible enough.

"I have to pee!" Eren shouts raising his hand. He's had to pee for a while but he just rememebered that pregnant people shouldn't hold onto their pee for very long.

"What ever happened to asking to be excused? Just because you're pregnant you can't forget all your manners, Eren." Grisha says with a chuckle.

"Excuse me!" Eren yells pushing out his chair and leaving.

"He didn't even push his chair in." Grisha says chuckling again.

"That boy-" Carla says shaking her head. "What are you teaching him Levi." She jokes. A frown creeps across her forehead. "What are you teaching him? Are you being kind to him?" She asks.

"Me?" Levi asks in confusion. She nods. "Very." Levi replies simply.

"Grisha, doesn't he seem to be a little more distant?" Carla asks.

"Yeah he is actually. He's not really himself. That's what I'm trying to say." Carla says.

"Well pregnancy does that to a person." Levi says with a nod. "You're not trying to blame me or anything."

"No." Grisha says quickly.

"It's just that, he's been trying to be more like you lately and you have this whole character where you're dark and mysterious." Carla says.

"Trust me, if there's one thing about Eren I can't spoil it's his character. He's not the type of person to try and change who he is for any reason. When I first met him he was pretty shy but he told me what he wanted and he always said what was on his mind. I guess now I have more of what he wants and there's more on his mind when he's with me because I don't feel like he's being distant at all." Levi says.

It makes Carla a little mad. All of it. He's talking like he knows her son better than she does which is complete bullshit. "Well-" She begins to say.

"He's like you Mrs. Jaeger. You're both tenacious, not afraid to speak your minds, and have strong wills. You get in peoples faces and you make them do what you want. Ah, and I don't think I need to say anything about the stubbornness." Levi says shooting Grisha a look. Grisha nods in agreement.

"That sounds like Carla alright." He laughs.

"... Of course he gets his best traits from me but are you implying that we're manipulative?" Carla asks.

"Not in a way that's too troublesome, but yes." Levi says. "But a lot of people are. I might be a little manipulative myself."

"Yes, you are." Eren says walking back into the room. They all turn their heads to look at him.

"Eren?" Levi calls.

The boy gently rubs his stomach. "It's weird to think that there's a thing living in my stomach." He giggles. When no one else giggles he wonders why there is such a damp mood. "Did I miss some deep conversation?" He asks.

"No and don't refer to the baby as a thing Eren." Carla says grabbing a piece of overdone toast off of the table.

 

At the end of breakfast all of the men drink water to drown the burnt taste from the food out of their mouths.

"I can't wait to meet your sister." Eren says turning to Levi. "What's her name?" He asks.

"Mikasa." He says. "She's a little bit older than you." Levi says.

"Ooh I can't wait, does she look like you?" Eren asks.

"Wait how are you meeting Mikasa Ackerman?" Grisha asks. "How does that work? Is she coming all the way to meet you?" He inquires.

"She's been here longer than I have." Levi says. "She's been trying to conceive with Connie Springer." He says.

"Connie Springer?" Carla and Grisha both ask loudly.

"They're as infertile as we are, maybe more." Carla says.

Levi's phone starts to ring.

"Ah, excuse me." He says getting up from the table.

As he's leaving the dining room he can hear Carla ask something about his "size."

"Mom!" Eren's voice echoes through the house.

 

"Hello?" Levi says answering the phone.

"Mr. Ackerman, this is Kenny's doctor. I'm terribly sorry. I misjudged the situation. I mistakenly took him off life support because I thought he was breathing but it was his lungs filling with blood. The other doctors told me to wait for the specialists but I didn't and I had him removed and he fell into a coma. Please, it's requested that you and Ms. Ackerman both come back here as soon as possible. Again I'm so terribly sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I'll try harder." The doctor says. "Mr. Ackerman? Mr. Ackerman?"

"Wait so you mean to tell me that, my uncle hasn't recovered. He was instead bleeding internally and you mistook it for breathing? You call yourself a fuxking doctor. Did you earn your degree at all? I can't believe this. Do you know how many lives you're affecting? You're not only affecting Kenny's, you're not only affecting the guy I love's life, you're not only affecting his parent's and my sister's, but your carelessness is affecting the life of my unborn child. I'm NOT okay with that." Levi yells.

"Mr. Ackerman, please, please try to understand-"

"No. You don't get to speak. Why should you get a chance to do anything? As soon as I get back I'll make sure you are relieved from your job. So please enjoy your last couple of days as an employed woman." Levi says. He quickly hangs up. He just stands still, looking forward at nothing as he tries to process his emotions and thoughts. He throws his phone against the wall across the room from him and brings his hands to his head.

Don't do it, if he does Eren or somebody will come running.

He can't help it. He bows his upper body and yells in anger. He falls to his knees and begins to tremble, trying hard to hold in his angry tears.

The skin on his face stains easily so if he cries everyone he sees in the next ten minutes will know about it.

Shit. His eyes get too heavy and without even having to blink the tears fall out. It's too late now. His hands tighten in his hair.

"Levi?" Eren asks coming around the corner. He looks all around the room until his eyes slowly drop towards the pathetic looking man on the floor on his knees, sitting back on his heels. "What the hell?" He asks. He's never seen Levi like this. He's never seen Levi on the floor, looking stressed, with.... Are those tears?

He kneels in front of him. "Oh my god." He says softly. "Get your hands out of your hair before you pull it out." Eren coons as he softly untangles Levi's fingers from his hair. "What's wrong? Tell me." Eren says picking Levi's face up to meet eyes with him. "Levi, this isn't like you. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. Please get away from me." Levi says quietly. He averts his eyes from Eren's.

"Look at me. Why are you like this? We made promises to each other. You promised to always tell me what's wrong with you. Please tell me." Eren says cupping Levi's cheeks with his hands.

He places his lips on Levi's tear-drenched lips for a couple of seconds before peeling away and looking him in the eye again. "Please." He whispers.

"Eren," Levi says with a sniffle. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving this country tomorrow to go to my country." He says finally.

"Hahahaha, stop lying!" Eren says with a large smile. It slowly fades as he realizes Levi is not joking with him. At all.

He sits down on his bottom in shock. "Eren, I'm sorry." Levi says softly.

"But you said, you said this morning you weren't going to leave ever. You said you were going to stay with me." Eren says shaking his head.

"I know. I know but something came up." Levi says.

"You know what? I don't care. Go if you want to. You're a liar. I knew it seemed to good to be true. I'm just an idiot I guess." Eren says standing to his feet quickly.

"Wait. You think I want to leave?" Levi asks in shock.

"It's always about you." Eren says.

"Come on you know that's not true." Levi says standing to his face. "I just found out that I have to leave."

"I don't believe you." Eren snaps back.

"Look at my fucking face Eren!" Levi yells, referring to the pinkness under his eyes and nose.

"Look at mine." Eren says referring to the fresh streak of tears on his cheeks.

Levi knows he shouldn't pick a fight with Eren. He's young, he doesn't understand, and he's pregnant. Picking a fight isn't wise. Even though Levi's hurting he can't exactly push Eren right now. Eren's hurting too.

"My uncle..." Levi trails off before he realizes Eren has left the room.

He walks back into the kitchen looking for Eren but instead finds Carla and Grisha staring at him with sorrowful eyes. They heard everything.

"Levi, Eren's-" Carla tries.

"I don't care." Levi says. His feet stomp heavily as he throws open the front door and leaves the house.


	14. Mikasa

"You following me?" Eren asks leaning beside the door.

"Shit. You scared me." Levi says with a slightly spooked look.

"I can't believe how selfish you are. I can't believe you'd tell me to my face that you'd stay with me then the same day tell me you aren't. I'm so... So-" Eren jumps towards Levi and slaps him in the face.

Levi smirks and stands still in front of the boy, making sure he's done and he's got all his anger out.

"I hate you." Eren says not even looking at Levi.

Eren's second slap to Levi's face actually kind of hurts so Levi grabs his wrists and pushes his body up against the wall.

"I'm fine with it. You can be mad if you want to." Levi says as Eren struggles to get his hands free, he also struggles hard not to look Levi in the eye. He moves his face completely to the side. Levi's breath hits his cheek. "I'm also fine with the slapping." He says closing the gap in between their bodies. He wedges his muscular thigh in between Eren's slender ones. The boy is just focused on escaping him. "But don't tell me you hate me unless you really do." Levi says seriously.

"I do." Eren mumbles quietly.

"What? Speak up." Levi says in disbelief.

"I hate you!" Eren yells. His eyes begin to water. He doesn't really mean this. Why is he saying this to Levi? He knows he does not hate him.

"You're lying. Look me in the eye and tell me that." Levi says. He waits for Eren to look at him but he doesn't, he keeps his head to the side with a face of uneasiness. Levi chuckles to himself. "In honor of my last night, I'll be waiting in your room tonight." Levi says roughly turning Eren's chin so he can look the boy in the eye. "I'll give you something special."

"Let go of my face. You're hurting me." Eren says closing his eyes. He doesn't want to cry. If he looks into Levi's eyes, it's guaranteed that he'll cry.

Levi releases his chin and let's his hand slide down over Eren's chest and abs. He shudders in response.

"Are you coming with me to see my sister?" Levi asks.

"What's the point?" Eren asks with his head turned to the side again.

Levi backs away from Eren. "I'm coming back Eren. I'll probably only be gone a month or two. The sooner Kenny gets better the sooner I can come back." Levi explains. "Don't you still want to be in my life. Or are we breaking up because of this? I'm not willing to let you go over this." Levi says. He's being dead serious.

"Let's just go meet with Mikasa." Eren says.

 

The car ride is almost unbearably silent, Levi and Eren suffocate in it.

Eren periodically rubs his left wrist and it has Levi worried.

"Does your wrist hurt?" Levi asks.

"No." Eren says. He leans his forehead on the window.

"Well I'm sorry for grabbing you like that." Levi says.

"Whatever." Eren replies. He's being selfish. He wants Levi to stay with him even though he knows an emergency has come up. He wants Levi to choose him over everything else. Despicable. He knows he's despicable.

 

Eren's mouth drops open when he sees the cute pregnant Levi-looking girl open the door. Her stomach is big atleast, about five months pregnant.

"Who is it?" A familiar male voice calls. He comes to the door. "Eren?!" Connie says with excitement and surprise.

"Connie?!" Eren says with equal emotions.

Connie rushes past Mikasa and hugs Eren. "The last time I saw you, you were 15." He says.

"Oh my goodness! You're still wearing that hairstyle?" Eren asks.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party. Mikasa was sick." Connie says. "Did Jean make it?" He asks.

 

Levi hugs Mikasa, cautious of her stomach.

"Levi how long has it been?" Mikasa says stroking her stomach.

"The last time I saw you, you didn't have that watermelon in your stomach." Levi says.

"Hahahaha, well I swallowed some watermelon seeds." Mikasa jokes.

 

"Connie, how'd you do it? You and I are both infertile as hell." Eren says with a chuckle.

"Same way you miraculously got pregnant." Connie says stroking Eren's stomach for a second. "I've heard the news. So when is the party?" Connie asks.

"Ah I don't know if I'm going to have one yet." Eren says.

"You have to have a party Eren. Even a small one." Connie says seriously. "You're pregnant and it's a big deal."

"Ehem." Mikasa's voice sounds as she clears her throat at Connie.

"Oh, sorry. Baby, this is my friend Eren." Connie says.

"Eren? Eren Jaeger?" Mikasa asks outstretching her hand to Eren. She knows all about the infamous infertile Jaeger's.

"Yeah." He says shaking her soft hand. "And you're Mikasa Ackerman?" Eren asks.

"Mhm." She says with a nod.

"Wow, you're so pretty." Eren says honestly.

"Oh please, I'm a mess today." She says disregarding the compliment.

Eren holds his hand out straight towards her sort of like he wants a high five. She places her hand against his and as expected his hand is bigger than hers. "No really." He says dropping his fingers in between hers, gently holding her hand. She copies him and they hold hands with interlocked fingers. "Your skin is really soft and your skin is glowing. Your hair looks really healthy too." Eren says.

Levi looks at Eren and is surprised to see his cheeks kinda of pink.

"Oh I didn't give you a hug. Did you want one?" She asks. She likes Eren's eyes. She could honestly stare into them all day. She's like her brother in that way.

"Sure." Eren says. He gently hugs her, careful of her large stomach. He accidentally smells her hair and it smells so good. He can feel the blood gathering to his cheeks. She smells really nice. Her skin really is soft.

"Connie's right. You should have a party to celebrate your baby. And I guess it goes without saying that I would like to attend." Mikasa says.

"Oh of course. I-I would definately invite you." Eren says scratching his scalp. Those same stormy eyes... She's literally the female version of Levi, but far more softer on the eyes and softer to the touch.

"Okay, I didn't formally introduce Eren to you, sister of mine." Levi says simply because he feels left out of the entire conversation. "This is my fiancé Eren Jaeger." Levi says turning to look at Eren.

Eren nods before he realizes what Levi said. "Wow! Good for you!" Connie says hitting Eren on the shoulder. "Mikasa is my fiancé." He adds.

"I'm not his fiancé." Eren says bluntly.

The entire mood changes. "Well not yet." Levi says. "Mikasa I have something serious to tell you. Can I come in?" Levi says. He's kind of hurt that Eren said he wasn't his fiancé but Levi did just randomly spring that on him. He still could have went with it. That's not really Eren though, Eren wouldn't just go with something like that. Especially if he hadn't even been proposed to. That was stupid of Levi.

 

"Boys just stay out here." Mikasa instructs Eren and Connie.

"What's up?" Mikasa says sitting on the couch very slowly.

"We have to go back to our country ASAP." Levi says.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asks stroking her stomach.

"We have to go. Our uncle is dying." Levi says.

Mikasa's eyes widen. "Don't say that. He's not dying." She says.

"No he is. Some bitch-"

"Hey." Mikasa warns. "Not in front of my baby."

"Some idiot doctor took him off of life support-"

"He was on life support?" Mikasa asks.

"Yeah. I didn't find out until recently too. But yeah, they took him off because they thought he was breathing when really blood was filling into his lungs." Levi says. "Basically he's on his death bed. We have to go back to our country tomorrow."

"That's not going to happen. Nope." Mikasa says shaking her head. "Connie and I are going to the hospital in three days. We've been planning this since he hasn't had the chance to see the fetus recently. Besides I'm five months pregnant. I can't fly." Mikasa says.

"Pregnant people can fly." Levi says.

"Don't you think you're being too hasty to leave? What about Eren? Ah, are you two okay?" Mikasa asks.

"We're fine... Do you like Eren?" Levi asks.

"What?" Mikasa asks frowning up at her brother.

"Nothing." Levi says.

"I'll be willing to fly over in a week." Mikasa says.

"That's too long." Levi says.

"... Four days. That's the best I can do." Mikasa says.

"Really? That is the best?" Levi asks. "Because this is serious."

"Unlike you, I'm a female. So you're the one who's going to be the head of the Ackerman's if something bad were to happen. Look I have a fiancé here, and I actually like spending time with him." Mikasa goes on.

"Me too." Levi says.

"He said he's not your fiancé." Mikasa says.

"Are you trying to piss me off? I know what he said. It's complicated. Stay out of our business." Levi says. He's kind of jealous that Eren gave her all those compliments. When he hugged her, he didn't notice unusual softness in her skin. And why'd Eren lock fingers with her like that?

"Don't act like that Levi. I can actually really help you with your relationship."

"I don't need your help." Levi barks.

"These next four days, treat him like a prince. Because you're leaving him and it hurts." Mikasa says.

"You think just because you're a woman you know all these things but you really don't know shit about Eren." Levi says. Ugh, why is he so jealous? He knows that when he leaves Eren will be free to flirt with whoever he wants and that kind of worries him. Maybe that's what has him on edge. He knows he shouldn't take it out on his sister that he hasn't seen in so long.

"... Or because I'm a person with compassion. If you say another word that I don't like, I'm going to ask you to leave." Mikasa says. She can tell Levi is suffering but she doesn't know what to tell him to make it better.

 

"I'm sorry." Levi says in a low tone.

"Come sit." She says patting the space next to her.

"No...." Levi says.

"Come on." Mikasa presses.

Levi drags his feet over to sit down next to his sister.

"Now lay your head down." She says patting her thighs.

"No. Now that I'm not going to do." Levi says. Mikasa grabs him by the hair and lays him down on her lap. Levi knows he can't be rough with her so he just allows it. "Stop. This is embarrassing." Levi says.

"No ones in here but me and you." Mikasa says. She tenderly strokes his back. "You're my big brother. We grew up in the same house. I know when you're suffering. What's on your mind?" She asks in a soft voice that caresses Levi's ears.

"... Someone needs to watch over him." Levi mumbles.

"What do you mean by that? You want to always stay by his side?" Mikasa asks with a nod.

"I get so jealous. It's like.. I'm going crazy. I don't think he actually loves me back." Levi says.

"Did he say he loves you?" Mikasa asks.

"Yeah..." Levi answers.

"Then he probably meant it. You have to trust him Levi. It's all about trust. Just breathe, think, and calm yourself down. Don't just say he's your fiancé out of nowhere. That wasn't really smart." Mikasa says with a laugh.

"That was the stupidest thing I've done in all my life." Levi says laughing as he shakes his head. "Thank you Mikasa. I'll trust him from now on."

"You're welcome. Oh and another thing, if he wants to be mad about you leaving just let him be mad. He'll get over it. Just don't snap on him. If he's upset just let him be. He's young and he's pregnant. And there's puberty and all of that." Mikasa says with a sigh. Her sigh is due to her experience with Connie.

"Why did you fall in love with a sixteen year old? There's so many twenty year old men out there." Levi asks.

"We don't choose Levi. And I could say the same thing about you." Mikasa laughs. They both start giggling as the door suddenly opens.

"Uhhh..." Eren starts. Levi instantly sits up. "Is it time to go yet?" Eren asks.

"Yeah." Levi says standing to his feet and walking towards the door.

"Eren you better throw that party. I might have to throw you a surprise party." Mikasa says with a smile and wink.

"U-uh, okay. I will. I promise." Eren says with a large embarrassed smile.

How did Mikasa make him so flustered, he and Levi both wondered.

"Visit more often. Or next time we'll visit you." Connie says waving them off.

 

The car ride is of course awkward.

"What did you think about my sister?" Levi asks.

"Ahh, she's pretty." Eren says with his forehead pressed against the window. He just watches the passing trees.

Eren answered him. That means he isn't mad... He's more depressed now.

"About the fiancé thing-" Eren starts.

"Just forget it. Haha it was stupid of me. Sorry." Levi says.

"Mm." Eren hums.

 

"If he's upset, let him be."

 

Mikasa said that. He'll give Eren his space. Eren will come to him.

 

For the next three days Eren gloomily slips past him. He doesn't even look his way. Eren even eats his meals in his room. Levi as well.

Carla and Grisha understand. They choose to give Eren his space as well. Besides, nothing they say can actually help the situation at all.

He's depressed. If Levi's uncle doesn't get better, he's never coming back. So why? Why is he ignoring Levi? He should be using these last four days to talk and hold him as much as possible. It's just too sad. They love each other.

Levi called him his fiancé. Would Levi actually marry Eren? Under the proper circumstances probably.

What if he hurt Levi when he said that he wasn't his fiancé? It's not like he didn't try to apologize, he was just shut down too quickly.

At night time he always thinks of Levi but he's too sad to be turned on or anything. He thinks of Levi leaving him. He dreams of being alone.

 

Today is his last day to say something to Levi. At seven o'clock tonight, Levi's going to the airport with Mikasa.

"Mom where is Levi?" Eren asks as he passes the lunch table.

"Oh, he went out. He gave me some of your clothes from his room." Carla says. Her face gets a little gloomy.

"Do you know where he went?" Carla asks.

"No but he did find your paper in your pocket and he ripped it up." Carla says shaking her head.

"My paper?" Eren asks.

"Yeah. There was a phone number on it." Carla says. "Eren what you're doing isn't fair to Levi. Is that why you two are having problems? Because you're cheating on him?" Carla asks.

"What? No. Of course not. That's a misunderstanding. Erwin and I are just friends." Eren says.

"Erwin? Erwin Smith?" Carla asks. Why would Eren have Erwin's contact information?

That's so weird.

"We need to talk. What's your business with Erwin?" His mother asks.

"No time mom. I have to find Levi." Eren says.

Eren doesn't really know what to say to Levi but he knows he has to say something.

He jogs to Connie's house.

"Hey Connie." Eren says when he opens the door.

"Ah Eren. Get in here I need your help." Connie says yanking Eren inside. He leads Eren up the stairs and into Mikasa's bedroom.

"Uh... Should I be in here?" Eren asks.

"Yes. I shook her to wake her up, and she kicked me in the stomach really hard. I think it was an accident. It's almost two o'clock and she needs to start packing though." Connie says.

"So you want me to wake her up?" Eren says. He stands stiffly in the doorway. Connie nods. "I-I can't wake her up. That's your fiancé. You do it." Eren says.

"Pleeeaaase?" Connie asks.

Eren groans. "Mikasa." He says quietly. Connie stays at the door. "Mikasa." He walks over to the large bed and sees Mikasa's sleeping face. He winces because she looks exactly like Levi. This is Levi's sleeping face. Everything is so similar, the eyes, the lips, the nose. She is the female Levi. "Can I touch her?" Eren asks Connie.

"I don't care. Just wake her up. Don't yell though. She will actually murder you." Connie says. He's still at the doorway.

"Mikasa. This is Eren." Eren says lightly tapping her thigh through the blanket.

"Take the blanket off of her. She gets cold easily." Connie whispers.

Eren slowly removes the blanket from her body and immediately halts once he realizes she's wearing a long t-shirt and panties. They aren't sexy panties, they're made of maternity cloth.

Her skin looks so delicate. Her thighs look like a fresh layer of snow. They would probably be super soft. This female Levi, even more perfect than the male.

"Slap her." Connie whispers.

It snaps Eren back into reality. He turns to look at Connie and he's giving him a thumbs up and a nod of encouragement.

Eren slowly flattens his hand against her thigh. He has to take a second to process the feeling. It feels exactly how he thought it would. His fingers fall into the flesh like melted butter. He leaves his palm on her and taps her hip with his fingertips. "Wake up." He says.

"Is it working?" Connie asks.

It makes Eren pull his fingers off of her thigh and instead shake her arm. Her eyes start fluttering and she begins to groan. "Mikasa? Wake up. It's time to get up." Eren says.

"H-huh?" Mikasa says.

Eren stops shaking her and she slowly sits up. Her unruly hair actually looks quite fine, simply because it's on her head. It's a little messed up but Eren is developing a small crush on his lover's sister. She looks too much like him. That's the problem.

"Connie?" She asks squinting up at Eren.

"N-no, it's Eren." Eren says scratching his scalp.

Connie slowly makes his way into the room. "It's time for you to pack, baby." Connie says.

"What's Eren doing here?" Mikasa says as Connie grabs her hands and helps her to her feet.

"Oh he's... What are you doing here?" Connie asks. He places a hand on Mikasa's lower back and leads her to the bathroom.

"I wanted to know where Levi was. I thought he was here." Eren says.

"No," Mikasa says shutting the bathroom door. "Connie can you bring those suitcases out of the basement?" Mikasa asks.

"Sure." Connie says.

"Need some help?" Eren offers not because he wants to help but just because he's in their house.

"No Eren, stay there. I need to talk to you." Mikasa says. Her voice sounds dry and tired.

"You want him to talk to you while you're in the bathroom?" Connie asks. He shoots Eren a look of confusion and he shrugs in response.

"Yes." Mikasa says. The toilet flushes.

Connie heads down the stairs. "Thanks for the help Eren. I couldn't have survived another blow to the stomach."

"Come in Eren." Mikasa says.

"I'm ... Uh are you sure?" Eren asks.

"Yes. I'm brushing my teeth." Mikasa says. Eren hesitantly walks in. "Close the door." Mikasa says.

"Okay." Eren says complying.

"Do you like Levi?" She asks.

"I love Levi." Eren says immediately.

"Wow. I like how you said that. Eren I find you very, very, very attractive." Mikasa says.

Eren sits on the toilet and looks over at her in front of the sink. He looks away when he remembers she's not wearing pants or anything under her underwear. "T-thank you. You too. I think you're really pretty." Eren admits.

"Thank you." Mikasa says. She spits toothpaste out into the sink and rinses her mouth with mouthwash. "So you know my brother is a really jealous person right?" She asks.

"Yeah." Eren agrees.

"Well you're attractive and your whole look is really exotic. You are the only male I know with green eyes and I'm sure that's the same for my brother. I want you to try a little harder to push guys who hit on you away because I feel like Levi's losing faith in you. He wants to know that when he leaves and come back you'll still be... As he left you. Do you two have sex?" Mikasa asks.

Eren stops his nodding of understanding and looks at her. "What?" He says.

"Ah, turn around I'm getting in the shower." She says. Eren turns his head almost 180 degrees to the left towards the door. "Okay. I'm in." She says. "And I said are you and Levi continuing to have sex?"

"... Well." He starts.

"Don't be shy about it. I had sex with Connie like three times." Mikasa says nonchalantly. "You're not a virgin anymore, so it shouldn't be embarrassing."

"Well, Levi and I have done it so many times that I've lost count." Eren says.

"Oh wow. Are you a month pregnant?" She asks.

"Yeah. But we haven't been doing it the entire month, we haven't done it these past three nights. He ignores me at night time. I ignore him too." Eren says.

"You sleep in the same bed?" She asks.

"No." Eren says.

"Hey Eren?" Mikasa asks.

Eren accidentally looks towards the shower curtains but he returns his face back toward the left.

"Y-yes?" He answers. The water in the shower starts to pour.

"Want to try having sex?" She asks over the noise.

 

Eren's mind goes black for a moment. Did he hear her correctly. "What?" He says and he focuses his hearing solely on her voice.

"I said, do you want to try having sex. You know, you and me, your penis in my vagina, a bed..." She asks.

She stops the water for a moment to poke her head around the shower curtain to look at Eren.

Her hair is wet and it hangs in her face. She looks literally as hot as Levi. "I-I-I mean I just-"

"Hahahahaha, you're all flustered. I'm just joking. Do you think I look like Levi?" She asks.

"Yes a lot actually." Eren says.

"Ah, that explains it."

"I'm going to wait for you to finish your shower." Eren says quickly leaving the bathroom. 

He holds onto his heart as he desperately tries to catch his breath and cool down. She's scary. Just like Levi.

Eren ends up spending the whole day helping them pack and at five-thirty he finally is able to get away from them.

He walks back home extremely disappointed. His crush on Mikasa has amplified and be hasn't found Levi.

What a disaster.

Eren gets back home and his mother is cooking dinner.

"Hey sweetie, hungry?" She asks.

"No thanks." Eren says walking towards the staircase.

"Eren, when you're ready to talk..." 

"I know mom." Eren says with a fake smile. He heads up the stairs and towards his room.

When he gets a few feet away from his room Levi exits his own room. Eren tries to walk really fast so he doesn't have to pass him.

He doesn't know what to say to Levi after all. Even though Levi's leaving in less than two hours for who knows how long.

Crap he's too slow. As he and Levi are passing each other Eren smiles at the ground and tries to avoid eye contact. When he thinks he's past him a sudden grip tightens around his arm and he's pushed against the wall near his door.

Levi grabs Eren's chin and strokes it with his pointer finger for a moment. "Give me a kiss." He says.

Eren doesn't move but he allows Levi's lips to ascend towards his. The kiss starts off slow and patient but after a couple of seconds it becomes urgent and saliva begins to trickle from the side of Eren's mouth.

He rips his head to the side breaking the kiss and also spilling more saliva on his chin.

He misses this. He has missed this. He will miss this the most. Levi's warm kisses. Levi's warm demanding kisses.

"Don't be like this on my last night." Levi says trying to make eye contact with Eren. He avoids it at all costs. Levi brings his hand up and wipes the moisture from the boy's chin. "I can't be in love with someone who won't even look at me." Levi jokes.

He grabs Eren's bangs and bends his head back, exposing his throat causing him to groan a little in surprise. Levi runs his tongue over Eren's Adam's apple before dipping it back into the boy's mouth. Eren waits until Levi's tongue leaves his mouth and is replaced with his lip to bite down. It wasn't a hard bite, just a warning.

"That's fine because from now on I hate you Levi the most. You're the worst." Eren pants. Why is he saying this? Leaving isn't Levi's choice. He can't stop himself. He's so angry. Kisses can't make the fact that Levi's leaving him go away, it can't make it better.

"Awww, I'm sure you'll be over that by the time I get back." Levi says releasing Eren's hair. Eren immediately turns completely to the left so he can't see Levi's face at all.

"Are we done here?" Eren asks with fake impatience. In reality he really wants to make the most of his last moments with Levi.

"I'm done, but are you truly satisfied? Aren't you going to come to my room and ride my fingers for a bit?" Levi asks. He has a light expression on his face but he's actually giving Eren a chance here.

"As if." Eren says crossing his arms over his chest.

Levi laughs from deep within and Eren slowly turns his head to look the man in the eye.

 

Eren's figure shakes as his wobbly knees and weak arms support his weight on Levi's bed. Beads of sweat form in the arch of his back and drip from his hair. He hangs his head down so the crown rests on the pillow near him and he moans softly as Levi's fingers enter him slowly and pull out just as slow.

"It's really wet... And the texture on the inside is really different from the first time I had my fingers inside of here." Levi says. He applies pressure to the flesh on the inside so he can pull some out to look at the color. Pink folds. Ripe pink folds. "How would you feel..." Levi trails off as he sticks a third finger inside of Eren. 

"Hic!" Eren's fingers dig into Levi's covers.

"... If I put my tongue in here?" Levi asks. He pulls out his fingers and they're followed by a trail of juices.

"I-I don't know." Eren says honestly.

"I'll try it once. Tell me if you like it." Levi says. He gets on all fours behind Eren and gently runs his tongue over the puckered hole.

Eren makes a groan like he's in absolute pain but it's actually the opposite. "Levi!" He gasps when his soft warm tongue enters Eren on the other end. "Shit!" He yells.

"Did you like that?" Levi asks lifting his upper body. He didn't necessarily get a kick out of licking Eren there but if Eren enjoyed it, he'd be willing to continue. 

Eren shudders as his face turns completely red. He's unable to speak. "I-I... I." Is all he can mutter.

Levi chuckles. He fumbles around for a second. "Spread your legs some more." Levi says.

"W-what? Are you going to finger me again?" Eren asks in a breathy tone. He lifts his head and his hair sticks to his forehead.

"Not exactly." Levi says.

Eren's mouth hangs open as he feels an intense stretch in his bottom. Levi's dick is slowly entering him. "Uahh! Hnn- Le-Levi?" Eren asks. "I-I thought-"

"Don't think, tonight let's make an exception." Levi says and he pushes the rest of his penis inside of Eren.

Eren's face balls up, his eyes, lips, and nose are scrunched up towards the middle of his face. 

"It hurts?" Levi asks. Eren nods. "Well I'd imagine. It's way tighter than it was last week." Levi says.

Eren's noticed this. But now that he's been abstinent for three days he feels more sensations than ever before.

"Just like any other muscle," Levi says with a soft thrust. "If you stop using it, it becomes tighter and harder to use." He says. He gives Eren a thrust harder than he intends to and he moans loudly. "I of course had to penetrate you when you were a virgin and let me tell you, that was the most painful thing both of us probably had to go through. I prefer you when you're looser." Levi says. Eren can barely hear him over his own moans of ecstasy. "Wow you're really wet." Levi says and the truth is Eren had two orgasms without either of them really noticing. "Do you mind if I cum inside?" Levi asks. He places a hand on Eren's lower back as he speeds up his thrusts.

Eren's been missing this too. He's been missing feeling full like this, being stretched to a point where it feels like he could tear at any moment. His favorite part is the entrance. Maybe he's a bit of a masochist because that's the part that hurts the most and that's why it's his favorite.

"I've always let you cum inside." Eren says quietly.

"Okay, here I go. Ready?" Levi asks. His grip tightens on Eren's hips and he pushes into him as deeply as possible.

 

When the two are finally done Eren lays in front of Levi shuddering and shivering from having too many orgasms. He's worn out.

"Eren, I'm sorry that I have to leave you. I'm sorry but I'll be back before you're too lonely." Levi says burying his nose into the back of Eren's neck.

When he comes back he'll propose properly so Eren can be his fiancé.

"Promise me you're coming back." Eren mumbles tiredly.

Levi looks up at the clock. It's a quarter to seven. He has fifteen more minutes to lay here with the love of his life before he has to leave for who knows how long. "If my uncle-" he begins.

"Promise me." Eren repeats.

"...I promise." Levi says quietly.

Eren turns to face Levi and he kisses him gently on the lips. The kiss is wet, but they leave it on the lips.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you." Eren says looking Levi in the eye with his green half-lidded eyes. "It was really selfish. I'm going to miss you so much." Eren says. He strokes Levi's cheek for a moment and Levi strokes Eren's upper thigh.

When the kiss continues, Levi remembers that piece of paper he found in Eren's pocket. The one with someone's number and address. He would ask him about it but he'd hate to ruin the moment, this beautiful moment.

It takes Levi a while to notice he's been one-way kissing for almost three minutes. Eren's lips are still and his breathing is deep.

He's asleep.

Levi kisses him on the lips again and once on the forehead. He lifts Eren's weighty left hand to his lips and awards it several small kisses. "I promise I won't make you wait too long. And I'll put a ring on this hand." Levi says.

By the time he gets down the stairs with all of his bags Mikasa's waiting outside. The pregnant young woman gets out of the car and sits in the passengers seat. Levi takes the driver's seat.

"Isn't Eren going to see you off?" Mikasa asks with a frown.

"He's asleep." Levi says.

"Ah that's a shame." Mikasa says.

"It's fine. I wore him out." Levi says with a smirk.

"Oh I get it..." She says. He must have had at him for an hour to knock him out. "Levi, can I tell you something?" Mikasa asks.

Levi turns to her as he starts driving the car. "What?" He asks.

"How would you feel if I told you I like Eren?" She asks with a guilty smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'm going to count how many sex scenes are in this. There's atleast one every chapter and there's some with two. So far I'm thinking there's roughly 15 or 16  
> Anyway I thought of how I'd feel once i finished this and oh shit. It's almost over...  
> Do you know how lost I'm going to be without this fanfic???


	15. Families fight

"I'm just kidding about liking Eren." Mikasa says with a smile. Levi's speechlessness isn't something she wants to deal with. Or this awkward tension. She won't allow herself to think of the dishonesty of her claim of "just kidding."

"Mikasa," Levi says. He turns to look at her. "If you ever lay a finger on Eren, I swear to god I'll ruin your life." He says. "Joking or not." He adds.

Mikasa shoots Levi a smirk. "I believe you and that threat has me really scared but there are a few things you've overlooked. Eren may be attracted to you, but you and I look very similar. There are times when a boy his age grows curious about a woman's touch." Mikasa says. She's right. She saw it in his eyes. He loved the feel of her skin. He loved holding her hand, he loved the hug, and he loved caressing her thigh.

Levi knows he was right back at Connie's house when he asked Mikasa if she liked Eren. His intuition is spectacular and he can sense certain things just like an animal.

"Eren's not interested in women at all. He likes being handled by a man. He likes being dominated." Levi says. Of course he knows what Eren's likes more than Mikasa. "I've had sex with him multiple times as you know, I know what he wants." He adds.

"Well think of it from his point of view. I'm sure you hold him down or tie him up or whatever your sick methods are-" Mikasa starts.

"I don't have to hold or tie him. He listens to me." Levi says.

"Well let me finish. He would jump at the opportunity to have some power over you right? So here I am this female version of you, I look weaker and softer. He'd be interested to see what I'm like in bed. He'd be interested to be on top of someone who looks like Levi, the one who's always on top of him. Get it?" Mikasa says.

"... I'm pretty sure you're physically stronger than him." Levi says.

"Oh but I can play a part. I can pretend. Besides I'm just a soft, sweet, female." She says.

"No you're a wicked bitch." Levi says.

"Oh my goodness. That was very rude." Mikasa lands a pretty good slap across his cheek and he starts to chuckle. "Don't say those kind of words in front of my unborn child." She says.

"Sorry." Levi says. "So, I can only assume after this conversation that you are romantically and physically interested in Eren." Levi says.

"Romantically? I'm not sure, but physically? Yes of course. I'm sure it's like that for a lot of people that see him. His tan skin and green eyes are very appealing. His skin looks very soft and delicious. I just want to bite him and leave hickeys all over him." Mikasa says. "He's so exotic. I wonder what kind of sounds he makes during sex."

Levi's kind of offended. "I won't let you hear... Ever. I will never allow you to be alone with him." He says seriously.

"You're not always with him Levi. Don't worry. If the opportunity presents itself, he'll come willingly. I won't force him into anything." Mikasa says.

"I don't get it. Connie is your fiancé. What would he think of all of this garbage you're talking about?" Levi asks.

"Come on Levi. Connie knows I'd never cheat on him. But being pregnant is hard isn't it? Sometimes us pregnant people have needs. Doesn't Eren get random difficult boners? One day Connie will be at work and I won't be able to help myself." Mikasa says. This event has happened only once. She had to take care of her own horniness but it was too tiresome. She was more exhausted from making herself cum than the orgasm itself.

"I don't know what's wrong with you." Levi says. "Don't talk to me anymore for a while. You're dispicable." He says shaking his head in disappointment and disgust.

"And you're selfish. I'm rooting for you guys, I really am, but I'm so curious to know what he's like. I haven't been this interested in something for a while." She says and she's really telling the truth. When she thinks about how Eren might sound in bed goosebumps rise all over her arms and a chill spreads through her body.

"He's not a fucking thing. He's a person." Levi says expecting the slap delivered to his face. This time it's a slap on the mouth.

 

The airplane ride is long. For some reason even though Mikasa is a bitch Levi comforts her as she gets sick. She complains about how she knew a pregnant woman like her shouldn't be flying.

Karma, Levi thinks as she throws up in a bag.

After a good nights sleep on the plane, they're in their own country. They have to redress themselves to fit the bitter cold temperature. Then the two Ackerman's start towards the hospital. When they get there, only because people are watching, Levi opens the car door for his sister.

"Welcome back Mr. Ackerman, welcome back Miss Ackerman." Two men say bowing to them. They hold the door open for them. "Mr. Kenny Ackerman is in room 107." One of the men say.

"Thank you." Mikasa says. "Man it's so cold. I can't believe I used to be accustomed to weather like this." Mikasa says watching her breath in the air.

"I miss these temperatures." Levi says. Really he misses the freedom he used to have here. Before Eren. Before the pregnancy. Before all the sex and jealousy and problems. Back when he would just sell warm beverages to people. His uncle would always remind him that he's rich. There will never be a day in life when he'll have to work. But Levi liked pretending that the funds he rose were going to go towards something important. He liked pretending that he needed to make money to survive in this world like people did back in the old days. There's hardly enough people in the world for the amount of money there is. 

Levi remembers the life he and his mother lived before the plague hit. They had to work for their money. They had to work hard. His mother worked herself to death. Kuchel Ackerman. Even Mikasa should remember the life they lived before the plague.

 

Kenny removes his oxygen mask from his face when Levi and Mikasa walk into the room. Nurses move out of their way.

"Uncle." Mikasa says with a pitiful look on her face.

"Kenny." Levi says with pity in his heart.

The man laid under four blankets and had four different fluids hooked into his veins. One is an IV for food, another seems to be taking blood, one is something weird, and the last is providing painkiller every four hours.

"Levi, Mikasa hahahaha look at you!" He says referring to her round belly. "I'm nurse, excuse me. Nurses?" He calls.

One of the nurses approach him. "Yes Mr. Ackerman?" She asks.

"Raise my bed. I need to sit up so I can see my niece and nephew." He orders.

"Yes sir." She says. She quickly raises his bed and exits the room.

"So Mikasa, how many months?" He asks with excitement. His voice sounds tired and raspy but he's actually feeling quite energetic now.

"Five, almost six." She says happily.

"And you're... Still with that Springer boy?" Kenny asks. Mikasa holds up her finger flashing an extremely expensive ring at Kenny. He whistles. "Damn, my eyes hurt now." He says. He meant it as a joke but it wasn't that much of a joke since the curtains have been pushed aside and the sun hit the ring on an angle that shot right into Kenny's eye. "And what about you Levi?" He coughs. "You got that Jaeger kid pregnant by now, I know." 

"Oh. Yeah I did already." Levi says. He scratches his scalp, thinking of what he should say next, a stupid habit he picked up from Eren. "So, what's wrong with you? I thought something was wrong with your hip." Levi says.

"These doctors..." Kenny lowers his voice. "These doctors don't know what the fuck they're doing." Kenny says.

"I'm gonna wait outside the room." Mikasa says with irritation.

"No you stay." Kenny commands.

"She doesn't like when people swear in front of her baby." Levi says. "More importantly, continue."

"Sorry. Well yeah first they tell me my hips broken, then they tell me I've suffered a stroke... I had to call a specialist from half way across the world to see what's wrong with me and apparently when I fell outside and broke my hip, since I wasn't wearing a coat I got sick and apparently got pneumonia." Kenny says.

"Pneumonia? You mean you have cancer?" Mikasa asks with wide eyes.

"Cancer?" Kenny asks. He and Levi look at each other and begin to laugh heartily. Mikasa frowns in confusion at first, then annoyance. "Pneumonia isn't cancer, sweetheart. Lucky for me, my pneumonia is in the bacteria stage. This needle right here in giving me antibiotics." Kenny says.

There's an awkward silence for a moment. "I'm not stupid." Mikasa says randomly.

"Hm?" Levi hums looking up at his sister.

"I said... I'm not stupid. I got pneumonia mixed up with something else." She says. She couldn't get over the fact that these two men just laughed at her... And for a silly mistake at that.

"We know." Kenny says giving Levi a look. Levi returns the look. "Well Mikasa you're free to go back to Springer whenever you want. Levi, you'll have to stay until I get better." Kenny says.

"That's not good. That won't really work." Levi says shaking his head.

"My hip needs to heal a little more before I can really do anything. Next week I'm going to physical therapy. When they clear me, you can return." Kenny says.

"I don't want to stay here. I have a family back-"

"What the hell are you talking about? Mikasa and I are the only family you have." Kenny says.

"That's wrong. I have a fucking kid that's a month old growing inside of the Jaeger's son." Levi says.

At this point Mikasa is waiting outside the room.

"Look, I've been really lenient with you up until now Levi. You're spoiled. Everyone else breeds at sixteen. You're thirty-fucking-something. Thirty-two, thirty-three? You're twice the age of everyone else who's just starting out. I felt bad for you so I gave you some time. You've become spoiled and I think you feel as though you are entitled to change the rules. Just because your father died, then your mother, then the plague, then tragedy after fucking tragedy happened, doesn't mean you're entitled to be given a break." Levi's eyes darken at the mention of his mother. "I've faced twice the amount of heartbreak, I've faced twice the amount of tragedy. I couldn't marry the woman I love because she was infertile. She ended up dying in my fucking arms while we were sneaking around." Kenny barks.

"I know that. You've told me that story so many fucking times. All that shit about that blond woman." Levi says.

"Yes you're exactly right. It is shit. All of it is shit. The 'blond woman' I was in love with, the Jaeger-Ackerman baby, the Jaeger's themselves." Kenny says.

"Mm-mm." Levi hums shaking his head. "You're wrong." He whispers angrily.

"As Ackerman's, as the most fertile family in the world, it's our duty to go from family to family, giving people sons and daughters so this shitty ass race doesn't die out. We've come a long way. We've come so far." Kenny says softening his tone a little.

"I didn't ask to be a fucking Ackerman." Levi shouts.

"There's a lot of things that are dealt out to us that we don't ask for... Really what the hell is wrong with you?" Kenny asks. He stares at Levi for a moment. He brings his hand up to his chin and scratches his beard. "... I can't believe it." He says quietly, then again but louder. "It's not about the Jaeger-Ackerman baby. You're in love. It's about the Jaeger son." Kenny says.

"... Even if that were the case-"

"That's the case, alright. You fell in love. How is Eren going to feel when there's an Ackerman-Braus or an Ackerman-Hoover baby running around? This romance you've invented will not work. You are an Ackerman, you have to travel the world and get people pregnant. Are you going to feel the same way towards the other babies as you do with the Jaeger baby?" Kenny asks.

"Look, I didn't come here for this." Levi says. "I can't really argue with you about this because I agree that it's problematic with the line of work I was born into..." Levi says. He doesn't know what else to say.

"You have a lot of thinking to do Levi. Stop this relationship with the Jaeger son."

"His name is Eren." Levi mumbles. He shoots his uncle a death stare.

"Well end this relationship with Eren. Finish your nine months left with him. You'll only hurt him in the end. You should end it sooner rather than later. I'm sorry. Trust me I know how you're feeling." Kenny says. His voice goes from harsh to sympathetic.

"That blond woman you mentioned?" Levi asks. His voice also gets softer.

Kenny nods. "If it weren't for us trying to be together against the odds, she would probably still be here today. That's a lesson I learned in the hardest way."

"... Enough already. I get it." Levi says. "I'm going to go to the house now." He says walking towards the door.

"Lighten up shorty. The sooner my hip heels, the sooner you can be with that kid you love so much." Kenny says before a round of violent coughing. Levi angrily stops walking because the nickname shorty then he turns to glare at his uncle.

Kenny stares at the palm of his hand for a moment and his eyes begin to water. He coughs again and black looking blood splashes onto the floor. "G-get the nurse." He says.

Levi rushes out of the room. "Hey." He says to a nurse who's enjoying a conversation with a male doctor. "Hey!" Levi says louder. Mikasa quickly approaches them. She knows how short his patience can be. As she starts to laugh Levi places a strong hand on her shoulder. "Bitch, you've got a situation in there." He says roughly turning her around and shoving her towards the room.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asks. He's completely offended. "What makes you think you can put your hands on a woman like that?" He asks approaching Levi.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Mikasa says jumping in between the two men. "We've had a long day, and a long flight, and we're in for a long night. Can you give him a break? He's exhausted." Mikasa says.

She looks into his eyes and smiles innocently.

"... Well, I'll consider it if you give me your number. You're cute." He says. Now it's his turn to smile.

"Oh hahahaha, stop it." Mikasa says a cute pink blush rising on her cheeks. "No really, stop it. I'm engaged." She says grabbing Levi's hand.

 

They drive back to the house they grew up in. Levi brings all of the bags into the house.

After a few hours he walks into Mikasa's room. He instantly walks back out when he sees her naked pregnant form on the bed reading a magazine.

"Fucking sick." He says. 

"Did you want something Levi?" She asks not even looking up from 

They use to bathe together....

"How can someone just sit naked in their room like that?" He says under his breath.

"Connie doesn't seem to mind." She says turning the page of her book. "Now what do you want?" She asks.

"Gross. When are you going back to Connie?" Levi asks his back against the wall next to Mikasa's door.

"Tomorrow. Early, don't worry I'll go myself." She says.

"You're not going by yourself." Levi says shaking his head. He looks around into her room to frown at her but quickly retreats once he sees her naked form in bed again. "Ugh."

"I can go by myself Levi. Besides, don't you hate me because I want to fuck Eren?" She asks.

"... I thought you were going to stop saying bad words once you got pregnant." Levi says. After a moment of silence he sighs. "Look, I'd never hate you." He fights his disgust and walks into her room. He looks her straight in the eyes. "I'd never hate you. Even after you've tried to have sex with him. You're my sister. Kuchel raised us to love each other. Families fight. All of them. But at the end of the day they make up. That's what it takes to be a family. Even though you're a fucking bitch... I love you." Levi says.

"That makes me so happy." Mikasa says with a large smile. Her whole face blushes pink. "Give me a hug and kiss." She says reaching for her brother.

"Yeah, put some clothes on first." He says turning around and walking out.

"Oh." Mikasa says with a laugh.

 

Levi relaxes his body down into water in the large bathtub. The warm water instantly comforts him. How long will he be here? He misses Eren. He misses him too much already.

He and Eren had sex in the tub before. That was nice.

Random memories come to Levi like the time Eren thought he peed on himself at that restaurant. Those stupid arguements he'd have with Eren in the car; he even misses those.

Those dark green eyes that have haunted Levi everyday, every time he'd look into Eren's eyes, they'll continue to haunt him in his sleep, in his memories.

The basin of youth. Like a growing... Growing...

Levi's eyes feel heavy. Oh shit. This will be the second time he's cried since his mother died if he doesn't do something about it. Crying alone at night in the bathtub is pathetic.

Suddenly his body is wrapped in a warm embrace. He opens his eyes and pink cloth surrounds his face. He can feel Mikasa's soft breath in his hair and her big, hard stomach pressed against his wet shoulder.

"Your pajamas are getting wet." He wants to tell her but he can't bring himself to do it. The warmth coming from her soft yet muscular arms is so comforting, so soothing it reminds him of the embrace of his mother.

 

While it's night in Levi's country, it's noon in Eren's.

He and Jean have reunited for lunch. They sit at a fancy restaurant of Jean's choice.

"My phone died!" Eren says loudly with disappointment. A few people in the restaurant turn to look his way causing him slight embarrassment.

"What were you trying to do?" Jean asks. He takes a big bite of his sandwhich and some of the filling falls back into his plate.

"Ah, I was just trying to text Levi. See how he's doing." He says. He proceeds to take a large bite out of his own sandwhich.

"You can use mine." Jean mumbles. He slides Eren his phone.

"Thank you." Eren mumbles and food falls from his mouth.

"So, how are you and Levi? Were you mad that he left?" Jean asks wiping his mouth on a neatly folded napkin.

"... I was. Even though he was literally crying when he found out that he had to leave. I still got kind of angry because that very morning he told me he'd never leave." Eren admits.

"Oh that's really sad. That sounds like a Shakespearean tragedy." Jean says with pity.

"Ooh and at his sister's house he called me his fiancé completely randomly. I was so stunned and caught off guard that I denied it quickly like it was some sort of bad thing." Eren says as it comes to his mind.

"Oh.... So like... What if that's why he was crying? What if he was crying because he felt rejected so he actually wanted to leave you?" Jean asks.

"The possibility of that-"

"Is possible." Jean cuts in.

"I guess but then that's really like a Shakespearean tragedy." Eren says. His face turns a little darker as he starts to think deeply.

"Don't tell me this sort of a tragedy would end in the suicide of both parties." Jean says seriously.

Eren smirks up at Jean but his expression remains dark.

"... Maybe I'm just as stupid as you are..." Jean says.

"What do you mean?" Eren asks quietly. He messages Levi "hello this is Eren, how's it going?" Then he puts the phone down in his lap, waiting for the reply.

"I mean I think I'm in love with Erwin." Jean says.

That's very bad news...

"W-what? Why?" Eren asks. "Weren't you the one who said-"

"Yeah yeah. I know I'm a hypocrite. I couldn't help myself Eren. In fact I think I've always loved him, even when I told you I didn't." Jean admits. Why not open up to Eren? They are almost in the same stages of pregnancy, they are the same age, they can learn a lot from each other.

"Well at least now I'm not the only stupid one." Eren says.

"But you're lucky. At least yours actually likes you back. At least yours is spending nine more months with you. Mine left already. He's probably with someone else right now." Jean says.

"Or he's on hiatus right now. He's still in this country. Every night he goes to this bar by the hotel Levi and I conceived this baby at." Eren says with excitement.

"Really?!" Jean shouts in the same excitement. "I can see him again? And confess my feelings?" He asks.

Eren nods. His nod slows to a stop as he remembers the assault Erwin planted on his lips. "Maybe Erwin isn't the right guy for you though." He says.

He spends the rest of lunch trying to make Erwin seem disgusting without telling Jean that he specifically wants Eren. It fails.

On their way out of the door two men stop them. "Hey, are you two pregnant?" One of the men ask. He's wearing shades and a hat in doors and the boy's find that kind of strange.

"Yes. We're both about a month in." Jean says.

One of the men is wearing his hood. "All the best to you. Now um... You." He says focusing on Eren.

"Yes." Eren replies. He feels very odd talking to these strange men.

"You're native to this country, right?" He asks.

"Y-yes." Eren replies with a frown. The men look at each other. "Well it's been nice talking with you." Eren says grabbing Jean by the arm and leaving. "Fucking creeps." He says.

Jean laughs. "They aren't creeps, they just find you attractive." He says.

"Well I don't like that. That makes me feel less manly, being flirted with in public like that." Eren says with a bitter frown on his face.

"Are you telling me that you're on top when you and Levi do it? If you ask me your manliness was stripped from you a while back." Jean says with another laugh.

"... That's enough..." Eren says.

"Let's hang out again some time." Jean says waving goodbye at Eren as he jumps in his dad's car.

He remembers Levi telling him that he didn't want him driving but it was inevitable today. Besides, he wasn't going to let this fresh license go to waste.

 

At 8pm Eren decides to pick up some things for his mother and something salty for himself. He's been craving salt for a while.

He walks to the store that's a little less than a mile away from his house. He wants to get some exersize and he knows his limits.

He carries one light bag filled with fresh fish and the saltiest chips they had in the store. As it starts to get darker outside little animal noises and even the sound of the wind has Eren paranoid. He speeds up his walking. When he's about half a mile away, he swears he's seeing shadows behind him, human shadows but when he turns around nothing is there.

He hears a voice and turns around in an instant. Caught. He sees two men standing behind him. One is wearing a hat and glasses and one is wearing a hood. Oh shit. 

It's those creeps from the restaurant.

Both parties stop walking. 

Eren quickly turns around and pulls out his phone... It's dead. 

He turns around and the men are still following him. He did announce that it was dead loudly back at the restaurant, but these men... Why are they still pursuing him? He did have time to charge his phone... Even though he didn't. 

Have they been watching him at his house too?

"Hello, Levi?" Eren says. His only option is to pretend. He jumps back when he realizes that a warm light is shimmering on his cheek. The phone is on.

This isn't Eren's phone. It's Jean's.

There's a new message on the phone. 

"I'm fine baby, how are you?" Sent six hours ago from Levi's number.

Levi. 

Levi wouldn't let him be alone like this if he were around. Eren is so stupid and careless.

He can't call Levi because he can't do anything about this situation. It would take him like twelve hours to even get back to this country.

Only one other name comes to Eren's mind. The name he's been dreading for the longest.

Erwin.

He looks through Jean's call logs and has to travel all the way down to three weeks ago.

He dials the number and after six rings it answers. Either he's busy or he doesn't take Jean's phone calls very seriously.

"What Jean?" Erwin groans. "I'm on the airplane on my way back to my country. What do you want?" Erwin says.

"H-hello?" Eren says in disappointment. He has no option. He'll have to fight these two on his own.

"Eren?!" Erwin says in shocked excitement. "What are you doing with this phone?" He asks.

"I'm sorry for bothering you since you're on a plane right now. Excuse me." Eren says walking faster and faster. He takes a look behind him and the men are closer about 40 feet away from him.

"Oh I'm not on a plane. Are you running or something? You seem short of breath." Erwin asks with concern.

"No... But where are you right now?" Eren asks as he takes another look behind him and the creeps are just following him, not even saying anything.

"I left the bar about ten minutes ago. I'm on my way home. Did you need something?" He asks.

"I'm.. I'm being followed by two creepy men. I'm scared." Eren admits with shame. "The doctor told me to be careful but I fear I'm going to have to fight them." Eren says as he speed walks. His bags painfully hit the side of his leg.

"Excuse me for asking but... Why are you calling me? Where's Levi?" Erwin asks.

"Levi's back in his own country because his uncle-"

"Okay. Say no more. I'll be there in about four minutes." Erwin says. He stomps on his gas pedal and drives as quickly as possible.

"Thank you so much." Eren says closing the phone.

"Pretending to be on the phone is pointless. We heard you say your phone was dead." The hooded man says breaking into a run.

Eren stops moving and just watches as the two men run towards him.

"Grab his arms." The man in the hat tells the hooded man. Eren tries fighting, scratching, hitting, anything possible to avoid what they have in mind.

Eren's groceries hit the ground. "Get the fuck off of me." He says as the man in the hat grabs at his legs.

"Why would we want to do that? It's always been our fantasy to make love to a pregnant man." The hooded man says.

"Make love?" Eren thinks to himself. What kind of sick...

 "And I bet you're extremely tender in the warmest places." The man in the hat says, a hand sliding up the inners of Eren's upper thigh.

He doesn't like it. He lifts his leg and kicks the shit out of the man's face with a force so hard it knocks his hat and glasses off.

The man, Eren, and the hooded man all stay still in shock.

"You're gonna pay for that you little slut." He says grabbing at Eren's pants. The hooded man succeeds in grabbing Eren's arms despite stellar struggling. Eren begins to panic as his pants leave his waist. "Right here, right now." He adds.

"Please stop!" Eren yells in absolute terror. Levi's the only one he has ever and he will ever let touch him in this indecent manner. He can feel the cold wind on his thighs. His pants rest at his knees.

"Bend him over and hold his arms." The man now without the hat instructs the hooded man. "I'm gonna rip you open so wide you'll bleed for days and in eight months that baby will be able to walk out of you." He threatens.

This renews Eren's will to fight. He isn't allowed or cleared by the doctor to have dangerous sex. He tries kicking and thrashing his entire body and it seems like the end when gross sweaty hands hook onto his underwear.

His salvation comes in the form of headlights as they shine brightly on the situation. The man without the hat stares at the hooded man and he stares back into his partner's bloodied, bruised face.

Erwin leaves his car. "Get the hell out of here." He says and the men immediately scamper away.

Eren pulls up his pants with the blankest poker face. "Thanks." He croaks.

Erwin places a hand on Eren's back. "Eren are you okay?" He asks.

Eren moves away from the contact. "I'm fine... That was really scary." He says.

Erwin picks up Eren's groceries. "Get in the car." He says. "I'll drive you home."

The car ride is silent and Eren's body is shaking. A warm, comforting hand is placed on his knee.

"It's going to be okay now." Erwin says.

"... I couldn't stand it for a moment. Being touched all over by those dirty men..." Eren says. He tries to calm down but he feels disgusting.

"I can think of someone who touches you all over all the time like that... Worse I'd say." Erwin says.

"Levi's the one I like... So it doesn't matter. When he touches me it's comfortable." Eren explains.

"... You know it's dangerous to go out by yourself when it's dark. Especially a young good looking pregnant kid." Erwin says.

"I'm not a kid." Eren says. Of course he knows that. He's craving salt and wanted to get out of the house.

"I care about you a lot. If you're not going to be careful for me, atleast do it for Levi. How do you think he'd feel if you were made two pedophiles plaything? How would he feel if his baby was born in filth and forced into a life like that as well?" Erwin says. "These are things you need to consider. Your actions now affect the future."

"Y-you're right. I was careless." Eren says. He feels so ashamed. Driving, going out by himself, his choices now do actually affect the future. "I'm so sorry." He says choking back tears. He looks into Erwin's eyes as they leave the road for a moment.

"Don't apologize to me..." Erwin says. He pulls up in front of Eren's house and parks.

"I'm so grateful... To have someone like you as a friend." Eren says. He's misjudged Erwin all this time. There comes a time when a man acts on pure instinct; Levi going berserk on Eren and ending up breaking the bed, Erwin kissing Eren. But to some extent it is forgivable. People are flawed beings. Erwin deserves Eren's friendship. Erwin saved his life.

"Thank you. You'll never understand how much you saying that means to me." Erwin says with a sincere blush and nod of his head.

"How can I repay you. Please, tell me there's something I can do for you." Eren says eagerly.

"Oh no, no. It was my pleasure." Erwin says.

 

"No please. I'll do anything!" Eren pleads desperately.

"... Well then. There's only one thing I can think of..." Erwin says.

"What? Anything." Eren confirms.

"A date." Erwin says. "Go on a date with me."


	16. Blue Eyes

Eren lays in bed miserably. His head kind of aches and he made Erwin return Jean's phone to him so in return he has to go on that date with him tonight rather than later. Those damn birds begin chirping outside of Eren's window. He's learned to ignore it. That fucking letter shoot has to be filled. It's also way too bright outside. That feeds Eren's headache.

Eren's cellphone starts ringing and he takes his time getting to it and unplugging the charger.

"Levi."

Eren answers in a hurry.

"Hello? Levi." He says.

"Hello. Yes. How are you?" Levi asks.

Eren feels like crying. He hasn't seen Levi's face a month and it's getting to him. Hearing his voice really isn't enough.

"I wanna see you." Eren chokes out. Shit. He really doesn't want to cry.

"Hahaha, I want to see you too. Your voice is making me excited. How about you Eren, are you getting excited?" Levi jokes, he talks as deeply as he can. He's back at the hospital after having dropped Mikasa off at the airport and making sure she called Connie to pick her up as soon as she gets off of the plane.

"... So early in the morning?" Eren groans rubbing his head. He blushes when Levi chuckles softly. "How's Kenny?" Eren asks as it occurs to him.

"Oh Kenny? He's totally fine. His hip has to heal a little. It was broken and he has pneumonia. He's on antibiotics and he's going to start physical therapy soon. After his physical therapy I can come back." Levi says.

"... How long will that take?" Eren asks.

"Maybe a month... Maybe two months." Levi says.

"I-I miss you. I miss waking up next to you. I miss your attitude heh, that Ackerman attitude-"

"What do you miss about me the most?" Levi cuts in.

"... Mmm that's kind of hard. Your lips?" Eren says unsurely. "They aren't always moist but, I like how they feel against mine." Eren says.

"Awww..." Levi says. "I was sure you were going to say my dick." He jokes.

"I'm hanging up." Eren says. He's joking too.

"Hahaha okay bye." Levi says getting ready to hang up.

"Wait!" Eren screeches.

"What? What is it?" Levi asks putting the phone back up against his ear.

"What do you miss the most about me?" Eren asks. "Don't say anything stupid." He adds. He feels really anxious as he waits for an answer.

"I like your lips a lot too, and your moans are pretty g-"

"Levi..." Eren groans.

"Okay, okay." Levi chuckles. "It's a no brainer. The thing I miss the most about you is looking into your eyes. Your eyes hypnotize me." Levi admits. Eren's eyes... He can picture them. As he remembers them, they were always fixated on something. When they first met Eren's eyes were strictly focused on the ground, during sex his eyes stayed focused on anything but Levi, but while they talked... While they talked Eren's eyes poured color into Levi's own.

"Oh." Eren says with a blush. He knows how special his eyes are.

"I have to go now. I'll call you later tonight." Levi says.

"Okay bye." Eren says.

"Love you." Levi says.

"Love you more." He says before he realizes it. He used to say that to his mom. Can't really use that on someone like Levi.

Levi snorts. "Bye."

 

Eren takes a shower and gets dressed. His mother and father shoot him pitiful looks during breakfast.

"So honey, when's Levi coming back?" Carla says clearing her throat.

"Carla?" Grisha says under his breath in disbelief.

"Maybe a month or two." Eren says.

"So what's wrong with Kenny?" Carla asks.

"Pneumonia and a broken hip. Well his hip isn't broken anymore but it needs to heal." Eren says.

This is the most Eren's said to his mother since Levi's been gone. Carla's so happy.

"And-" When Carla opens her mouth someone knocks on the front door extremely hard. It disappoints her. Her baby was finally willing to talk to her.

"I'll get it." Eren says urgently, desperate to escape his mother and father.

He opens the door and is completely surprised to see Mikasa. He frowns.

"Mi-" He's cut off by a big, sudden, wet, excited kiss right on the lips. Eren's hands go up in the air as her lips press tightly against his. Her lips are sweet. The soft skin of her wrists rest gently on Eren's nape as her arms are wrapped around his neck.

Mikasa debates whether she should deepen the kiss or not. She decides against it. This is romantic. Eren's lips are sweet and soft against her own. She has to admit this kiss entices her more than Connie's have been lately and that's probably because Eren is completely off limits.

"Wow..." Eren says softly. He can't help the smile that stretches across his lips. What the hell?

"Yeah, wow." She says placing a hand on each of his cheeks and pulling him in for a softer kiss. This one is shorter and Eren removes Mikasa's hands from his face.

He clears his throat. "Um..." He says, his face red and entire body warm. "What are you doing?" Eren asks nervously.

"I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" Mikasa asks.

In all honesty Eren hasn't really thought of her. "Yeah." He agrees.

"Come on." She says with a smile. She grabs onto Eren's collar. What kind of a woman is this, he thinks as he's being dragged from his home.

"I-I'm going out." Eren manages to yell back at his parents.

When he gets outside he's surprised to see Connie waiting in the car.

Eren's lips smell good and feel slick. There's probably a mess of lipgloss all over his mouth. He quickly wipes his lips dry.

"Get in the car." Mikasa says.

Eren climbs into the back seat while Mikasa sits next to her fiancé.

"She wanted to pick you up to spend the day with her. I have work today. Do you mind?" Connie asks looking back at Eren.

"Well I had nothing planned today." He says wondering if Connie had seen Mikasa's assault on him. He's a little bit intimidated by Mikasa and it might be because she looks so much like Levi.

Mikasa smirks to herself.

 

Eren spends the next three hours watching movies thigh-to-thigh with Mikasa and during the last one she falls asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

She's so pretty while she's asleep. Eren strokes her cheek with the side of his finger just to feel her soft skin and she instantly wakes up.

"U-uh sorry. I-" Eren starts. Why does she make him so touchy? The sister of Levi...

"I guess the baby's hungry." She says in a tired voice.

"Ah... I've been meaning to ask... Does the baby kick you? Your stomach, I mean.." Eren says.

"Yeah. It makes me kind of happy. It's like she's reminding me that she's here." Mikasa says with a sentimental smile as she stands to her feet.

"Can I-"

"Later." Mikasa says interrupting Eren. She knew he'd ask to touch her stomach. "She won't move unless I eat." She adds with a smile.

"Oh, I see." Eren says with an embarrassed smile of his own.

"What are you hungry for Eren?" Mikasa says in a soft tone. Eren looks up at her taken aback by the seductiveness in her voice. He is even more thrown off by the absolutely explicit look on her face.

"... Anything really... If it's food, I mean." He says. His palms are sweating. He doesn't want to have sex with her or anything but he wouldn't be able to resist if she wanted him to.

Mikasa's eyes dilate as she stands in front of him looking down into his unexpecting eyes. His gulp rings through her ears.

"... I guess salad will do." She says breaking the eye contact and walking away. A devilish smile spreads across her face. He's hers. She has all the power over him. Now that she's assaulted him, he feels the atmosphere of the same dominance in her that is in Levi.

Now she just has to wait for the perfect time.

 

"Come here Eren. The salad is ready." Mikasa calls from the kitchen. Eren still sits uncomfortably on the couch, breathing heavily like his life has flashed before his eyes. His heart is beating as if he almost fell off of a steep cliff. "Eren?" She calls as she places his salad on the table across from hers.

"Y-yes." Eren answers. He rubs his sweaty palms together as he stands to his feet. "I'm coming."

 

He sits down in front of his salad just staring at the different kinds of leaves.

"There's onions, chives, basil, bell peppers, lettuce, and spinach." Mikasa says with a smile. "There's egg in mine. Did you want egg?" She asks.

"No," Eren says following her with his eyes as she walks closer to him. "This is perfect." He says. He winces as she places a hand on his shoulder.

She smiles widely at that. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you Eren?" She asks.

Why is he so afraid of this pregnant, hardly mobile woman? He moves her hand off of his shoulder. No way is he going to let anything more happen between Levi's sister and himself.... No matter how cute she is, no matter how soft her skin is. In a short while he'll be under Levi again.

She frowns at the challenge. It's time. "Oops, looks like I forgot to get the dressing. I made some, it's completely organic." She says.

"I'll get it for you." Eren says half standing from his seat.

"No, no. I'll get it. I can handle it. Besides this is my kitchen. You're the guest." She says grabbing a large bowl off of the counter. "It's.. Kinda heavy." Mikasa says walking quickly towards Eren again. Without a second thought she turns the bowl upside down over Eren's head. "Oh my god!" She says with fake shock. "I'm so stupid I should have just let you get it. Close your eyes. It might burn." She says.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Did you trip? Are you okay?" He asks rising out of his seat. The oily, smelly substance slides down his body making his clothes and hair stick to his skin. He raises his arms into a horizontal line letting the grossness drip off of him. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll take you to the bathroom." She says.

She grabs onto his wrist and leads him up the stairs and into her room. She grabs a towel from the bathroom and brings it to him. "Here. Wipe your eyes." She says. Eren hurriedly wipes the mess off of his eyes, regaining half of his eyesight.

He realizes he's in Mikasa and Connie's bedroom and he quickly leaves.

"Wait!" Mikasa says. "... Nevermind. You should take a shower." She says.

When Mikasa leaves the bathroom Eren takes a quick shower rinsing all the dressing out of his hair and off of his body. He pushes his bangs up and out of his field of vision and just leaves his hand there in his scalp. Suddenly, but not surprisingly the shower curtains open. Mikasa's eyes take their time scanning over Eren's entire naked body. He turns the knob to stop the water.

"I'm sorry.O I took long. Can you hand me a towel." Eren says looking her in the eye. She makes a face of shock. The whole bathroom is steamy, water's running down Eren's body, and his eyes... Somehow they've changed color. Instead of their usual light or dark green, they are a tantalizing shade of blue.

Eren is magnificent... Mikasa wants him for herself now. It's no longer just about sex. She wants him to be hers. She always sort of knew he was special from the beginning but now it's settled. Mikasa can't live without him.

"Hm? Is it my eyes." Eren leans over to look in the mirror, bending his slightly distended belly uncomfortably. "Sometimes when I get cold my eyes get lighter." He says.

That's a fact that he's never even told Levi about himself. Maybe Levi already knew since he liked staring into his eyes.

"... What are you?" Mikasa says. Her face is frozen in mesmerized shock. Is he a god? She desires him so much. A rippling wave of emotion flows through her body, even the baby gets excited and it starts to kick.

"Huh?" Eren asks in confusion. It starts to set in that he's naked and she's been staring at him for more than three minutes. "Oh sorry-"

Mikasa grabs his wet hand and puts it against her stomach. "What are you-" he starts to snatch his hand away until he feels the kicks. "Oh my- oh my god." He whispers looking into Mikasa's eyes. "Oh my god." He repeats. His smile is wide, stretching across his face, trying to reach each ear. "That's the baby?" He asks in joy.

"That's her." Mikasa says.

"She's happy that you ate the salad?" Eren asks with the stale smile still sprinkled on his face.

"No," Mikasa says. "I didn't eat the salad. She's happy that I'm with you." She says blushing and looking down at the two different colored hands on her stomach. This is how it looks when she and Connie touch her stomach but it certainly doesn't feel like this. The baby has never been so excited, reciprocating her own excitement.

Eren looks her in the eye, touched by her words but unsure of what to do now.

She peels Eren's hand off of her stomach and leads him out of the shower and out of the bathroom. With a tight grip on his palm she leads him to her bedroom. A snail trail of water leads from the bathroom floor to behind Eren's heels standing in the bedroom.

"Mikasa?" He says shaking his head.

"Eren." She says placing a hand on each of his strong shoulders. The weight gain hasn't effected his strong manly arms yet, they hang at his side toned with muscle. She let's her fingers take their time traveling down each and every one of those muscles while looking into Eren's eyes that are still a chilling shade of blue.

"I can make them green again... I can make you warm." She says taking a step forward so Eren backs away and falls onto the bed.

"But Levi..."

"You're not going to see him for months." Mikasa says straddling Eren's naked, sitting form. She slides up her dress and shudders when she feels the direct contact of Eren's hairy thighs against her strong, smooth thighs. Eren's are so much softer than Connie's.

"What about Connie?" Eren says nervously. Is this really about to happen?

"... Well he doesn't have to know. But even if he did he'd understand. I'm not a cheater there's just... Something special about you." Mikasa says honestly. This has never happened to her before. She's never wanted someone so badly before.

"Why me? Why does everyone want me?" Eren asks in frustration. Ever since he turned sixteen everyone has been after him. He just wants to relax.

"I'm so jealous." Mikasa says gripping Eren's chin. "I wish I would've met you first, then maybe you'd love me as much as you love him." She says pressing her lips against his softly at first then roughly. She bites his bottom lip extremely hard with the intent to draw blood. Eren grunts loudly in pain as she licks the blood from his lip.

"Sorry, you're just irresistible. I want to hear all kinds of noises from your lips. I want to hear the pain, squeals and screams, I want to hear the moans of pleasure..." Mikasa says. She puts a hand on the tender bump of life that is Eren's lower stomach. Then her fingers slowly travel lower in between their thighs to Eren's soft penis.

"Hnn!" Eren complains, licking the new layer of blood off of his lip.

"You like this?" She asks as her fingers slowly slide up and down on his shaft, her thumb applying all the pressure.

"Ah-a-ah Mikasa? Please. I'm going to go home- Mm! Please let me go home now. This is far enough." Eren replies in a breathy moan.

Eren shuts his eyes tightly as he feels an erection growing. Mikasa looks closely as his eyes open once again. They're green again. Remarkable.

Mikasa slides her fingers up to the head with a hand and with the other she slides it through the hair on his scalp. She yanks his head back as she wiggles her finger against the small hole at the tip of his penis.

"Ah! Mikasa not that! Please!" Eren groans, his voice strained from the painful position of his neck.

"Ah I guess my brother and I are alike in the bedroom too." She says complying with Eren's wish.

"No more." Eren says fidgeting beneath Mikasa. It's then that he realizes this woman is far stronger than he is. Her thighs lock around his hips. "Please, if we stop here we can still be friends.." Eren explains.

"Let me take care of you this once. Aren't you curious to what sex is like with a girl?" She asks. She buries her nose into Eren's neck and shudders along with him. His scent is magnificent. Everything about Eren... Anyone can get drunk off of any aspect of him. His smell, his taste, the sounds he makes.

Eren doesn't want to push her off of himself and risk hurting her or the baby but he really doesn't want to have sex with her. What kind of boyfriend cheats on his boyfriend with his sister? That would be the worst.. That would be Unforgiveable. His only harmful weapon is his teeth. They could do enough damage for a distraction and give him time enough to escape. Literally, escape this situation.

"My heart is racing." She mumbles against Eren's neck. "I want you inside of me. I want to hear you moan." She says. She licks along his entire neck pausing by his ear and sucking on it gently.

"AAh! UUGHH!" Eren groans. His penis wants more attention. It stands completely straight just waiting for someone to give attention to it. His ear is such a sensitive spot for him. "Fuck." Eren says grabbing the back of Mikasa's head. He bites her harshly on the side of her neck and she yelps in surprise. Her thighs also loosen up and Eren slides back from under them.

"You're quite the catch. But I already told you not to swear in front of my baby." She says crawling towards Eren on her hands and knees.

He quickly rolls off of the bed, crashing unsteadily to the floor. He scrambles to pick up his clothes and runs down the stairs. Mikasa is laughing at him. Maybe next time, she thinks to herself, he'll be hers.

She got to kiss his lips, see his naked body, touch the smooth skin of his penis, make him erect, make him bleed, make him moan, make him groan in pain, she's actually achieved a lot today. She can't get over the rush of excitement she and her baby feels when they are around Eren. She'll have to keep atleast a friendship with him so she can feel this way again.

Him biting her neck didn't phase her as much as she pretended it did. But she wasn't actually going to rape him. She'll give him the chance to be a faithful dog to Levi, however this is his only chance. The next time she gets the opportunity, she'll surely make Eren hers.

 

Eren sits at home hiding from his parents. His penis keeps threatening to get hard, going from semi to full erection then back down to a soft membrane every three minutes. What has Mikasa done? Eren can't handle a boner by himself. Levi's always there to help him. But now Eren has no one.

He can try to jack off but that wouldn't really be that effective, as he knows from the last attempt.

He has no one. 

He whimpers as his penis goes from semi to full boner.

He has no one. But wait. There is one person. There is one chance. Levi and Eren both won't like it too much.

Eren runs to his room and starts to search his dirty pants pockets. Erwin has given Eren his number twice. He wrote it down on a scrap of paper. Levi destroyed one of them, but the other is in his pants pocket somewhere. For gods sake what pants were he wearing that day?

Bingo! He finds the slip of paper and hurriedly dials Erwin's number. Levi will hate him for this surely. But what choice does he have? It was either his sister or Erwin. The phone only rings once before Erwin picks it up.

"Hello?" Erwin asks.

"It's Eren." Eren says.

"Wow, what a coincidence." He says. "I'm right outside of your house. Ready for our date?" 

"Give me a minute." Eren says but he ends up taking thirty.

He apologizes for the wait throughout the whole ride to a fancy breakfast restaurant. He also fights his boner's constant appearance and disappearance.

"Why are we at this breakfast restaurant?" Eren asks.

"I just want things to be a little out of the ordinary so that you remember this for a long time." Erwin says seriously.

While they're eating Erwin pries as much information out of Eren that he can.

"You know I haven't left this country yet because of you." Erwin says while looking deep into Eren's young green eyes.

"Oh..." Eren says scratching his scalp. "I don't really see why not. I feel like you should just go home." He says in the nicest way he possibly can.

"If I had been home, those boys that were following you would have had their way with you." Erwin says matter-of-factly.

"... I guess you have a point." Eren admits.

"Your arms look a little dry. Did you just take a shower or something?" Erwin asks as he notices the small white flakes of skin on Eren's elbows.

 

"Yeah. It was... Mikasa. She got a lot of dressing on me... I don't really get it. It's like everyone is trying to have me or something. Ask Levi, I'm nothing special in bed!" Eren says loudly.

"Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Mikasa?" Erwin asks in a soft, comforting tone.

As Eren thinks of what happened.. Or what almost happened his cheeks light up.

"Something did happen! Did she touch you in a place that she shouldn't have?" Erwin sounds slightly angered.

Eren turns his face from Erwin's. "... Please don't tell Levi." He whispers.

"I promise... But you have to tell me everything that happened." Erwin says.

"... It's like I'm not safe anywhere I go. Random guys want me, Mikasa, Levi and you." Eren whines, hiding his face in his hands.

"Once your adolescence vanishes it's like men can smell it... Females too. Even I can smell your ripe fertility. You're at your prime. At your age your skin is probably silky, it probably melts like butter under warm hands. Your nerve endings probably pick up the smallest touches, the emptiest breath- I should stop." Erwin says. A blush rising on his cheeks. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to sleep with you, because I do badly. I would never force myself on you though." Erwin says.

"That's -Nn!" Eren says in discomfort. He clutches his groin. It's an erection. This is Mikasa's fault. Mikasa had riled him up.

"You alright?" Erwin asks in concern.

"I think I should leave. I really think I should leave." Eren says urgently.

"What? No. Wait!" Erwin says in haste. Eren stands up covering the small tent in his pants. Erwin's expression softens. "I see what's going on here."

"If you understand could you please just take me home now?" Eren says desperately.

"No, please. It's really uncomfortable right? It's really hard to make it soft especially by yourself. Please, if you come to my house i can help you." Erwin says.

Eren stares down at the man sitting in the chair. If he goes home with him there's no going back. His dick throbs. If he doesn't he won't be able to beat his erection.

This can't be that hard of a decision. At least it's not Levi's sister... But someone he hates? That's pretty bad.

But he can't just leave his penis like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to post this omg I'm sorry


	17. Sin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this really will be over in three chapters but meh
> 
> I will warn you guys that there is some Eren x Erwin in this, mind you they don't have sex but it made me very uncomfortable while writing it and editing it.....
> 
> Also should I start writing this one shot or should I finish this first??

"No." Eren says. "I won't go with you. I won't go in your car if you're trying to-"

"Okay Eren, okay. I'm sorry. But that erection isn't an easy one to diffuse. Trust me, Jean used to-" Erwin starts.

"Could you please just take me home." Eren says rubbing his arms in discomfort.

"Sorry. Yes." Erwin says. He's too thirsty, jumping at any and every opportunity to have Eren. He's ruined the trust they were starting to build.

In the car Erwin is the only one talking. "I don't want you to think I'm like those guys Eren, the ones that wanted to do nasty things to you. I care about you, so much." Erwin rambles on and on.

"I know." Eren says. Agreeing just to make the car ride less awkward.

 

When Eren gets home it takes him an hour to soften his erection. He lays awake in bed sweating with small webs of cum all over his left hand. It took five orgasms this time. Each time he thought of a different sex position he'd tried with Levi. He thought of the time Levi was behind him and broke the bed, the time they were in the bathtub and the two times he sat in Levi's lap with his legs raised. The one that settled it on the fifth orgasm was the time Levi fucked him sideways softly, tenderly. They've had sex so many times.

That night Eren cried in the shower. It was a mixture of the frustration he'd just endured, the fact that everyone is trying to sleep with him, and the horrible feeling of missing Levi so much.

 

"Your brat is probably asleep." Kenny croaks from his bed. He groans as he struggles to sit up.

Levi continues to type into his phone, sparing his uncle a glance.

"I wish the time difference wasn't so bizarre. But I don't care, I'll risk waking him up this time." Levi says. He's honestly stopped himself from texting Eren so much that at this point, all he can think is what the hell.

"... I know this must be hard for you... I'll try to spare you all of the gay shit but honestly, I'm so grateful that you're here. I'm so thankful. That's it. Get the hell out of my room." Kenny says. He drags the cart of hour-old food to himself.

"I'm glad to see you're eating. You're an embarrassment, just get the hell up and walk already. It's been what? Three days since you started physical therapy? The sooner you get your ass up and walking, the sooner I can see that little shitface of mine and the sooner you can get to your alcohol and women." Levi says with a chuckle, thinking about the message he sent Eren.

"Shitface huh? Are you spending all of the family's money on him? I remember a large sum being taken out for the replacement of a carpet and bed in a five-star hotel." Kenny asks shooting Levi a look of curiosity. He takes a spoonful of his tomato soup and bites his toast as he waits for a reply.

"... There's shit in your beard." He says walking towards the door. He'll spare his uncle the story of how he was a little bitch and got mad that Eren wouldn't face him during sex so he pounded the nerve out of him and ended up breaking the bed. He'll also spare the story of Eren getting up to hug Levi with his overly warm body and throwing up down his leg and onto the carpet.

"Wait Levi, before you go... Your mom, Kuchel, she would've been proud that you found someone... Someone you like and someone that likes you. I used to wonder why she went along and decided to have you." Kenny says shaking his head.

"... Did you ever find out why?" Levi asks turning to face his uncle. Nowadays all that's been catching his interest is Eren. It's been a while since he heard the name of his mother.

"No one loved her. I didn't, our parents didn't-"

"Why? No one ever tells me why?" Levi asks in anger. He reminds himself to calm down because his temper is probably the reason no one tells him the rest of the story.

"Do you know how old she started having sex? Do you know how old she was when she had you? When she died?" Kenny asks.

"Should I?" Levi asks.

"She was fourteen when she had you." Kenny says. "We all shunned her. Breeding was two years away and one time when she went out and had sex she got herself pregnant. You think anybody would want to breed with a woman who isn't a virgin and who has already had a child? She was worthless... The thing is for some reason she always was depressed and she had the intent of getting pregnant really young so someone would love her, you. She was so happy and satisfied with your love... then she had Mikasa while her body was too weak."

"Yeah, I know the rest of the story..." Levi says. Those are the only words he can think of.

He can't tell if he cares or not, but either way it leaves him speechless.

"... I'll cherish Eren." Is all he can say. He should get Eren something before he leaves this country. He will get him something. It will be special and Eren will definitely keep it forever.

"Levi, I'm sorry I told you all of this-"

"No, thank you." Levi says sincerely. No one wants to hear that nobody liked their mother but all this time it's been a black void to Levi. His mother always was the outcast. She was the only one who didn't live in the mansion with the rest of the Ackerman's. Levi and Mikasa are the only fourth generation Ackerman's who don't have anything hyphenated to their last name. Just who is their father?

"I really will try my hardest to get well. Give me one more week." Kenny says. "I promise."

"Okay. One more week." Levi is surprised when his phone alerts. Eren responded to his explicit message about ejaculating inside of him as soon as he gets home. He doesn't know what kind of cute message he's expecting. When he opens it he's confused.

"Fucking stop."

Is Eren actually mad? That's unlikely. He's probably somewhere laughing about it.

 

When Eren gets home Carla wants to hang out with him. They go to his gift room and start unwrapping and sorting the gifts. There are so many cards and gifts. Just how many people came to his birthday party?

He can hardly remember that day though. Everything is a little fuzzy. He remembers being late down the stairs. And oh, down the stairs waiting for him clothed in dark, impure colors was a man dressed in completely white. A man he hasn't seen in weeks. A man he misses so much. It's like he's died, Levi.

"Wow! What do you want to do with all this money?" Carla asks with a smile. "Want to donate all of it again to the orphanage? Your favorite orphanage?" She giggles.

"This year, I have someone I need to pay back." Eren says, thinking back to the small hotel room with carpet he accidentally helped Levi destroy.

"You owe Levi nothing." Carla says rolling her eyes. "But respect and updates on your pregnancy. That's all you are required to give him. Get it?" She asks.

"I helped him ruin something that he had to pay to fix.... And also he payed for my meals-"

"You don't owe him anything Eren." Carla says seriously. She clears her throat and fixes her face to a more neutral expression. "... Look at all these new outfits. You'll look great in this one." She says holding up a blue, old-fashioned button-down shirt.

"That looks..." Eren trails off as his eyes set on a large white box in the very back of the room. "That box is so big!" He says stepping through the sorted boxes.

He reaches it and is taken away by the strange silken wrap around it. Even the bow on top is more Corinthian than anything he's ever seen. It looked sort of baroque. Eren let's his finger fondle the softness of the silk the box is wrapped in before carefully removing the lid. "I wonder what's inside." He says before peering inside. He frowns. All that's in the large box, a box so large it can easily fit an assembled crib, lays an envelope. The envelope seems to be made of silk as well, he notices as he pulls the cloudy thing from the large box.

"To Eren" is written in black letters, in the fanciest print the boy's ever seen. You'd need a special kind of writing utensil to write on material like this. When he opens the envelope, on the inside of the tongue he notices "From Levi" and his heart painfully skips a beat.

"Eren?" His mother calls as she notices his hand gripping his shirt over his heart.

 There isn't a card inside, instead there's a material much like something you'd clean your glasses on. It's used as paper and a letter is written on it.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate you on becoming sixteen. I hope this is a day you'll remember for a long time. 

I am your mate from now until January and I hope this is a great experience for the both of us, soon to be the three of us. Let's be good friends from today on.

I am hoping that you keep an open mind through all of this. I'll try to act as your mentor, your example, your friend, and I'll be here for you whenever you need me- even after our time together has elapsed." 

Eren turns the silken page over.

"Be ready for the Summer Ackerman-Jaeger baby!

I didn't mean to rant off like this especially on your birthday but there's no such thing as too many details. You also might be wondering why this letter was put in such a big box.

It's this size because I want you to fill it with your imagination. Fill it with happiness. Do what you want with this box. It's yours. When you're feeling lonely or sad, write down your feelings and put them inside. When you are happy, write down why and place it in. It's more original than clothes or money. So like this, my gift will last a very long time and I hope you enjoy it.

Your mate,  
Levi Ackerman"

 

Eren doesn't know when tears started creeping towards his chin, all he knows is that this letter of Levi's, this bubbly letter is full of emotion.

He wanted to befriend Eren in the beginning too? Good friends?

Eren rereads the letter.

Levi had written that he'd be there for Eren even after the ten months.

 

He immediately gets to work.

"Eren where are you going?" Carla asks.

"I'll be back." Eren says.

 

For the next three days Eren writes letter after letter and places it in the box. After about two weeks there's atleast three pounds worth of letters in the box.

At night Eren finds himself reading and rereading Levi's letter to him, slowing down on the parts where Levi says he'll be his mentor and example. He clutches the fabric close to his heart. If it had been written on paper it'd be ruined because Eren sleeps with it at night.

The horniness hasn't went away and although writing the letters gives him something to do, simple memories of Levi's strong hands grabbing roughly onto his hips, his teeth tearing at his throat, simple memories of Levi's thighs sliding heavily against his own, simple memories of Levi's waist forcing Eren's legs apart wider than naturally comfortable are enough to bring his penis to a proud erection.

Every time it gets harder and harder to relieve.

 

One day Eren gets so desperate he actually thinks of Mikasa while stroking himself. Although it helps a little, it doesn't do much.

There is however a small slip of paper hidden in Eren's shoe.

The number and address of a man he hasn't spoken to in two weeks.

Someone who could help, physically.

This would be the worst betrayal to Levi though. Honestly. But Levi hasn't returned any of Eren's texts or calls this week.

Eren strokes his baby bump, that has grown a lot. It's two months old now. Levi's missed over a month of the pregnancy, about a month and a week. He'd laugh if he saw how his belly sturdily hung over his pants now. He finally looks pregnant in any shirt he chooses to wear.

This erection issue is going to be the death of him. He even went to Doctor Ral for advice and help three days ago and she told him the same thing his mother said. "Soak in warm water and try not to think about it." She also cleared Eren for sex.

Levi had sent dirty messages to try to help last week but that only made Eren embarrassed and overly protective over his phone.

His only option is Erwin. He carefully stoops over to pick the thin slip of paper from the inside of his shoe

 

"Where are you going?" Grisha asks setting a plate of waffles on the table.

"I'm going out for breakfast... With Jean." He lies. He notices his father frowning at his unfashionable, baggy pants. He needed something to hide his rock hard erection.

"Dressed like that?" Grisha asks.

"Uh yeah. It's not that big of a place. He just bought it." He continues on lying.

"Be back for lunch. You know your mom is going to try cooking." Grisha says taking a seat in front of his food.

"Oh, okay bye." Eren says rushing out of the door.

He takes his dad's spare car. As he drives, he looks down at the address multiple times. He was hoping he'd recieve an omen, anything really. A car could crash into him, or he could run into a pole, anything to stop him from going to Erwin's house.

Unfortunately fortunate for him he arrives at Erwin's house safely and wastes no time banging on the door. He has to hurry before he changes his mind.

That big special box Levi had given him, how ironic would it be if the last letter he put in it was of this extreme betrayal.

 

Erwin opens the door and he is shocked to see Eren standing on the other side.

"Eren?" Erwin says. "What are-"

"Please, can I come in?" Eren asks desperately.

"Why?" Erwin asks. He looks down at the tent in Eren's pants.

 

Eren sits down naked on a cold leather coach shivering, his hands bound and his knees pressed together tightly. He's erection stands proudly, resting on his lower belly.

Erwin walks from his kitchen back into the living room to Eren, clad in only white underwear.

"I guess... This is what Jean meant when he said you're into kinky stuff. Get this tape off of my wrists." Eren says trying to slide his wrist past the other.

"You look like you have experience with being restrained like this." Erwin says with a smile as he hoists Eren's body up so his elbows rest on top of the back rest and his knees press into the seat of the couch.

"What are you doing? The only problem is my penis. Don't penetrate me!" Eren says turning to look back at Erwin. He notices the long shaft resting inside of the man's underwear.

"Stop fidgeting." Erwin places a hand on Eren's back and one on his hip. "Your skin is so soft... And this body knows the touch of a man really well."

Eren's whole body convulses in repulsion. He's absolutely disgusted with both Erwin and himself.

"Get off. Get your hands-"

"This pregnancy is really doing great things for you skin... And your hair looks silky." Erwin slides his hand slowly from Eren's bare back to his scalp. His hands feel alien and sticky and just disgusting sliding across his skin.

No. This isn't going to happen. Eren shouldn't have come. This is horrible. He sinks his incisors into the tape and hastily starts to unwrap the layers from around his wrists.

"Wow!" Erwin gasps while looking in between Eren's cheeks. "Levi's really been tearing into this. I was expecting to see a cute little puckered hole but it's more of a slit. How many times have you let Levi split you open? His head must be pretty big right? To cause such an opening.... Even though the sphincter is like this, that doesn't mean entrance will be easy. Levi's been gone for a month which means your muscles are probably tightening back up. Are you ready?" Erwin ask placing both of his hands on Eren's hips.

Eren quickly turns his body around and kicks Erwin away from him. He spits tape from his mouth.

"Eren, what's wrong? Didn't you come here to-" Erwin starts as he stumbles backward.

"I know! I'm sorry. I can't do this to Levi. I don't know why I came here. I'm such an idiot." Eren says.

He stands and picks his garments up from the floor, quickly putting them on.

"You're not an idiot. You're just a confused, pregnant sixteen year old. That's okay." Erwin says taking a seat on the couch.

After Eren rushes his clothes on, he looks down at Erwin's sitting figure in shame. "I am so sorry." He says and he truly means it.

"It's okay.... And all of this can be our little secret. Levi doesn't have to know." Erwin says with intent to reassure the boy but it has the exact opposite effect. Now he has a big secret that needs to stay hidden. How can he possibly go on living with a secret like this concealed from Levi, the man he loves?

He walks out of the house facing the ground, shoulders hunched over and just in an overall funk.

When he gets back to his house he just sits in the tub, submerged in warm water. 

"Eren come down for dinner!" Carla yells.

"Okay." He whispers quietly, knowing his mother can't hear him. What has he done? Technically nothing happened, although Erwin saw his naked body. Atleast no penetration or touching of sexual organs happened... With ERWIN atleast.

How far had things gone with Mikasa?

Twice. Eren has managed to cheat on Levi twice in four weeks. There was a time while Eren and Levi were having sex when Levi had called Eren his whore. Now that isn't true anymore. He's also Erwin's and Mikasa's whore.

His mind kept trying futilely to cheer him up. Nothing happened with Erwin.

But he had came with the mindset to have his penis sucked or stroked or anything- so that is cheating.

At Mikasa's house he was basically forced to shower. She sat on his lap while he was naked and she touched the head of his penis. So what had happened with Mikasa was worse in a way because she had gotten farther with Eren, but with Erwin, the sex was his own idea. He was innocent after the happenings with Mikasa but he chose to go to Erwin's house and he had decided that he wanted intimate things done to him there.

But atleast he left before anything happened.

But the fact still remains that he did show up with the wrong mindset.

"Eren!" Carla yells from downstairs angrily. His dinner is getting cold. Just what is he doing. The front door opens and a smile spreads across the woman's cheeks. "Welcome back." She says.

 

Eren sinks his body lower and lower into the water as he hears someone coming up the stairs, then closer to the bathroom door.

He doesn't want to leave the tub and face the reality of his actions.

The knob twists and the door opens. "Sorry mom, I'm in the tub." He says, his back facing the door. "I'll be out in a minute." He says turning to face his mother. His mouth drops as he stares in awe at the short, buff figure standing at the doorway. "Levi?!" He gasps in an inaudible voice.

"Hey baby, I'm back." The man says with a small smirk spread across his lips.

"Levi?" He asks quietly again, not sure if his eyes are playing tricks on him or not.

"Yes." Levi whispers with a nod.

"Levi?!" Eren cries and tears begin to swell his eyelids.

Levi nods again and his smile gets wider.

Eren tightly clasps his hands around the rim of the tub and crawls out of it. A big wave of water splashes onto the floor, still warm from body heat.

Levi is surprised but he can't help it when his smile turns into light laughter. Especially when the naked boy wraps his wet arms around his neck.

"You're getting me wet." Levi laughs.

"I'm sorry. I- I missed you so much!" Eren says. His entire body shakes as he shudders and cries. Levi wraps his arms around him.

"I missed you too, baby." Levi says in amusement. He didn't really enjoy having Eren's wet body all over him but he missed the kid so much that it didn't really matter.

Eren nuzzles his nose into Levi's neck and inhales his scent.

Levi leads the wet boy out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. It was weird to be back in Eren's house, he had forgotten how it looked. But the first thing he recognized when he stepped foot into the room was the scent. The house smelled of Eren. The room smelled like him too.

Levi gently lays him on his bed and settles on top of him. He softly tangles his fingers in Eren's wet hair and lowers his lips to his. The kiss is lips-only and it literally takes Eren's breath away. He doesn't care. He'd pass out for this. His hands wrap around Levi's strong back and they tighten as Eren feels his chest tightening with the lack of air. Levi gently breaks the kiss, the thin outer layer of skin on their lips stick together for a moment.

Levi crawls off of him and stands in front of the bed. In response, Eren slowly makes his way to sitting on the edge of the bed and he looks up at his lover. Levi smirks and pulls Eren's head to his stomach, hugging it and smoothing down his unruly hair.

"I love you." Eren whispers.

"I love you too." Levi nods.

"That's why... I have something to tell you." Eren says breaking free of the hug and looking back up at Levi with guilt in his eyes.


	18. Guilt

"I..." Eren starts. He clears his throat and Levi frowns in anticipation down at Eren. He lowers his eyes breaking the eye contact. He can't do it. "Want to come with me to my checkup tomorrow?" He says.

Now, Levi isn't stupid. He knows that isn't what Eren had originally wanted to say but he decides not to bug him about it, at least for now.

"Yeah." Levi says with a smile.

 

At the dinner table Levi has all of the spotlight.

"I didn't really have much to do there and last week my uncle was up and walking but he needed the whole week to get really good at it.. you know, speed walking, and walking around people. He doesn't want to end up back in the hospital. That asshole told me there wasn't too much of a reason for me to stay as long as I did because being the leader of the Ackerman business wasn't that serious. I could just send sperm here and there without having to fly around at all if the worst case scenario were to happen to Kenny." Levi says. He looks over at Eren expecting him to be excited about that news or at least happy but Eren's face is a poker face staring down at untouched food.

Eren looks up to find his mother, father, and Levi all staring at him. "Oh." He says. He picks up a fork and impales a few vegetables with it. He slowly brings the food to his mouth. "What did you season this with mom?" Eren asks with a fake smile.

Levi frowns in offense. He feels absolutely ignored. He can't believe this. "Did you hear me Eren?" He asks.

Oh no. Levi was just talking a moment ago. It's not that Eren just ignored him, he didn't hear a word he said because he was running over scenarios in his head of confessing to Levi. "Yeah." Eren lies.

"... So what do you think?" Levi asks suspiciously.

"I think it's cool." Eren guesses. "I'm glad you're back." He says softly.

Levi nods. "I guess I have to emphasize what I wanted you to react to. If anything were to actually happen to Kenny, I'd be head of the Ackerman's." Levi says.

".... I know." Eren says softly.

"But as head, all I'd have to do is send my sperm here and there without having to fly here and there. Do you understand?" Levi asks speaking slowly.

"Yeah?" Eren says, his brain getting fuzzy. He doesn't get what point Levi is trying to make.

"I can stay with you Eren." Levi says handing him the answer.

"Yeah, I know. I get it." Eren says. He has to act like he knew what Levi meant all along.

"... Aren't you excited?" Levi asks. He's a bit pissed by Eren's lack of enthusiasm.

"Of course." Eren says in a dry tone that almost sounds sarcastic. "I'm not feeling good." He says standing from the table. "I'm going to sleep." He says. He looks at his parents, then at Levi and shoots him a small smile to assure him that everything is okay.

 

Eren gets to the staircase and his wrist is yanked before he can even step on the first stair.

"What's wrong with you?" Levi asks, his eyebrows meeting in the center of his forehead in confusion.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Being pregnant is no joke." He smiles.

"Even when nothing was wrong you didn't smile this much at me. Tell me. Does it have something to do with what you were going to tell me upstairs in your room?" Levi asks.

"I'm literally just tired... That's all it is, really. I promise." Eren says. Levi's first day back is not a good time to tell him.

Levi wraps his arms around Eren and he stiffens in response to the hug. "You didn't miss me?" Levi asks releasing the boy.

"No! I mean yes I missed you! Of course I missed you." Eren says desperately. This is so painful. He's hurting so much inside and now it's hurting Levi.

"I haven't seen you two in so long." Levi says touching Eren's stomach. He stiffens again but slowly starts to relax. "Look at how big my baby's getting." Levi smirks.

"Which one?" Eren giggles.

Levi looks up into Eren's eyes with a smile. "Both." He says.

"I can't imagine how fat I'm going to be." Eren laughs.

"You've actually tried to imagine it?" Levi asks.

"No but-" Eren is cut off by his own laughter. He puts a hand on Levi's shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. Without the betrayal on his mind, Eren is able to act normal. He opens his eyes when a soft kiss is planted on his hand. Levi removes the hand from his shoulder and locks his fingers with it. 

"Do you want to mess around a bit tonight. I'm not tired at all. I slept the entire plane ride." Levi says.

"Nah, not tonight. I've got an appointment in the morning and you know how Petra feels about us having sex." Eren says. He's been cleared for sex but Levi doesn't know that. "It's not my fault that we've been living in different time zones." Eren says with a smile that make his eyes glisten. "Tomorrow night though..." If you aren't mad that I've cheated on you twice.

Levi is mesmerized. Just looking into Eren's eyes is enough to paralyze him. Before he can pull his hand free Levi grabs his wrist. "Tell me what you were going to tell me upstairs. I feel uneasy." He admits. That's because the face Eren made looked absolutely miserable. 

"Nothing... It's just... I'm sorry, I barely opened my birthday present a couple weeks ago. It's original. I've never received anything like that before. I always get money and clothes, trinkets and other things that must have costed a fortune... But your gift was simple and brilliant and like you said in your letter it will last such a long time." Eren says.

"Why are you apologizing though?" Levi asks with a face contorted in confusion.

"Because my birthday was such a long time ago and I barely opened your letter." Eren says putting on a stage for Levi. He lowers his head in "sadness" and Levi smiles. He kisses the boy on the cheek gently.

"I should have known something that trivial was upsetting you. Eren, don't worry about that. Go and get some sleep. After we go to the hospital, lets have breakfast together." Levi suggests. He got Eren something very special from his country.

 

 

"Eren I cleared you for sex." Petra says. "i'm glad to see Levi is back."

"What's all this grease?" Eren asks referring to the gel being smeared around his belly.

"It's just water-based gel." Petra laughs. Levi frowns down at the stuff. "How was your trip Levi?" She asks as it occurs to her.

"Long... but it was alright." Levi says.

"Nice, nice." Petra says. She picks up the probe and places it on Eren's stomach. All three of them look at the small monitor at the fetus. Eren lips curl into a smile. "Look there!" Petra says in excitement.

"What! What!" Eren yells anxiously.

"No penis! You're having a girl!" Petra yells. Her and Eren both stare at each other with a wide mouthed smile. Eren turns to smile at Levi's poker face which quickly turns into a smile.

"A girl, Levi." Eren says.

Suddenly the door opens. Petra, Levi, and Eren all turn to look as Mikasa walks in. Eren feels a rush of anxious heat. Shit. Is she here to tell Levi what had happened?

"Hey fellas!" She flashes Eren a smirk. "Hey Eren." She says.

"Who's this?" Petra asks.

Eren turns his gaze to his belly. "Hey." He says in a low uncomfortable voice. Levi picks up on his discomfort and looks back and forth at them in confusion.

Mikasa chuckles to herself. "Still shy, huh?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Levi asks.

The woman tears her gaze from Eren and looks at her brother. Eren hasn't told Levi yet? That's weird. Or maybe that's perfectly normal for someone like him. Levi would be furious with her if he knew what she had done. She has to admit that she feels kind of bad for what happened. She hopes Eren isn't blaming himself.

"I just wanted to check up on my big brother and his-" Mikasa starts before Eren mumbles loudly. "What?"

"I said please get out." Eren says looking over at her.

"Eren?" Levi and Petra say at the same time.

Mikasa's eyebrows raise in surprise. He hates her. Eren officially hates her. He has no reason too! She's a hormonal pregnant woman... no, that's no excuse.

"You heard me. Get out of my room right now. You are disgusting and I can't stand being around you." Eren growls while looking her straight in the eye.

"Don't be so rude Eren!" Petra gasps.

"Eren. What's wrong. Tell me." Levi pushes.

"Levi, you should leave too. Actually, you should just break up with me." Oh no. Is he sure that he's ready to reveal his secret.

"What are you talking about?" Levi frowns. He takes a step away from Eren and alternates between looking at him and Mikasa. Realization breaks down all walls of obscurity that have been building in Levi's head ever since he got here yesterday. There was no way... "What the hell did you do?" He asks the two of them.

Eren's face wrinkles in a tight frown. "How dare you just walk in here like everything is fine? You evil, manipulative... You don't deserve happiness. I wonder if Connie knows how much of a monster you really are." Eren spits.

Petra awkwardly begins to wipe the gel from Eren's stomach, pretending that she is not aware of the intense conversation happening in the room.

"I hope I dont have the right idea of what's going on here..." Levi says.

"Okay, Eren I'll leave. Please leave it at that." Mikasa says shamefully. She is despicable and she knows it. She always knew, but this is by far the worst thing she's ever done. If Connie found out he would probably leave her..

"No Levi, it's exactly as you think..." Eren says. His armor of anger fails him as shame and sadness overwhelm him.

"Eren, please." Mikasa says standing by the door.

"What's wrong? You're brother can't know that you tried to seduce me while he was in another country?" Eren says softly. The dead silence in the room leads Eren to believe that he wasn't heard.. but then he sees Levi's face. Levi's face is shrouded in darkness... and anger that Eren's never seen on his face before and he's immediately on the verge of tears.

"Eren told you to get out." Is all Levi says and Mikasa instantly leaves. "Eren, you and I are leaving too."

 

 

"Stop crying. I already know you're sorry. Stop saying it." Levi says. Being in the car is usually silent and awkward but it's definitely not silent and somehow its a bit less awkward. Levi's hand on the back of Eren's seat is very consoling.

"But aren't you mad at me?" Eren whines. Levi takes a break from watching the road to look into Eren's pink and green eyes. He decides to pull over to the side of the road. "I'm sorry I'm still crying." He says wiping tears and other fluids from his cheeks, eyes, nose, and mouth. It's futile because fresh streams replace the ones that were wiped away.

"Jeez, shut up already." Levi says pulling Eren's quivering body into a tight hug. Eren's heavy eyes widen in surprise. He's never felt comfort like this before. He softens his face into Levi's shoulder and can immediately feel his tears letting up. "This is Mikasa's fault. She's twenty and you're sixteen, you didn't stand a chance. I underestimated her. I don't understand what it is about you that makes everyone want you. This isn't your fault Eren, its mine. I promised to take responsibility for you and to take care of you but I didn't. I left you." Levi says slowly. Eren is soothed by his voice and words. He feels like everything is better now. A soft smile spreads across his lips.

"Thank you for saying that." Eren says locking his fingers in the back of Levi's shirt.

"Don't thank me. I didn't say it to make you feel better, I said it because it's true... and to make you feel better." Levi says. "It's not like you went to Mikasa's house specifically for sex. If you did that then it would be your fault and I'd be very upset with you, but it wasn't you. It was her." Levi says.

Eren can feel his eyes getting heavy again. Sure he hadn't done all of that to Mikasa but isn't that exactly what he did with Erwin? He went to his house specifically for sex. He clings onto Levi tighter as he starts bawling.

"Stop... You're getting me wet." Levi groans in annoyance. "Hey." He says pulling away from Eren. He grabs his wet cheeks with one hand and proceeds to kiss Eren's distended lips but halts when he notices the mixtures of fluids all over his face. "Ugh!" He says pushing Eren's face to the side in disgust. "You're a mess." Levi says. He thinks about what his shirt must look like and as he predicted, there are snot spots and tears all over his shoulders. He quickly removes the shirt from his body, glad he decided to wear a shirt underneath. "Pull it together." Levi says raising his soiled shirt to Eren's face. He begins to wipe at it but soon notices that is only spreads the snot and tears around. He grabs the back of the boy's head with one hand and wipes his face with the shirt in the other hand. "I'll give you something real to cry about." Levi says feeling slightly embarrassed due to the sexual connotation of his statement. "... By that I meant telling you about my mother..."

Eren can't help but feel a mixture of emotions. How can he be sad while Levi's taking care of him like this? By feeling guilty of course because he is just as bad as Mikasa. He chose to go to Erwin's house. He went there specifically for sex.

"Clean yourself up." Levi says throwing his shirt at Eren's face. He starts the car again and gets back on the road. "We're still going to breakfast." He says.

The way Eren is acting is troubling Levi. For right now Eren needs to get over it or at least pretend he's over it.

 

At the breakfast table Eren has to remind himself that he's over the whole Mikasa thing. He'll tell Levi about the Erwin thing later.

"You've changed since I left." Levi says with a thoughtful frown.

"Really? How?" Eren asks nervously.

"You seem more mature... and you're also jumpier... You're not going to try to kill me or anything are you?" Levi jokes.

"Why would I ever do that?" Eren says with a loving smile. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Levi says. He pulls a small white box out of his pocket and clutches it tightly in his hand, underneath the table. He loves Eren with all of his heart. If anything, leaving was a good learning experience for him. He now knows that he can't stand being without Eren. Now that he has him back and can touch him, look in his eyes, and surround himself with his scent, he will never let him go. He clutches a white box that encloses a diamond promise in his hand and he couldn't imagine giving it to anyone else.

"Eren, I-"

"Levi? If I did something really bad, you'd want me to tell you right away, right?" He asks. He can't just sit here and act like he didn't attempt to betray Levi. That's not the kind of person he is. He can't live with all of this guilt. However, right now, dying would be much easier than telling Levi of his horrible sin.

"What do you mean?" He asks. His expression changes and Eren's eyes sting as if they have been wide open for hours. "You keep bringing up stuff like this. I told you the Mikasa thing is not your fault." Levi says consolingly. He speaks in a soft voice as if his words are a hand slowing glazing down Eren's back. The boy sinks down in his chair. "...Is there something else?" Levi chokes. He swears he's mistaken when Eren's head slowly nods. "Is it bad? Worse than almost having sex with my sister?" He asks.

"I-I wouldn't say its that bad but it definitely is bad. How bad it is depends on who you hate more." Eren says. He winces and his eyebrows draw together as he says the last clue. That's it. The only clue Levi needs. 

Levi straightens up in his chair, sliding the white box back into his pocket. "You fucked Erwin." He says in a sure but hardly audible voice. Eren looks up from his slouched position into Levi's eyes and shivers from the coldness locked within. His eyes beg for forgiveness but Levi's are unrelenting and unwilling to show any warmth or emotion. He looks at Eren like a stain on a new shirt. Disgusting. Unwanted. Shameful.

 

"Welcome home!" Carla says to Eren as he follows Levi inside of the house. He completely ignores her like shes a ghost. She frowns in hurt and confusion.

"It's not what you think! Actually it is." He says chasing the man.

"Stop following me." Levi says.

"Please. Let me talk to you! All I need is a minute." Eren pleads. His attempts to keep the tears from spilling from his eyes finally fail.

"It all makes sense now." Levi says heading up the stairs. "The way you've been acting this whole time... For the record this is way worse than you sleeping with Mikasa. You're just a hole Eren, a warm hole good for nothing but fucking and you just proved that to me. As soon as I left you went crawling to the next penis." Levi shouts.

"Stop that." Eren cries, completely out of breath, not even halfway up the stairs.

"Were you fantastic for him? Did he make you scream? Huh? Did you cum all over the place? Did you let him stick his tongue up your ass then down your throat?" Levi asks in a mocking tone. He knows this is wrong but how could Eren betray him like this?

"Just let me explain." Eren huffs and puffs. He grabs a hold of his sides as he takes deep asthmatic breaths. It feels as if an elephant is sitting on his chest and he feels lightheaded. "I-I can't keep chasing you." He breathes. "If you don't care about me and you don't want to be with me anymore, keep going. If you still love me, like you said you did during breakfast, then come back down here, give me a hug, and we can go and talk about this." Eren says hopefully.

His green eyes peer upward at the top of the stairs at the man's angry grey wolf eyes. They search for a bit of warmth, a hint of feeling, but find nothing. His heart literally stops beating as Levi turns from him and continues up the stairs. 

It's over. Just like that.

 

 

Eren turns from Levi's back and begins to cry loudly, quivering and convulsing his way down the stairs. His eyes become a blurry mess and his feet, unstable. He stops walking for a moment because he can't see where he's going. He doesn't know if he even made it all the way down the stairs or if he's somewhere close to the middle. He's been walking down for a long time so he figures he's made it all the way down the stairs. He takes a step as if he's walking on flat ground and as it turns out, he wasn't down the stairs at all. He only walked about four steps away from halfway up the whole flight. Gravity takes it course and begins to bring him down. Before he even realizes he's falling, a strong hand reaches around his back and grabs front of his shirt. Eren chokes for a second, his throat pressing all the way into Levi's fist, then he's turned all the way around by the strength of Levi's arm and dragged up the stairs. Eren stumbles along after Levi.

Levi sits the boy down on his bed and sits next to him. They sit in the noise of only Eren sniffling for at least three whole minutes. Eren looks down at his thumbs as he presses them together, his hands on his lap. Levi places his hand on his forehead and sighs loudly.

"What do you want from me?" Levi says in a low, soft but serious tone.

Eren takes his time to think of an answer and Levi doesn't think he's going to answer at all. ".... A second chance." He says. That's all he wants.

".... A second chance?" Levi asks. "Are you kidding me?" He snorts.

".... Well don't you still love me?" Eren asks afraid to look Levi in eye.

"Whether I love you or not isn't important.... How do you feel?" He asks turning to look at the side of Eren's face.

"I love you. I think I always have. Ever since I came down the stairs during my party to meet you." Eren says. "You told me to write letters in that box about how I was feeling, and I did. The thing is you continued to appear in my letters. You were always right on the tip of my mind." Eren says. A tear rolls down his cheek.

"... I don't believe that. If you're telling the truth," Levi says bluntly. He grabs a hold of Eren's chin and yanks his face around so they are face to face. "Why did you cheat on me?"

Eren pries Levi's fingers from his face and holds them in his hands. He brings them up to his lips and just leaves them there, feeling the rough, warm skin against his soft lips. He doesn't allow Levi to slide his fingers from his grip. "I didn't. We didn't have sex, but I went to his house to have sex with him." Eren says. He rubs Levi's fingers against his cheek and takes notice to the fuzzy feeling in his stomach at Levi's touch.

"I don't get it." Levi says. "You two did not have sex?" Levi asks. Eren shakes his head and now its Levi's turn to feel bad. He called Eren a hole. "Then why were you so upset?" He asks.

"... Because I went to his house desperately and I got naked." Eren says lowering his head.

"What happened after that?" Levi asks as Eren releases his hand, no longer finding comfort in the familiar touch.

"... I got naked and... he tied me up." Eren says, lowering his voice even more for the last part.

"He tied you up?" Levi says. His body stiffens in anger and Eren can feel the heat radiating from his body.

"He used tape. Then he ran his hands all down my back. It was disgusting. His hands felt slimy against my skin. ... Then he-" Eren stops and his face shoots bright red.

"He what?" Levi asks.

"Opened me up... down there and looked inside." He says and it feels as if his nonexistent pride, somehow became more nonexistent.

"He touched your hole? Did he put his fingers inside?" Levi asks. He tries to remain calm but he can't. He's so mad that his breathing is changing.

"No, no. He didn't touch me inside. I bit through the tape and got out of there." Eren says. "I know you're mad at me but talking through it will-"

"I have to go somewhere really quick." Levi says standing up quickly.

"But-" Eren grabs Levi's hand.

"Wipe your face. Stop crying. I'll be back later." Levi says twisting his hand out of Eren's grip.

"I-I love you." Eren says as Levi's walking out of the room.

He stops at the door and looks back at Eren. "I know, thanks." He says before leaving completely.

Levi's never responded to an "I love you" with a "thanks."

Only time can fix this. This is all Eren's fault.

Where is Levi going? Could it be he's going to go sleep with someone to get back at Eren?

No. He's not that petty. Is he going out just to get away from Eren?

Probably. That's the most likely. 

Eren goes to his room and hugs the cloth Levi's letter is written on to his face. He rereads it a few times and finds himself crying again. He makes his way down the stairs to write more letters in the box, ignoring his parent's conversation about he and Levi that became hushed as soon as he appeared.

 

 

"... and his skin was so soft. I opened his cheeks and his asshole was stretched all the way out. You can tell the man he was with had a big ass penis-head." Erwin laughs with the drunk men sitting next to him. "He fucking left me before we did anything though. He started apologizing and-"

"I thought I'd find you here." Levi says approaching the blonde man sitting at the bar stool ordering another round of drinks. Erwin turns around with a dumb expression.

"Look here he is! This guy's dick-"

"Shut the fuck up Erwin. I've warned you many times." Levi says picking him up, off of his seat.

"Woa! Chill Levi. I didn't do anything. Eren came to me." Erwin says with his arms up in surrender. "I can't help the fact that you weren't around to care for his needs and he came to me in desperation. That's your fault." Erwin says. As Levi's face darkens in anger, he begins to laugh hysterically. "You know I'm right... and you can't stand it, can-" Levi punches Erwin in the face once, twice, then three times. Erwin fumbles back in drunken stupidity and his nose begins to bleed. "He used to tell me about how much you two fought.... all the time, especially in the car. He told me how unhappy he was... how uncomfortable you made him." Levi attacks Erwin again and everyone nearby gets up to watch or runs away. Erwin laughs again, pain evident through every chuckle. He holds his stomach where Levi drove his knee. "You make his skin crawl." He spits blood onto the floor.

"Funny, he said the same about you." Levi says. He wants to keep hitting Erwin's bruised and bloody face but he decides against it. He doesn't want to accidentally kill him.

"You don't understand anything." Erwin hacks and spits up more blood. Levi grabs the front of his shirt and holds his fist in front of his face ready to punch, full force. "You don't even know how great Eren truly is. He doesn't belong with someone like you." He says flinching as Levi draws back his fist.

Levi takes a look around at the crowd and attention he's drawn. He sighs as he spares Erwin the punch of a lifetime (or the punch of death) and throws him back a few feet. "Next time I really will kill you, Erwin. Do not touch Eren. I don't care if Eren puts your hand on his body, I'll kill you."

"You don't think there's something wrong with that? You can't force him to want you. He either does or doesn't." Erwin coughs. "I think the latter because he had told me that some stuff happened between himself and your own sister." Erwin laughs. He assumes its new information to him and feels triumphant when Levi walks away without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah theres probably going to be more than 20 chapters


	19. Karma

Eren ends up writing six long descriptive letters and putting them into the box. This is by far the most helpful present he's ever received. After he writes the letters and sorts his feelings out, he feels so calm and relaxed. This box is such a good therapist. It always accepts his letters, it doesn't talk back, it doesn't expect letters, it waits patiently for the next, and its limitless. It will always accept Eren's letters.

He sits calmly in the kitchen, eating his lunch alone. Levi has been gone for three hours and Eren's mental state has completely recovered.

Levi obviously still wants him. He understands that what Eren did was a horrible mistake that will never happen again. Where did he go though? That's easy, he went somewhere where he can do something that makes him feel better. He went somewhere to clear his mind, like how Eren went to write letters, and once he's done he'll come back home.

Eren thinks to call Petra. He had just gone through some serious stress that couldn't have been good for the baby. He lays his free hand on his stomach as he picks up his phone and calls his doctor.

"I'm sorry, baby." He says stroking his stomach. Petra answers the phone. "Hello. This is Eren. I was just wondering if I should come by for a checkup."

"Did you fall? Oh my god. Please tell me you didn't fall." She says.

"I didn't fall, it's just I've been under a lot of stress lately and I haven't really felt the baby moving or anything." He says nervously.

"Eren, you're not supposed to feel it move yet. You're only like three months pregnant.You were just here." She says.

"Oh but... I'm still worried. Are you available any time soon? My next appointment is in two weeks but I don't think I can wait that long." Eren says biting his lip.

"I did say stress is like poison to a baby... and my patient did cancel a few minutes ago... If you come by now I guess I could check you out. Hurry though I'm off in an hour and thirty." She says.

"Wait what? Come now? Right now?" He asks.

"Yes! Yes!" She says hanging the phone up.

"O-okay." Eren says. He wanted to wait for Levi to get back home but this was more of a priority.

 

It turns out that Mikasa wasn't at the hospital for Eren. She had a checkup of her own and happened to overhear Eren and Levi as they were walking into the hospital. She's six months pregnant today. Her stomach is so big now. She's been at the hospital for hours getting blood drawn and talking to different types of doctors. Her encounter with Eren earlier urged her to tell her doctor that she has been sleeping with multiple partners since she's been pregnant. Her doctor looked at her as if she'd been smoking while pregnant. Apparently its equally bad.

On her way out of the hospital, if she didn't feel bad enough because of Eren, she felt even worse. What kind of mother will she become, if this baby even survives. No she can't think that way. That's the most unhappy situation ever. She has to wait a couple of weeks before her blood tests come back.

She frowns as a tall blond man, who'd be handsome if it weren't for the blue and purple bruises, the scrapes, scabs, and missing patches of skin on his face, walks toward her at a speedy pace.

"Who are you?" She says backing up a bit.

"I'm Erwin." He says with dry, cracked lips.

"Okay..." Mikasa says nervously. Even she is limited when it comes to self-defense. She's six months pregnant.

"What you did to Eren was wrong." He says.

Mikasa frowns. "Have we met?" She asks. "How do you know Eren?"

"Does Levi know what you did to him? No? Well I told him like an hour ago. Your face is going to look just like mine." He says with a laugh. Mikasa joins him in laughter.

"My brother messed your face up like that?" She chuckles. "That's pitiful. How did he even reach your face?" She asks seriously wondering how a little man like Levi could beat this tall buff man up.

"You're disgusting. I don't know the details but before Eren left my house he told me something about you bitch." Erwin says.

Mikasa winces. "Watch your mouth in front of my baby." She says in a low, angry voice. "May I ask what Eren was doing at your house?" She asks.

 

Meanwhile just as Eren's leaving the house, Levi pulls up in his car.

"Where are you going?" He asks, rolling his window down.

"I- uh... running an errand for mom." Eren says with a nod.

"I'll do it for you." Levi says. "What is it?"

"Oh no thanks. I want to do it." He says and Levi shrugs and makes his way out of his car.

"Okay then. Be careful on the road." Levi says walking right past Eren without touching him or even making eye contact. Eren finds this kind of weird but his body melts in a shudder when a warm hand travels down the back of his head, lingering on the back of his neck for a moment. "Is your hair getting longer?" Levi asks.

"Oh," Eren says turning to face Levi. He puts his own hand in his head and strokes his hair. "Yeah I think." Eren frowns as his finger tips sort of stick together in a gross way.

"It looks nice like that." Levi says getting ready to turn back towards the door.

"Did you rub something in my hair?" Eren asks. He looks down at his fingertips and gasps. "Are you bleeding? What is this?" He yelps.

Levi frowns before looking down at his hand. There is a bit of blood on his knuckles, but it isn't his. "It's not my blood." Levi says with a shrug.

Eren nose wrinkles up and he looks into Levi's cold, grey, wolf eyes. "Where are you coming from?" He asks softly in a voice that screams "you can trust me with anything."

"I was at the 24 hour bar by the hotel."

"... Erwin was there." Eren says with a nod. His stomach feels uneasy and he can't help but feel awful, a twinge of fear, a hint of disgust.

"Yeah. I beat his ass really good. He should remember it for a while." Levi says, really studying the expression on Eren's face. He can read right through it. "Say what you want." He says. Glaring into large green eyes, almost hidden completely by long, brown bangs.

"You know, it really was my fault." Eren says. Great, another thing to add to his conscience.

"Speaking of which, we haven't discussed your punishment." Levi replies with a scary glint in his eye. He can hear the saliva being swallowed down Eren's esophagus.

"Punishment? What is this?" Eren asks.

"You don't like being punished?" Levi asks with a smirk of staged disbelief.

"Not exactly." Eren says.

"Then you shouldn't do bad things, right? That's a lesson you're taught in kindergarten. Try not to think of the punishment too much. I'll figure out something fitting for you. Go run your errand for your mom." Levi says opening the front door to the house.

"Levi!" Eren calls just before Levi shuts the door. He gazes up at him. "Um, I love you." Eren says. He raises his hand and gently scratches his scalp with it. It's so awkward in between them now. It's kind of like the beginning of their relationship when Eren had a killer crush on Levi and Levi didn't care for him. He feels a strong urge to remind Levi of this every time he sees him. Levi smiles with half of his lips and proceeds to close the door. He's breaking Eren's heart. "And," Eren shouts so Levi pauses. "Thank you for forgiving me." He says and Levi closes the door. It takes everything inside of Eren not to cry. Write a letter about it later, he thinks to himself and it stops the tears before they can fall out of his eyes.

 

 

"What Eren was doing at my house doesn't matter. You are a fucking bitch." Erwin shouts. It's strange how no one is nearby to overhear this.

"If Levi knew you were here harassing me right now, he'd come over and beat your face again. All the way to the back of your head this time." Mikasa says. She knows that after Levi found out what she's done to his precious baby Eren, Levi won't care if Erwin punches her, rapes her, or even kills her ass. She messed up big time.

"Are you fucking stupid? I told him about what you did to Eren. You sure he won't be beating your face in, bitch?!" Erwin laughs.

"Get away from me! Stop swearing!" Mikasa says walking around Erwin. He chases after her like a lunatic. He gets around her and crouches down right by her stomach. 

"Your mother is a complete bitch!" He yells triumphantly. Mikasa suddenly halts her walking. She stares straight ahead for a moment before gripping her stomach tightly in pain. Erwin's face softens. He's so confused. She shrieks in pain and he starts to panic. Has his swearing caused her physical pain? What the hell is going on? Why is he even harassing her in the first place? He was bitter that he got his ass beat. He wanted to pretend he was defending Eren's honor by putting salt on the slug that touched him without his permission, but he was just trying to dominate Mikasa to make up for getting beat up so bad by her brother. He wanted to gain some masculinity back. Just as Mikasa is about to crumple, Erwin catches her. He is so wrong for this.

Mikasa's stress has become too much. She felt guilty about too much; Eren, not only an unwilling participant, but her brother's man, her baby's health, cheating on Connie, and just being a shitty person altogether. This confrontation with Erwin proved to be her mental limit and now her baby is going crazy inside of her stomach. It's moving like crazy and it's the most painful thing she has ever experienced.

She softly protests as Erwin lifts her off of her feet. The baby begins to kick and move at a rapid pace and Mikasa yells in agony.

"Help!" Erwin shouts running towards the hospital doors. Eren steps out of his car and happens to hear the desperate cry. "I need help!" Erwin yells.

As Eren gets closer and realizes who Erwin and Mikasa are he runs over to them. "Mikasa!" He yells and she opens an eye and gives their ears a break from her yelling.

"Eren?" Mikasa croaks.

"Mikasa, I'm so sorry." Erwin says. At the words Eren's eyes burn in anger. He winces when he looks up at Erwin's new face.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Eren growls.

"I-I don't know! I cursed at her stomach and she just suddenly started to feel pain." Erwin explains.

"Get her into the hospital!" Eren shouts.

Erwin nods and proceeds to take her, Eren following close behind.

 

After Erwin lays her on the bed, he and Eren are both kicked out of the room by a dozen people in blue scrubs and white lab coats. They can hear her yelling and groaning through the walls.

"Calm down Mrs. Springer." Someone yells.

"It's Miss Ackerman... right now." Mikasa responds through grunts.

"If you don't calm down, we'll have to induce the labor, at six and a half months your baby will not make it. Calm down." 

 

Two of the nurses leave the room and stand in front of the door. "Eren, I'm begging you. Please don't tell Levi about my part in this." Erwin says but Eren isn't listening. He's eavesdropping on the nurses conversation.

"If she starts crowning she will have the baby today." One of the nurses say.

"Today? But it will only live for 15 minutes tops." The other nurse says.

"At six months I'd say 5 minutes... tops."

"So what she would do?" The other nurse asks.

"Call the husband, and try to calm her down. That's all we can do."

"Excuse me?" Eren says approaching the women. They both turn to look at him. "Um, I'm close friends with the patient in there... I'm pretty sure I can talk her down." Eren says hopefully.

"Errr sorry. We can't even let immediate family in until she's calmed down." A nurse says.

"But... I'm the only person here that can help her right now, please?" Eren begs.

"Okay." nurse agrees. "But don't get in anyone's way."

Eren walks inside of the room and grabs Mikasa's hand.

"Miss Ackerman! I will have to induce the labor if you can't somehow control yourself." The nurse threatens.

"No!" Mikasa yells. The nurses quickly strap her down to the bed.

"Mikasa listen to me. You have to calm down like right now." Eren says softly. He feels slightly disgusted by Mikasa after what she's done to him but his empathy is a much stronger feeling. It's one of few differences from humans and animals.

"I-I can't!" She says, her eyes closed tightly.

"Look at me." Eren says softly. He gently places his hand on top of hers and her eyes relax and finally open. "If you don't relax, you are going to kill your baby. They are preparing you for labor right now! They are going to induce you. Calm down Mikasa... please. For your baby." Eren says softly.

Mikasa slows down her breathing as she nods. Calm down. It's so simple. It seems so simple. Why has she caused so much trouble? Even her baby would rather die than be stuck with her for another day. What she did to her brother, to Eren, it's unforgivable. She can't even dream of making it right. Levi hates her. Erwin, someone she doesn't even know hates her. Eren hates her... yet here he is, his hand gently rubbing hers, his eyes staring down at hers kindly or with pity. She forces air into, and out of her lungs at an even slower rate until her head stops hurting and her limbs relax.

"That's it. Just breathe." Eren says.

It works. As soon as Mikasa calms down, the baby also calms down. 

"Good job, mommy!" The nurses say thankfully. They hook her up to a bunch of machines and hastily jump on monitoring the baby.

"You gave the baby quite a scare, mom." A nurse says watching the ultrasound. "But yeah, the baby is fine now. He's moving around a lot, he's active. Is this the father?" She asks looking at Eren.

Eren releases Mikasa's hand and pokes out his pregnant belly. Just then, as if on cue another nurse walks in. "Dad is on the way." She says.

"That was really scary." Eren says.

"No kidding." Mikasa replies. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and doesn't even bother with the pool of sweat on her neck.

"Well I should probably go." Eren says clearing his throat. He stands to his feet and starts toward the door.

"Eren." Mikasa croaks. Her throat is throbbing painfully. She's so happy the scariest twenty minutes of her life have ended. 

Eren turns around. "Yes?" He asks.

"Thank you for everything." She says. She feels disgusting. Eren smiles and goes for the door. "I know I'm disgusting, I know I don't know how to act. My actions have even put my baby's life in danger. I'm going to be a horrible mother. I don't know why I'm so messed up, but I am. And I apologize for that Eren. I apologize for what I did to you." She says genuinely. From the bottom of her heart all she wants is his forgiveness. Tears of disgust, sadness, and overwhelmed exhaustion flow freely from her grey eyes. She can taste the salt from her tears of sorrow.

"... I forgive you." Eren says slowly and softly as he realizes it. "You are not disgusting. You made a mistake and mistakes do not define who you are. Up until your mistake I was really interested in you. I thought, I think you are smart, funny, and adorable. You have more charms than a bracelet. It's how you react to your mistakes that defines who you are. I also made a mistake. I'm sure Erwin told you about it, but I've learned from it and I am moving forward, not backward. Don't apologize for who you are. Your qualities make you you. If you don't like a specific quality of yours, work on it and better yourself. So let's start over Mikasa. Let's move forward." Eren says with a bright smile, holding his hand out to her.

She gladly takes his hand and if she wasn't crying already, she was bawling now.

She got Eren's forgiveness? A second chance? Wow, she's really in love, now more than ever.

Of course Eren had to give her a second chance. She'd made the same mistake that he had. If Levi could forgive Eren, Eren could forgive Mikasa.

"Before you go, please don't tell Levi that Erwin is at fault for this... Don't tell him about this at all." Mikasa says with a smile. Erwin's face touched her, figuratively. The beaten in bone, the mushed skin, the discoloration, it all touched her. Levi did that. Who knows what Levi would do to Erwin if he.... if Levi wasn't so mad at her. "Tell Levi I'm terribly sorry for everything." She says.

"Of course." He says before leaving.

Mikasa laughs, and she has to laugh at how this situation is literally almost karma. She's had sitting in the back of her head all this time that she'd be lucky and Eren would lose his baby, then he'd have to rely on her to conceive. She's sick. Eren's speech to her only made it worse. How nice he had just been to her helped her realize something. She's an asshole and there's no way to actually fix that.

 

Eren comes home exhausted. As soon as he sees Levi, he thinks of him asking where he had been and that reminds him that he did not actually go where he was supposed to. He didn't get his own extra check-up. 

"How were those errands?" Levi asks walking towards Eren slowly.

"They were fine, I guess." Eren replies. He's so used to being approached this way by Levi that it doesn't spook him as much as it used to.

"Did anything interesting happen?" He asks stopping right in front of the boy.

"interesting is kind of an opinion. If something happened that I thought was interesting, that doesn't necessarily mean you would find it interesting." Eren replies standing his ground.

"Try me." Levi says.

"I ran into Connie and it was pretty awkward." Eren says. He slides past Levi, purposely sliding his chest past his and shuddering at the contact.

This is no time to get excited though. He runs upstairs and cleans himself up for dinner. He takes a nice long comforting shower. As he walks past Levi's room he hears the man laughing. He lets his curiosity guide him, and he slowly twists the knob, pushing the door open. He's surprised to see Levi wearing only tight, trunk-like briefs with his cell phone up to his ear. He's also shuffling through his drawer of clothes.

"... Stop saying that, you old shit. Besides, he hasn't touched me since I've been here. Apparently a lot of shit went down while I wasn't here...." Levi stops talking for a moment. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying especially after everything that's happened. As soon as I got here he should have dropped on his knees, sucked my dick, then ask for forgiveness." He says laughing again after a moment of silence.

Eren quickly walks away from the door, not bothering to re-shut it. Who the hell was Levi talking to? And the conversation was obviously about Eren.

 

At dinner there's an awkward atmosphere. Levi seems to be in a really good mood and that makes Eren seriously curious as to who he had been talking to earlier. 

"Eren are you growing your hair out?" His father asks. "Trying to look like your old man?" He smiles.

"No! It doesn't even look longer to me!" Eren says in confusion.

"It's your bangs. They growing to the length of the rest of your hair." Levi says. Eren turns his head to look at him and is surprised to see how soft his face looks. His wolf-like features appear to be at ease.

"It's the baby. It's making your skin glow and your hair flow. I miss being pregnant." Carla says quickly halting herself. She knows how Grisha feels about her talking about being pregnant. He still wishes more than anything that he were the one to bring Eren into this world. Carla clears her throat. "I'm tired of saying 'it' all the time. What's the gender? Do you know?" She asks.

"Actually I do." Eren answers with a smile. "She's a girl." He says.

Everyone is completely thrown aback by Carla's outburst of excitement. "I'm going to have a cute granddaughter!" She says. "Oooh now you can think of a name, Eren."

 

At night Eren cleans up for bed. When he finally snuggles into the blankets he feels uneasy. He doesn't want to sleep or he can't, one or the other. He tries sleeping on each of his sides and flat on his back. He's uncomfortable. Sleeping on his stomach isn't an option. That's really too bad because he actually prefers laying on his stomach.

He climbs out of his bed and opens his room door slowly. One soft foot after the other, he makes his way down to Levi's room.

What if Levi doesn't let him in? Eren doesn't want to do it or anything, he just wants to sleep next to him. But he cant lie, he is feeling a twinge of excitement.

He gently opens Levi's door and slips in.

"Do you knock at all?" Levi asks. The lights are dim and he lays comfortably on his bed, his legs sprawled open. He's laying on top of the blankets and Eren stares at the semi-hard power stick poking Levi's trunk-briefs with wide eyes. He hasn't had that inside of him for a while, he can go as far as saying that he misses. His hair is a mess and as usual his eyes look tired. Okay, he looks refreshingly irresistible. Then Eren realizes he is on the phone again. "So simply speaking, your candle's burning out..." Levi snorts, then listens to the reply. "I'll call you back later." He says hanging up. He looks over at Eren with a predatory glint in his eyes. The wolf is back. "Can you hear me? I asked you a question."

"I can't fall asleep." Eren says. He can hardly see much of Levi's face in his half illuminated room, but he can see his eyes clearly.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Levi asks. His dominance is overwhelming. The way he's spread across this bed, owning every inch of it and looking up, over at Eren like this, it's intimidating.

"I wanted to come in here and literally sleep with you." Eren says. He quickly climbs onto the bed, pushing Levi's leg to the other to make room for himself and he sits next to him.

"Well if you haven't noticed by my light being on and by me talking to you with open eyes, I'm not asleep. And on top of that you can't sleep with me until you've had your punishment.... In other words get out." He says sternly.

"... I accept your punishment... Whatever it is. Can I stay?" Eren begs.

"All I'm saying is you can't sleep in here with me. I'm not even ready to sleep y-" Levi stops speaking as a soft hand comes to rest on his penis. His eyes close tightly for a split second. "...This is interesting. What are you doing to my dick?" He asks looking into tired green eyes.

"I have something for you." Eren says remembering the conversation he'd overheard before dinner. Levi told someone that Eren should have sucked Levi's dick as soon as he got home. Eren straddles him, facing the man's feet, his bottom close to Levi's face and left vulnerable. He moves Levi's briefs down and captures the penis in his hands. He stares at the large meat and wonders how he's going to complete what he has in mind. He lowers his mouth and swallows the head. "NNnn!" Levi grunts. He's upset that he can't see past Eren's butt, he wants to see what the brat is doing to his penis. He has a full body twitch when he feels Eren's teeth scrape along his sensitive skin. His stomach tightens as Eren takes two or three more inches of his dick further into his mouth. "Oh shit." He whispers as he rolls his eyes to the back of his head. 

Eren knows he can't fit the whole thing into his mouth and he gags a little when the head hits his throat. Levi likes that. Eren feels rough hands on the backs of his thighs and they slowly ride up to his bottom. One of the hands disappear as the other pulls the boy's underwear aside. He lets Levi's penis slide from his mouth to turn around and see what's going on behind him.

"What are you-" Eren starts before he is cut off by Levi's hand pushing his face back around.

"Pay attention to what's going on up there. I can handle things back here." Levi says sucking on two of his fingers. He returns his attention to Eren's opening, watching as a clear fluid seeps from the pink folds.

"But I-" Eren says turning around again. Levi pushes his face again, leaving streaks of saliva on his cheek. He swallows Levi's penis without another word.

"That's good. Mind your business." He says circling his two fingers around Eren's hole before slowly digging them inside. He moans around Levi's penis which results in both of them moaning. "Shit, Eren." Levi gasps. Eren can't really concentrate on making Levi cum while there are digits inside of him. "Are you getting hard?" Levi asks sliding his free hand up to cup Eren's balls, then his fingers wrap around his shaft. Just as Levi thought, it's brick hard. He frowns, noticing that despite his efforts, his fingers are only halfway inside of the tight, warm canal between Eren's cheeks. "It's way too tight in here." Levi says opening and shutting his two fingers inside of the boy like scissors.

"Levi." He gasps over Levi's penis. The mixture of Eren's breath and the saliva coating Levi's penis makes the man shiver.

"Oh- Oh shit!" Levi shouts with a frown. He slides a sturdy hand into Eren's hair as he slowly pushes his dick into his throat, stretching his mouth with filthy wet sounds, and spills his seed into his mouth. Eren frowns in discomfort as Levi's solid-muscle shaft pushes his cheeks apart, stretching his esophagus open. His hands tighten on Levi's thighs and he tries not to bite down on Levi's dick when he feels a rush of fluid pouring directly into his throat. 

Eren lets the runny sperm sit in his mouth, trying to assign it a taste. It has a faint musk to it, but that's all really. Levi catches his breath then looks down into Eren's tired eyes. The almost white, translucent fluid slowly begins to coat his bottom lip and it threatens to spill from the sides of his mouth. It's runnier than usual.

"Swallow it." Levi barks hastily. "Come on, you like how it tastes don't you?" He says pushing Eren's long bangs from in front of his eyes. Eren hesitates before swallowing the mouthful of watery semen. "Yeah that's it." Levi coons. He strokes Eren's head lovingly.

"I love you." Eren says in a breathy tone. Cords of non-swallowed sperm and saliva hang between the top and bottom row of his teeth. Levi is always quick to notice this.

Levi smiles.

"I-I.... I think you missed some on your lip." Levi says looking at the white in the corners of Eren's mouth and on his bottom lip.

Eren shoots Levi a poker face before running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"You don't love me anymore?" Eren asks looking into Levi's cold eyes.

"... I don't remember saying that." Levi says adjusting his underwear and lying down. "I'm turning the lights out so if you're sleeping in here with me, shut up and lay down." He says.

"I just feel weird. Can you just say it... Please?" Eren says on his way down.

"After you receive your punishment." Levi says. "Now I'm sleep. Shut the hell up."

Eren stares at Levi's back for a moment before laying back down on his back.

He's never had his back turned to Eren like this. Levi knows how sensitive Eren is to things like this but a lesson is to be learned. Levi is quite sure that Eren will never attempt to cheat on him again and he doesn't want or feel the need to punish him any further. He's aware of how much him not replying to Eren's "I love yous" are hurting the boy and even how him not facing him right now is affecting him. Eren won't cheat on him again. But Kenny called earlier saying his pneumonia has gotten worse somehow. The infection damaged his lungs far too much and they are irreparable. The treatment he's been receiving only lessens the pain. It's not looking good and Levi might have to leave again. If only Levi could always be here to help Eren when he's in need. 

Levi's eyes open as an idea pops into his head.


	20. Punishment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally 97% sex  
> so yah  
> NNNNSSSSSSSFFFFWWWWW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if theres hella typos!!! I'm writing the Take Care Christmas special right now :/ busy busy

Eren's eyes slowly blinked open to a slight squint adapting to the morning light peeping in through the window. No bird's this morning? Oh, that's right. He remembers that he went to sleep in Levi's room last night. He had to pay with a blowjob. He sits upright in the middle of the large bed, his bangs swaying in front of his eyes, a gentle war between them and his eyelashes.

"Levi?" His voice croaks. He allows his eyes to open a bit wider and he immediately closes them again. The sun is really bright.

"You're awake." Levi says, rather than asks. "Good." 

Eren frowns. Levi's voice doesn't sound tired at all. It sounds like he's been up for a while.

"What's going on?" Eren asks trying and failing to open his eyes again. The light stings.

"I thought now would be a good time to get your punishment out of the way." Levi explains. Eren moves his head towards Levi's footsteps. "... What's the matter? Can't open your eyes?" He asks in a mocking tone.

"Are you laughing?" Eren asks.

"No."

"Close the blinds. I can't see anything." Eren whines in frustrations.

"The blinds are closed. The sun isn't even up yet. Maybe it's better if you can't see..." Levi chuckles.

"... What intense light am I seeing every time I open my eyes then?" Eren asks turning towards the side of the bed that dips under Levi's weight. "What?" He says softly. "Are you flashing a light directly at me or something? This is my punishment?" Eren asks frowning at how lame it is. This isn't okay. He needs a worse punishment than this for cheating on Levi. Well, almost cheating. He can't clear his conscious with a punishment as lame as having a light shone in his eyes.

"More or less." Levi says crawling towards Eren. He holds a camera up to the boy's tense face and begins to laugh. "Take this off." Levi says grabbing at Eren's long shirt with one hand and holding the camera in the other.

"N-no why?" Eren says resisting. He growls as Levi laughs once again. He forces his eyes open, accepting the pain for the ten seconds that it lasts as his eyes adapt to the light. It takes him a moment to gain eyesight. He looks down at Levi's bare knees, kneeling in between his own legs. His eyes crawl up past Levi's tight underwear, to the camera in his face, and the smile on Levi's. "What?" Eren mumbles. He takes a sweep around the room and there is an intense light shining on the bed. There are six cameras surrounding the bed, all pointed at the middle of the bed, at Eren, and there are black umbrellas everywhere. "Levi?!" Eren shouts, darting towards the edge of the bed. Before he can get away, Levi catches his ankle in his iron grip and drags him back to the middle of the bed.

"Last night you said you accept your punishment." Levi chuckles.

"I just woke up. What is this?" Eren asks looking around. He tries to avoid looking at the cameras, especially the one Levi's holding.

"This is it. This is the punishment that you accepted." Levi says bluntly.

"I can see there are seven cameras in here... What exactly do you want me to do?" Eren asks nervously, hoping it isn't anything weird and embarrassing. But he knows deep down it can't be good.

"Take off your clothes and you'll find out soon enough." Levi says in a low tone that sends a shiver down Eren's spine.

"W-wait a minute. You can't mean-"

"You're so good at connecting the dots Eren. I'm kneeling in front of you with a hard penis and there are cameras pointed towards the bed. You're right on the money Eren, we're knitting blankets." Levi says sarcastically.

"Levi, I don't know if I can do this... This is really embarrassing." Eren says, his cheeks glowing.

"What are you so embarrassed of? Your body is magnificent. You should have the confidence to do this, I mean after all didn't you put on a show for Erwin?" Levi asks.

Eren's head lowers in shame. He turns towards the headboard, where there are no cameras, and proceeds to remove his shirt. He accepted this punishment after all. This is better than Levi sleeping with someone else, filming it, and showing him. However, a tape of he and Levi having sex... the way they do it, if anyone but the two of them saw it, Eren would die of embarrassment.

"Hey, what are you doing? Turn back around." Levi says. "Don't worry, it's been a while since we've done it. I'll go easy on you like it's your first time." He says as Eren turns back around and removes his shirt. Levi looks down at his large baby bump. He strokes it for a moment. "My girl." He grins. He then turns his attention to Eren's chest. "It seems to have gotten bigger up here somehow." Levi says flattening his free hand against Eren's pectoral. "It's soft." He says referring to the buildup of fat there, a vestigial affect of childbirth for men. "It feels nice." Levi says as Eren shudders and tries to keep a neutral face. Levi picks up on Eren's efforts to keep a poker face so he softly drags his hand down, letting two of his fingers apply feather-light pressure against his hardening nipple. He inhales quickly through his mouth and his eyes shut tightly. "You like that huh? Of course you did." Levi says.

"I-I-" Eren stutters.

"Be quiet." Levi says looking at Eren's face through the camera lens. As his eyes flutter back open and look directly into the camera Levi's holding, he himself shudders. Eren's eyes are sapphires, bright and vibrant.. and full of lust. His eyes try to return to a greenish shade as his pupils dilate completely. "Now your underwear. Take them off." Levi says, his mouth practically watering.

Eren hesitates. His cheeks heat up again as he looks away from the camera Levi's holding. But he soon realizes that when he turns his face from that camera, no matter what he's facing at least three other cameras. Levi lowers his camera to Eren's underwear as he puts his hand on Eren's growing bulge. He bites his lip as warm, rough fingers slide under the hem of his maternity underwear, moaning softly as the fingers retreat with his penis, pulling it out into the cool air.

"You're pretty hard." Levi says running his finger over the hole at the peak of Eren's dick. He closes his eyes tightly, already knowing what Levi will do next. His legs come together firmly, beneath Levi's arm as his fingers wriggles against the smallest opening on Eren's body.

"Stop." He gasps. He feels a terrible urge to pee but when Levi lifts his finger, only a clear fluid dribbles out of him.

"You're right Eren. Enough games. Let's get started."

 

 

Eren's weight rests on his wobbly, unstable arms and the inner sides of his knees. His shins and feet are lifted from the bed and turn in the opposite direction away from each other as Levi digs three fingers into him. He growls in frustrated embarrassment and discomfort. He's on all fours.

"It's so tight in here." Levi says twisting his fingers around in inconsiderately rough movements. He stuffs a finger in from his camera holding hand and Eren throws his head back and cries out.

"AAH-aaaah...L-Levi." Eren calls. He can hardly speak but somehow he gets it out.

"What is it, baby?" Levi asks softly as if he's talking to a child. It makes Eren mad. Levi removes the extra digit and returns it to the camera. He brings the camera up close to Eren's butt getting a clear shot of all the action. Eren moans loudly and his body quivers as Levi curls all three of his fingers upward and slowly pulls them out. He makes sure the camera catches the inside of Eren's pink folds before they curl back in.

"L-Le...." Eren can't even speak. Cords of saliva hang from his mouth freely, forming a wet spot on the bed. It's been so long since he's been touched in this way by Levi. It's been so long.

"What was that?" Levi teases. He places a hand on Eren's sweaty hip, smiling to himself as he feels his whole body quivering. Eren's breath comes in soft, choppy puffs and Levi can tell that he's already so messed up. There's not much he has to do to make him cum for the first time this morning. "All I did was finger you..." Levi says holding his three dripping wet fingers in front of the camera. "Why has your body become like this?" He asks, stroking the heated flesh of Eren's inner thigh. He grabs the sheets as he moans in anticipation. "Show the camera your face." Levi says crawling over to Eren's head hanging low into the bed.

"No." He says softly. But Levi's not accepting that as an answer. He grabs Eren by the bangs with his free hand, and pulls his head up. The light shines on his tear stained face, his nose running, his glassy green eyes, and saliva spilling from his bottom lip.

"You're a mess." Levi chuckles. He wipes Eren's face with his hand in one rough swipe. Eren closes his eyes just in time. "Now what should we take care of first? Your dick, or your pussy?" Levi says crawling back behind Eren. 

Eren feels both offended and excited. Did Levi really just compare his ass to a vagina? "P-p... It's not a vagina!" He says with his weak voice. He wants to get Levi riled up so he can take him now instead of playing games for the camera. Actually Eren forgot about the camera. He doesn't care if he's being watched by seven cameras, he needs to be touched.

"But it sure is behaving like one, isn't it?" Levi says pointing the camera at it as he rubs it gently. He sinks two fingers inside and when he pulls them out, juices follow and run down Eren's thigh. "... Yeah, you're beyond ready." Levi says freeing his penis from his own underwear. He points the camera at his dick as he tugs it a few times. Eren's body shakes in anticipation. His fingers slide into his mouth as he waits impatiently for Levi to make the next move. "Turn around." Levi says.

"Lay on my back?" Eren asks.

"No, face the foot of the bed. Same position."

Eren crawls in an awkward half circle until he's facing the camera at the foot of the bed.

"You're shaking again. You want to show the camera your face?" Levi whispers loudly into Eren's ear.

"Hurry up and put it in." Eren groans.

"Put it in? Put what in? And in where?" Levi whispers in Eren's ear again. The breathy tone Levi uses makes Eren tremble in pleasure.

"Stop playing with me. I need it." He whines letting the crown of his head drop to the bed. He feels Levi's fingers in his hair and he turns his face to his.

"Need what?" Levi asks with a smile. Eren's had enough. He gathers spit on top of his tongue then spits it at Levi. It lands underneath his eye.

This is his punishment. What is he doing? He won't allow himself to do something like that again. Instead of the anger Eren's expecting, Levi smiles and wipes the moisture from his face.

"Good idea Eren." Levi says crawling back behind Eren and smearing the spit over his hole. He moans loudly. "With this it should slide in without a problem." He says looking at the cameras around the bed. He moves Eren's hips over and the rest of his body follows. Now they are facing a camera on the side of the bed. "Get ready." Levi warns as he positions his dick at Eren's entrance. He catches Eren's body's reaction on camera. His flower blooms open, welcoming Levi inside, so he begins to push.

"aah-" Eren complains as he feels himself stretching a bit.

"It's opening by itself." Levi says to the camera, pointing it at his dick to show it being swallowed by Eren's hole. "Is that all you can do by yourself, Eren?" He asks. The head isn't even completely in.

Eren's cheeks are on fire. This is so embarrassing. He bends his elbows and lowers his head to nestled on the bed, sliding his fingers in his mouth. "nnnnNNNNNNNN!!" Eren moans as Levi pushes the rest of his head inside of him.

"Heh, you're acting like it's your first time again?" Levi asks. "It doesn't really get old, so you can keep doing it. It makes me cum faster anyway, you acting like everything hurts." He chuckles.

"I-it does hurt a little." Eren gasps as he feels Levi pushing in further.

"Take a deep breath. I'm coming all the way in." Levi instructs. He shows the camera a closeup of his dick disappearing inside of Eren. He softens his hand against Eren's upper thigh as he pushes in slowly, giving his body time to move the walls of muscle apart accommodate his length and width. 

"mmmmmMMMMMM!!" He moans. The deeper in Levi gets, the louder Eren's moans get.

Levi sits the camera in front of Eren's face. He flips the screen over so he can see what the camera is capturing.

"Eren, it's not your first time. Get your fingers out of your mouth." Levi says. He stops pushing with about 75 percent in. Eren just lays there with his fingers in his mouth, holding his moans in. "I said get your-" He says grabbing Eren's wrist and forcefully pulling his fingers from his mouth. "... damn fingers out of your mouth." He finishes.

Eren grabs the sheets and his teeth clench tightly as Levi begins to move in again. "Tsssssss!" Eren hisses as his hips begin to drop.

"Lift your hips back up. Get off of my baby." Levi barks. Eren drags his knees back under his hips, lifting them and Levi's hands become iron on them preventing them from dropping again. "I'm all the way in. How do you feel?" Levi asks. He hasn't been inside of Eren in so long. It feels even better than he remembered. He has to control himself though, or he'll cum too soon.

"I feel-" Eren starts as Levi suddenly pulls halfway out, then plunges back in. "Aaaauh!"

"What was that?" Levi smiles. "Why are you like this? Why are you on all fours like a damned animal? Why aren't you allowed to face me?" He asks.

"... It's...." Eren waits for Levi's next thrust. "NN!"

"What? Keep talking. I've got things under control back here. Just because the mouth back here is full doesn't mean you can't use the one up there to speak." Levi says giving Eren another good stretching push.

"Because I've been..." Eren moans loudly and he can't catch his breath. He feels so good, pins and needles spread all over his body. He begins to cum heavily from his hole and it spills out over Levi's dick.

"Keep talking!" Levi barks as he continues to thrust, making urgent squelching sounds from all the juices.

"I've been bad!" Eren shrieks. The pleasure is too much. Tears flow from his closed eyes and a chill goes through his body.

"You've been more than bad Eren. Being bad is when you told me you hate me. That's being bad and rebellious. Why are you like this?" Levi growls during his thrusts. He's going to cum pretty soon, but it's too early. He has to slow all of this down somehow.

"It's my punishment!" Eren gasps. Now his penis is throbbing. Is he going to cum from there now?

"That's right. Why are you being punished?"

"L-L-Levi! I'm going to cum... all over!" Eren says with a shudder. He gives up on words and just moans freely.

"You did that already. Answer my question." Levi says thrusting quickly. He's going to cum himself.

"Because I exposed myself in front of Erwin... and he looked inside of me. Oh god, I can't anymore!" Eren yells.

Levi pulls out completely and Eren groans, going from completely full to completely empty so quickly. They spend silent minutes catching their breath and Eren whimpers softly to himself. Levi reaches under his to grab the camera. He points it at the gaping hole he's proud that he made Eren's asshole into. 

"What's wrong?" He asks gently pushing four fingers into Eren with no resistance at all. "How are you feeling right now?"

"It's been so long..." Eren mumbles as he shudders in pleasure. He needs to cum. He was so close.

"So that felt good to you?" Levi asks and Eren nods. "Well you know this is supposed to be a punishment." Levi says laying down on his back.

Eren groggily picks his head up from the bed and looks over at Levi. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm laying down. What are you doing?" Levi says pointing the camera at him.

"I need to cum." He says softly.

"What did you say?" Levi asks.

"I need you..." Eren says in the same, soft tone.

"You do, don't you? C'mere." He says flicking Eren over with his free hand. He slowly makes his way to Levi, on all fours looking down at his face. Levi softens his hand in Eren's hair.

"Can I kiss you?" Eren asks, sweat clinging to his face.

"No, but you need to cum don't you? My dick is right down there. Take a seat. Have a ride." Levi chuckles. Eren frowns in disappointment. "What? Are you too lazy?" He asks.

Eren crawls down towards Levi's dick. He winces when he sees the size, the masculine aura it gives off, the threatening vein in the middle. He can't wrap his head around how all of it somehow fits inside of him. However, he wastes no time straddling Levi. He sits on his stomach, in front of his dick. "Am I too heavy?" Eren asks.

"It's fine. Go ahead." Levi says, leveling the camera with Eren's erection laying against the man's stomach. Eren lifts his bottom and the camera follows. He hovers over Levi's manhood for a second before he finds his hole and starts to descend. Once it enters him again, he's immediately close again. "That face," Levi says pointing the camera at Eren's face as he sinks down lower. "Don't tell me you're ready again." He quickly returns the camera to in between their legs.

Eren stops lowering himself as he finds that he can't stretch himself the way Levi does. It's comparable to giving yourself a shot with a big needle. 

"There's more." Levi says placing a hand on the boy's hip. Eren relaxes his hips and allows himself to sink further until the insides of his hips make contact with the hot flesh of Levi's lower abdomen. "That's a good boy... Ah but Eren, this is a punishment. You can't face me, remember? So face the other way." He says.

"What?" Eren asks in frustration. "Levi..." He whines but it has no affect on him. He groans as he lifts himself off of Levi and tries again facing the foot of the bed. He sinks back down onto his penis and he immediately feels exposed and embarrassed. He's directly facing the two cameras at the foot of the bed and the other four are watching him. The intense light is shining directly at him. Levi sits up halfway to put his camera on the bed in between their legs.

"What are you waiting for? Work me out Eren. Make me sore for tomorrow." Levi says.

Eren averts his eyes from the cameras as he begins to slowly ride Levi with small circles. "Like this?" He asks softly. This is too embarrassing.

"No. Faster. You're trying to cum right? Move your hips faster. Make my dick hurt." Levi says grabbing his hips with both hands, tightly now. He guides Eren, moving him forward and backward. "Like this... with control." He says lifting Eren's bottom so some of his dick slides out. "Slide off and on. Make it interesting." Levi says pulling him back down.

Eren follows Levi's instructions and in no time they are both close again.

"Shit Eren. Shit." Levi grunts. He can feel bruises forming on his lower stomach. Eren has no control at all, especially not now since he's nearing an orgasm. "Let it out." Levi hisses. His strong hands on Eren's hips do little to control his wild bucking. Levi's dick is starting to hurt. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts. I feel... stretching. My hole is burning." Eren cries in pleasures.

"Then why are you moaning like that?" Levi asks, eyes closed tightly. His balls become tight and he can feel his penis expand.

"..Because it feels good too." Eren whimpers.

"Is that right? Isn't it humiliating though? To be on display like this? To have your penis bouncing up and down like that in front of seven cameras? I had you splayed open in front of this camera, it's recorded things on your body that you haven't even seen yourself." Levi grunts as his penis gets ready to shoot.

"Bite me." Eren whispers as he beats Levi to the punch. Fluid seeps from his hole to dripping down Levi's dick. He sits up, leaving himself inside of Eren and he wraps his arms around the boy's chest as he shoots deep inside. Levi bites down on the side of Eren's neck, making sure he only gets skin between his teeth, then chomping down hard. Eren yelps from the pleasure of Levi cumming inside of him and from the pain of being bitten so hard on his neck. 

When Levi is empty he releases the tender skin from his mouth but he keeps Eren in his arms. He snuggles into the consoling feeling of hard muscle against his back, then brings his hand up to soothe his latest bite. "Bite me is just and expression." Eren croaks. His voice is almost gone. Eren's legs, sitting uncomfortably outside of Levi's, begin to shake. It's been so long since he's had sex, let alone an orgasm.

Levi buries his nose into Eren's neck and begins to bite and suck, leaving new marks on him. His hands slide from around Eren's chest to down his stomach, over his baby bump, one hand stays there and the other wraps around his erection. "I haven't forgotten about you." Levi says taking a break from making out with Eren's neck and shoulder, then resuming.

Eren can't tell if Levi was talking to him or his penis exclusively.

He grips it tightly, but strokes slowly and in no time Eren is whimpering, melting like butter against Levi. He almost sounds like he's crying. He holds his mouth open in a silent scream as his penis bubbles out a teaspoon of cum. It falls limp in Levi's hand.

Eren is completely exhausted. He just allows himself to be rocked almost unconscious in Levi's warm embrace and a question fizzes through his head.

"Seems like you can't handle sex with me anymore. I'll give you a week break after you give birth then I'll work you out nightly like we used to. I'll fuck that baby fat off of you sooner than any other workout." Levi chuckles softly against the skin of Eren's shoulder. "Go ahead. Fall asleep. I got you." He croons.

"Levi?" He calls softly.

"Hm?" Levi answers. His ears then fill with soft snoring and he smiles against Eren's shoulder.

He lays him down on the bed and covers him with the sheets. He wipes some sweat from Eren's forehead too. Before getting dressed he quickly stops all of the cameras. He takes down the umbrellas, shuts off the lights, and removes the cassette from each camera. He moves the cameras and their stands to one side of the room so it doesn't look too suspicious if someone happens to walk in. He puts the cassettes into a small bag and grabs two blank tapes to edit the footage and burn it onto. One is probably enough, but if it isn't, at least he'll already have the second with him.

He strides towards the door, turning and smiling at Eren's figure. He received his punishment well. Of course Levi wasn't really going to punish him. It's technically both of their faults that what almost happened, happened. 

On Levi's way to the computer room in the basement, he runs into Carla.

"Eren's not in his room. I wonder where he is." She says with curiosity. "You two have been fighting recently. I hope he's not somewhere sleeping with someone else." She says before she thinks. "Oops- I didn't mean to-"

"Mrs. Jaeger, don't worry. Your son is upstairs asleep in my room." Levi says.

"Oh!" Carla says. "Asleep? It's almost noon." She says. Levi shrugs as he tries to hide his smile. She frowns in suspicion. "What do you have there?" She asks looking down at the bag in his hand.

"A few knickknacks of mine." Levi says.

".... How's that uncle of yours?" Carla asks.

"... It's not looking good for him. Don't tell Eren. My uncle is dying." Levi says uncomfortably.

"Dying?! I thought he was doing well! Isn't that why you came back?" Carla asks.

"Well yes, it is. The doctors were treating his pneumonia and he was looking better, but the disease already took him over. It's too late for anything. No donors, no new lungs." Levi says simply. He's itching from this conversation.

"Can't you... Do something?" Carla asks softly.

"You mean donate my lungs? So I can die in his place? Lungs aren't an organ that you can live with just one of. They take lungs donations from the dead. I wouldn't donate the hair on my stomach if his life depended on it." Levi jokes. Carla takes it seriously and gasps as he rolls his eyes.

"So you're leaving us again.. and for good this time?" She asks.

"No, of course not. I'm going right before he croaks so I can complete the tradition to become the new Head of Ackerman's, I'll stay for his funeral, then I'm coming right back here." He says.

"You'd better not miss your baby's birth... and what is Eren supposed to do while you're gone? Shut himself in his gift room and write letters to himself and stick them in that dumb box?" Carla barks.

"He actually uses my present? You've seen him use it?" Levi asks in unmasked excitement. He looks at Carla's uneasy expression and cools off a bit. "I'm only going to be gone for at most a month, depending on how long it takes Kenny to die." Levi says.

Carla shakes her head as she heads to the kitchen. "Yeah, alright." She says with no trust at all. Eren was so depressed when Levi was gone. But he hasn't been happy since Levi has been back either. Whatever issue they had it must have been resolved seeing as Eren is asleep in Levi's room.

Levi rushes past her to the computer room and gets to work. All while he's editing the videos together, he can't stop laughing. He tries to tell himself it's funny so he doesn't find it hot, which it really is but he can't get a boner in here. It takes him two hours to get the angles and the closeups all perfect. He just made a porn video. It turns out that he only needed one tape to burn it onto. Although it felt so much longer, they only had sex for about 45 minutes. He scribbles "blank" on the blank tape as he shuts all the computers down.

Levi puts the tapes into the bag but carries the edited one and the blank one in his hand as he heads back up the stairs.

 

Eren's eyes slowly blinked open to a slight squint. He sits up and scratches his scalp in confusion. Why is this room so dark? He crawls over towards the blinds and pulls them open. The sun burns his eyes for a moment, but he slowly adjusts to the light. Why does he feel so groggy? He looks around the room and what first catches his attention is the clock. It's a quarter after two. Why did he oversleep so much? He looks around the room and notices it isn't his. That's right he slept in Levi's room last night.. for a price. As his eyes settle upon the cameras lining the walls and the large light on the wall across from the cameras, Eren feels a sore throbbing of pain on his shoulder. As he strokes it with his fingers his brain catches up to him and his memories return in waves. His thighs hurt, his bottom is sore.... Levi ruined him a few hours ago.. and he caught it all on tape. Eren didn't ask his burning question before he fell asleep.

Just as he thinks of it, Levi walks in with a glass of water in one hand, a bag hanging off of that wrist, and two cassettes in the other hand. He slowly approaches Eren's sleepy, sitting form. "I brought you something. Here." He says handing it to him.

"Thanks." Eren says, his voice sounds scratchy. He must have screamed a bit while they did it. He puts a hand on his throat.

"Drink it. It's Ginger Ale. It'll help if you're feeling sick." Levi says. Eren looks down at the drink and notices the fizzing bubbles.

"I'm not feeling sick." Eren says.

"Then don't drink it. I don't care." Levi says throwing his bag over by the cameras. He sits on the bed far away from Eren. "So, I imagine you're pretty upset with me after your punishment." He says turning and looking into Eren's sleepy eyes.

"I feel kind of bad..." Eren says. "That punishment... It was kind of embarrassing but I..." Eren can't seem to finish. He takes a gulp of the Ginger Ale.

"You what?" Levi asks.

"... I enjoyed every second of it." Eren says. "I feel like I got a get-out-of-jail-free card. That's not fair. I cheated on you." Eren says lowly.

"... You almost cheated on me-"

"Well, I came pretty close Levi." Eren snaps back.

"... Do you see people being arrested for crimes they almost committed?" Levi asks.

"Attempted murder." Eren says bluntly.

Levi lowers his head and laughs a little. "... Okay. Well you didn't cheat on me. You almost did, you didn't. That's good enough for me. Something made you get out of there before you went further with him." Levi says. "And I'm choosing to believe in that little something for a while longer, if that's okay with you."

Eren finishes his Ginger Ale. "... Well at least say that you love me too sometimes." Eren says.

"Starting when?" Levi asks with a smile.

"How about now?" Eren asks. He leans over to sit the glass on the floor.

"Okay. . . . . . Are you going to say it?" Levi asks.

"Oh, you mean now?!" Eren asks. Levi's face drops and he rolls his eyes. "I love you Levi." He says without even blushing or breaking the eye contact. This makes Levi's cheeks heat up.

"I love you too, Eren.... and little Eren too." He says looking down at Eren's baby bump. He realizes he's naked but he couldn't care less. He feels really warm inside now that Levi is finally returning his affection. He can't help the vibrant smile that spreads across his face, pulling his eyes to the corners of his face. It freezes Levi, shutting his nervous system down completely. 

Eren shuffles his knees until he's face to face with Levi. He smiles again and throws his arms around the man's neck. He looks into Levi's eyes. It seems way more intimate than it ever has before. It could have something to do with the fact that their eyelashes are an inch away from touching, or it could be something deeper. Eren softens his lips against Levi's and he exhales forcefully through his nose as relief washes over him. Levi is his again. 

After a while Levi's hand comes up to Eren's back, the tapes scratching his bare skin. That ultimately breaks the kiss, though neither of them wanted it to end. Even as they struggle to catch their breath, heads as light as feathers from oxygen loss.

Eren looks down at Levi's hand and he scoots back from him a bit.

"I've been meaning to ask, What are you going to do with those tapes? You edited all the other ones together right?" Eren asks, not really caring too much. Levi could do whatever with them. Not whatever but not....

"I'm going to make copies and send one to Erwin." Levi says looking deep into Eren's eyes, trying to see his true reaction to that.

Not that for example. "What? No." Eren says reasonably. 

"He's dying to see how much fun we have together Eren. Can't you tell?" Levi says.

"That would be cruel Levi. Please don't show him." Eren says in disbelief.

"And to answer your question, I edited them together and they're all on..." Levi looks at both of the tapes looking for the one that says blank, because that's the only difference between the two. One says blank. Levi holds one up. "They're all on this tape. It came out so well Eren." Levi says putting the other tape in his pocket. "Maybe I should show this to your parents." Levi says with a big fake smile.

"Please, Levi." Eren says seriously.

"How's that for a punishment? Ha, didn't you just say you weren't punished thoroughly enough?" Levi asks.

"Yeah but I didn't mean... I'm seriously going to cry right now." Eren says. He's dead serious.

Levi laughs as he drops the tape onto the floor and stomps on it with his foot. It instantly breaks, becoming black chips of plastic and film.

Eren sighs in relief. "But all that work you put into that." He says. "Wait a minute." Eren frowns.

Shit, Eren's smarter than Levi had thought. He caught him in a classic trick. Levi smiles to himself as he reaches into his pocket, ready to bring out the tape that doesn't have the word blank on it, the tape the edited footage is on.

"You can easily make a new one. That bag you were carrying has all seven original tapes doesn't it?" Eren says.

Levi's fingers release the tape in his pocket. Never mind. Eren is just as slow as he thought. He retrieves the bag on stomps on it repeatedly. He then empties it to show a bunch of shards of plastic and film.

Levi smiles at Eren and he returns it.

"Thanks, Levi." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Levi was joking about showing Erwin and Eren's parents the tape. He isn't that mean.


	21. A Falling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah just in case you were a lil slow or my writing became all nasty Levi was trying to propose to Eren when he first got back but obviously he wasn't going to do that after Eren admitted to cheating etc so yah!!! And I just want to thank everybody for reading and snk season 2 is coming out this year guys!!

"Eren in about a week I'm leaving again." Levi says laying behind Eren. 

Tonight he isn't planning on having sex with him, he just wants to be close to Eren like this. Skin to skin. Neither of them are wearing a scrap of clothing, but there will be no sex tonight. Besides, Eren can definitely use the break from the morning they had yesterday.

Eren rubs the sore bite Levi left on him. It puffed up a little and turned into a bruise. "Where are you going?" He asks in shock.

"Back to my country." He says planting a kiss on Eren's back.

"What?" Eren shrieks. He tries to sit up but Levi pushes him back down. He strokes his arm for a second, then his hand comes to rest on Eren's baby bump that seems to be getting bigger by the day.

"Let's stay like this a little longer."

"You're leaving me again?" Eren asks. "You left me once, now you're going again?" His tone gets rowdier.

"Yikes..." Levi says.

"Sorry, it's just... Can't I go with you?" He asks. He fights Levi's physical protests and manages to turn to face him. Eye contact is the strongest part of their relationship after all.

"No. You have to be careful during this pregnancy, remember?" Levi says.

"Careful as in riding your dick all morning? Careful as in being plundered on all fours for 45 minutes?" Eren asks.

"... Well..." Levi says with a smile on his face.

"What? I have a valid point. If I can handle being ravished like an animal by you and your... thing, what's a cross-country flight?"

"My thing?" Levi asks, the smile not fading. "You called it a dick earlier."

"Can you stop playing around?" Eren asks fighting his own smile. "I'm definitely coming this time." Eren says.

"Nah... It's not going to be like last time. Something serious is going to happen." Levi explains, looking into Eren's eyes, making sure he understands that he just can't come.

"Serious like what?" He asks.

"Serious like I'm not going to tell a kid like you so you can get depressed over it, when it doesn't really affect you directly." Levi explains.

"I'm obviously not a kid." Eren snaps. "... Is someone dying? It's Kenny. He hasn't recovered has he?" Eren asks in a gasp-tone.

"Did Carla tell you?" Levi asks before realizing how stupid the question was. But wow that was a great guess.

"You told my mom? And not me?"

"I'm telling you now... We have a week to do whatever you want... Then I'll be gone at least a week, at most a month." Levi explains.

"You're not keeping your promise..." Eren says. "You promised to take care of me during this pregnancy."

"I am. That's why you can't come. But when I come back, I'll have a big surprise for you." Levi says thinking back to the little box he has hidden somewhere in this room.

"Really? What is it?" Eren asks, his eyes widening in astonishment.

"Idiot, it's called a surprise for a reason. Anyway, let's talk about this week. What do you want to do?" Levi asks.

"Well... I want to have dinner with you... and can we go to that breakfast place we used to go to? And I want to go for a long drive with you. I want to go shopping with you too... and I want to buy you something. And I think it goes without saying that we'll have sex every night." Eren says with excitement.

"I'm a little iffy about the long drive, seeing as we always get into arguments in the car... I can grant everything on that list of yours, besides the sex every night thing." Levi says watching Eren's face closely for a reaction.

"What do you mean? Isn't it fun for you? Doesn't it feel good to you? You can't lie and say it doesn't because you cum every time. I get that it might get a little tiresome for you because let's face it, even when I'm on top you're doing all the work but-"

"Eren," Levi laughs. "Just stop. Of course it's... did you say fun? Sure it feels good, but you have to learn self control. You have to. I'm not touching you at all until you have the baby."

"Are you joking?" Eren hopes to God that he is.

"No. When I left, you proved to me how spoiled I had made you by giving in to your horny ass every night. As soon as I left you needed sex and I wasn't there to give it to you." Levi says.

"You think I'm spoiled?" Eren asks with confusion. He tries to think of a way that he's spoiled at all but can't come up with anything.

"Rotten." Levi answers. "But it's not your fault. It's mine."

"I am not spoiled, I just like sex every now and then."

"Eren. There's a real difference between every now and then and every night. Do you hear yourself? The number of times we've had sex is greater than the number of days we've been together... Since we met. After your mother told you no more sex, what happened?" Levi asks.

"I don't know. We ended up-"

"No we didn't just end up having sex Eren. You came to my room. You came to me... all desperate and wet. Of course I felt obligated to relieve you from your heat. We're going to become a normal breeding couple, and there won't be any sex. So then, in a week when I leave, you won't feel an urge to search for Erwin and try to fuck him. I'll put out your burning flames for good." Levi says.

Eren just stares at him. Maybe he does have a problem. He is a bit spoiled. Treacherous heat starts low in his stomach even now. He had a big salt craving in the beginning of his pregnancy. Is it possible for that to turn into a sex craving?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Levi says.

"Like what?" Eren says, reminded of the fact that they are both completely naked.

"I don't know... It's creepy and your eyes are changing colors... I think." Levi says. 

"Oh, I don't know why that happens sometimes... But, Levi? When were you planning on going on this whole journey to abstinence thing?" He asks.

"Starting n-"

"Tomorrow?" Eren says cutting him off.

"What, no." Levi says.

"Yes, tomorrow." Eren says closing in on Levi and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Eren-" Levi tries as Eren rolls on top of him. "What-" His lips are captured again.

"Shhh, let me take care of you." Eren whispers down into Levi's ear. He reaches down and grabs Levi's dick. It's completely soft. Eren frowns in disappointment.

"Ha! What are you going to do with a soft penis?" Levi asks with a smirk.

"If I lick it a bit, I'm pretty sure it will perk up sooner or later."  Eren says crawling down Levi's body. It's then that Levi notices the boy's dick is rock hard.

"Shit, Eren." He says completely appalled. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's you. You're so hot that I can't even control myself." Eren says resting a hand on Levi's tender, bruised lower stomach, making the man hiss in pain. "Sorry." He says sliding his fingers down lower. Levi can already feel a pulse of heat going to his penis. Is he really going to do this? Is he going to let Eren have his way?

He licks from the base of Levi's dick, all the way to the top and Levi throws his head back with a grunt. He licks lazy circles around the foreskin, flattening his tongue against it, and Levi opens his mouth to breathe. Eren runs his tongue along the length of the shaft, stopping at the very tip and flicking his tongue over the small hole repeatedly.

Levi moans twice in a pitch his speaking voice has never even reached and he decides that it's time. He won't let Eren have his way even if he is receiving a hell of a lot of benefits from it. He turns to lay on his stomach. 

"No Eren." He says. "Starting now."

Eren wipes the moisture from his mouth with a frown. He spreads his saliva and Levi's pre-cum fluid on his own penis and strokes it.

"Levi." He whines.

"No Eren. Do you see how spoiled you are? Do as you're told or you can't sleep in here with me anymore." Levi says sternly.

"But I'm hard." Eren whines, putting more effort in his annoying child voice.

"Who's fault is that? Who's problem is that?" Levi says.

Eren looks down at Levi's butt...

"Why won't you look at me?" Eren whines, stroking his dick a little faster.

"Stop using that tone of voice. It's hurting my ears."

"Well my dick hurts." He says with the same voice.

"Think about something else. I swear I'll kick you out." Levi warns, turning his head to look at Eren from the corner of his eye. A soft hand lands on his butt. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks, starting to pick himself up. Eren's hand softens in the middle of Levi's back, pushing him back down to the bed.

"You leave me with no other option." Eren says, placing both hands on Levi's butt and moving them in opposite directions.

As soon as Levi feels the cool air on a place he never has before he lifts his back. Unfortunately for him, it leaves him on all fours, even more vulnerable.

"Eren... I swear-" Levi says as Eren's hands close tightly on his hips. Levi's heart starts to beat faster and it surely can't be excitement. It must be panic.

"Let's just try it." Eren says, positioning himself at Levi's virgin entrance and moving in before the man could complain anymore.

"Oh shit! Eren what the fuck! Get the fuck OWW!" Levi shouts. He feels sick. "Get out!" Levi yells. His eyes and teeth clench shut tightly. He was never cut out to be the bottom. How did this night end up like this? Eren's small dick is at most 5 inches deep inside of him, but it hurts so bad.

"I want to try moving in and out like you do." Eren says with a big smile on his face. He had made Levi so completely vulnerable. He knows he'll have hell to pay afterwards.

"Oh shit! Don't. Fuck! I swear to god I'll make you bleed for this." Levi growls. He can't help but wonder how the first time went for Eren. Levi is almost twice Eren's size. He feels a twinge of empathy. Is this what it feels like to Eren every time?

"I can handle your thick, long, super penis... You're telling me you can't handle my-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He barks. He could fight Eren off but... they've never been connected like this before.

Eren pulls out and instantly pushes back in.

"Fuck! Be softer than that. What the fuck are you trying to do! I'm so upset with you Eren!" Levi yells.

"I think I'm going to cum already." Eren gasps.

"No!" Levi says. He could never look in the mirror and see the same reflection again if he allowed another man to cum inside of him. "PULL OUT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He shouts. He can forgive Eren for losing control and penetrating him, although he'll still be kind of mad, but he would never forgive Eren if he came inside.

Eren gives Levi two sub-par, inexperienced thrusts, cutting it super close. He pulls out just as he's about to spurt. His penis bubbles out a little bit of thick white sperm before turning soft again. Eren lays back on the bed in total bliss.

"... Sorry Levi. I don't know why I did that." He says turning to look over at Levi who is now laying on his back, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

"What. The absolute fuck. Were you thinking?" Levi says. He feels as if all his masculinity has been stripped from him. He feels like a little bitch. He twists his body to lay on his side and twitches as he feels Eren curl up right behind him. "Fuck you. I'm not the little spoon." Levi says turning back to lay on his back. His ass is throbbing. It doesn't hurt but it's uncomfortable to know that an actual penis was inside.

Eren lays his head on Levi's chest and throws one of his legs over his body. Levi wraps his arm around Eren's shoulder.

Really, what is wrong with this kid? He's gotten too gutsy recently. He doesn't listen to directions at all. He doesn't wait or even ask for permission.

 

 

Levi wakes up later than usual. Eren isn't in his bed. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed. He still feels less masculine. It's all thanks to Eren. Where is he anyway? Levi heads down the stairs and into the kitchen and finds Eren at the sink.

"Eren." He calls. His head feels like shit and it's all Eren's fault.

"Hm?" Eren answers turning with a smile on his face. He hands Levi a glass of water.

"What are you so happy for? What's this?" Levi asks accepting the drink.

"It's water. How are you feeling?" He asks trying not to giggle.

"... I know what you're doing. This isn't funny." Levi says. He sits the water down on the kitchen table and turns to grab Eren by his collar. "I'm the man." He barks.

"I'm a man too."

"I'm the man." Levi says. "That's my role in this relationship."

"You are the man." Eren says hiding his smile.

"Do you understand what I mean? What happened last night will never happen again." Levi says sternly. "Got it?" He gives Eren a little shake.

"Yes sir."

"And we never talk about it again."

"Yes sir." Eren says trying so hard to keep his smile hidden.

Levi snatches Eren off of his feet and sits him on the counter. He rips Eren's shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. 

"Woa!" Eren giggles.

"I can tell you think this is a joke." Levi says. "Look at your bruises compared to mine." He says lifting his shirt a little. "I have bruises from you being on top and riding me hard. Now look at yours." He says referring to the hickeys all over his neck and the bite marks. "You have the feminine bruises."

"That's true..." Eren says.

"If I wasn't trying to keep you abstinent, I would rip those pants right off of you and show you a good time right here in this kitchen."

"To show me how much of a manly man you are?" Eren says, offering free compliments. He really wanted to say something like "please do" but Levi wouldn't have liked that.

"Exactly... You're so lucky you have to be abstinent." Levi growls.

"Why is that?" Eren asks stroking Levi's arm.

"... As soon as you have that baby, you're going to take my whole dick into your mouth... The whole thing." He says.

"But it's so big... and manly." Eren says, his smile breaking through his fake serious face. Levi's face is so close to Eren's that their noses are almost touching. The boy can feel heat radiating off of the man's body and that's about all it takes to turn him on nowadays.

"I don't know why you're smiling." Levi says as Eren's thighs close tightly against his hips. Levi's expression darkens as his hands settles upon the soft thighs of his mate.

"I'm not." Eren says, his smile getting wider. He can't help it. He saw a different side of Levi last night and although he's slightly afraid of him now, if he had the chance to go back in time, he'd probably do all the same again.

"I'll make sure all you taste is dick, breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Levi says. He isn't in the mood for Eren's horniness. He was understanding of Eren until now. You can't steal a man's masculinity, then expect things to just... fade out. Eren may not think that it's a big deal, but to Levi... Is it?

"Is that a promise?" Eren asks tilting his head forward to shoot Levi a flirty look, just begging him to go through with his threat.

"Wait, what?" Grisha says walking into the kitchen. Levi immediately gets from in between Eren's legs and Eren jumps off of the counter. Grisha scratches his scalp. "This is really.... Is that the shirt I got you for your birthday? What happened to it?"

"Oh..." Eren says pulling his shirt closed. His cheeks turn rosy and Grisha coughs.

"Never mind." He says. "Levi, I heard about... what's coming up. It's a shame." Grisha adds.

"Ah, yeah. I told Eren about it already."

"I'm going to get a new shirt." Eren says excusing himself. He swiftly walks from the kitchen.

"So what happens after Kenny dies? You stay in your country right?" Grisha asks.

"... I could but I'm not going to. After he dies, I'm coming back here. I was thinking about buying property here. I'll see if Eren wants to move in with me or something... If that's okay with you and Carla of course." Levi says.

"Eeeeh... I don't have a problem with it. But it you're the new Head of the Ackermans doesn't that mean you'll have to travel here and there to impregnate people?" Grisha asks. "How would Eren feel about you sleeping with other people?"

"Well as an Ackerman, you know my sperm is strong. I can send it wherever it needs to go." Levi answers.

"Then that leaves space for my last question. How will he feel if you have other babies just out there?" Grisha asks.

"Eren's a smart boy. He should understand the crisis humanity is in right now. The population needs to increase, it's as simple as that." Levi says.

"... You see Carla is a part of the Reiss family. She is very fertile but she settled down with me and had my child and that was it. We tried to have more but my sperm is literally junk, I'm surprised that we were blessed with Eren." Grisha says.

"What's your point?" Levi asks.

"We're all so selfish, us humans. My point is, instead of letting Carla reproduce with other people I told her my own selfish wants and she complied. I'm sure she is still very fertile but instead of bringing the population up, she is locked down to one man, me. Only my sperm goes inside of her. That's how its going to be forever." Grisha explains. "Because I love her and I couldn't bear the thought of her genes with some other man's genes, creating a child."

"I see what you're saying. I should quit the Ackerman business." Levi says.

"Yes, if that's what Eren wants."

"... If what's what I want?" Eren asks, buttoning up his new shirt.

"Uhh.. Did you still want to get breakfast?" Levi asks.

"Of course, but more importantly, can you answer my question? What were you two talking about?" Eren asks.

"I'll tell you at the breakfast place." Levi says.

 

"So, I was thinking about buying a house here. Would you move in with me?" Levi asks.

Eren drops his fork and it falls to his plate with a loud clatter. "... You really love me, don't you?"

"What?" Levi laughs. "What kind of question is that?"

"Of course I'd move in with you. Isn't there some serious question you should ask me first?" Eren asks, then he feels stupid.

"What do you mean?" Levi asks.

"... Can we please have sex tonight?" Eren says to make Levi forget about what he just said.

"Hell no. Especially after the stunt you pulled last night." Levi says.

"Levi!" Eren whines. "Didn't you say not to talk about that anymore? This isn't fair! I already told you how manly you are. Everything about you is manly, even your hands. Want to know what my favorite physical thing about you is?" Eren asks.

"I'm listening." Levi says gulping down the rest of his coffee.

Eren smiles like a school girl with a crush. "I've always liked your arms. They're so strong. When I fantasize about you, it's usually about your hands or arms."

"... Thanks, I guess. We're still not having sex." Levi says.

"Okay, you win." Eren says. His diversion was successful. "Want to visit Mikasa in the hospital later?" Eren asks.

"What? Mikasa? She's in the hospital?" Levi asks.

"Uh..." Eren forgot he wasn't really supposed to tell Levi. "She had a little pregnancy scare, I wonder if she's out by now." He says.

"I'll call her. I didn't know anything about this." Levi says pulling out his phone.

"So you still... care about her?" Eren asks.

Levi looks Eren in the eye. "Everyone does shitty things at some point in their life. It doesn't change the fact that we're family. Families fight, then they make up.... Ah Mikasa, is that you? How are you?" Levi says.

Eren thinks about what Levi said. He thought for sure Levi hated Mikasa's guts, sister or not.

 

In the car Eren tries his hardest to avoid an argument.

"... I don't see why you didn't just tell me. You think I'm gonna hunt Erwin down for this? That's stupid." Levi says shaking his head.

"She told me not to. I'm sorry." Eren says placing a hand on Levi's thigh.

 

"Eren you were right." Jean says facing Eren.

"When I said exercising is good for our babies?" Eren pants. He's been told a light jog would be great every now and then for the baby and himself.

"That too. I'm talking about all that stuff you were mumbling about feelings and falling for someone because of sex. You were right and I think I fell for Erwin." Jean says.

Eren frowns but quickly turns it upside down. "Oh that's uh-"

"Would be if he didn't love someone else already." Jean says.

"Oh, that's-"

"You Eren. He loves you." Jean says.

"Ah he-"

"And don't try to act all dumb to it. He's told me all about your relationship so far." Jean says.

Eren doesn't know how to respond or if he should even try at this point. Jean's stare is too intense.

"Hahaha, don't worry so much. I'm not mad or anything. I mean yeah it sucks but, I don't care too much." Jean chuckles as he halts his jogging for a moment. Eren copies.

"I swear, I love Levi... Only Levi." Eren says.

"I don't see why you haven't told me about... You know." Jean says with a smirk and wink. Eren has an idea of what he means.

"What? Told you what?" Eren asks.

"When you came to Erwin's house and stripped. Why did you tell him to tie you up?" Jean asks with a smile.

"I-I- didn't." Eren says, his cheeks turning red.

"Come on Eren, I already know everything. Just tell me why!" Jean begs.

"... Do you think I have a problem?" Eren asks.

"What do you mean?" Jean asks wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I think I like sex too much. Did you know that my parents forbid me from having sex in the house, but I came to Levi's room anyway. I already knew I was pregnant... Even back in the hotel, I knew I was pregnant but I took a bath with Levi and seduced him. While Levi was gone I masturbated everyday until I went for Erwin. Yeah I told him to tie me up, but I changed my mind. I remembered how you said Erwin was into kinky stuff in the bedroom so I knew he wouldn't oppose. I knew I would change my mind about it too, that's why I got him to tie me, I thought if I changed my mind that since I was tied up he would take advantage of me anyway.... And that's what I wanted." Eren says, his eyes averted upwards.

"... You might have a problem." Jean says with wide eyes. "And by might, I mean you are too obsessed. So does Levi know about these Erwin rendezvous? Oh well, looking at Erwin's face..."

"Yeah he beat him up... The thing is.. I think Levi was going to propose to me before I told him that I cheated." Eren says, sorrow apparent in his eyes.

"Cheated? You left before his dick was in you." Jean says.

"Let's talk about this at lunch."

 

"So you mean to tell me you had a crush on Mikasa because she reminds you of the man you love with the penis that started this all and while Levi was gone she took advantage of you by pouring salad on you to get you to take a shower and after that she lead you to her bedroom, straddled you, and played with your dick?" Jean asks in a low voice. They are in public after all. "Is that about right?"

"Yeah but she poured salad dressing on me. She knocked on my door and as soon as I opened it, her glossy lips were all over my face." Eren says looking down at his fingers.

"But Eren, pregnant man to pregnant man, you like her... Still. Erwin told me about the hospital thing." Jean says, a glint in his eye.

"... She's interesting and I can't get over the fact that she looks like Levi. Her skin is soooo soft." Eren says, his eyes rolling to the back of his head for a second. "Her lips are like Levi's but like.. Not dry. To be honest if I had met her first I don't k is what would have happened." Eren says in a sexual tone while shaking his shoulders. He bites his lip and looks into Jean's eyes.

"Shut the hell up, I'm being serious." Jean says.

"So was I." Eren says with a laugh. He didn't want to say it out loud but Mikasa was a better kisser than Levi.

"How are you going to fix this predicament you got yourself in though?" Jean asks.

"Me and Levi got over it..."

"I was talking about him going to propose. How are you going to.. You know, make him want you again?" Jean asks.

"He still wants me Jean." Eren says. Then he thinks to things he purposely kept out of the conversation like the fact that Levi is trying to keep him abstinent so he doesn't make a mistake while he's gone. What if that's not the case? What if he just doesn't want to touch him anymore? What if Eren repulses him now?

"I hope you know what you're talking about... I guess we'll find out if he decides to look past your heavy screw ups and propose to you again." Jean says.

"He will. I'm sure of it." Eren says. He knows he hasn't been much of a good boy while Levi was gone but when he returned, Eren did everything he could to make things right again.

"If it were me..." Jean says his head.

"Yeah?" Eren says as the atmosphere in the room changes.

"I wouldn't give you a second chance. You screwed up twice. You're a bad boyfriend or whatever you and Levi called yourselves. Who has a man like Levi, someone faithful and someone who cares about you so much, then hops onto the next cock? Who even does that? If me and Erwin were official and you showed up at his apartment all hot and bothered I would beat your ass Eren." Jean growls. He's dead serious.

Eren's eyes and mouth fall wide open and a tear slips down his cheek. "You know what I think Jean?"

"Do I look fucking psychic to you?" He barks as he tries to calm himself down. In reality, Jean doesn't give a shit that Eren cheated or almost cheated on Levi or whatever. But Eren came crawling to Erwin... To his mate. He has Erwin's baby inside of him.

"Well I'll just tell you then. I think you are jealous." Eren says.

"Me? Jealous? That's hilarious. Of what, a cheating bastard like you?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, why not, huh? You are jealous of a cheating bastard like me because I actually have a relationship with the guy I love. You are alone! Ha, it sucks doesn't it? In fact Erwin's couple of months with you are over aren't they? Why are you still bothering him? He obviously can't give a damn about you. He doesn't love you, he loves me and that just tears you up doesn't it? Why do Levi and Erwin love me? Why does Mikasa love me? I don't know. But he, Erwin, will never have feelings for you. You and that baby of yours will just be exactly that. Another teen, another baby, another tick to the birth rate." Eren says. Jean's eyes turn pink and watery and Eren accepts that as his invitation to leave.

He doesn't feel bad for what he said either even though Jean was right about him. He did cheat. He and Levi were in a relationship when he did it. He is no good. But that doesn't polish over what Jean said. That's right. Jean jumped on Eren because he is jealous that Erwin likes him and he didn't even ask for that. Being put in your place hurts, but it's good. Now maybe Jean can get over Erwin and himself. Or he'll just hate Eren forever.

Yep.

Great Eren just lost his closest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would cry if snk season 2 came out on December 31, 2016 that's would literally be another year   
> Anyway should I post this weird like story I wrote a while ago? I just found it in my notes and it's kind of interesting. I reread some of it and Eren is a king or prince and Levi is too and Levi's kingdom destroys Eren's and Levi keeps him in his castle as his whore. Real classic au ikr. And i also found this sad story but ugh idk.


	22. Levi is an Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sucked into the effing haikyuu fandom TnT

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Eren says lifting his head from Levi's warm chest.

"Ah- your thigh is bending my dick." He grunts as Eren squirms around to get comfortable.

"Sorry..." Eren says. "You feel good."

"... So do you... And yeah... I'm leaving tomorrow." Levi says. "Early."

"What time?" Eren asks smoothing his hand over Levi's chest.

"Five a.m." Levi says. "Aren't you smashing your stomach into my hip?" He asks.

"No." Eren says. He doesn't feel pain or discomfort so the position they're in is fine.

"... What are you going to do about your hair?" Levi asks. He feels strange. He's initiating conversation way too much.

"... Leave it the way it is for now. Hey Levi?" Eren asks.

"Hm?"

"Can we go to dinner tonight? You promised." Eren says.

"Of course." Levi replies. He pulls his hand from laying palm up, flat against the bed, to gently massaging Eren's back. "Sun's rising." He adds.

"Yeah... My last full day with you until a month has passed." Eren says in disappointment. He settles his head back down on Levi's chest and stares at the window. The sun is rising. "Okay, this is getting annoying. I'm just going to say it. Let's do something right now." Eren says.

"Something like getting up, taking showers, and putting clothes on?" Levi asks.

"No. Something more like our thighs entangled," Eren says as he tangles his upper thighs with Levi's. "Our hands all over each other," he lets his hand travel down over Levi's strong chest, along the side of his torso. "And our lips together." He says lifting his chin up and Levi meets him halfway for a quick kiss. "Mmm, that's so nice. More. Touch me." Eren smiles.

Levi gives him another quick peck on the lips before turning his head. "Eren, I said no sex." Levi says sternly. He rolls from under Eren and sits up. "I even forgave you for what you did a couple of days ago, I let you sleep in here with me again, and what? You still want more? More! More! You like begging for more don't you? You got used to it, huh?"

"I can tell that you're trying to offend me but it's not working. I love having sex with you. I don't care if my big belly is getting in the way, I don't care if my thighs shake for hours afterwards. I still want it. Yeah, I still want more." Eren says crawling on his knees towards Levi.

"What?" Levi asks.

"Lay down. I'll do all the work." Eren says.

"Not going to happen. I'm going out so I'll see you later tonight." Levi says as Eren's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Where are you going?" Eren asks burying his face in Levi's neck.

"I have to buy some funeral stuff and make arrangements. And before you ask no you can't come, you'll just get in my way and it'll take longer." Levi says.

"You're doing this on our last day?" Eren asks looking around Levi's back to his face.

"Well it has to be done, I just waited until last minute. We'll have time to get that dinner in. I made reservations somewhere new. You like lobster?" Levi asks.

"Well yeah but I don't think I'm supposed to be eating seafood." Eren says. "I feel like Petra said something to me about it."

"You eat all that fake shit for breakfast. All that unnatural diabetes shit, a little seafood can't hurt." Levi says. "Now let me go. I need to shower... Before you ask, no you can't get in with me."

"I wasn't-" Eren sighs, releasing Levi from his grip.

 

 With Levi gone, what is there for Eren to do? He can talk to his parents or write a few letters but that won't take long. He lost his only friend and he has at least 13 hours to kill.

 

 

"Hey baby," Levi says walking onto the porch from his car and kissing Eren's forehead. "What did you do all day?" Levi asks.

"I had to go shopping with my parents for baby stuff. Connie and I went out for lunch... That's about it." Eren says.

When they get in the house, they go to the living room. Levi sits next to Eren on the couch and relaxes into it. "I had an eventful day too. I never thought I was famous." Levi sighs in exhaustion just thinking about the day he had. He was stared at, stalked, and approached by females and males.

"Oh, you forgot you're an Ackerman? World's Strongest Sperm." Eren sighs the last part. His Levi is probably going to have babies with half the people in his country, town even. He's not going to be Levi's special mate, with a special half Ackerman baby. There will be many just like him.

"I don't see how though. You've noticed that my cum is as loose as water right?" Levi asks.

"I don't think texture matters. Mine is pretty thick and it's absolute junk." Eren says.

"How do you know that though? Have you tried getting someone pregnant?" Levi asks.

"... I really don't like this conversation. You know you're my first. Stop asking these weird questions." Eren says with a bit of attitude.

"... Yikes. What's wrong?" Levi asks.

"Well..." Eren wants to speak his mind but they do have to go to dinner and he'd rather it not be awkward or tense. "I'm a Jaeger, my family's sperm is garbage... Sometimes I feel inferior to you." Eren says. It's not really true. He's only ever been thankful for Levi, never jealous or anything like that.

"Really? I don't really know what to say... We're both people. You're not inferior to me in any way. Besides maybe the fact that you're in constant heat, but that's probably a pregnancy thing." Levi says with a smile. Eren smiles back. "Let's get ready to go." Levi says standing and pulling Eren to his feet.

 

"This place looks really nice... And the tables are far from each other." Eren says with a nod.

"Yeah and the atmosphere is nice." Levi says.

Eren chuckles. "I hate when people say that. Like, what does that even mean? The atmosphere is nice. What part of it, the biosphere? The lithosphere?" 

Levi laughs. "I don't know. It means... When someone says it, they feel light. Not heavy. They feel like the armor they wear everyday, the armor of falseness, tension, patience, and tolerance... Evaporates. It feels like I can breathe in here." Levi explains. "My surroundings are nice, the people are quiet, you're here with me... Things like that."

Eren blushes. "You made that really poetic." He says.

"Yeah well," Levi says with a shrug and Eren chuckles.

"I guess I'm really getting bigger. I'm wearing a maternity shirt and my pants feel like that rubber strip Petra ties around my arm to take my blood." Eren sighs and Levi laughs at him.

"Eren," he says waiting for eye contact to continue. "Do you ever think about how perfect we are. Well we aren't perfect but we're a pretty good match."

"Maybe even soul mates." Eren whispers, leaning close to Levi.

"Heh, stop I'm being serious." Levi says. "We fight really bad sometimes but we always make up. We have a really... I don't know." Levi just quits.

"No, I know what you mean. It's like we're meant to be. From the second I saw you... When you were waiting for me down the stairs on my birthday... Heh, I can't find the words either."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Levi says.

"What do you mean?" Eren asks.

"I mean that, maybe that's normal. Maybe it's what people who are in love try to figure out all along-"

"Oh and once they figure it out, they think about it more, then they realize the reason they fell in love is now, the reason why they can't stand each other. Then they break up." Eren says.

He looks up at Levi who is frowning across the table at him.

"Uh..."

"Oh my god. I don't know what that even was." Eren says.

"... You're not wrong though. Once the passion burns out its over." Levi says with a nod.

"That would never happen to us though." Eren says looking down at his fingers. He looks up at Levi's averted eyes. "Right?" He asks.

"I don't know what can happen in the future..." He says and he notices Eren's shoulders slump. "... But I can tell you that I love you right now." He grabs one of Eren's hands with both of his and he looks deep into his eyes. If only he hadn't left that little box at home. Now would have been the perfect time. "I love you right now and that is what's most important. It's more important than the possibility that I won't love you in a year, it's more important than the possibility that you won't love me in a week... Do you know why?" Levi asks.

"Of course." Eren says.

"We're living in the present. Let's make the most of the time we're sharing now instead of worrying about the future." Levi says releasing Eren's hands.

"Speaking of futures... What should we name ours?" Eren asks with a big smile.

"You mean the baby?" Levi asks. "I don't know. Name it what you want. Make sure you-" Levi stops himself before telling Eren to make sure he gets through delivery first. He can not add that kind of stress on Eren.

"What?! Things like this are normal. We're supposed to think of names. And don't say it, I told you she's a girl." Eren says.

"Oh. I see..." Levi says scratching his scalp. "Sorry. Did I ever tell you about my mother?" Levi asks.

"I don't think you did...." Eren says confused as to why Levi changed the subject.

"Well she's dead now... But when she was alive she was the prettiest woman I've ever seen... To this day." Levi says looking Eren in the eye. "Prettier than even Mikasa... Even when my family didn't love her, she loved us."

"You're family didn't love her?" Eren asks.

"Nah, she got pregnant with some boy she liked rather than being matched up. Now that I think about it, she did help the population go up so why is it any different. She produced to fertile children so I don't really understand what the big deal is." Levi says.

"Oh, I think I get it. Other members of your family are Ackerman with some other last name hyphened to it. And you and Mikasa are just Ackermans as if you two are originals like your mom and Kenny and other elders." Eren says.

"... I never really thought of that... But that's a good guess." Levi says. He can't help but smile a little. Eren is smart sometimes.

"... It's hard sometimes..." Eren says. Levi waits patiently for him to eleborate. "I feel selfish. I want you all to myself... And I know it's wrong because the world needs you too. And what makes me feel even worse is that I... I don't care about what the world needs. I want you to stay with me." Eren says looking deep into Levi's eyes.

"You know... Your father said something just like that to me once." Levi says and his breath catches in his throat as Eren's eyes sparkle. They light up like Christmas lights and it makes Levi choke for a moment.

"You're right! It's normal. It's not wrong, it's selfish... But it's human nature. Only someone like Erwin could possibly hop from bed to bed without feeling-" Eren stops. He was going back to how Erwin just leaves his mates after a couple months or was it weeks? That doesn't really matter right now. Eren ruined the atmosphere. 

The atmosphere Levi tried so hard to create is swallowed by silence.

"So.. Weren't you trying to come up with a name for ... Her?" Levi asks gesturing towards Eren's stomach.

 

Eren clears his throat. "... How about..." He gasps in excitement. "Lela." He says.

"Lela? How'd you come up with a name like that? What does that even mean?" Levi asks.

"It doesn't mean anything. I just thought of my two favorite people in the world Lee-vi and Car-laa!" Eren says.

"You can't do that. Ew." Levi says.

"Ew?" Eren asks. "What? Wrong, wrong. I think it's cute." He says.

"You can't mix our names like that. Not mine and your mother's. That's weird. That's more intimate than sex." Levi says folding his arms over his chest.

"... The combining of names is more intimate than sex?" Eren frowns at Levi in slight annoyance.

"Mhm." 

"Okay, then I'll just name her Carla." Eren says with a fake nagging voice, crossing his arms over his own chest.

"That's weird. There will be two Carla Jaegers." Levi says.

"She'll get married though." Eren says.

"But in the mean time there will be two Carla Jaegers." Levi sighs.

"... Hey. Won't she be Carla Jaeger- Ackerman?" Eren asks with a suspicious squint. What is Levi trying to imply here?

"Oh. Your question is won't she be Carla Ackerman- Jaeger? I mean sure she will be, but that's just on paper." Levi says.

"Now you're just making stuff up to make me mad." Eren says. His frown tightens.

"Looks like it's working too." Levi smirks.

"Yeah?" Eren kicks Levi's shin, not with full force but forceful enough to make him grunt. Levi's eyes darken, the way they do when he's about to slide inside of Eren to the hilt and Eren recognizes it. He knows the look so well. It sends a chill down his spine, igniting him. Exciting him.

"I bet..." Levi says leaning into the table, closer to Eren. "You were aiming for something else, something a little higher. Too bad you're not getting it... Not now and not later." He finishes. He sits back in his seat watching in amuse as Eren's face contorts with emotion.

"... You're a liar... Like I was getting it anyway..." Eren says. He knows Levi is bluffing. After keeping Eren abstinent for about five days, there's no way he would just let Eren have his way.

"Oh you were. I felt bad for you... And I was proud of how good you've been." Levi says.

"Good? Am I five now?" Eren asks.

"You have a baby face so if someone were to look there, they could assume you're five... But after I've had six months with that bottom of yours, getting it wet, splitting it open, stretching it out, and fucking you until you pass out, if they were to look there-"

"You want me." Eren says. This time he leans into the table. "That's why you're talking like that... It's because I've spoiled you." He nods as if he's solve all of the world's problems.

"How do you figure that I want you because I'm telling the truth?" Levi asks with a smile of amusement.

"Because first, you're the one with the baby face... And also you brought up sex... Wasn't it your idea for us to sleep naked while I've been abstinent? I bet you were just dying for me to make a move." Eren smirks.

"Actually you've made plenty of moves and they were all denied. Unlike you I am a man, not a boy. I can talk about sex and not get all riled up... And hot... And wet like you probably are right now." Levi says. He can admit that Eren is right though. All of this time, Levi has wanted nothing more than to grab ahold of Eren's expanding waist or soften his palms against his growing, soft thighs but he's been unhappily abstinent too. Eren is the first and person he's ever had sex with without a condom and he's the only person Levi will have sex with without a condom. It just feels too good.

"You-"

"So what were you saying about baby names?" Levi asks as the waiter returns to ask them if they need anything.

 

Eren relaxes his head back as the warm water from the shower gently sprays over his body.

Shower thoughts pop into his head like baby names and his birthday party and lunch with Connie the other day. It was pretty hard not saying something about what happened with Mikasa. By now she has about two more months of pregnancy before she finally gets her family.

Eren wonders if the baby will change her for the better. It's funny how Mikasa chose her own happiness with Connie over humanities population crisis. It seems to be what most people are choosing... But knowing that... Is it really okay to keep Levi all to himself? Even though that's what so many fertile people are doing already?

There already aren't enough fertile people to go around and now this? The few that are blessed and fertile are choosing to tie the knot to one person. It seems wrong. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if Eren just let Levi go-

Warm hands wrap around Eren's stomach from behind. He gasps and turns to find Levi standing in the shower with him.

"Y-you-"

"I thought I'd help you wash your back." Levi says.

"I already washed my back." Eren says honestly.

"Then I'm here to help you wash your front." Levi says grabbing Eren's shoulders and pushing him to the wall at the back of the shower. The warm water of the shower is completely on Levi, flowing from his hair down his chest and to the rest of him. But Eren is anything but cold. He moans softly and grabs a hold of Levi's shoulders as a hand wraps around his semi hard penis. "That's my dirty boy. I had a feeling you'd be getting excited in here. I think the sight of your own naked body turns you on." Levi says. Before Eren can reply Levi gently claims his lips.

Eren moans into the kiss and he can't help just pressing his lips against Levi's as hard as he can.

"I thought you were gonna do something about your hair." Levi breathes against Eren's cheek before tangling his fingers into his hair.

"I-" Eren moans. "Oh god." He says as Levi's other hand begins to move along the shaft of his dick.

"No... It's good like this. Now I have something to hold on to." Levi says. He suddenly releases Eren, now he feels cold and he misses the skin contact. He watches as Levi shuts off the water. "Come on. You've been in here long enough. What you need is to be split open, right? You need somebody to force your insides apart and make you sore." Levi asks stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He looks into Eren's eyes, watching as his pupils become larger.

"Oh yes!" He says.

 

Eren's hands flatten on the sheets in front of him as he settles in the position Levi told him to get in, facing the headboard. His knees press into the bed making the edge sink and his feet are over the edge of the bed. His stomach is parallel to the bed and his back is arched.

"You may be wondering why I wanted you on your hands and knees... And to put it simple, I want to see what's inside of you for a second." Levi says and then he gets right to business. "Open your legs more... More... Ah that's good." The bed creaks as Eren parts his legs more for Levi's hungry eyes.

Levi puts his thumbs against Eren's butt cheeks and spreads them open as far as possible. He's right on time to catch a small stream of clear fluid seep from Eren. "It looks kind of red. Is it tender?" Levi ask, touching Eren's hole lightly and smiling in satisfaction when Eren moans lightly. "It is isn't it? Aww." He says in a low voice. He catches Eren's fluids with his finger and spreads it across where it came from. "It's sad that after you're pregnant your body won't be as responsive as this..."

"L-Levi." Eren moans, his eyes shut tightly.

"Yes..." Levi waits a moment then chuckles once he realizes that Eren has nothing to say. "It's kind of wet already. Sorry, I'm just going to go right in." Levi says pushing his two pointer fingers inside and Eren cums instantly with a loud moan his parents were sure to have heard.

"It's really sensitive tonight isn't it? Maybe that's because you've been untouched for a while." Levi says. He takes one of his pointer fingers out to watch as Eren's juices run down his fingers onto his hand. He shrugs and sticks it back in with a loud squelchy sound.

Eren shudders on the bed, his fingers straining and tightly holding onto the sheets as Levi's inspection of his hole continues. Levi runs his fingers along the sides of Eren's insides to get the pink flesh out, to turn Eren inside out.

"I want to kiss you." Levi says.

"No!" Eren shouts he brings his knees back together, with  Levi's fingers still inside. He has to twist them to get them in and out.

"Relax. I wasn't talking about kissing you here. I mean your lips, idiot." Levi says.

Eren blushes even redder as he hears the sound his hole makes as Levi twists at least three fingers inside of him. "What- are you doing?" Eren shrieks in pleasure.

"I'm looking for something. If you opened your legs back up, maybe I can find it." Eren obliges, moving his knees away from each other. "Really nice..." Levi says in an almost soothing tone. He suddenly curls all three of his fingers upward and Eren's body jolts forward with white electricity. Then he stiffens and fluids pour out of him. His mouth hangs open in a silent scream. "I know what kind of a face you're making. I can't remember if you like it when that spot is touched or not but just remember that you can't get mad at me because this is our last time having sex for a month." Levi says.

Eren didn't hear any of that. Breathing is becoming a challenge.

"Now lay on your back." Levi says retracting his fingers from Eren's depths slowly.

Eren takes his time getting into position. He lays on his back with his legs bent, knees up in the air, and the whole bottoms of his feet pressed against the expensive linen.

"It's okay if it doesn't go all the way the first time. Tell me if it hurts and I'll pull out." Levi says pressing his head against Eren's hole. He pushes gently and Eren slowly peels open, welcoming Levi's familiar shaft.

"Wait!" Eren moans. He scoots back into the bed so he's laying in the middle of it, making room for Levi. "Get on top of me." He says in a voice so quietly, it almost goes unheard.

Levi crawls in the bed and settles himself on top of Eren, careful not to put weight on his stomach. He guides his penis to Eren's hole and let's it find its own way in. Once it does Levi and Eren moan together. Eren looks up into Levi's eyes as he settles his palms against his lower back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Levi says in a breathy tone. He tries to adjust to the feeling of being wrapped in Eren's wet warmth so he doesn't cum too quickly.

"Because I love you." Eren replies with a smile. "You're the only person I look at like this." He adds, burying his face in Levi's neck in embarrassment. As Levi starts moving inside of him, between moans Eren bites and sucks, leaving marks all over Levi's beautiful white skin.

"I love you too. I want you- aah~ shit! I want you to know that after this family stuff is over I'm coming back to you and I'll never leave again." Levi says. "You might think it's selfish of me to abandon humanity for my own wants... But that's not even it with you. You're not just some want... You're what I need." Levi says. He pulls Eren's head by his hair so he can look into his eyes.

"I thought I was selfish for wanting you all to myself but as long as you and I are having babies, we are helping humanity." Eren says before shuddering.

"... There's another thing I didn't think of... Us having more than one kid." Levi says.

"Shhh... That's enough talk about babies. Make love to me." Eren says, his pupils becoming even bigger, making his irises disappear. Levi gasps. "Come on." Eren whispers, sliding his hands down to rest on Levi's butt.

"I'm so lucky." Levi says before sliding out all the way, then pushing all the way back in.

"Aaaah~ yes! I'm the lucky one." Eren moans before Levi's lips settle on top of his again.

Levi takes his time treating Eren to nice, soft, unrushed thrusts. He pauses periodically to kiss him and wipe sweat from his face. He couldn't leave Eren for possibly a month without making him feel beautiful.

Levi feels the familiar drop in his stomach and he knows he's close and there's no slowing down to help it. It's almost over.

Eren tears his lips away from Levi's for a moment, spilling saliva along his cheek. His hands slide up to the middle of Levi's back and he strokes his skin. "Aaah, aaaah, nnnnn! Levi I feel... Aaaah~ tingly all over." Eren says throwing his head back with a long shout of agonized pleasure.

"Wait for me." Levi says. He quickens his thrusts and Eren's moan gets louder. His voice cracks as a thick white fluid seeps out of him from both his penis and ass. "Ah~ What are you doing?" Levi asks feeling Eren's hole contract against him, Eren's thighs squeezing his upper body. He brings the boy's head back level with his and lays his cheek against his. "I love you." He whispers into his ear.

Eren's hands slide to the bones on Levi's upper back, then around and they hook onto Levi's shoulders.

The man gives him six more good thrusts before he rams up into him and waits for his load to flood Eren. He cums more than usual, literally flooding Eren so much that as he's squirting in, fluid is squirting out with the same amount of force. Even Levi can't handle the pleasure. He tries to keep his moans as deep breaths and low grunt but eventually he gives up.

As he moans quietly into Eren's ear, Eren waits patiently for him to finish.

When he's done, Levi makes sure to collapse sideways, not on Eren's stomach.

"What a mess." Levi pants looking at over at Eren as soon as he settles onto his back.

"I can't even see it." Eren says. Laying down like this all Eren can see is his big stomach. "What does it look like?" He asks.

Levi looks down over in between Eren's legs. His hole opens, spills a mixture of his own and Levi's fluids, then closes. "Wet." Levi says.

"I think I might need another shower." Eren laughs.

 

In the morning Eren wakes up kind of sore. His inner thighs feel as if he had completed 100 perfect squats the night before. The cold pillow between them do little to soothe the ache.

The weird thing is he could have sworn he was sleeping on top of Levi and holding on to him so he would feel when he got up.

"L-Levi?" Eren calls, sitting up.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." Levi says approaching the bed. He grabs the sides of Eren's face and kisses his forehead gently for a whole minute. Then he wipes his skin dry.

"Mmm, I love you." Eren says with a smile while stretching. He can't fully open his eyes yet but he can tell Levi is wearing dressy clothes.

"I love you too. Go back to sleep. I have to go." Levi says.

"What time is it?" Eren asks scratching his scalp.

"A quarter to five." Levi says.

"Oh, so you're leaving." Eren says. He yawns and stretches again.

"Yeah. I'll be back before you know it. Oh I have something for you." Levi says.

"You do!?" Eren asks, raising his voice a little.

"Yeah it's nothing sentimental or anything." Levi says. It's not like what Levi has planned for when he gets back. "Open your hand." He says with a smirk.

Eren opens his hand and Levi puts something hard in it. He opens his eyes and looks up at Levi's smug face. "What is this?" He asks.

"Well when you're feeling... Dirty just watch this and it will keep you... How do I put this... Clean." Levi says.

"What kind of a riddle is-"

"Okay give me a kiss. I gotta go." Levi says.

Eren extends his neck so he can plant a firm, loving kiss on Levi. When he tries to pull away Eren grabs the sides of his face and gives him three small pecks and another big kiss. Levi gives Eren two more small pecks and one really long one before pulling away.

"Okay. I gotta go." Levi says grabbing his bags from the floor. "Love you." He says.

"See you soon. Love you." Eren says. Before Levi can get far Eren leaps out of bed and chases him. "Levi, wait!" He shouts. It echoes through the house.

Levi stops at the stairs. "Keep your voice down." He chuckles. "What do you need?" He asks.

Eren stops in front of him then throws his arms around Levi's neck.

"Hurry back." Eren whispers.

"Of course. I have something big planned for when I get back so you just sit tight and wait for me, okay?" Levi asks dropping his bags and wrapping his arms around Eren's back.

"Okay." Eren says.

"Okay now go back to the room. You're butt naked." Levi laughs.

"Oh yeah." Eren chuckles.

Levi looks up at Eren's lips and kisses them softly. "Okay now baby, I really have to go." He says.

"Okay." Eren says releasing Levi.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Lela!" Levi says squatting in front of Eren's stomach. "You hear me? Daddy's gonna be right back." He says rubbing Eren's stomach, then kissing it.

"I thought you hated the name Lela." Eren laughs.

"Oh, I do." Levi says picking up his bags. "Bye now." He says giving Eren one more quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye." Eren says with a big smile, but as soon as the door closes behind Levi, tears fall down Eren's cheeks.

He's alone again.

He opens his hand to look at the object Levi gave him and he's shocked to see that it's a small cassette tape. He looks at the very top and his mouth falls open when he reads the title "Eren's sex tape."

That asshole said he destroyed this. No, that asshole pretended to destroy this in Eren's face.

Eren smiles softly down at the little black tape.

Levi is such an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure not everyone will like this but honestly I'm having so much fun writing this. In the end this might have like 15-20 chapters so keep your eyes peeled.


End file.
